Two Guys, A Vampire, and a Monster Academy
by Sabersonic
Summary: Two cousins have enrolled at the private Monster Academy. One by chance, the other to run from his problems, both by accident and neither has any idea just what they have gotten themselves into at this strange school. OC and Alternate Retelling of story.
1. First Impressions and Fear Mongering

_**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**_

Now I know what you are all thinking: Oh great, another re-imagining of the series. What makes this one so special?

I admit, this is exactly what this fanfiction is at its heart: a re-imagining of the Rosario + Vampire storyline that feature a key difference compared to the original plot. The only thing that would really make this fanfiction stand out against the rest is that the relationships as featured in the original storyline is not as simple as the unwanted harem. Rather, it is a bit complex due to a single difference whose consequences have a grander and lasting impact then what it would suggest.

Or at least....that was the idea....

Oh and let's not forget the all important **disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more then likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

And with that, it's on with the show! ….well...story, but you get the idea

* * *

_Chapter 1__: First Impressions and Fear Mongering_

Within a seemingly ordinary School Bus, there were three individuals. One was the bus driver whose chauffeur cap hid half of his face in darkness but his eyes, among other strange traits, glowed through the shadow and gave off a foreboding and mysterious atmosphere. The second was best described as your normal, mediocre student who would be easily lost in a crowd no matter how foreign. The third and last was also a normal student, with the only difference being that he is a foreign exchange student who is clearly marked by his lightly tanned yet Caucasian skin and shoulder length, fiery hair tied up in a pony tail.. He is not so easily lost in a crowd. Upon the ring finger of his right hand was a simple gold band that reflected sunlight

While the bus driver kept his attention upon driving the students to their destination some distance away, the two lone students upon the bus began to converse with one another. Getting to know each other better since the last they have met in each other's respective countries on family reunions upon either side of the great Pacific Ocean.

Tsukune Aono and Louis McCorray were cousins.

"I never thought that you would actually end it just like that, especially after going that far!" Tsukune exclaimed to his American cousin, who simply shrugged before he replied.

"What can I say? I pretty much fell out of attraction for her as my suspicions of her cheatin' on me grew, granted I had absolutely nothing to back them up. However, no one and I mean NO ONE does that to a guy just out of the fuckin' blue! Especially if he doesn't get any fucking warning! It still hurts!" Louis defended.

"And knowing her, she would have never let you get away with it without some sort of retribution." Tsukune noted.

"Yeah, well fortune's timing couldn't have bene better. I just wished my luck was better earlier. Far more useful on my end!" Louis sighed in regret.

"Well, you do reap what you sow." Tsukune advised.

"Hey! I wasn't the one doing all the fuckin' reapin' alright! I was a victim of being fucking sowed in case yah weren't paying fuckin' attention!" Louis nearly yelled.

"I know, I know. Let's switch to another subject okay?" Tsukune attempted to aim his cousin's fury elsewhere rather then upon himself. "So how did you become a foreign exchange student anyway?"

"No fuckin' idea." Louis confessed. "Even with me having family here in the Land of the Rising Sun, such as yourself, and know enough of the local lingo to not be a handicap when the situation calls it though reading and writing is another problem all together, I ain't exactly a 'star' student and ideal representative of high school students back at the States. I'm just thankful that I'm going to the same High School as you are. Granted, the name reminds me of some Scooby Doo episode."

"I am grateful as well." Tsukune admitted. "I really wouldn't know what to do in such an unfamiliar environment without something I know and well to fall back on."

"Glad to be of service!" Louis welcomed, until he looked upward in thought. "I think...."

"And speaking of unfamiliar, aren't High School Grades arranged differently in the US than here in Japan?"

"Yeah, I looked it up. Middle School being only Seventh to Ninth and High School takin' up the higher numbers over here than back at the states. So grateful that I wasn't a freshmen when I started this or else I'd have myself a fuckin' identity crisis."

"Freshmen? But aren't we technically First Years?"

"Technically, that is true under this system. But in my own point of view, we're both Sophomores. Hell, I'm still gettin' used to the idea that Spring Break is the inter-grade period...thingy rather then Summer Vacation like back home."

Tsukune chuckled for a moment before he spoke again. "Well, there will be a lot of things to get used to this year."

"Yeah, hopefully this place has sit down toilets." Louis then visibly shattered. "I still have memories of the squat toilets from last time....Oh crap! I forgot toilet paper!"

"**...You are...the students enrolling at Monster Academy?**"The bus driver's voice suddenly boomed, making one recall the performances of one Béla Lugosi and other such actors.

"HOLY SHIT!" Louis exclaimed, mostly from surprise then from fright but the emotion was still present. "Did- Did that guy just echoed?"

"W-we are." Tsukune stuttered a response.

"**Well then, it would be best to prepare yourselves now.**" The bus driver stated. "**Monster Academy is a veeerrrrrryyyy scaaaaarrrrry place.**"

There was a pause of uncertainty and confusion before either one of them spoke. "Um.......right, we'll take note of that." Louis stated before turning back towards his cousin. "You sure yah don't wanna enroll at an American High School? I'm sure we can work out SOMETHIN'. I mean I'm getting bad fuckin' vibes just from the driver's voice alone!"

"But don't they have shootings over there?" Tsukune asked with concern and a hint of fear in his voice, unsure if it was the rumor or the atmosphere the bus driver was giving off.

"It's not that common!" Louis reassured his cousin before he went to ponder out loud. "I think."

The sudden chime of a cell phone nearly had the two jump out of their seats, followed by Louis throwing fists at Tsukune before the phone was answered. "Moshi Moshi (hello), Kyou-chan?"

"Heh, guess she's really not ready to let us go just yet." Louis chuckled.

"That's not very nice Lou-kun!" Kyouku exclaimed through the cell speaker, forcing Tsukune to pull the cell phone away from his ear before she finally calmed down.

"So what's the occasion?" Louis leaned in close to the cell phone to hear Kyouku better.

"Lou-kun, Tsukii, you two are going to Monster Academy right?"

"We'd better be, or else we're on the WRONG bus." Louis joked.

"Lou-kun, this is serious!" The outburst drew both Tsukune's and Louis' attention. "ANYWAY, since my favorite cousins are attending that school, I did some research."

Louis then turned towards Tsukune. "You mean you enrolled into a school that you have no fuckin' idea about?"

"W-well you did the same thing as well!" Tsukune accused.

"I did my research before we left for the place, though I admit I got shit, meaning nothin'. What's your excuse!"

"Will you two listen to me!" Kyouku exclaimed yet again. "What I found out was that Monster Academy-" The signal for the cell phone suddenly ended just as the bus entered a tunnel.

"Kyou-chan? Are you there? Moshi Moshi?" Tsukune attempted to reconnect with his other cousin.

"Must have been a dropped call then. Happens all the time." Louis stated. "Thankfully I updated my Sidekick LX to use- uh oh...."

"What?"

"I got no bars. No signal." Louis flatly stated with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Maybe it's just the tunnel." Tsukune rationalized. "I'm sure we'll get a signal once we're out."

* * *

Soon enough the bus had arrived at its destination. Next to a dead, dreadful shaped tree was what could be best described as a Pumpkin Headed Scarecrow with a sign stated in Kanji 'Private Monster Academy'. Both sat upon the edge of a cliff overlooking a crimson sea, adjacent were mountains and a forest of similar looking trees that would not look out of place to any horror film. Of in the distance to a cliff edge that seems to curve inward to itself was a set of buildings that gave a much stronger feel of otherworldliness that is enhanced by occasional bolts of lighting.

Neither Tsukune's nor Louis' cell phones have any reception.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Louis attempted humor to dilute the situation, badly.

"What a creepy place." Tsukune stated in quiet fright. "This is really different then when we entered the tunnel."

"**Be careful.**"The bus driver warned before the bus doors closed and the vehicle headed back down the tunnel. Both Tsukune and Louis were alone along with their belongings in this strange and alien world as far as they knew.

"I don't suppose it's not too late to turn back now, right?" Louis turned towards Tsukune.

"Either way, we will have to get a call back to Kyou-chan."

"And the most likely place to have a pay phone is over there isn't it?" The American pointed towards the distant buildings just as another bolt of lighting struck.

"It would appear so." Tsukune replied in a deflated voice.

"Craaap......Oh well, it's not like we'll get any answers by standin' around. Would be nice though." And with a grunt, Louis lifted his luggage and checked his back pack before heading towards the obvious path that would, hopefully leading to the school. "You comin'?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" Tsukune asked rhetorically before following Louis into the forest. "You have an idea as to what you're doing right?"

"Personally, I'm hoping this is all just a fucking nightmare caused by First Day jitters." Louis admitted as the two cousins ventured deeper into the woods.

"Do you want me to pinch your cheeks or something?" Tsukune offered.

"Tempting, but no." Louis declined. "I doubt it works in such a way, I'd have to pinch myself."

"So why not?"

"Because I'm afraid of the truth. That this is all fucking real."

Tsukune then went silent for a moment, pondering Louis' statement before he replied in turn. "I guess I can't really blame you for thinking that."

After a few moments walking through the forest, Louis finally gave into the temptation. He pinched himself, hard, and causing him to curse up a storm as tears build in his eyes.

Praying that what is on the other side of his closed eyelids was but a dream, Louis opened them. It was not.

"Fuck! It's not a dream..." Louis cursed in defeat. And then just now he heard the distinct sound of chain-links powering a bicycle. "Yah hear that?"

Then the two unfortunately turned instinctively to the sound of a young maiden in distress as they saw a girl of their own age and wearing a female version of their school uniform, racing towards them uncontrollably with her pink-colored hair fluttering in the wind. Too late the two realized that they were in the middle of a collision before they were able to do any to prevent it from happening, or at least step out of the way.

* * *

Soon enough, the darkness of unconsciousness faded away into the light of reality and memories of the collision soon flooded in. The two cousins whom originated on either side of the great ocean, Tsukune and Louis, reached for some stable ground or support to aid in their attempt to get back upon their feet despite the pain they feel throughout their bodies. Pain so great that they know not what they laid their hands upon in their effort to get a footing. However, Tsukune soon discovered that the soft, warm earth that he was touching was actually the young pink-headed girl's thigh.

Louis, however, found that his hands were touching not only her hips, but also her mammaries. With the realization of this fact, he nearly shrieked like a girl and jumped away.

"G-gomen (sorry), I suffer from anemia so I have fainting spells and my eyes get blurry." The young girl apologized as Tsukune saw her face and found the aura to be overwhelmingly cute and attractive, enough for him to start suffering from a nose bleed and other obvious biological signs of physical attraction to the opposite sex.

"Tsukune!" Louis then drew the attention of his cousin towards him. "Yah coppin' a feel!!"

An unconscious squeeze from his hand and a gasp from the unknown girl caused Tsukune to retract his hand quickly as the pink headed girl squealed in shock and embarrassment, and then the sharp sting of pain was felt up through his arm like needles as the cut upon his hand drew his attention to the flow of blood from the wound.

"Ara ma (oh no)! You're bleeding!" The pink headed girl exclaimed as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket to clean the wound. "Gomen nasai! It's my fault-"

However, she stopped as she started to smell the air, her cheeks aflame in crimson. Both Tsukune and Louis smelled their own armpits to see if they were the odorous culprit of the young girl's sent of smell. They shrugged to each other as they soon discovered that it was not their own body odor. "Oh my...the scent of blood...I-I can't...."

She soon collapsed upon Tsukune's chest and barely keeping herself steady while the boy in question was having a panic attack at having such a cute and attractive girl so close to his own body. Louis, out of sudden concern, placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Gomen ne (I'm sorry)." The girl apologized rather weakly. "I can't control myself whenever I smell blood..."

"Huh?" Louis raised an eyebrow from her statement as she cupped Tsukune's face with her fingertips, who was still in the middle of a panic attack. His heart rate echoed in her ears, like a symphony.

"Na no de (it's because), watashi (I'm)..... vampire!" And her lips then quickly approached Tskune's neck.

"Hey! What are yah doin' to my- KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Louis squealed in horror as the motion of his right arm to push the strange girl away from his cousin was turned into an interception to which her fangs dug into the flesh of his hand and drank from the blood that flowed. To say that it was painful was a vast understatement to the American's mind as she pulled away, seemingly satisfied but the wound still flowed.

"She bit my hand! She bit my fucking hand!" Louis exclaimed as he leaped to his feet as what could be amounted to a stroke of miracle as he ran around the area akin to a chicken that was recently decapitated. "She drew blood! She drew fucking blood!! She drew my fucking blood!!!"

Tsukune, meanwhile, was broken out of his dazed stupor to be confronted by his cousin bitten by this innocent looking girl. Was that true, he thought.

"Such flavor! Boldness and full of life!" She exclaimed, enjoying the taste of Louis' blood and seemingly in her own little world. Then, she turned to face Tsukume who was still in the middle of his confusion.

"Matte, what are you-" Still in a state of bliss, she quickly leaned towards him and her fangs drew Tsukune's own blood. "IITTAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Despite the screams of the cousins, the pink headed girl gently drank her fill of blood until she was able to reconnect with the real world and realize what she has done. Almost instantly she jumped away from Tsukune who was still panicking about an open wound in his neck. "G-Gomen nasai (I'm sorry)! I couldn't control myself!"

Tsukune felt around the bite region, though instead of an open wound he found a bruise instead. A rather sensitive and painful bruise, but a bruise still. "Nani (what)? There's nothing there?"

"Oh that's just fuckin' great, real fucking fair! YOU get insta-heal on your neck while I'm pumping my fuckin' blood out of my fucking hand like a fuckin' fountain!" Louis cursed as he attempted to stop to bleeding to his right hand, but then he noticed that the girl has hold of his hand. "Wait, when did you-"

She simply lapped the wound and the remaining blood off of his arm, to which Louis immediately retracted his arm to only find that his wound had healed, or at least degraded to a bruise. "It still fucking hurts like hell."

"Sugoi (great)! Gochisosama-deshita (thank you for the meal)!" The pink headed girl exclaimed, thanking Louis for the apparent meal.

Louis' left eyebrow twitched in frustration. "Gochisosama-deshita? Gochisosama-deshita?! I oughta 'gochisosama' my FOOT up your-"

"A-are you a student at Monster Academy as well?" Tsukune interrupted Louis' curse, hoping to diffuse a delicate situation that may determine how they will spend their High School lives here.

"Hai (yes), I just arrived here. Watashiwa (My name is) Akashiya Moka, please to meet you!" Moka greeted, before she lowered her head and placed her crossed hands over her thighs, greatly suggested her sudden shyness. "D-do you both hate vampires?"

"Ano (Um)..."Tsukune had to think on his feet, hoping to make her comfortable enough to be friends with Moka despite the strange topic. "Well I think that vampires are really unique and interesting, very fascinating!"

Louis, on the other hand, thought that Moka was of a very different kind of vampires that he had met some time ago. A rather human kind of vampire subculture. "Actually I met a few during a family trip to New York. They were kind of creepy and weird at first, but they're not so bad once you get to know them well enough."

"Hontouni (really)! Ureshii (glad)!"Moka sighed in relief.

"Even so, wouldn't it be too much to ask to switch to being one of them so-called psychic vampires?" Louis asked Moka. "Sure, I hear that there are those who stick with the old rules of the Vampire Lifestyle, but still- ACK!!!" Soon both Tsukune and Louis found themselves tackled to the ground, yet again, by Moka.

"Then will you be my friend?"Moka asked.

"Alright, alright, alright! Just don't jump on us like that all of a sudden!" Louis agreed, if only because he's not getting sufficient air. Tsukune simply nodded.

"Yokatta (good)! I was so worried that I would not make any friends here. Ara (oh), and what are your names?" Moka asked.

"Louis McCorray is my name but you can call me Lou for short. Everyone does." Lou then thumbed at Tsukune's direction. "And he's Tsukune Aono, my cousin. Wait, isn't it the other way around?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Moka-san." Tsukune greeted in return as both he and Lou began to get back upon their feet. However, Moka helped in their task by taking their hands and lifting them to stand that, to her felt like a feather, but to the cousins was like a sudden acceleration akin to a race car.

"You're stronger then you look Pinkie." Lou thanked Moka, who simply cocked her head in confusion.

"Nani?" Moka asked.

"I think it's the hair." Tsukune answered for Lou.

"Ara, ano, naruhodo (is that so)." Moka blushed before she suddenly changed the subject. "Well, we had better get going if we are to make it to the Entrance Ceremony in time. Why don't we meet afterwards and talk more?"

"Yeah, that would be good." Tsukune stated with a smitten look upon his face. Lou, however, held one of confusion.

"Entrance Ceremony? Entrance Ceremony?! Nobody said a THING about an entrance ceremony being involved!" Lou exclaimed as he caught up with Moka with Tsukune following just behind.

* * *

"I'm sure all of you know this, but this Academy was built so that monsters of all types can attend!" The homeroom teacher who earlier identified herself as Shizuka Nekonome and was clearly identifiable with two ruffs of hair that resembled cat ears had stated to the entire class. That kernel of information broken whatever train of thoughts either Tsukune or Lou had in their minds beforehand as they sat there in tandem in the row of desks and absorbed what was revealed to them, though what had happened to such thoughts would be best described as a train wreck.

'Wait, she's a real vampire?!' Was the common thought that ran through their mind at that time, though Lou's own thoughts were more on the crude and vulgar in vocabulary.

"Since humans are in complete control of the world, we monsters must learn to coexist with humans if we are to survive!" Nekonome explained through child-like drawings and stick figures. "Therefore, your chief area of study is learning how to co-exist with humans! So the first rule of the Academy is to remain in your human forms!"

'Monsters can shape shift into human form?!' The cousins thought together once more, though Lou's own thoughts were not as censor friendly as Tsukune's own.

"This rule is important, everyone! It's a matter of disguising yourself from other humans in order to co-exist with them so you are forbidden from telling your fellow classmates your true form! Understand?" The homeroom teacher asked the class.

"Nekkonome-sensei! Wouldn't we all be better off eating those weak humans, especially the cute girls?" The obvious bully of the class asked rather bluntly, whose proximity to the cousins was nowhere near comfortable with these revelations. Especially since the bully, despite the suave look of his hair sported a pierced lip in addition to triple ear rings upon his ear.

"Fukanoo (impossible)! Every one here from the students to the faculty are all monsters and protected from the human world because of the shoogai (barrier)! If there was a human, they would have been detected and exterminated!" Tsukune violently jerked from the answer made by Nekonome and causing many of the eyes to be drawn towards him and his cousin's direction. Lou, however, was frozen scared stiff and sweating very cold bullets.

'We're going to fucking DIE here!' Lou cursed in his thoughts. 'I KNEW that things had been going too well to be true! I should have trusted my fuckin' gut about this shit!'

The class was then interrupted by the voice of a lost student. "Gomen nasai, I got lost during the entrance ceremony!"

'Oh fuck me!' Lou's face showed his fear from how pale white it has become in such a short amount of time. 'It can't be her! It can't be fuckin' her!'

'Moka-san?' Tsukune asked within his own mind.

"That is alright, just take a seat near the window." Nekonome replied to Moka's accidental lateness. Many of the male students of the class, and secretly some of the female students, were awed and amazed by the vampire's beauty even if it was just her human form.

Her eyes wondered across the class until Moka met the eyes of people that were familiar. Cousins that she had just met outside school grounds. "Lou? Tsukune?"

Moka then leaped towards the both of them, her arms wrapped around their shoulders in a great embrace that to the cousins felt like a vice grip. "Yatta (yay)! We're in the same class!"

That action caused an uproar from the rest of the class, demanding both Lou and Tsukune what their relationship with this class beauty who embraced them in such a familiar manner. The two cousins, however, were too occupied with trying to keep their bodies from becoming nothing but bloody gelatin and breath at the same time due to Moka's great physical strength.

Only one student in the entire class kept his composure, but for darker reasons as he spied upon Moka's body with lust and both Lou and Tsukune with jealousy and contempt.

* * *

Moka and her entourage of Lou and Tsukune walked down the hallway and admiring the architecture and design. To be exact it was Moka who was admiring the surroundings of the hallway and Tsukune was half-drag, half-lead by her right as he barely responded to the vampire's statements and inquiry. His mind was too occupied with how he was so close and friendly with Moka.

Lou was, quite literally, dragged as his right arm was entangled and locked with Moka's left arm as he attempted to free his arm from her grip and barely able to walk on his own two feet. "Halt! Heel! Heel! Whoh girl! Whoh! Stop! Brakes! Stay! Tsukune quick, what's the opposite of 'yah mule'?! Dakota! Dakota!! Da-fucking-Kota!!!!"

Both were occupied with their own mental tasks and Moka completely oblivious to the amount of hatred gathered by the jealousy and lust of their fellow male classmates. However, a few death threats have reached their ears.

"Who do those guys think they are, hanging around with such a bijin (beautiful girl)?!"

"If they don't leave her alone, I say we kill them! I doubt she'll mind!"

"Why not kill them now?!"

"Ara, aren't you one kawaii (cute) girl there?" The trio stopped when a taller student with facial piercings stepped into their path.

"Oh good, we-" Lou stopped mid-sentence as he saw the familiar delinquent. 'Oh crap, it's that guy! The one who wanted to eat humans like Tsukune and me! Oh fuck!'He mentally swore as fear overcame him, knowing fully well that the guy before them is a monster who would most likely kill them just for no reason beyond the fact that he can.

"Akashiya Moka-san, soo desu ka (is that right)?" The pierced delinquent asked, to which Moka nodded. "Watashiwa Komiya Saizou, we attend the same class. Aisatsu (salutations)."

'Aa, maybe he's not that bad.' Tsukune wondered to himself mentally, with a glint of hope in his eyes. The same kind of hope that was ruthlessly crushed when Saizou lifted both Tsukune and Lou off the ground by the collar of their shirts almost effortlessly. 'Machigaeru (I was wrong)! Machigaeru!!'

"By the way, why is a bijin such as yourself hanging around with such haibokusha (loosers)?" Saizou asked while still holding the cousins up and causing Moka to panic. Meanwhile, the surrounding crowd of students began to converse with one another from the development before them.

"Saizou! That guy is Komiya Saizou!"

"He really sounds like the mysterious and rogue monster that I've heard all about!"

"They say that he caused so much trouble in the Human World that he was sent here to the Academy to punish him!"

"Wouldn't someone like myself be of a better companion then these sort of lowlife kiku (trash) such as these?" Saizou asked as he was about to throw both Tsukune and Lou across and down the hallway.

Panicking, Lou searched his person for something to get both he and his cousin out of this now deadly situation. 'Come on! There's gotta be something! Fucking something!' Then his fingertips found something soft, and his mind knew exactly what his hands had found as he pulled out a rather oversized feather. "This'll do it!"

"Oro (huh)?"Saizou raised an eyebrow, wondering what Lou was planning with such an object.

"Lou-kun? What are you-" Tsukune's question was answered as his cousin began to use the feather to tickle Saizou's exposed neck.

"Anata (You)! Teishisuru (quit it)! That's not funny!" Saizou roared as his body began to slowly succumb to the effects of the tickling feather. His grip loosened just enough for Tsukune to slip out of his own predicament.

Lou soon found that his own collar was loosening and was about to jump back out, but then Saizou recovered and brought the ill-timed American's face to his own. "Did you think you could make a fool of me and get away with it, Gaijin?!"

"Oh crap! Plan B!" Out of reflex, Lou swung his legs swiftly and forcefully as it impacted Saizou's groin. The pain was enough for Saizou to release Lou from his grip as the American fell to the ground and barely landed upon his feet, rubbing his shin. "Shit! That guy has some cojones! Fucking hurts!"

"Lou, daijoobu (alright)?" Moka, asked in concern. However, the American stood up upon his feet, turned his companions towards the nearest exist and pushed them.

"Run! Run! Run like your life depends upon it!" Lou exclaimed as the trio escaped the now in pain pierced delinquent. Lou ran with a noticeable limp in his right leg, clearly indicating that he was in pain from the previous action.

"I'm with Tsukune and Lou, now! Gomenkudasai (I'm sorry)!" Moka apologized as the group rounded the corner and out of sight. Saizou, meanwhile, collapsed flat on his face due to the pain.

Then a thought ran through Lou's mind. 'Why am I pushing her? She can run on her own!'

* * *

The group then find themselves catching their collective breaths upon the rooftop of the academy, sure that they were far enough away from trouble.

"That was very kowai earlier." Moka sighed in relief before addressing both Lou and Tsukune. "Daijoobu, Tsukune? Lou?"

"Daijoobu ore (I'm fine)." Tsukune answered.

"I'm good, somehow." Lou rubbed his sore shin, the pain still present. Then he realized something about their current surroundings. "Wait, why are we on a roof?"

"Eeeto (um), Moka-san," Tsukune began sheepishly. "Why are you being so friendly with my itoko and I? I mean, we're not really worth anything and completely mediocre."

"Yeah, and the only good thing I got going is my red hair and being American." Lou stated while showing Moka his fiery locks. "That really makes me the odd one out of the bunch."

Then Lou realized something. "Couz', did you just sell me short?"

"Don't say that!" Moka exploded, catching both Tsukune and Lou off guard and nearly gave them a heart attack from the sudden outburst. "None of you are mediocre or worthless or anything like that!"

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, Pinkie," Lou began. "But that doesn't-"

"Igaini (besides)," Moka cupped her blushing red cheeks as she looked away in an embarrassed fashion. "We're on blood sucking terms now!"

"Huh?" The cousins were collectively confused.

"Be proud of yourselves and your first class blood! They're much better than the transfusion pacts I've had before and far better then tomato juice! Full bodied and the mineral balance is perfect and they both have such flavor and fragrance!" Moka stated in her exited state. "Tsukune being sweet and savory, and Lou's own is so bold, fiery and full of life!"

"Well that's just perfect." Lou silently exclaimed in a deflated voice.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"In her mind, you're ketchup and I'm salsa." Lou replied in an annoyed tone towards their overall situation.

"Mata (also), the two of you were my firsts." Moka cupped her blushed cheeks once again.

"First?" The cousins asked the young vampire before them, Tsukune blushing from the thought while Lou simply scratched his head.

"Hai, you two were the first time I had ever fed off of anyone!" Moka blushed a deeper shade of red from the memory alone. "That wonderful feeling, I'll never forget it..."

"Yeah, same on this end." Lou groaned in a sarcastic tone, recalling the experience as well before mumbling to himself. "I'll need years of psychotherapy just to get over it."

"Louis!" Tsukune scolded his cousin, able to hear and clearly understand Lou's mumbling.

"Hazukashiku (embarrassed)!" Blushing Moka playfully pushed Lou away, however due to her greater physical strength compared to an ordinary human, Lou flew through the air briefly before rolling to a stop and nearly impacting his head upon the railings of the roof. Tsukune, on the other hand, was affixed with surprise and horror to not only how strong Moka was without being serious and the fact that his cousin could have died as a result.

"Holy Crap! Keep that up Pinkie, and the only blood you'll get from me is the stuff flowin' outta my cracked skull!" Lou exclaimed.

"Haiaku (hurry)! Haiaku! Let's have more fun and see more of the academy!" Moka exclaimed as she headed towards the stairwell that lead to the lower levels of the school building.

Lou was able to collect himself and walked up beside Tsukune. "Is she even listening?"

"I wouldn't know." Tsukune shrugged. "I really don't worry about such minor details."

"Well, I think you should." Lou advised. "Yah might live longer if yah do." The cousins then joined up with Moka after she called back to them.

* * *

After a full day of exploring the sights that the Monster Academy is able to provide, the trio then found their way to the student dormitory. However, to the humans of the group the buildings gave off a foreboding atmosphere and a sense of dread.

"I-I'm not sure if I can live in a place like this for three whole years." Tsukune trembled before turning towards Moka. "How about you Moka-san?"

"Yabai (cool)! It gives off such dignity and character!" Moka admired the building before her that would be their home for the next three or so years, assuming that Tsukune and Lou would be able to survive that long.

"Yeah, and that character is 'Jason Voorhees'!" Lou countered as he moved his arms as though he was setting up a banner. "All we need is a Crystal Lake and a sign that say's 'Elm Street' and it'll be perfect." He added in sarcastically in another poor attempt at humor.

"Are we even looking at the same building?" Tsukune asked out loud to no one in particular, but Moka caught the statement.

"Ara, you don't like it Tsukune, even though you're a monster?" Moka asked, an inquiry that sent chills up and down both Tsukune and Lou's spines. It would appear that a terrible and costly mistake was done. "Which reminds me, what kind of monsters are you two?"

'Crap! Crap! Crap!' Lou cursed mentally as he panicked. 'We're so fucking dead!'

"Oh that's right, revealing your true form to other students is against the rules." Moka recalled. "Gomen nasai, I take back that question." Both Tsukune and Lou sighed deeply in relief, before hiding their relief in faux laughter.

"Yeah, but you told us who you are earlier." Tsukune noted, before receiving a sharp jab in the rib by Matt.

"Well that was before I knew of the school rules." Moka chuckled.

"Yeah, though you really don't fit the profile of one, especially in the scary department. No offense." Lou stated before he realized the slip of his tongue and received a sharp jab in return from Tsukune.

"Sono, well that's because of the rosario upon my chest." Moka showed the cousins the silver cross with the embedded red stone that lie upon her chest, connected by her pearl-ringed leather choker on her neck by two long links of chain. Tsukune was barely able to contain his nose bleed while Matt was wondering about the rosary's significance. "If it's ever removed, I revert to my true form and become a very scaaarry and very strong vampire."

Tsukune and Lou prayed to whatever gods they worshiped that Moka would not give such a demonstration. "Rosaries are able to seal off a vampires powers and keep them in check. Many people hated my true form and I caused a lot of trouble and conflict when I was younger. Because of that, my powers and abilities are sealed up and I can't even remove it myself without suffering severe consequences." Both sighed in relief. "That way I can make friends without problems!"

"Shikashi (however)," Moka suddenly approached Tsukune. "Even if we are sealed, vampires do crave blood." And with that statement, Moka bit Tsukune's neck a second time and consumed his blood while Tsukune held the look of excruciating pain and suffering before he yelled out.

"Chupacabra! That looks painful!"Then Lou suddenly became anxious and looked at his surroundings. "We ain't gonna to find any around here are we?"

"I thought they only live in Mexico?" Tsukune rubbed his neck to massage the pain away as he replied to Lou's inquiry.

"Oh right. I remember now." Lou recalled, then a thought crossed his mind as he turned towards Moka. "Say Pinkie, you know what the bus schedule is around here? Tsukune and I may want to visit our families on the week end."

"Demo (but), everyone knows that the bus only operates once a month." Moka's statement was like a gunshot to the heart to Tsukune and Lou, crushing their one plan of escape down the drain.

Then Lou's own eyes crossed with Saizou as he approached the Boys Dormitory from a distance. Those eyes had the intent of murder, or so spoke Lou's mind. He unconsciously gulped before speaking again. "I'm not sure if this place is really 'us', yah know? Tsukune and I might have better chances in a human school."

"DAMARE (don't)! KIMI DEKINAI (you cannot)!!" Moka exclaimed, and scaring several decades off of Tsukune's and Lou's own life span from the outburst. "I hate those humans!"

Both Tsukune and Lou knew deep within their souls that they would not like where this conversation was going. "I went to human schools up through middle school, but none of them believed in monsters and made fun of me because of that, because I was different from there. I felt so lonely and thought that it would be better if I just disappeared."

Then Moka raised her head and looked at them with teary eyes, caused from the painful memory of her past. "Demo, both of you said that it was alright even though you knew that I was a vampire! It was the first time I ever made any friends, the first time I never felt so lonely, fell like I belonged!"

"S-sorry about that Pinkie." Lou apologized as he looked upon his person for a handkerchief or tissue to offer. "I didn't mean to bring up such bad times." He then found a tissue and offered it to her, to which she gave her thanks as she dried her own tears.

"Moka-san," Tsukune began, catching the vampire's attention. "If I were to say that I was one of those humans that you hated, would you still consider me a friend?"

"Tsukune?" Moka question, however Lou interrupted Tsukune before he could continue.

"Hypothetically speaking, of course!" The American joked to throw away any suspicion Moka would have due to Tsukune's question while secretly jabbing his cousin in the ribs, repeatedly and rapidly. And painfully.

"Ano..." Moka thought over the question. "I guess I would still. Datte (however), because of the Academy Rules, I would have to suck you dry!" Moka joked, while Tsukune and Lou laughed rather uncomfortably.

"That's ALL we need to know there, Pinkie." Lou stated as he patted Moka on her head. She chuckled from the American's form of fondness.

* * *

"We got to get the fuck out of here, now!" Lou exclaimed but not in so high a level as to draw the attention of Tsukune's and his own Dorm mates as he scrambled to gather all of his cousin's belongings into luggage. Lou's own travel cases and backpack were already prepared for the trip out of the Academy. "There's no way we can survive a week, let alone an entire month here at this rate!"

"I said that I was sorry!" Tsukune stated. "The thought just slipped out!"

"Even so, we're not going to be lucky every time and sooner or later our little dilemma is going to get exposed! Personally, I'd like to live a LONG and happy life, emphasis on the 'long' part of that equation!" Lou countered as he stuffed the last of Tsukune's possessions into his cousin's own backpack. "There, that should be everything! If we do this right, we can reach the tunnel and hitch hike our way back to your place, walk if we need to, and no one would notice where we've gone!"

"Walk?!" Tsukune exclaimed. "In these?!" He pointed to the dress shoes that were apart of the Monster Academy uniform.

"No worries! I brought my jogging shoes from back home and mom bought you a pair as well! Talk about lucky breaks!" Lou explained.

"Why would you bring those? Granted, it's a good idea that you did."

"Well I thought that I would do a little mornin' runnin' before school and such, to keep me fit and all that for my Parkour and Free Runnin'. And now, we'll need it to run!" Lou stated as he put on his jogging shoes and back pack and Tsukune did the same.

Then the two peaked out of Tsukune's dorm room door to check and see if the hallway was clear of any witnesses to their escape. So far, they spotted no one.

"Looks clear." Tsukune stated.

"Sounds good enough for me, now let's go." With luggage in hand, Tsukune and Lou quickly but quietly marched down the hallway and towards the stair well, keeping an eye out for any other possible witnesses, only stopping when they neared a corner or any other obstruction that would block their vision of any other students. An observer would wonder if the two ever had any Special Operations training from the way they stealthily maneuvered their way through the stairs and hallways and out the door in an attempt to evade the attention of other students, despite the handicap of hauling around luggage.

Soon enough, they moved out of the dorm lobby doors and headed straight towards the path that would lead them to the tunnel that would lead them back to the human world.

"So far, so good. Looks like we can get away scott free, but keep your eyes out cos'." Lou advised.

"I know." Tsukune stated in reply.

"Where are you going?" A familiar voice called out to the cousins. Slowly, they turned to see that Moka had caught them in the act.

"Um....well...we're...uh....." Lou tried to think up a good excuse, any excuse, for why Tsukune and himself were sneaking around with luggage. Desperate, he tried an old trick. "Say, what's that?" Lou pointed at something behind Moka.

Full of naivete, Moka turned to see just what Matt was pointing. With the successful misdirection, he pushed Tsukune forward and the two began to flee.

"Run! Run! Run like your ass is gettin' raped!" Lou exclaimed.

"Nani?!"

"Less talkin', more runnin' fool!" The two then entered the woods and disappeared to evade any pursuers.

"Lou! Tsukune! Matte (wait)!" Moka called out and giving chase, all the while wondering why her friends were running.

* * *

"Yes! We made it!" Lou exclaimed as the two reached the familiar cliffs and scare crow, indicating that the tunnel leading back to the human world was nearby.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tsukune asked his cousin. "Who knows what we might meet up with in the tunnel."

"What? You got a better idea in gettin' out of here?!" Lou exclaimed.

"Un, but still, we're leaving Moka-san behind with all of those monsters." Tsukune stated.

"HELLO! Earth to TSUKUNE! She's a monster as well! I'm sure that Pinkie is able to take care of herself!" However, they were interrupted by a shriek of a familiar voice deep in the woods that they had just emerged from.

"Moka-san! She's in danger!"

Lou groaned from this latest development. "Alright, alright, alright! We'll get Pinkie out of whatever situation she got herself in SOMEHOW, make sure she's safe and sound, and then we get ourselves the fuck outta Dodge! Sound alright to you?" Tsukune nodded as they both left their luggage behind and raced towards the source of the scream to render Moka aid.

They were just about to round a corner of trees when Moka cried out again. "TSUKUNE! LOU! HELP ME!!"

"Leave her ALONE!" Tsukune cried out as both he and his cousin soon gazed upon the hulking form of a monster whose prehensile tongue was about to wrap itself around Moka.

"**What are you pieces of trash doing, ruining my fun between me and Moka-san here!**" It roared.

"Tsukune, you remember that old saying 'look before you leap', right?" Lou asked in fright.

"Yeah, I should've looked." Tsukune gulped as the creature approached them menacingly.

"Be careful, it's Saizou-san!" Moka warned, increasing Tsukune's and Lou's own alarm ten fold.

"Crap! As if it couldn't get any worse then it was!" Lou cursed as he barely avoided a swing from Saizou's monster hands.

"How are we even going to survive this?!" Tsukune exclaimed just before he was about to be swiped by Saizou's claws that, without the quick reflex of his cousin, would have rendered his flesh to ribbons.

"If I remember my physics correctly, all we need to do is keep on dodging and wait until he's tuckered out!" Lou recalled and earning him a questionable look upon Tsukune's face. "It takes a lot of energy to move a certain amount of mass, and right now he's got a lot of mass to move around!"

"Then what if he doesn't get tired from swinging those things- ACK!" Tsukune barely dodged another of Saizou's attacks.

"Well, to be frank, we're fucked." Lou stated when Saizou's tongue wrapped around his left arm and started to drag him towards the creature.

"Lou-kun!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Hey! This is the second date: no tongue!" Lou exclaimed as he searched his pockets that would help him out of the situation, which has increased in dire as Saizou was about to smash his skull with his enormous, clawed fist. Lou then found a small bottle of Tabasco Sauce. "Why the fuck am I carrying this around?"

Shrugging, Lou quickly unscrewed the top and pored the liquid fire onto both Saizou's tongue and in his face, particularly the eyes and nose. The hulking monster roared in pain as he loosened his grip upon Lou's limb and allowed the American to get away. However, Saizou was undeterred by his sudden painful blindness, sharp stinging in his nose, and the horrible fire in his mouth as he swing at the general direction of Lou's location.

"Shit! Plan B!" Lou ducked underneath the claws and made a powerful punch at Saizou's groin and causing the monster to nearly collapse upon him. Jumping away, he shook his hand in excruciating pain. "Jesus, Mary, and fucking Joseph! Talk about mother fuckin' balls of steel!"

"Lou! Tsukune!" Moka called out.

"Don't worry about us! Just get back to the school!" Lou advised. "You'll be safe there!"

"Demo-" Moka began.

"Don't argue about it, just go!" Lou ordered as he dragged Tsukune into running. "Run! Run! Go! Go! Go!" The American's voice of panic echoed as they disappeared through the thicket of trees, their flight or fight response powering their legs to get as far away from the recovering Saizou as possible.

Once they reached the cliffs leading towards the tunnel, both Tsukune and Lou nearly collapsed to their knees as they stopped to catch their breath. Their lungs thirsty for more oxygen.

"We have to go back." Tsukune declared.

"WHAT?!" Lou exclaimed. "Are you insane!?"

"Moka-san is still in danger! Saizou-yarou (thug) will be after her!"

"Look! I ain't sure how up to date you are on current events but we were lucky back there! Next time we'll be fucking dead!"

"But we have to do something!"

"We're human, Tsukune! Fucking human! And that hulk formerly known as Saizou's a fucking monster! We'll! Fucking! DIE!!"

"Iie.." Both Tsukune and Lou heard a gasp of shock behind them. Turning, they saw Moka with a look of disbelief. "You're joking...You're joking right? You have to be joking, you just have to...joudangasugiru...."

"Shiiit...." Lou quickly turned towards Tsukune. "Grab the stuff and run!"

"Matte!" Moka grabbed onto their arms before Tsukune and Lou had the chance to run, causing them to panic.

"Yamite (don't)! Iie (no)-" Tsukune exclaimed in fear when suddenly Moka embraced them both. Subtle weeping could be heard.

"Pinkie?" Lou asked, his voice holding concern.

"Shinjitsu (the truth)...." Moka began in between sobs. "The truth is that I really wanted a friend! Even back in middle school I always wanted a friend, it didn't matter if they were human or monster! Here, I was blessed with the two of you, so please don't leave! I don't want to loose my precious friends!"

"Moka-san....." Tsukune felt touched by Moka's need for friends. However, the moment was ruined by the roaring of a particularly angry monster that was Saizou Komiya.

"Aw shit, he's back!" Lou exclaimed.

"Daijoobu!" Moka declared as she face the direction of Saizou's roaring and raised her arms to protect Tsukune and Lou. "I'll protect you, I'll protect you both! I won't let him hurt my precious friends!"

"Yeah, since yah did a HELL of a job defendin' yourself earlier." Lou chastise unknowingly.

"Well do you have a better idea?!" Tsukune exclaimed. Lou then took a quick look at his surroundings and suddenly he pondered a plan.

"I got one!" Lou stated as he pushed Moka away from them and towards the distant school buildings. "Pinkie, just get to the school, we'll handle things from here!"

"Demo!" Moka cried.

"Don't worry, I got an idea, just go!" He ordered and soon enough Moka reluctantly headed towards the school just as Saizou's monestrous form emerged from the forest. Lou maneuvered Tsukune and himself a good enough distance away from the edge of the cliff before Saizou arrived.

"**You'll pay for every single thing you did to me you gaijin piece of trash!**" Saizou threatened.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you bring it!" Lou taunted, earning him a gaping mouth from his Japanese cousin.

"WHAT?!"

"Come on! Don't tell me you're scared of little ol' me! Are you really that big of a chicken?!"

"**Kisama (bastard)! Did you really think I would be stupid enough to get tricked into falling off the cliff?!**" Saizou cursed as he marched menacingly towards the cousins.

"Yeah, I got nothing." Lou simply stated, earning him another shocked face from Tsukune as Saizou moved closer.

"That was it?! That was your PLAN, your GREAT idea?!" Tsukune panicked. "Do you even have a Plan B?!"

"I'm open to any suggestions." Lou stated.

"**Here's one,**" Saizou stated as he raised his fists and ready to slam them down upon Tsukune and Lou. "**Pray to whatever gods you worship and die!**"

"Alright." Lou sighed as he went to his knees and perform the Christian Sign of the Cross before he clasped his hands together, causing Saizou to stop in mid swing from confusion and surprise.

"**Oro?**"

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy Name." Lou began reciting the Pater Noster prayer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Well the guy did state 'say our prayers' and so I am. Besides, I know diddly squat on funeral ri-ACK!!!" Both Lou and Tsukune felt themselves being pushed aside as they barely missed the crushing blow of Saizou's deadly hammer fist. The force of the cousin's savior was enough to push them far enough away from Saizou to recover. Both knew as to who intervened. "Pinkie! I thought I told you to run!"

"Iie! Saizou-san would have killed you both! I couldn't just do nothing and allowed that to happen!" Moka cried out. "You're both my special friends and I want to protect you both."

"Moka-san," Tsukune began. "I-I don't want to leave you either, even if you are a vampire." The declaration hit Moka's heart like an arrow.

"Yeah, I like yah as a friend as well." Lou added. "Unfortunately, I gotta end this touchin' moment with the coldness of reality here. Even if Saizou's true form is some twisted fairy, he's still got an edge on us in the strength and murderous intent department unless we do somethin'!"

When the reflected light of Moka's Rosario hit Tsukune's eye, he suddenly recalled what she said about her true form. "Moka-san's true form!"

"What?" Lou asked.

"Remember when Moka-san said that her vampire power were sealed because of her Rosario?"

"Yeah, I remember! I also remember that she can't remove it!" Lou countered. "It's not like we can just pull it off like this!" Lou grabbed onto the silver cross and yanked upon it to prove his point, however a 'chink' sound was heard as the Rosario separated itself from the chain. "Oh, guess we can."

"The Rosario came off...." Moka stated in surprise and shock before she was enveloped into a blinding light and force, a power that Lou, Tsukune and even Saizou had to shield their eyes from. When the light died down, in place of Moka was a silver haired, red cat eye slitted, older and more voluptuous version of Moka.

"Pinkie?"Lou asked, wondering what just happened.

"Moka-san...?" Tsukune gasped at what was before him.

"**Wh-what is she? This overwhelming power! This isn't Akashiya Moka, she's a completely different person!**" Saizou exclaimed as this different version of Moka turned to face him. "**So the legends were true! That silver hair, those red eyes, that overwhelmingly powerful supernatural aura! Th-that's the power of an S-Class Monster, a Vampire?!**"

"Vampire? Moka-san's true form?" Tsukune wondered out loud.

"Hopefully the ownage ain't going to be on us." Lou noted as the two monsters faced each other off.

"**Doo shimashita ka (what's wrong), little one? I thought you wanted me, have fun with me. Well then try to take me by force, if you can.**" This other Moka taunted.

"**Don't you dare make fun of me!**" Saizou roared as his clawed hands reached for the Vampire, however, she stopped the attack with only her hand.

"**This is what you call strength, little boy?**" The other Moka stated in a bored voice. "**You should realize your place.**" And with a single upward swing of her legs, Saizou's monstrous form was sent flying into the forest, impacting various tombstones and trees along the way until he was but a silhouette at a distance.

"Hn, nice legs there Xena." Lou stated, however he was referencing the strength of the kick the other Moka performed rather then their shape. Tsukune, meanwhile, was debating weather this verison of Moka or the other was the real personality, nothing how this one was cold and distant while the other was far nicer and friendly.

Then the other Moka turned towards the two, sending a chill up their collective spine. "**...What's wrong? Are you scared? Scared of this me?**" She asked as she reached towards Lou.

"Oh crap- eh?" Lou was surprised when all this other Moka did was pluck the rosario from his grasp.

"**Don't be so worried, this form is still very tired from sleeping for so long. Even so, I have no intention of harming you, the both of you.**" The other Moka stated. "**If I did, my sleeping self would no longer look forward to tasting your delicious blood.** **So fiery and full of life**." She then turned towards Tsukune. "**Sweet and succulent.**"

"What am I? A drive-thru window?" Lou cocked an eyebrow.

"**So until we meet again, you two had better babysit the other, sentimental Moka well.**" The other Moka warned as she attached the Rosario back onto the chain and then reverted back to the sealed, pink haired Moka. Exhausted, she collapsed onto Lou who barely caught her slumbering form.

"Yeah, since we did a HELL of a job beforehand." Lou replied in melancholy.

Suddenly, the American realized that her head was lying upon his shoulder and her fangs poised to bite into his neck whenever she awakens. Panicking, he moved her onto Tsukune's own shoulder. "I don't know the blood sucker that well, but I know enough that she'll bite onto the nearest neck when she comes to."

"NANI?!" Tsukune exclaimed. "Why shouldn't Moka-san bite you on your neck this time! She already bit mine, twice! While you had nothing happen to you!"

"'Nothin'?! She bit my fuckin' hand!" Lou pointed at the still tender bruise on his hand. "But beyond that, since when were we takin' fucking turns?!"

Moka, however, smiled in her sleep. Content that she still had her precious friends with her. She knew that she will have to protect them from the dangers that lurked the halls of Monster Academy, but she didn't mind. She is pleased to know that both Lou and Tsukune were by her side.

* * *

"What's that?" Tsukune asked as he pointed at a book that Lou was carrying as the two walked from the dormitory to school grounds for their first day of classes.

"Oh, it's an architecture book." Lou explained. "Must have taken it by mistake before I left the states. I was going to give Pinkie this as a sign of appreciation. I mean it was the least I could do for what she did for us yesterday."

"'Was'?" Tsukune's inquiry was answered when Lou opened the book and showed him the pages.

"The little fucker's in English. How's she suppose to read this?" Lou replied before he slammed the book closed. However he was ambushed by a certain pink haired vampire.

"Tsukune! Lou! Ohayo (good morning)!" Moka greeted, nearly knocking the two over as she jumped and hugged the both of them. Then she noticed the book that was in Lou's hands. "Nani? What is that?"

"Eh? Oh this!" The American then showed Moka the architecture book. "I was gonna give it to yah because of yesterday, but it's in English and I doubt the little architect in you can read a word of it."

"That's so nice of you Lou!" Moka exclaimed as she took the book from the American's hands, embracing it. "Daijoobu! I'll learn to read it and appreciate your gift! Demo, what made you think I wanted to be an architect?"

"And apparently I guessed wrong." Lou shrugged, thinking back to when both he and Tsukune were dragged along across the campus and recalling the vampires own words about the design of buildings.

"Yahari (still), that was sweet of you." Moka turned away as she blushed.

"Eh, I try." The American shrugged again and causing his cousin to sweat drop and shake his own head.

"And speaking of sweet..." Moka then turned towards Tsukune and Lou, the look in her eyes warned them that she was thirsty.

"I-I'm gonna go ahead and meet you two in class! Ja ne!" Tsukune stated as he ran away as he left his cousin and the vampire to themselves.

"Tsukune, you traitor! Get yah ass back here, you back stabbing cock bi-!!!!!!"Lou screamed in pain as Moka took it upon herself to satisfy her thirst of his blood from his neck. Clearly, he did not like the sensation.

Only three more years that both Tsukune and Lou must endure such mornings.

* * *

And that would be chapter one of a (planned) 25 chaptered fanfiction featuring Tsukune and his American Cousin Louis McCorray to the original Rosario + Vampire story. I admit, there are certain plotholes and out of character moments, but it's been years since I've actually written a proper story out of my own head so it should be forgiven.

Currently, I have Five Chapters completed and a Six in the works as of this posting of the story. However, I'll hold them off until I am sure that the story is a worthwhile investment of my time by the reviews of the readers. Comments and suggestions are welcomed, flames...... not so much.


	2. Daily Survival and Seduction

_**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**_

Had to re-edit, forgot about the disclaimer. My bad.....

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more then likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

_Chapter 2__: Daily Survival and Seduction_

It was yet another day for Tsukune's and Lou's attendance at Monster Academy. One more day to keep their secret from the other students that they just don't belong at this school due to the simple fact that they were humans, not monsters. One more day to try and survive this strange and terrifying school.

The two cousins walked down the path that lead from the student Dormitories to the school gate and the campus grounds without drawing too much attention. They just don't know enough about these monsters and their culture enough to know what would be considered 'normal' and common knowledge and what would be considered obvious clues that they were not monsters. Then they heard a commotion behind them, the voices of teenage boys admiring a school beauty in her own right and singing their praises towards her. They already know as to whom is drawing the attention of the other male students.

However, it wasn't enough for the two to know that they were about to be pounced. "Ohayo (morning)!" Moka leaped towards them from behind, her arms wrapped around their necks to bring them closer to her, and nearly knocking them over. Again.

"Nani (what)?! Them again!?"

"Why does she always go with them?!"

"Just what kind of relationship those two have with Moka-hime (princess)?!"

"I won't forgive them! They won't get away with this blasphemy! I'll beat them to death!"

"Hey! It's not like it's our fault, you got that you bunch of dumb asses?!" Lou yelled back at the still angry crowd of envious students who dreamed of being Moka's boyfriend or lover. He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm getting too old for this too quickly..."

"Nani?" Moka asked.

"Nevermind, let's just get to the school already." Lou stated before he thumbed at the assembled group of angry male students. "The locals aren't exactly likin' us as is."

"I wouldn't mind a good morning walk, so long as it's with Moka-san." The pink headed vampire blushed from Tsukune's statement.

"Fifth wheel talking here," Lou began his warning, raising his hand to get Moka's and Tsukune's attention. "And he's saying that it ain't a good idea. We're surrounded by tangos."

"I want to hear more about the vampires in America that Lou mentioned the other day!" Moka then grabbed the hands of both Tsukune and Lou and pulled them forward as she ran down the path. "If we can get to school early enough, we can spend more time talking about it! Haiaku (hurry)! Haiaku!"

Tsukune and Lou, however, were occupied with keeping their footing and barely keeping up with the vampire without being dragged along the ground. "Stop! Stop! Heel! Heel! Heel! Whoh! Where's the fucking breaks on this thing?! Halt! Dakota! Fucking Dakota! Red light! Red light! Where the fuck's Ben-Hur when you fuckin' need him?!" Lou exclaimed as the two's heels and feet left twin dust tails behind them.

Behind a tree observing the fleeing trio, a mysterious individual observed them in addition to the earlier reactions of the other students.

* * *

Sitting atop of a set of stairs before a court yard, the Tsukune and Moka had just finished listening to Lou's account of the vampire lifestyle in America. Moka, though, was listening more intensely while Tsukune observed how cute and attractive the vampire's face was as she paid close attention and hung at each and every word that flowed from the American's lips.

"Sugoi (wow)! To think that there were humans that act like vampires! I'm so jealous!!" Moka squealed as Lou ended his lecture.

"Yeah, well some people find some kind of satisfaction and enjoyable in pretendin' to be a vampire like that Vampire: The Masquerade game I mentioned. Others think it's a life choice, like homosexuality or something like that." Lou replied. "Personally, I couldn't tell the difference between Vampire Life Stylists, Goths, Emos, and your typical Hot Topic Shopper from each other."

"Demo (however), I may not have been so lonely if I lived in America...." Moka cast her eyes to the ground, feeling the effects of depression slowly approach.

"It's alright there Pinkie, what's past is past." Lou reassured the vampire as he ruffled her hair with his hand. "Like Gramps would say: 'Life will deal out bad cards, you just work with what you got and deal with it with a smile as best you can'."

"Hai (yes). Demo...it must be so difficult for the both of you, being the only humans in a school for monsters." Moka attempted to console the cousins.

"Well when you got family by your side, you can deal with it no matter what." Lou then turned towards Tsukune. "Right couz'?"

"And with good friends as well." Tsukune added as well, in reference to Moka who blushed from the statement.

"Yoroshii (I've decided)! I will be there for you both no matter what! If there is anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask, ookee?" She declared.

"Moka-san, why are you so kind to us, even though you know who we are?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune, you do know why they say 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth' right?" Lou scolded his cousin, earning them a sweet chuckle from Moka.

"Dooshite (why)? Because...." Moka began to answer Tsukune's inquiry. "I...I...."

The flushed cheeks, the seemingly loving and affectionate stare, her mouth slightly open and revealing her fangs, Lou knew what was going to happen next. "Moka wait!" Too late, the vampire had already sank her teeth into Tsukune's neck and drew blood as the boy's screams were akin to that of a school girl. "Damn it! So close, and yet so far..."

"Sugoi!" Moka exclaimed as she had her fill of Tsukune's blood, cupping her face with her hands as she basked in the experience in her own little world. "I might become addicted...!"

"Itai (ow)! Moka-san, don't just take my blood like that!" Tsukune scolded and Matt nodded in agreement.

"Gomen (sorry)! It's just that, your aroma and scent was just so good, I couldn't help myself!" Moka giggled.

"But I'm not your food! Stop treating me as if I'm just that!" The wounded Tsukune yelled out as he ran away.

"Iie, that isn't true at all! Tsukune! Matte (wait)-" Moka stopped when Lou placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Lou?"

"No offense Pinkie, but with all the biting and feeding on our necks, you ain't helpin' us think otherwise." The American stated.

"Demo-" Moka began.

"Just give him time to cool off. It was probably because of the heat of the moment, and quite possibly sudden drop in blood pressure as well." Lou advised. "Anyway, Tsukune and I will catch up with yah in class later on. See yah." He stated as he ran after Tsukune, leaving Moka to ponder both their words.

* * *

Tsukune slowed down as he pondered his current relationship with the pink headed vampire, wondering if all that she saw in him as nothing more then a mobile blood bank for her to feast upon. Wondering if he'll end up as a dried up corpse some time in the future because of her blood cravings. Lou soon caught up with his cousin. "Shit man! You ran as if you dropped the soap or something! Where was THAT the first day here?"

Before Tsukune could speak in reply or in retort, the cousins heard strange and unfamiliar moan near the refuse collection bin and outdoor furnace. There was a blue headed girl in a sweater barely able to hold herself up from her knees.

"S-someone...please help me..." She called out to them in a weak voice. Tsukune rapidly went to her side in aid while Lou approached her.

"Ain't Pamela Anderson here in our class?" Lou asked as Tsukune helped her to her feet and supported her.

"C-can you stand up? We can take you to the infirmary." Tsukune offered.

"Gomen ne (I'm sorry), I didn't want to be such a bother but I suddenly went ill..." The blue headed girl apologized, her voice barely registering in both Tsukune's and Lou's ears as they walked towards the school buildings and in the direction of the school's infirmary. "I've always had such a weak body, thank you for helping me."

"It's alright." Lou stated. "My cousin here's doing all the heavy lifting anyway."

"M-my chest.." She stated in short breaths. "My chest just starts to hurt all of a sudden."

"Oh boy....careful there Tsukune, she might have asthma." Lou advised.

"What do we do if that happens?" Tsukune asked, but was answered when the blue headed girl moved closer to his body. Too lose for modesty sake.

"Hold me tightly, like this..." She advised.

"Nani?"

"It feels like my chest is about to burst!" The girl then began to rub her breasts against Tsukune's own body, her voice and mannerisms changed to one that was more flirty and seductive. Tsukune's face was going white from all the blood that was leaving from much of his head and through his nostrils, increasing the contrast of his blushing cheeks to the rest of his face.

"Oy! Oy! Oy! Watch where yah rubbing them yams, Pamela!" Lou exclaimed, but the blue headed girl continued to rub her body against his cousin.

"Ara (oh), Tsukune-kun," The girl then turned her head to face Tsukune's own. He then turned his head to face her as well to know what she wanted. "Look into my eyes."

As Tsukune looked into her eyes, and noticing how pretty they were, he was suddenly awashed with some kind of power throughout his entire being. "My name is Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me, daijoobu?"

"Well that's one hell of a way to introduce yourself there, Pamela." Lou noted. "But I personally don't think that using your- WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Lou then saw his own cousin suddenly embrace Kurumu as if Tsukune and her were girlfriend and boyfriend. She cried out in distress, but the tone in her voice and how she squealed and giggle suggests that she was not really in trouble but rather enjoying the touch.

Lou was not the only observer of this sudden reaction as Moka witnessed at a distance, wondering to herself as to who Kurumu was and why was Tsukune was embracing her in such a way before she ran away from the sight. Unable to watch any longer.

Panicking, Lou slammed Tsukune's head into the trunk of a nearby tree and causing the now head traumatized boy to loosen his grip upon Kurumu. "What the fuck was THAT about couz'?!"

"Oro? Nani? What? What- iie!" Tsukune then rubbed the back of his head and felt his injuries. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea what the fuck was going on in that little brain of yours, but if Pinkie or even Xena ever find out what you just did or worse, saw, then I foresee corpses in our future: Ours!" Lou exclaimed before he wheeled and pushed Tsukune towards the school buildings and away from Kurumu, to which he looked back over his shoulder and called out. "See yah later in class Pamela!"

"But that's not my name....." Kurumu mumbled as she stood there alone.

"Seriously dude, you got to be careful around other girls here!" Lou stated as the cousins approached the buildings. "Who knows what Pinkie might do to you, then to me, if she ever saw you with Pamela back there."

"Pamela?" Tsukune asked.

"Pamela? Pamela Anderson? As in Bay Watch." Lou attempted to jog his Japanese cousin's memory.

"Oh, I remember. But isn't her name Kurono Kurumu?" Tsukune asked.

"There's no way I'll be able to associate that name with them D-cup jugs." Lou stated in reply. "But to be serious, you gotta control that tit drive of yours. It'll get us in deep shit one of these days. I can even remember how we got into fights where I wanted to watch my Babylon 5 shows and you wanted Bay Watch just for Pamela." He laughed from the memory.

"I remember that too, but those Babylon 5 episodes were reruns weren't they?" Tsukune reminded Lou.

"Yeah, well so was Bay Watch!" Lou retorted.

* * *

As Tsukune and Lou walked the hallways towards their class room, they saw a large crowd gathered around a set of stairs leading up to the next level in the building. When they finally managed to maneuver their way through the crowd, they saw that the cause of the commotion were Moka and Kurumu.

"Moka-sa-" Tsukune was about to approach the vampire, but was stopped by Lou's arm. "Lou-kun?"

"Better not." Lou advised. "I know a cat fight when I see one and right now they're having a Mexican Standoff."

Suddenly, Kurumu embraced Tsukune. "It's Tsukune-kuuun!!! Thank you for helping me earlier!" She thanked as her mammary mounds were rubbed against his body. The cousins panicked, which only increased as they heard Moka's growl in frustration and disappointment.

"Tsukune, you dumb ass! Get away from her!" Lou exclaimed as he ripped his cousin away from Kurumu's embrace and started slapping him in the face. "You are pissing Pinkie off!" He slapped Tsukune's face back and forth with each syllable uttered from his tongue as he attempted to knock some senses back into his cousin's brain. Even the other students, monsters themselves, twitched and cringed with each sound the sharp impact of palm and fingers against cheeks.

"Lou's right Tsukune! You need to get away from that girl!" Moka called out. "She's just tricking you, she isn't your friend!"

Knowing that her plan was about to fail and in desperation, Kurumu faked her fainting spell as she fell against Tsukune's chest once more, grabbing the fabric of his dress coat. "...Oh, how cruel..! How could you say such things Moka-san....! ...Tsukune-kun, I'm getting dizzy again...I need to go to the infirmary....!"

"K-kurumu-san!" Tsukune panicked as he looked down at the blue headed girl.

'Got yah!' Taking her chance, Kurumu looked up and cast her spell. 'Charm!'

"O-onegai (please) Tsukune, you have to believe me!" Moka implored. "That girl is dangerous! She'll eat you if you don't get away!"

"But Moka-san treats me as food also, sucking on my blood, isn't that right?" Tsukune stated in a monotone voice in his hypnotized state.

However, before anyone reacted, a panicking Louis McCorrey slammed Tsukune's head into the staircase. "Dumb shit! You're doing it again!"

"Oro (huh)? What? Itai!" Tsukune cringed from the pain as he tried to recall what just happened.

"That wasn't very nice of you Lou-san," Kurumu then used her hands to turn Tsukune's face towards her own. "Isn't that right, Tsukune-kun?"

"Yes, why would my own cousin hurt me like that-" The hypnotized Tsukune was interrupted by Lou slamming his head against the staircase three more times before ripping his cousin from Kurumu's grasps once again and wheeled him away.

"I have no idea what kind of fucking voodoo she used on yah, but we gotta fix it STAT!" Lou stated as he continued to push Tsukune into a running start while the still unfortunate boy was still trying to figure out what just happen and what is causing his memory lapses as of late. "Gang way!" Lou exclaimed to the other students as they got out of their way.

"What's happening? What's going on? Where are we going?"

"First, we need to get ourselves a live chicken!" Lou answered as they rounded a corner and out of sight of both Kurumu and Moka.

* * *

"Where did you find a live chicken?" Tsukune asked as Lou rearranged the interior of a storage room to resemble some form of ritual sacrifice ceremony, to which a still living chicken hanging from the ceiling was the star attraction.

"Traded six packs of Bubble Yum from some students who were planning on eating it." Lou stated as he finished the last of the ritual scenery and checked his tools and equipment to make sure that everything was ready.

"Six packs of Bubble Yum?" Tsukune asked, in deep disbelief that his cousin did acquire still living poultry for such a trade. He was also annoyed that Lou had all of that gum without telling him, let alone sharing it with him.

"I know! It was too steep a price, but desperate times call for desperate measures." Lou's statement caused Tsukune to raise an eyebrow.

"Still, why do we need a chicken? A living one at that?" Tsukune asked as Lou completed a circle around him.

"It's a sacrifice to appease the Vodou Spirits in granting you protection from such malicious spells like hypnotism. Or at least that is what I was told....." Lou thought back before turning back to Tsukune. "You can thank Aunt Jemaima for that one."

"'Aunt Jemaima'?" Tsukune asked.

"Eh, everyone else calls her that. Not sure why though...."Lou thought again before he began the protection ceremony that would, in theory, prevent Kurumu from hypnotizing Tsukune again. First, Lou began to chant something that gave the aura of what is commonly believed to be voodoo as he grinded up ingredients in a milling bowl, which sounded more like the crushing of flesh and other undesirable matter. Then he used a pin to prick Tsukune's little finger to draw blood and add it to the strange mixture before it is set aflame, still chanting.

Dipping a ceremonial-looking blade into the strange concoction, Lou then rhythmically walk towards the chicken and continuing the chant. The chicken was now well aware that its life was about to end rather violently, bloody, and more importantly painfully. Lou then raised the blade into the air above the Chicken's head, read to strike it down.

"There you are Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu exploded into the makeshift sacrificial grounds, startling greatly Tsukune, Lou, and even the sacrificial chicken.

"Son of a BITCH!" Lou exclaimed as he turned towards the blue headed girl. "You just interrupted a very important Vodou ceremony! Now I gotta do the whole damned thing all over again!"

Kurumu simply maneuvered around Lou as she approached Tsukune's side. "Don't worry Tsukune-kun, I'll take you to the infirmary to get those head injuries of yours checked over!" She then grabbed the poor Japanese boy and, carrying him over her shoulders by his waist, then dashed out of the room and down the hall towards the school infirmary in a speed that exponentially surpassed Tsukune's and Lou's own terrified pace from day one of their attendance of Monster Academy.

All Lou could do in retaliation was pop his head and upper torso out of the doorway and yell back. "Now what the fuck am I suppose to do with a live chicken?!"

The feathered fowl simply clucked in a confused and questioning fashion.

* * *

At the Monster Academy Infirmary some time later, the blue headed student had sat besides a now charmed Tsukune and began reformatting her plan to gain revenge against a certain pink-headed vampire due to the constant interference of his American cousin. She had planned on emotionally devastating Moka through Tsukune before making him her slave by completing the charm spell. She now had to hurry up before anything else interrupts and turn him into her slave. Once that was assured, she can continue with her plan that was currently modified from her original strategy.

"Tsukune-kun?" Tsukune then turned towards the direction of Kurumu's voice, still under the control of her charm spell, only to find his face smashed into her breasts by said girl. If he was not under such a spell, he would be having a panic attack that had worsen due to the lack of oxygen to his body and the sudden drop of his blood pressure due to the massive nose bleed he would have otherwise been suffering. "It's sad, isn't it, Tsukune-kun? All the people you though cared deeply for you only end up hurting you. Gomen-ne, Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel all better."

Kurumu then maneuvered herself over Tsukune's body, her thighs hugged against his waist and supporting her weight with her arms and her face just mere inches from Tsukune's own, both blushed in crimson with the close proximity of the other and knowing what is to come next.

Several hallways and corridors away, Lou was trying to catch up to Kurumu to the Infirmary using all of his knowledge of Parkour and Free Running that he had accumulated and refined over the years that had granted him such a well toned and lean built body. Not being able to hear the blue headed busty seductress, let alone see, is greatly worrying the American.

"Lou!" Moka exclaimed as she suddenly appeared before Lou. Shock and panic washed over his mind and body as he attempted to not run into her by doing a brief running climb upon a nearby wall and flipped off in order to jump over her body and land upon his two feet without skidding too far from her nor falling.

When he finally stopped, Lou then turned back toward Moka and exclaimed. "Pinkie! Don't jump in front of a guy like that! Especially if he's running!"

"Sugoi........!" Moka simply stood there in amazement as she recalled how Lou had effortlessly jumped over her, wondering how a mere human was able to perform such a deed with but a brief running start along a wall.

"Nevermind!" Lou shook his head. "I need to get to Tsukune before something bad really happens!" He then resumed his dash towards the infirmary, which immediately ripped Moka from her state of amazement.

"Ara! Matte-yo (wait up)!" She exclaimed as she ran to catch up with Lou. "Lou! Where is Tsukune?! Wasn't he with you?!"

"He was, 'till Pamela took him!" Lou exclaimed. "She was headed towards the infirmary last I checked!"

"That's very bad!" Moka exclaimed, but then asked. "Nani? 'Pamela'?"

"Blue Hair, Yellow Sweater, D-Cups." Lou explained.

"Ara! Kurumu-san!" Moka noted.

"Details..." Lou stated in reply. "Anyway we gotta get there five seconds ago! I got a bad feeling that something is gonna happen to Couz'!"

"Something will!" Moka exclaimed. "Kurumu-san is a succubus!"

"Anything I need to know?"

"If Tsukune is under her charm spell and Kurumu-san kisses him, he'll be her slave forever!"

"Well that's not good."

Just as they reached the door that lead to the infirmary, they heard Kurumu's angry voice. "**I'm pissed! I'll destroy everything that has anything to do with her!**" Followed by Tskune's screams of sudden terror.

Both Moka and Lou slammed open the sliding doors leading into the infirmary and burst into the room. "Yamete (stop it)!" Moka cried out.

"Tsukune- HOLY SHIT ON A STICK!!!!" Lou exclaimed in shock as he saw the blue headed girl sporting bat looking wings, a prehensile-looking tail that ended in a spade shape, and elongated nails akin to knives and daggers. Kurumu, hovering due to her wings, turned towards both Moka and Lou.

"Moka-san! Lou-kun!" Tsukune exclaimed when Moka had done a running start towards the succubus.

"Get your hands off of him!" She exclaimed as she pushed Kurumu not only away from Tsukune, but also out of the window and through that extent the building entirely. Moka then turned towards Tsukune. "Tsukune! Go with Lou and run while you still have time!"

"Wait a minute here! What is going on?!" Tsukune yelled frantically.

"You don't NEED to understand, couz'! You just need to RUN!"Lou advised rather loudly as he yanked upon Tsukune's arm in an effort to get him into a running start.

"..Gomen-ne. You got wrapped up in all of this Tsukune." Moka apologized. "That girl is a succubus. It seems that she wants revenge on me, and to do that she has to do that through you."

"Nani?! Dooshite (why)?! Why me?! Why not Lou?!" Tsukune exclaimed as he pointed at his American cousin.

"Oh you dick cheese!" Lou cursed, then he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. "Uh....Moka? You pushed Pamela out of the window right?"

"Nani? Ano (um)....yes." The pink headed vampire answered.

"And she had wings sprouting out of her back right?"

"Hai (yes). Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't think it helped that much." Lou stated as he pointed at a very angry looking succubus that was hovering just outside the infirmary window.

"**Hmph! To be thrown that far...! A vampire's power is really something...!**" Kurumu stated in a threatening manner. "**Come down here, and I'll kill all three of you together!**"

It was at that time that the succubus noticed that the group had left the infirmary and were on the far side of the sliding door. "No thanks, we're fine in here." Lou stated as he closed the sliding door and urging both Moka and Tsukune to run away.

It took a few moments for the information to be processed through Kurumu's surprised and confused mind before she reacted. "**Chotto (hey)! Get back here!**" She yelled as she flew back into the building to chase down her enemies.

"So what's the plan Lou-kun!?" Tsukune exclaimed as the three ran down the hallways to get as far away from an angry succubus as their legs are able.

"Besides run and not get killed?!" Lou replied.

"Hai!"

"I got nothing, still working out the details!"

"Oro?! Nani?!" Tsukune yelled in shock just as Kurumu caught up with the group.

"**Now you die!**" She yelled out, her claws ready to deal a killing blow.

"Duck!" Lou exclaimed as he jumped and did a running climb against a nearby wall. Tsukune and Moka ducked under Kurumu's swing just as Lou kicked off the wall and flipped over Kurumu's body and landed briefly upon the walkway railing before jumping off and running in the other direction.

"This way!"Lou pointed at a nearby staircase and the group dashed towards it with all the speed they can muster to reach it and travel down. Lou simply jumped upon the staircase hand rails and simply slid down before jumping off and running as he hit the floor.

"Please tell me that you have more then just more running away!" Lou then spied the exit doors and an idea erupted in his mind.

"Yes I do! Follow my lead!" Lou advised as the group then followed him to the doors that lead into the court yard. However, instead of running away, Lou stood there at the exits with the doors wide open.

"Lou-kun?! Nani?!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Do as I do! Trust me!"Lou stated. Moka and Tsukune had no other choice but to do as the American stated as they both held the doors open just at the exact moment Kumuru spotted them.

"**Now you're mine**!" The succubus yelled as she flew rapidly towards them.

"NOW!" Lou yelled as he slammed the door closed and kept it closed with his body at the base of the door as both Moka and Tsukune did the same. Too late did Kurumu discover the ploy and was unable to stop herself before she slammed into the doors rather violently, knocking the trio forward and away from the doors.

Lou picked himself up and turned towards his cousin and the vampire. "Run!" Moka and Tsukune did just that and left a comatose Kurumu behind as they made their escape.

* * *

Moka, Tsukune, and Lou were walking back to the dorms, collectively coming to the conclusion that it would be better to skip classes for the rest of the day then to try and escape Kurumu again.

"Shit! There's gotta be a better way to get our asses out of this then just run away!" Lou cursed, before turning towards his other companions. "Any ideas?"

Tsukune simply shrugged. Moka, however, had something else on her mind. "Lou, why do you call Kurumu 'Pamela'?" If it were an anime, both Tsukune and Lou would have done sweat drops the size of watermelons.

"Her assets, of course!"Lou stated, cupping invisible breasts upon his chest to get his point across. However, Moka still was unsure of his line of thought.

"But why Pamela? I don't get it...." Moka admitted.

"Well....." Lou began, scratching the back of his head.

"**There you are! Don't think you can run away from me again!**" Kurumu exclaimed, before she put a finger on her chin. "**Though then again, I am wondering about that 'Pamela' thing as well. Oh well, it's not like it's that important.**"

Moka then turned towards both Tsukune and Lou. "Take off my rosary! I can't take it off myself!"

"Yah don't have ta tell me twice!" Lou stated as he took a hold of the cross on Moka's chest and pulled. It did not come off. "What the fuck! It won't come off!"

"Nani?! It came off earlier!!" Moka exclaimed.

"Tsukune! You do it!" Lou ordered.

Kurumu chuckled. "**What are you doing when you're about to be killed?!**" She swoop down and slashed with her long talons, the group barely able to dodge but some unfortunate trees were cut down so cleanly that there was no splinter seen.

Going pale from how sharp the succubus' claws were, Tsukune grabbed the rosario and gave it a good tug. It still did not come off. "Oh no!" He exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"Now what?! The fucking warranty expire or something?!" Lou cursed just before the group had to dodge another dive slash from Kurumu. "M-maybe it only works if it's accidental?"

"Nani?" Both Tsukune and Moka cocked an eyebrow as Lou cleared his throat.

"Oh no, I tripped!" Lou stated in a poor acting voice as he accidentally 'tripped' over something and his right hand grasped onto the rosario. It still would not let go. "Mother fucker! Come on!"

"Gomen nasai (I'm so sorry)!" Moka apologized.

"Don't yell at her Lou-kun!" Tsukune scolded his cousin.

"I ain't yelling at HER! I'm yelling at this tacky piece of jewelry!" Lou corrected as he pointed at the rosario that refused to lessen its hold upon the chain links of Moka's choker.

"**Monster no baka (idiot)! All you have is strength! It looks like Tsukune-kun and that gaijin cousin of his are nothing but a burden to you**!" Kurumu taunted as she readied one more dive attack. "**Now just give up and die!**"

Moka then wrapped her arms around the bodies of both Tsukune and Lou protectively as she faced the incoming Kurumu. "At a time like this....I know exactly what to do..." she stated out loud. In her mind she knew that she wanted to protect them both, ever since the first day and that very moment she learned of their true identities. They were weak and vulnerable in a school occupied by monsters with lethal intent and she wanted to protect them with her heart and soul, even if it costs her life. It was the least she could do for her special friends, her first true friends. Were they more then just friends to her? She did not know, but she was determined not to loose them.

"Tsukune and Lou are my precious friends, it has nothing to do with wanting blood!" She exclaimed at the approaching Kurumu. "If you're going to fight someone, then fight me! Leave them alone!"

"**Don't make me laugh!**" Was Kurumu's reply as she was moment from swinging her claws in another dive attack.

Lou wasn't sure what was going on through his mind at the time. He wasn't sure if it was because Tsukune was family or if Moka was the only true friend and ally in this entire, crazy school or if the thought of being without either or both unbearable. Whatever it was, it was enough motivation to push them both out of danger. "Shit! Get yah asses moving!"

Moka and Tsukune were saved from a lethal attack from Kurumu who was circling around and readying another attack. Lou wasn't as lucky as the attack slashed into his back. The wounds were not too deep nor were they an immediate death sentence. However, they were deep enough that he would die from blood loss if he was not treated quickly as his body bounced off the ground before sliding towards the two terrified students that were his cousin and vampire friend.

"L-LOU!" Moka cried out in shock and fear as she rushed towards the American's body. "Daijoobu Lou! Lou! Wake up! Wake up!" She begged in tears.

"That fuckin' hurt...." Lou moaned in pain, barely staying conscious.

"**Don't think you can dodge me forever!**" Kurumu threatened as she swooped around and readied her claws. "**Today is your death day and you should not be late for it!**"

Tsukune could only sit there, staring at both his cousin and the pink haired vampire, his only friends in this entire messed up world and all of this happened due to the fact that Kurumu had placed the charm spell upon him. He did not want to be a burden to either of them, yet they did so much for him these past few days here at the academy.

Thus, with great determination and will power, Tsukune grab hold of the rosario and pulled it with all his might. It came off and soon enough there was the eruption of power that emanated from Moka's body the moment the silver cross was removed just as Kurumu was just moments away from decapitating their heads.

Kurumu screamed, almost in fear as her body was barely able to stay afloat from this massive amount of supernatural aura crushing her very spirit. "**What in the world is this?!**"

The succubus then witnessed the transformation. "**Iya da (no way), what a powerful force of supernatural energy! Her hair is turning silver!? Then this means....this is Moka's true form? A real vampire?!**"

"I-I did it..! I made it in time...." Tsukune stated.

"Personally, I think your timing sucks cojones..!" Lou cursed, the wound in his back and the pain it wrought were still fresh in both minds.

"**Don't mess around with me! There's no way I could loose! I can't afford to loose!**" Kurumu declared. "**We Succubi seek a 'Destined One' among the men we seduce! To ensure the survival of my species, we must carefully choose only one of them to become our 'Destined One'!**"

With claws ready to draw vampire blood, Kurumu dived towards the now released other Moka. "**You are in the way of that Akashiya Moka! I can't let you get away with that no matter what!!!**"

"**...So what are you going to do, little girl? You can't let me do this, and thus you bear your claws at someone like me? Baka no Succubus....**" The other Moka taunted. "**You should realize your place.**"

Kurumu yelled as she took one last swing of her claws at the released form of Moka. "**Too slow.**" The now silver headed vampire stated from behind the succubus and grabbing her tail. Using the appendage as leverage, she slammed Kurumu into the ground to which the impact caused a noticeable crater. Saliva and some droplets of blood flew out of the injured succubus' mouth.

The vampire then slowly approached Kurumu. "**That attack was just too straight forward, or am I just too difficult for you, baka no succubus? You may act like some little devil, but in fact you nothing more then a naive little girl! Perhaps I should just break off that tail and those wings of yours so that you may never fly again?**" The other Moka then gave a rather frightful smile, one that showed the wearer's bloodlust. "**I'll make sure that you'll never stand up against me ever again, assuming that you'll live long enough.**"

"**Iie.....onegai.....**" Kurumu pleaded in a frighten voice, tears in her eyes at the mere thought of what this vampire will do to her. Just then something unexpected happen.

Tsukune stood in between the injured succubus and the other Moka. "**Nani? Move! Was this not the one who not only tricked you, but also attempted to kill you?**"

"That is far enough. I don't think that Kurumu-san is doing that purely out of bad intentions." Tsukune replied, giving the previously murderous succubus a bright blush along with her tears. "I just can't bring myself to see Kurumu-san as being a bad girl at heart."

"........Couz', you are a fuckin' idiot......!" Lou stated.

"Lou-kun?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"I would have a say in the matter, however I am plagued with two problems at the moment. One, I have a bleeding wound in my back that is preventing me from doing much of anything. Two, I don't know the female equivalent to a kick in the groin."

The other Moka then grabbed the rosario from Tsukune's hand. "**Don't misunderstand, Tsukune. I do not want your blood stolen away from me. It is the same with Louis. I am completely different from that other Moka.**" She snaps the rosario back onto the chain that dangles from the choker and soon enough the silver headed vampire then returned to the more friendly vampire.

* * *

"The rosario started talking to you?!" Tsukune exclaimed from this fact that Moka had just told the cousins on the way to school the next day. Lou's wounds were treated, but it will be some time before his back is completely healed and will need all of his energy in the healing process.

"Hai. The voice was the one that saved us this time....Demo, it might mean that the seal is weakening..." Moka stated before turning towards the cousins. "Hey, when the time comes when the rosario doesn't work any more, will the both of you still think of me as a friend?"

"Of course I will!" Tsukune exclaimed. "Moka-san is Moka-san no matter what! Even if you become scary, or even if you suck my blood!"

"Tsukune..." Moka sighed.

"Idiot, she ALWAYS sucks your blood!" Lou corrected and then he noticed that Moka was waiting for his answer on the subject. He simply scratched the side of his head as he answered. "Well so long as I ain't killed in the process, I guess my answer's yes as well." Then he remembered something. "Actually, you know what? Add in 'raped in the ass' to that list of requirements as well."

"Louis!!" Tsukune yelled in shock as Moka gasped.

"Hey! I'm learning from last time alright!" Lou defended.

"What last time?" Moka asked, however Lou waved it away.

"Nevermind! Let's just get to school already alright?" Then Lou remembered something. "Yah know, I didn't really properly explore this place."

"I thought we did?" Moka was bewildered by Lou's comment.

"No, not that. Really explore. Like find all the good nooks and crannies to do my free runnin' and parkour on. That kind of explorin'." Lou explained. "Yeah, first thing I'll do once these little bastards on my back heal up all right."

"Ohayo!" Kurumu greeted the trio from behind, the memory of yesterday's events still fresh in their minds.

"K-kurumu-san?!" Moka exclaimed.

"Oh great....! What do you want this time?" Lou groaned. The succubus then approached Tsukune with a basket full of cookies.

"Tsukune-kun, I baked these cookies. Won't you eat them with me?" Kurumu offered.

"Oro? Why me?" Tsukune asked in confusion.

"Ohhhhh," Kurumu was in a blush as she cupped her face with one hand. "Do you recall when I said that I was searching for my live's one and only Destined One?"

"Do we have a choice?" Lou retorted, the scars being still fresh in his back.

"Sore (well)....I've decided that my Destined One is you, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu declared, earning a shocked face to the rest of the group. "The way you risked your life for me, I've fallen completely in love with you!"

Lou then turned towards his cousin. "Sucks to be you."

Kurumu's cheeks then puffed in frustration. "I'm only going to stomach you because you'll be family soon!" She then went to Tsukune's side and rubbed her well developed assets against his body while offering the cookies. The young Japanese boy's mind quickly turned to jelly. "Here, here! Try my cookies Tsukune-kun!"

To which Moka responded by pulling Tsukune away from Kurumu. Scowling, Kurumu pulled Tsukune back. Moka pulled Tsukune back again with both her arms. Kurumu then tossed the cookies away to gain more leverage and pulled Tsukune back to her side.

"Yoink!" Lou caught the cookies before they fell to the ground and be dirtied and spoiled. He then started to walk away from the tug-o-war between Kurumu and Moka with Tsukune being the rope. "I guess I'll see yah guys back in class." He stated as he started munching on the cookies. "These things ARE good."

"Lou-kun! Don't leave me alone like this!" Tsukune pleaded as the struggle between the two monster girls continued.

"Iie! Tsukune is mine!" Moka declared as she pulled him away from Kurumu long enough to get another bite from his neck.

"IITAAIIIIIII!!!!!!!" Tsukune yelled. It was going to be one of many of those days for Tsukune and Lou.

* * *

Well, that was Chapter 2, ladies and gentlemen. Gomen-ne, I forgot to add in the disclaimers before adding this chapter to the story.

Oh! And another story update, though it's really minor in the long term but instead of Twenty-Five planned chapters, there are Twenty-six planned chapters! Why add another chapter? Well you will know soon enough.........I hope....


	3. After School Woes and Swimsuits

_**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**_

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more then likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

_Chapter 3__: After School Woes and Swimsuits_

_At a remote lodge located deep within the snow-capped mountains, there were children playing in the ankle-deep snow. Each were building snowmen and creating snow angels upon the surface of the snow where it was thicker, many of the more active have constructed forts from the snow and had begun snow ball fights. Each and every one of them were enjoying this winter wonderland._

_All but one child, who clung to the door frame and stared out at the snow in fear. A single lock of fiery red hair poked from all the winter clothing that was strapped onto the boy's young frame. He wanted to join his siblings and cousins in play, but there was something about the snow that scared him. He didn't know why it scared him, just that he knows that he shouldn't approach the fallen powder._

_An older man with dull red and orange hair, assumed to be the boy's father, approached the frightened youngster. "Why don't you join them outside? It looks like fun."_

"_No!" The boy declared. "I don't like the snow!"_

_Chuckling, the man grabbed a small handful of the white powder and smeared it over the boy's coat. "See? You had some on you and you're fine."_

"_I don't know......" The boy replied, unsure if the older man is telling the truth._

"_Don't be so worried. Besides, if something did happen, we're just a yell away." The older man assured the child as he scooted him off the door step and onto the snow. With great caution, the child stepped slowly and lightly through the snow, deeply worried that something will happen if he was not careful enough._

_Then he was hit in the chest by a snow ball, which caused him to stumble backwards. Looking up, he saw the other children beckoning him to come play with them. Convinced and with a smile upon his face, the young boy ran forward. However, before he was able to reach the other children, the ground collapsed upon his feet and he fell into some kind of deep, dark depression that seemed to go on forever. _

_The boy, panicking, yelled out for someone to save him, anyone. He was able to twist and maneuver his body around until he was able to look back at the hole he fell through, only to discover to his horror that the hole was shrinking away and the rays of light were slowly disappearing. He then felt such terrible coldness in the darkness, almost as if it was sucking the heat from his body, enveloping the young boy in such freezing temperatures as the last beams of light faded and the darkness became dominant. _

_Then the boy felt tendrils grasping at his legs and body, their touch was akin to ice water as he struggled to get out of their grasps. Unfortunately the child could not feel any kind of tentacle limb as he waved his arms around to knock them away, even though his eyes told him that black tendrils were wrapping themselves around his body. He soon discovered that whatever these strange tentacles of darkness touched would freeze solid as he found his right hand frozen in a block of ice and growing. The boy's struggle to get away, to get back to the surface and into daylight, were useless as he continued to fall into darkness and his body becoming entombed in ice. He could feel his life slip away as the ice soon began enveloping his face and into his mouth as he screamed in terror._

Lou shot out of his futon from the nightmare, his body covered in cold sweat and his breathing shallow and rapid. Even his limbs shook from the memory of the nightmare as well as he took a good look at his surroundings. He was still in the dorm room at Monster Academy, nothing was out of the ordinary. He then turned towards the alarm clock that just started to ring, signaling that he should get up and ready to go to class today. Groaning, Lou ruffled his hair and shook his head in an attempt to get the bad memory out of his skull.

"Ugh, I gotta stop eating ice cream before bed....What a way to recover from my sixteenth birthday....Hopefully that present from the States will be well worth it...." Lou moaned as he got out and prepared himself for the day ahead. During that time, he was reminded that it had been a full month since both Tsukune and his own near-lethal first day attending Monster Academy. It was a wonder as to how the both of them survived this long and prayed that they survive long enough to graduate and get as far away from this school as possible.

'And all thanks to Pinkie, or to be more accurate Xena.' Lou chuckled, recalling the past few fights the silver-headed alternate version of Moka had kept Lou and Tsukune alive, if only because she was being selfish with their blood. Tsukune was distraught to the notion that Moka, both versions, only cared about his cousin and himself due to the fact that their blood was that delicious to them. He had confined these feelings to Lou whenever they were able to have time alone to talk about such topics and away from the prying ears and potential discomfort of Moka and their recent addition to their posse, Kurumu, which has become increasingly rare as of late. Tsukune was hoping that it would have been deeper then that, such as friendship or even more. Lou, on the other hand, is more than grateful that both personalities of Moka saw some value into their continued existence, though even he admits that he could do with much less of the pain of fangs penetrating flesh and the light headedness that comes immediately after the pink haired vampire has had her fill of their collective crimson life fluid.

His train of thought was broken when Lou heard a strange, yet familiar sound that was coming from the wall that separated him from his cousin Tsukune. He slowly approached the wall to make sure that the wall was the source before placing his ear against it. Sure enough, the nature of the noise was quite clear and knew what, or more accurately who, was producing those sounds. Tsukune was snoring.

"Yo! Couz'!" Lou exclaimed as he slammed his fist against the wall thrice. "Wake up! We got class today, remember?!" The fist impacted the wall three more, enough to cause Tsukune to awake from his rather pleasant dream. Within the fabric of the dreamscape, he had scored the winning goal of a soccer game and all of the other students, particularly of the female variety, had rushed towards him and congratulated him for the victory. Moka showed her own appreciation and joy by giving Tsukune the first kiss in their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Or what would have been if Lou had not so rudely awakened him.

* * *

Tsukune and Lou continued to walk the path that lead from the Student Dormitories to the main faculty and class buildings of Monster Academy. It was one of those few rare times that the cousins were able to convey their thoughts and feelings about their attendance at this secret high school for monsters. A time that they knew deeply that it would be interrupted by the timely arrival of either Moka or Kurumu.

"Yeah, Pinkie does get a little bit exited whenever she gets a sample of us." Lou chuckled.

"Demo (but), does our blood really taste that good to Moka-san?" Tsukune asked. "Even if she is a vampire?"

"I don't know, I ain't no Van Helsing." Lou shrugged. "Though, if I remember correctly....there have been some stories back over in the States that vampires are rather active creatures sexually. Maybe a mere taste of our blood brings her to orgasm or something."

"L-Lou-kun!" Tsukune exclaimed with a beet red face. "Don't say such things!"

"Well what can I say? We know diddly shit on vampires like Pinkie and we're basically shooting in the dark when it comes to dealing with her." Lou stated, before a dark thought crossed his mind. "Speaking of which, we need to do research on vampires stat! Particularly weaknesses."

"Naze (why)?"

"Because I don't want to find them out the BAD way that might end up being lethal." Lou began to explain. "Especially on our end. Let me explain..." The American began to describe the scenario.

_During the lunch period, the trio were deep in discussion on their latest class assignment._

"_That assignment sounds so hard, and it takes so much of our final grade!" Moka exclaimed in a worried voice. "I don't think we can get it finished by the end of the month!"_

"_Don't worry about it." Lou reassured the flustered vampire. "We'll get through it alright if we do it together." Tsukune nodded in agreement._

"_Demo-" Moka began._

"_Everything will be fine, trust me." Lou stated before he winked at Tsukune as he secretly showed his cousin what he was hiding behind his back. With skillful hands, he tossed a water balloon to Tsukune from behind his back before readying his own. "Besides, you need to lighten up!"_

_Moka screamed as the water balloons impacted her body, the cousins laughing at her reaction. Lou was the first to recover from the bout of joyful laughter. "You definitely need to turn that frown upside down, you look cuter that way!"_

"_Hai (yes), very- Moka-san?" Tsukune asked in concern when they saw that Moka was recoiling from them as if they had hit her with a bat._

"_Pinkie, are you alright?" Lou asked, with concern in his voice._

"_Baka (idiot)!" Moka exclaimed when she finally looked at them to show her face horribly scarred as if someone dumped highly corrosive acid on her. "Running water is fatal to us vampires!" As the anger in her voice increased, her hair turned from pink to silver, her eyes from emerald green to blood red. "Now you will pay for ruining my beauty with your lives!"_

_The two cousins screamed and begged for mercy as well as aid from the other fellow students as they were lifted into the air by other Moka's supernatural strength. Her eyes filled with murderous intent as she squeezed every drop of life from their bodies as their collectively tragic and short lives came to a violent end._

As improbable as the scenario was, Tsukune couldn't help but feel a foreboding cold wash across his body. He never gave a second thought about Moka, being a vampire, having such glaring weaknesses that could potentially cause death. After all, Moka was walking in daylight and yet she had not yet burst into flames. "Kowai (scary)...!"

"Yeah, you better be scared shitless!" Lou stated. "Our continued existence in the realm of the living is based upon the whims of Pinkie, and by extension Xena. If we piss even one of them off enough, our lives are effectively forfeit." Tsukune gulped. "So first chance we get is that we hit the school library and get every book that we can on vampires and study each one of them so that we don't make such a lethal mistake in the future."

"Tsukune! Lou! Oyaho (morning)!!" Moka suddenly called out as she jumped towards them and earning the vampire a shriek of surprise and terror from the cousins. She landed right onto Tsukune's back and pulled Lou towards her in a rather affectionate hug for a greeting, knowing that Lou's back was still healing from their encounter with Kurumu several days ago. Even so, the force of her impact nearly toppled Tsukune and Lou to the ground, again.

"Son of a BITCH! You think that we'd get used to that by now!" Lou exclaimed.

"Them again?!" The cousins then heard the angry voices of the other male students who, despite a month passing by, still pinned to the thought that they would be able to date Moka.

"Why is it always them?! What relationship do they have with Moka-hime (princess)?!"

"There is nothing right with the world!"

"Oy! Here's a fucking idea: Find your own damned girlfriends!" Lou yelled back at the envious and jealous male student population before turning back to the group and rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. He then noticed that both Tsukune and Moka had blushing, shocked looked to their faces. "....What?"

"L-Lou-kun, did you realize what you just said?!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know what I said. So?" Lou stated as he shrugged, clearly indicating that he did not understand why both his cousin and the vampire were so aflutter with embarrassment. Before Tsukune could explain, however, the sound of a growling stomach could be heard and both cousins knew as to where the sound came from.

"G-gomen nasai (I'm sorry)." Moka apologized. "It's just that when-"

"I know, I know." Lou interrupted as he pulled up his sleeve enough to expose his left wrist. "Look, try here this time alright?"

"L-Lou...!" Moka gasped, wondering if perhaps maybe the words from earlier might indicate that the American sees more then friends in the pink headed vampire. "A-are you sure it's all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Might as well get the whole routine over with." Lou stated. "Come on, breakfast is served."

"Kono (this)...this is the first time you ever offered to give your blood to me!" Moka held the look of overwhelming joy and love upon her face.

"Lou-kun?" Tsukune asked, somewhat jealous that his cousin had such a reaction from Moka.

"Well I figured that it'll be less painful the farther away the bite is from the brain." Lou reasoned as the pink headed vampire took hold of the American's hand.

"Itadakimasu (thank you for the meal)!" Moka thanked for the offer of blood by Lou as she took a bite into the wrist. "Kappu-chuu!"

Lou felt the lighting bolts and fire of pain as the fangs sank into the flesh of his wrist. "I WAS WRONG!! I WAS WRONG!! I WAS SO FUCKING WRONG!! AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!" He exclaimed as Moka had taken her fill of blood, licking up each last drop that flowed from the wound before it healed.

"Gochisosama (I am gracious for the meal)....!" Moka thanked once again as she slid into her own little world, her cheeks flushed in crimson from the memory alone as she recalled the aroma, favor, and texture of Lou's blood akin to how one tastes and judges wine. "Oishii (delicious)....!"

"Feeding upon others again Moka?" Kurumu stated with her arms across her chest and shaking her head in a disapproving manner while clicking her tongue. "Not very nice of you, and he JUST turned sixteen too! If you keep that up, then Lou-san will be nothing more than withered old husk!" That harsh advise finally brought Moka out of her daydream like a bucket of cold water.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka exclaimed just as the succubus began to rub her best features against Tsukune's body. As always, Tsukune's mind reverted to mush from the action.

"But I don't mind, so long as YOU keep your FANGS off of my Destined One!" She joyfully stated as she turned towards Tsukune. "Oyaho, Tsukune-kun!"She greeted, which was answered by Tsukune with lustful gargling.

"Stay away from him!" Moka exclaimed as she pulled Tsukune away from Kurumu. The succubus, meanwhile, countered by yanking Tsukune back and smothered him with her breasts and holding his head there tightly.

"Naze? You got your own blood bank to go to! Just leave my Destined One and myself be!" Kurumu argued as Tsukune's arms flailed in a panic as his lungs were deprived of precious air.

"Oy! Oy! Oy! Leave my couz' and I outta this! And speaking of which, Pam?" Lou then caught Kurumu's attention. "You're killing him." He stated as he pointed at Tsukune who is just moments away from death by suffocation.

Gasping in surprise, Kurumu let go of Tsukune's head as he staggered away to recover the breath that he lost deep within the blue headed girl's cleavage. However, that in itself prevented the visual stand off between the two monster girls.

"I thought I was going to die in there!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Yeah well hopefully that'll solve that little 'attraction' problem you got." Lou noted, thankful that Kurumu was either occupied mentally or unable to catch what the American meant by Tsukune's problem. "Either way, we gotta get to class."

"That's right!" Moka exclaimed as she ended the staring duel with the succubus. "We don't want to be late!" Grasping both of their hands, the vampire pulled the cousins down the path and towards the school buildings.

"Mother fucker! Not again!!" Lou exclaimed as both he and Tsukune were dragged against their will again, barely able to keep themselves steady as their feet created dust trails. Kurumu, unwilling to accept this kind of defeat from her love rival for Tsukune's heart, followed suit.

* * *

"Well then, minna (everyone)," The teacher Nekonome began as the class period started. "As you have all been told, the goal of Monster Academy is to train and educate young monsters such as yourself adapt and integrate yourselves into human society, starting today all students are required to attend and participate in club activities!"

With those words, Tsukune recalled his dream from last night and how that dream may be made manifest in those clubs. From that thought alone Tsukune reverted back to his fantasy dream land in such a manner that it caused those within visual range and faced in his direction to look at the boy funny. Even Saizou felt uncomfortable being near him.

Lou, however, had only one thought on his mind. 'Wait? That shit's mandatory?'

"Through this we will all gain a greater understanding of humans by experiencing with human-made activities through some of the various clubs available upon the academy campus!" Nekonome further explained. "To transform into humans and blend with them perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans!"

"Demo...Sensei (teacher), would that not give you an 'F' in transformation then?" One of the male students in the front pointed out as Nekonome noticed that her tail was poking out from her skirt. Her reply was to scratch the poor boy's face with her claws.

"Yeouch! Talk about a woman's scorn, eh Couz?" Lou cringed from the display before turning back towards Tsukune whose still deep within his dreamland. One could almost see pink and fluffy clouds surrounding him. "Oy! You even awake! Earth to Tsukune! Wakey, Wakey!"

"Understand? Everyone will join clubs and participated in club-related activities!" Nekonome resumed. "Minna, please visit a lot of the clubs who are accepting new membership and decide which ones you wish to join! You all have the rest of the day to do so! Also be sure to visit the Newspaper Club that I'm the adviser for!" The teacher concluded, ending the lecture with a rather shameless advertisement to the class.

* * *

The posse of human males and vampire girl walked down the corridors and admiring the various stalls to recruit First Years and new students into their various clubs.

"Sugoi (wow)!" Tsukune exclaimed from the number of stalls and students. "I bet every club has someone advertising their group here!"

"Tsukune, Lou, what club should we join?" Moka asked.

"Before we decide ON a club to join," Lou interrupted as he showed the group a piece of paper. "We need to exclude clubs that we should NOT join."

"Lou-kun?" Tsukune asked as he pointed at the piece of paper Lou was holding. "What's that?"

"A copy of the registry of clubs Monster Academy has to offer, what else?" Lou replied as if stating the obvious.

"But where did you find that?"

"Details, details." Lou brushed the question away before he continued. "Aaanyway, considering my couz' and I's own 'unique' situation, we should not join any athletic and sport related clubs. So we should forget about football, soccer, baseball and basketball." The advise shattered Tsukune's dream of impressing Moka enough to earn him a kiss into useless shards.

"Anyway, it's still too early to decide!" Moka stated with a smile. "Let's visit the other clubs since they've all gone to the trouble!"

"Noted, but no athletics or sports." Lou advised. "Couz' and I are barely able to survive PE as is, both academically and physically." Moka simply nodded in agreement.

"Beautiful.....Moka-san, you must become a model...!"The group heard a voice behind them. They turned and were faced with a student that was best described as spooky looking and deranged. Around his neck and in his left hand was what appears to be the kind of cameras one would expect from professional photographers, in his right were photos of pictures with students and ghostly captures. "You must come to our phantom photography club!! Please let us take lots of pictures."

Moka simply squealed in terror as she leaped into the arms of the cousins. Tsukune held a freaked out look upon his face just by the appearance of the student before them alone while Lou simply felt greatly disturbed. "Would nude photos be ookee?"

"Fuck no, you perv'!!" Lou exclaimed as he pushed both Moka and Tsukune away and towards another club recruitment booth.

"Join the acupuncture club!" A student covered in acupuncture needles demanded of the group. Moka once again squealed in fright and leaping into the arms of the shocked and disturbed cousins.

"Not interested, Pinhead!" Lou answered as he wheeled the group to another stall.

"We are the Mummy Club, join us!" A group of students wrapped up in bandages called out. Thrice did Moka squealed in fright and jumped into the arms of Tsukune and Lou.

"I don't even want to know how THAT works!" Lou declined as he wheeled the group away.

"Moka-san, you must join the Chemistry Club!" Several students in lab coats and holding beakers and vials of questionable liquids and substances offered. "Let's make LOTS of magic love potions together!"

Once more, Moka cowered from the sight of the mere atmosphere this club emanated as she sought solitude and safety in the arms of the cousins who were just as disturbed as the vampire. It did not help that many of these test tubes and beakers had insects crawling out of them.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal, so no thanks!" Lou exclaimed as he pushed the group away once more.

"Don't they have any NORMAL clubs at this school?!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"I know! You think that for a school training monsters to blend into human society that they'd have clubs that humans would ACTUALLY join?!" Lou agreed. Then something caught his eyes and hope began to fill his very being. Moka noticed this reaction and turned to face the direction that Lou was looking towards with such eagerness.

"Video Game club?" Moka wondered.

"YES! Finally something fucking good!!!" Lou exclaimed as he rushed towards the recruitment stall. Tsukune and Moka soon followed.

"Are you sure about joining this club, Lou-kun?" Tsukune asked in concern, unsure if Moka even liked playing video games like his cousin and himself.

"I am ABSOLUTELY positive!" Lou nearly squealed in joy and relief. "I couldn't deal with those FPS-heads and their fanboy-ish devotion back in the states! They couldn't appreciate the other games genres that are available and the gaming platforms that support them. They only want the best in graphics in any video game that they wish to blow up with their weapons, not even caring about how much dedication and hard work the game creators put through into bringing their vision to life! Hell, they don't even consider older games from back in the 70s and 80s as worthwhile subjects to talk about and how they impacted gaming today. But HERE, I finally found a Video Game Club who enjoy playing and talking about video games for video game's sake, regardless of genre and platform! Here with all of their," Lou then gave a good look at what video games were being displayed by the recruitment stall. "Final....Fantasy....and.........Role....Playing.....Games......?"

"Lou?" Moka asked in concern as she noticed that the American's shoulders slumped as he absorbed what was laid before them.

"FUCK!" Lou exclaimed as he ruffled his own bright red hair in frustration before hanging his shoulders and head in defeat. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he growled in frustration to no particular individual as he walked away from the stall. "You just KEEP on breakin' my FUCKING dick, aren't yah? Just KEEP on BREAKIN' my FUCKIN' dick.....!"

"Lou-kun? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked as he and Moka caught up with the frustrating American.

The Video Game Recruiter looked upon the retreating form of the former potential new members for the club. "Guess just showing these games wasn't the best of ideas." He stated as he replaced all of the Final Fantasy and Role Playing video game boxes with a more varied selection such as Killzone, Ace Combat, Sonic the Hedgehog and Resident Evil.

* * *

Lou walked down the hallway in defeat, with Tsukune and Moka in tow as they left previous candidate clubs of joining. Both the Animation and Manga Club and Hollywood Cinema Club were no longer taking in new members due to their member roster being filled and the high demand of joining those clubs from the other students.

"Don't worry, Lou." Moka attempted to brighten the American's spirit. "I am sure that there are other clubs that we can all join. Daijoubu (okay)!"

"Moka-san does have a point." Tsukune agreed.

"But what clubs are left?" Lou stated rather then asked. "Either they're too weird for us to join or they're no longer accepting new members."

"Ara (oh), why not join the swimming club?" The group turned towards the voice to find a pale, green headed woman who wore a silken cloth around her hips and a dress shirt of the school's uniform unbuttoned to reveal her two piece swim suit and her own natural assets.

"I'm the Swimming Club Captain Ichinose Tamao! Why don't we swim together?" The Swimming Club Captain offered. All the male students who were not affiliated with clubs were gazing upon the older members of the Swimming Club and wearing their rather revealing and attractive swim suits. Even some of the students who were currently apart of a club are beginning to wonder if they should switch to the Swimming Club and even those males who have female companions could not help but gawk at the senior members, much to the chagrin of their significant other.

"Swimmin'? In this weather?!" Lou exclaimed as he thumbed towards the outside environment just beyond the door frame of the hallway.

Tamano then approached Tsukune, swinging her hips suggestively the entire time as she reached out and touched his cheeks with just her finger tips. "The Swimming Club is all female. Datte (however), the ladies will end up paying lots of special attention to the boy who joins our club."

Tsukune's mind was already mush as the other male students declared their interest in joining the Swimming Club as well when Lou pulled his cousin away from the Swimming Club Captain's touch. "Tempting, but I think we should consider your offer another time. Right Tsukune?" Lou turned towards his cousin and found that his face was still affixed with unabashed lust. Lou pulled his cousin away from the Swimming Club Captain and simply gave a good, hard slap across Tsukune's face to break him out of his dream world, though some present would attest that the sound of the slap was akin to that of a whip cracking and still cringe from the memory. "Stop that!"

Tsukune rubbed his red cheek to sooth away the pain before he spoke again. "It couldn't hurt to at least check out the club before deciding, seikaku (correct)?"

Moka felt a twang of betrayal from Tsukune's suggestion as his American cousin started to shack his body rather violently. "Hey! Hey! Hey! What did I say about joinin' sport-related clubs?"

"W-well if it's not something for even one of us, then we can just leave and find another club. Ookee?" Tsukune reasoned.

"Well then why not come with us now?" Tamano winked as she hooked her arms with Tsukune's own and half-dragged him against his will in the direction of the pool area, followed by the senior members and nearly all of the First Year Boys.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! That's considered kidnapin'!" Lou yelled as he gave chase to the Swimming Club that has taken his cousin hostage with Moka not far behind.

* * *

At the swimming pool, many of the first year male students were rejoicing at the sight of the senior members of the Swimming Club reveal their swim suits. Each one were given spare swimming trunks so that they may join their current idols into the water.

"Sugoi, it's a little different then what I'm expecting but we're free to do whatever we want!" Tsukune stated in amazement as he observed the club in action, his arm long since liberated from the Swimming Club Captain's grip by Lou and Moka. He then mentally fantasized and formulated a plan to get closer to Moka and show her how cool and great he can become, perhaps even teach her how to swim.

Moka, however, was staring at the pool with such fear and terror. A look that Lou caught on and recalled what he said to his cousin earlier today about vampire weaknesses. Perhaps water IS like acid to Vampires, but to be sure he had to ask. "So then Pinkie, feel like takin' a dip?"

"I......don't really like swimming." Moka confessed, the very words had confirmed Lou's suspicion and smashed Tsukune's fantasy of swimming with the vampire to dust.

"You heard Pinkie couz', let's get outta here. Vámonos!" Lou ordered.

"Y-you sure?" Tsukune asked, hoping to salvage his dream.

"There's no sense that we all join a club only for one of us to suffer. Now let's get our asses in gear. Ándale! Ándale!"

"Ara, what are you doing just standing around?" Tamano asked both Lou and Tsukune. "Hurry and come swim with us!"

"We'll have to pass- ACK!!" Lou exclaimed as both he and Tsukune were grabbed by the senior members of the club and were being changed out of their clothes. "I need an adult! I NEED AN ADULT!"

"T-Tsukune! Lou!" Moka exclaimed while covering her eyes and afraid that she might see too much of their bodies. However not even their underwear was made public as the senior members stepped away to reveal both Lou and Tsukune in swim trunks.

"....I'm not sure if I should be amazed or violated...." Lou stated and Tsukune agreed by nodding his head.

"Ara, you are the rumored Akashiya Moka-san, tadashii (right)?" Tamano turned and ask Moka. "Well ....then, this is a Swimming Club. If you have no intention to swim, then why don't you leave?!" She asked in a rather threatening voice.

"Oy! You can't just say- ACK!!!" Lou exclaimed as both he and Tsukune were pushed into the water by more playful and eager members of the Swimming Club. The unexpected dive into the water created a splash large enough to almost hit Moka if she had not moved out of the way fast enough.

Lou, upon reaching the surface of the pool, spat out the water in his mouth in a stream before turning towards his offenders. "Hey! Isn't there a rule against rough housin' around a pool?!" Then he noticed that one of the Swimming Club members was missing, in particular the Captain. "Eh? Where'd she go?"

He soon locates Tamano showing Tsukune how to swim with his arms rather closely. So close that when her breasts were pressed against him, Tsukune's mind suddenly decided to take a vacation. Slapping his palm to his forehead at his own flesh and blood's antics before he marched through the water towards him. Once he was within range, Lou slams his fist atop of Tsukune's head. "Control yourself man! Do you really have to do that EVERYTIME a girl does that?!"

"Come on, we're leaving!" Lou exclaimed as he grabbed Tsukune's wrist and pulled him away and towards the edge of the pool so that they can get out and leave. However, they were stopped when Tamano took a hold of Tsukune's shoulder. "What now? We're not interested!"

"I can't permit you to leave." The Swimming Club's Captain smirked rather devilishly as she slowly transformed into something more marine-like. "**Especially not you two...**"

Then the sound of yelling was heard as one of the new male students came under attack by the senior members of the Swimming Club. The bites he received soon reduced his youthful physique into that of an old man. "What the fuck?!"

"**Don't think too badly of us.**" Tamano chuckled as her body morphed into her true form. "**Luring men into the water and sucking their life energy, this is simply our natural way of life as mermaids, isn't it wonderful?!**"

"Somehow I imagined mermaids being.....different." Lou stated.

"Tsukune! Lou! Get out of there!" Moka called out.

"Workin' on it!" Lou exclaimed as he pushed his cousin away as the chaos in the pool escalated.

"**All of you should let us suck your life energy, ookee?**" One of the attacking mermaids demanded.

"**It's useless to resist, we're all invincible in the water!**" Another mermaid exclaimed.

"**Daijoobu, we won't suck your entire life away!**" A third mermaid offered in a strange attempt to calm their prey down.

"Treating new members as food?! I've heard of some dangerous clubs here, but I never thought that this club would be one of them!!" An escaping student exclaimed before he too was overwhelmed by the mermaid.

"Now someone tells me that fucking factoid?!" Lou exclaimed as Tamano swam rather elegantly around Tsukune and wrapping her arms around him. "Couz'!"

Tsukune, in the meanwhile, was trying to get himself out of the grasp of a monster who is about to eat him. "**No need to panic, daijoobu. You're special, Tsukune-kun!**"

"Yeah, real good fuckin' job at convincin' us of that!" Lou exclaimed as he pulled and struggled to free his cousin from the grasp of a rather hungry mermaid. He would give a few harsh words and equally harsh punches at Hans Christian Andersen if the man was still alive. Apparently the man didn't do his homework on the subject of mermaids.

"**The truth is, I've had my eye on you ever since the Entrance Ceremony... Since then, I've spent all of my time dreaming about you!**" Tsukune and Lou were definitely confused. Just what kind of love confession is this, they wondered. "**It's just that, you see....you have such a delicious scent, just like a human Tsukune-kun! I just want to gobble you up!**"

"EEAAAAAA!!!!" Tsukune screamed as he saw how Tamano's mouth morphed into a row of razor-sharp teeth.

"Fuck this shit!" Lou then did what he never though that he would do in such a situation: He punched a girl in the face. Granted, it was in a life or death situation so it was forgivable. "Yeouch! That actually hurts!" Lou shook his hand in an attempt to smooth away the pain before turning to Tsukune. "Move your ass couz', there are fuckin' sharks in the water!" He yelled as he first pulled and then pushed Tsukune towards the ladder that lead out of the pool.

"**I won't let either of you escape!**" Tamano exclaimed as she reached out and grabbed the cousins. "**Not when the both of you smell like tasty humans!**"

"Yeah well fuck you too, bitch!" Lou cursed as he used his legs to keep a distance away from her, but it was failing fast.

"What are we going to do?!" Tsukune panicked.

"Pinkie!" Lou called as he attempted to prevent Tamano from slashing them with her claws and biting them to drain their life force. "Get somethin' to drag us out of here! Rope, a chair, anything!!!"

Tsukune finally noticed how Moka was acting so skittish around the pool and how her eyes widen in fright each time a splash was produced in her direction. Could water really be that lethal to vamp- "Tsukune! Pay attention!" Lou exclaimed after he bonked his cousin on the head. "Now help me with She-Bruce here!"

"**There is nothing neither you nor that water hater vampire over there can do!" **Tamano yelled as she struggled to close the distance between the mermaid and the cousins. "**Just submit and it will all be over soon!**"

"No thanks, yah chicken of the sea! I prefer livin'!" Lou exclaimed as he continued his balancing act of fighting Tamano off, making sure that she does not get any closer, and keep his head afloat above the water so he doesn't inhale water. Tsukune, however, was busy with his own problems of keeping other mermaids from flanking his cousin.

Moka, all the while, was attempting to summon the courage necessary to save her precious friends. They were within an environment that her vampire kin are unable to approach in full sanity due to the universal solvent's effects upon their bodies. While fighting her flee response of the situation, what rational thoughts that existed through her mind looked for anything long enough to reach both Lou and Tsukune that she could use to rescue them. From what her mind was able to calculate, there were none within reach that she could take and rescue them in time.

Suddenly, she was ripped from her abyss of fear when she heard Lou's scream as Tamano's claw scratched his shoulder when he attempted to block another of her attacks. She looked and saw that they were losing the battle to survive as one mermaid had dug her claws into Tsukune's shoulder as he attempted to push back a lethal dual-row of teeth that was ready to bite into him and Lou was occupied with keeping Tamano's other claws from doing any further damage while nursing his own flesh wound. Moka could not wait any longer, she could not be held back by her own instinctual fear.

"Pinkie, you idiot! Not that!" Lou yelled as he was able to glimpse Moka diving into the water. Arcs of what appeared to be electricity could be seen emerging from the vampire's body as she swam back up into the surface and was suffering from the effects of being immersed into the dreaded liquid.

"Moka-san! Iie!" Tsukune yelled. Lou then noticed how shocked the other mermaids had become from that strange and unnatural act that Moka had performed. Taking the chance, he punched Tamano in the face that was strong enough to knock her out and repeated the process with the other mermaid that had previously struggled with Tsukune.

"Couz'! Get your ass outta here, I'll get Pinkie!" Lou ordered.

"Demo-" Tsukune began but his cousin interrupted him.

"We NEED Xena's help in gettin' out of this!" Lou yelled as he swam towards the struggling Moka who was losing the battle of buoyancy verses sinking as quickly as he could before the mermaids attempted to stop him from taking off the rosario.

"What's going on?! Why did Moka jump into the water?!" Tsukune turned towards the familiar voice of Kurumu as she hurried towards the pool.

"Kurumu-san!" Tsukune yelled back as he swam back towards the pools edge in an attempt to get himself out of danger.

Kurumu then turned towards Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun, daijoobu? If we don't hurry and save Moka, she'll die!"

"Nani?"

"Don't you know? Vampires can't go into the water! It's due to water's purification properties that it drains vampires of their energy!" Kurumu explained.

"Yeah, we know that NOW!" Lou exclaimed as he reached out towards the rosario with his able hand. Though for some strange reason once his hand had a good enough grip upon the object, Lou could feel arcs of electricity rush though his arm and through his body. His muscles contracted without his consent and felt pain through his entire body, barely staying conscious but the last he knew was that the rosario was in his hands.

The pool was then a boil with supernatural energy as Moka's seal was removed to unleash her true power and darker persona. The other mermaids recoiled in shock and fear of this latest outcome.

"**Iie....This overwhelming feeling...**" Tamano gasped. "**This is the rumored true form of Moka...Demo (but), I never expected such a...vam...vampire!**"

"Lou-kun!" Tsukune exclaimed as he dove back into the pool, despite the dangers, to save his cousin from drowning as he saw the barely moving form of Lou sinking deeper into the water.

"**How dare you.....**" The other Moka growled as arcs of energy traveled up and down her body due to the water. "**How dare you treat me like this?!**"

"**What is this?**" The Swimming Club Captain began, trying to regain her composure against such an opponent. "**Why don't you just get out of our way?**" She snapped her fingers to summon the other mermaids to her aid. "**I've had my eyes set on Tsukune-kun! And I'm never going to give him up to the likes of you!**"

The other Moka then found herself surrounded by hostile mermaids. "**I'll get rid of you for good!**" Tamano declared. "**I don't know how strong you are, but in our territory a mermaid will always be victorious!**"

The unsealed Moka simply smirked in response. "**Coming from a low class fish that can't think of anything else beyond food! Don't make me laugh!**"

"**Nani?!**" The other mermaids exclaimed as they leaped towards the silver-headed vampire with lethal intent. Moka countered by leaping into the air.

"**You're too slow!**" Tamano taunted. "**Though you talk tough, it appears that you are very weak and stupid!**" Then she and the other mermaids leaped into the air after the other Moka. "**You're a great target in mid-air!**"

Tsukune was barely able to drag Lou out of the water and onto the safety of dry concrete when he saw the other Moka being attacked by the other mermaids in mid-air. "Moka-san!"

The silver haired fighter, however, countered the attack with a swift punch to Tamano's face. "Obviously, a mid-air fight does not end in victory for a mermaid." Kurumu stated as the other Moka began her counter attack.

"**To take the bait and be caught so simply... you all have to be fish! Now realize your place!**" With several well timed and well placed spinning kicks, the other Moka was able to knock out all the mermaids that have gone after her and landed gracefully some distance away from the pool. She then turned towards the cousins and the succubus.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out in a worried voice.

"**Is he breathing?**" Was all the other Moka stated. It took Tsukune a few seconds to realize what she had meant before he turned and went to his cousin's aid, pumping the unconscious' American's chest until Lou was able to cough out the water in his lungs.

Once he recovered enough to speak, Lou turned towards the other Moka. "I'll take it that we won, Xena?"

"**If you had meant that if I had taken out the Swimming Club, then yes, we have won.**" The other Moka stated.

"That's good to hear." Lou stated before he asked in concern. "So y'alright?"

"**I will manage.**" The other Moka replied. "**And I will only need to rest to recover.**"

Lou simply tapped the back of his hand against Tsukune's shoulder. "See? THIS is why we need to do research on vampires." Tsukune chuckled in response, though feeling rather guilty that this all happened because he had a few selfish thoughts.

"**Datte (however),**" The other Moka began. "**Why DO you call me 'Xena'?**" Kurumu wondered as well.

"I'll take it that you never even heard of 'Xena: Warrior Princess', have you?" Lou asked, causing both the vampire and succubus to cock an eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

Four days had past since the incident with the Swimming Club, the cousins and Kurumu roamed the halls as they headed to their classes.

"Pamela, do you MIND if you quit doin' THAT to my Couz'!" Lou sighed as Kurumu embraced Tsukune's head against her breasts once again, causing the poor Japanese boy to struggle in order to breath. "You're gonna kill him one of these days! Granted, it's not such a bad way to go..."

"Why do you care? The two of you aren't even related! You were adopted for crying out loud!" Kurumu countered, recalling how in the past few days the succubus had gotten to know the cousins rather well. "Besides, Tsukune-kun LOVES breasts, am I right daarin?"

Tsukune was able to escape the suffocating death trap and able to breath in oxygen again. Just at that moment did Nekonome approach the group. "Ara, just the people I wanted to talk to!"

"Teach." Lou stated as he raised his hand in greeting. "So what's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to see if any of you have decided upon a club to join." Nekonome answered. "The only ones who haven't decided yet were you guys and Moka-san."

"Iie Nekonome-sensei," Tsukune answered. "We haven't yet."

"Sugoi! Then I wonder if you three would join my Newspaper Club?" Nekonome offered. "The Newspaper Club... Nobody has joined and it might be shut down due to lack of membership!"

"Ano (um)...." Tsukune began.

"Sugoi! I'll join that club!" The group turned to see a recovered Moka.

"Pinkie!" Lou approached the girl and gave her a rather friendly slap on the back. "What took yah?"

"Ohayo Lou, Tsukune!" Moka smiled before she sheepishly answered with her hand rubbing the back of her head. "I kinda slept the whole time for rejuvenation!"

"That's gotta make for some bad bed burns." Lou joked.

"Then you've decided upon joining the Newspaper Club, tadashii?" Nekonome asked, to which Moka replied by nodding her head and smiling. The teacher then turned towards the rest of the group.

"I'll join too!" Tsukune exclaimed in joy, glad that he would be in the same club as Moka.

"Me too! I'm also joining!"Kurumu decided as well.

Lou groaned before replying. "Alright, alright, I guess I can find some pocket protectors around here SOMEWHERE..." The American was still sore from the fact that the very Video Game Club that he passed up all those days ago not only was the kind of club that he was looking for, but that it was no longer taking up any new members. "Man! My life just sucks ass!"


	4. Amature Journalism and Horndogs

_**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**_

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more then likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

_Chapter 4__: Amateur Journalism and Horndogs_

It was yet another day at the secret Monster Academy. A private school staffed by monsters for monsters to help them better integrate and hide their identities amongst other humans. To blend in effectively, yet even these powerful creatures fear their identities revealed to other humans who have hunted their kind for generations in the past to such an extent that the overall monster population of various species and races barely hovered above a few million while the human world had long since believed monsters to be mere fantasy and legend. Folklore to scare and entertain little children.

The students who attend this academy must abide by the rule to never reveal their true form to their fellow students, even most of the faculty. This was training for when they enter the human world and their human form was the only true form of protection they had against an otherwise weak life form compared to the supernatural strength and abilities of the various monsters. Many of these students and even some of the faculty have stated their discontent, their hatred of humanity. There are even those who have claimed to have eaten a human or two, though these declarations have yet to be confirmed and may be little more then chest beating between the students. Truth be told, even though humans smell delicious enough to monsters to feast upon them without a second thought and have the will and strength to do so, these monsters actually live in fear of humans even if they don't admit it openly or consciously. If only for the fact that their kind had been pushed to the brink of extinction and revealing their true nature within the human world with enough witnesses actually makes them vulnerable.

Few students, however, think of such thoughts as they walk down the paths that lead from the Student Dormitories to the main school buildings to which many will spend the next three years attending and studying in preparation for not only entry into the human world, but also of adulthood. These students are but the next generation of monsters whose actions may decide the fate of all monsters upon the planet, no matter how small the resulting action. However, such thoughts rarely appear upon the minds of these students who are already occupied with the stresses of high school life: social activities and interacting with like minded individuals, studying and reflecting upon lessons in class, daydreaming of how wonderful their lives will be upon graduation.

"Onegai (please), Tsukune!" The pink haired vampire pleaded. "I wanna suck your blood!"

And some students could not think beyond the need to feed as Tsukune could claim. He turned automatically to his right and try to argue his way out of a painful morning that involved a vampire drinking his blood, but that spot was vacant of his cousin. He mentally slapped himself in the head. 'Oh right, he left earlier to explore the academy "properly" as he said.'

Whatever thoughts Tsukune would have had following the recall of memory, they were broken when he felt the painful bolts of electricity as fangs sank into his flesh. "Kappu-chu!"

"ITAIIII (ow)!!!" Tsukune exclaimed in pain as Moka drank his blood as breakfast. Once she was finished, the vampire pulled away and dove into her own little world as she reminisced the taste and texture of the blood that she had just 'sampled' from the poor boy's veins.

"Arigato (thank you), Tsukune! Your's is the best after all!" Moka blushed as she cupped her cheeks in embarrassment.

Tsukune, at that time, was leaning against a tree and supporting his own weight with his arm as he attempted to recover from the all too familiar blood loss and the resulting light headed feeling. 'One of these days, Moka-san will get me killed through blood loss...'

"Ohayo, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu greeted as she approached her self-declared fiancee. "Today we start going to the club, tadashii (right)?"

"Gah! Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune exclaimed as Kurumu embraced his head deep within her bosom, unknowingly suffocating him.

"I'm so happy that I can be in the same club as you, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu exclaimed, though she plotted internally. 'Tsukune-kun is MY Destined One, so just watch me deepen my connection with Tsukune into a full and lovely relationship, even marriage. Because I will NOT lose to you Akashiya Moka!'

The two monster girls, Moka the vampire and Kurumu the succubus, performed their near daily routine of a dueling stare in an attempt to overpower the other by sight alone.

Suddenly, the two heard a whistle coming from atop the wall that lined the way towards the main academy gates leading to the campus grounds. They looked up to see Lou standing atop of it with no worries of falling.

"Lou!" Moka exclaimed.

"Why are you here?" Kurumu asked, Tsukune still struggling to breath within her arms.

"My 'proper' exploration of the school was quicker then I had planned." Lou explained just before he made a daring leap off the wall and towards a nearby tree and using its bark to slow his downward speed before kicking off of it and landing upon the ground just before the trio. "I thought I was gonna meet yah guys at class. Oh and Pamela?"

"Hai (yes)?" Kurumu replied, by now gotten used to Lou's nickname for her. A form of endearment outside of family as Tsukune explained.

"You're killin' him." Lou stated as he pointed at his cousin whose limbs were beginning to limp. Naturally, the girls panicked.

"Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed.

"Hang in there, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu pleaded as she attempted to shake Tsukune back into consciousness. Lou, simply shook his head from the spectacle.

"I swear, between the two of you, Tsukune won't be able to live an entire year, let alone three, at this pace." Lou groaned.

"That's not a nice thing to say, Lou-san!" Kurumu scolded.

"Well then stop giving me excuses to do so. How am I suppose to face the rest of the family if I had to bring back an asphyxiated corps of my own cousin?" Lou countered just when Tsukune had awakened.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked in a daze before he laid his eyes upon Lou. "Ara (oh), you're back?"

"Yeah. The place wasn't as expansive as I had originally thought for my Parkour and Freerunnin'." Lou explained. "You think that with a place looking like that it'll be great for that kind of stuff. Granted, I found some great short cuts and such, but not as much as I hoped."

The group then heard the bell toll at a distance. "We had better hurry so that we aren't tardy!" Moka explained as she grasped both Tsukune's and Lou's own wrists. "Hayaku (hurry)! Hayaku!"

"Don't you get tired of doing this EVERYDAY?!" Lou exclaimed as once again his cousin and himself are being dragged by Moka.

"Ano ne (Hey there)! Don't drag my Destined One like that!" Kurumu exclaimed as she dashed in chase after the trio.

* * *

"Well then, minna (everyone), thanks for joining my club!" Nekonome welcomed the new members of the Newspaper Club. "So lets begin! The club activities of the Monster Academy Newspaper Club!"

The group then looked around the classroom, noticing that there were no others beyond the cousins, the vampire and succubus. To say that the group were surprised by this fact was not a good enough description.

'Apparently this club isn't very popular membership wise.' Lou mentally noted. 'Not a good sign...'

"Sensei (teacher)," Tsukune asked. "I just fell into this club and don't know anything about it, demo..... is it really just us four?"

"Don't be silly!" Nekonome answered Tsukune's inquiry.

"Sumimasen (I'm comming in)." a voice called out.

"See, here he comes, the only other member." Nekonome explained as the door slid open to reveal an older student whose unkempt, shoulder length hair was kept in check by a head band and wore a necklace that had a wolf's head hanging from it. In his arms were two bouquets of roses.

"Gomen (sorry)! Here I am, late on the first day!" The older student apologized before introducing himself. "Aisatsu (salutations)! I'm the president of the Newspaper Club, Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet yah!"

Tsukune was still recovering from the revelation that this individual before them was the president of the club that they've all had joined. "Somehow," Lou began "I imagined the president of the School Newspaper to be....I don't know...geeky."

"Oh my! The teacher told me about you, what a beautiful club member you are!" Gin flattered as he passed both bouquets to Moka and Kurumu. "You may call me 'Gin'. Red flowers, especially roses, are always suitable for such lovely ladies!"

The vampire and succubus simply did not know what to make of this character.

"Gin-kun is the only Second Year Club Member." Nekonome explained. "And we don't have any Third Year members, so just ask Gin-kun anything that you may want to know about the Newspaper club, daijoobu (alright)?"

"You can always count on me!" Gin assured the group.

"Tsukune-kun," Kurumu whispered to Tsukune as she leaned up against his body. "I'm not good with this kind of flirty guy!"

"Well then, I must be going. I have a staff meeting to attend." Nekonome stated as she began to leave the room. She then turned towards Gin. "Take care of the rest of the club proceedings, Gin-kun."

"Ookee, leave it to me!" Gin replied.

"Nani (what)?! You've gotta go already?!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Ain't this considered 'abandonment' legally?" Lou wondered out loud.

"Gomen ne, see you all later, minna!" The teacher apologized before she closed the door. "Make friends with your sempai, ookee!"

Gin then took his place at the teacher's desk. "Ano, well let's see. First I'll give you all an explanation of what kind of club this is! The goal of the Newspaper Club is to publish the school newspaper! Most of your activities will be to report on the happenings and going ons of any kind here at Monster Academy! We'll be put into dangerous situations time and time again for the sake of reporting!! I'll tell yah right now, this ain't going to be some easy ride!! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself!"

Silence engulfed the room as the group absorbed what Gin had relayed to the group.

"He seems like...." Moka began. "Someone we can depend on right?"

"He definitely sounds like a School Newspaper president, despite his earlier actions." Lou added. "Though I gotta admit, I'm kinda worried about that 'dangerous' part he mentioned-"

"Just messing with yah!" Gin joked.

"Don't joke like that!!" Lou exclaimed, barely fighting the urge to find something heavy to slam atop of the Second Year's head, not caring what monster he truly was at the moment.

"Gomen. Let's just have some fun with out the strict talk. But before we begin, we need to get back to business: reporting. If you have any materiel to report, speak up." Gin asked the group. There was a moment of silence before Kurumu spoke up.

"That's right!" The succubus exclaimed, recalling what information she had gained. "The serial peeping case!"

"'Peeping'?" Tsukune asked.

"I heard that there's someone peeping on the girls in the school recently. And that he's so fast that no one is able to see his face clearly yet." Kurumu explained.

"Excellent case!"Gin congratulated. "We will find this 'Serial Peeper' and expose him in the newspaper! To do that, we will have to find people who have information regarding these incidents before moving further into the investigation!"

"How do we find them?" Tsukune asked.

"The basis of reporting is...go around asking for the information and asking for help from the public." Gin answered.

"Yeah but aren't we the Newspaper Club?" Lou asked. "That is to say, isn't our job suppose to be to 'report' the case rater then investigate the matter?"

"Simple: It will be an exclusive, hands-on story!" Gin answered.

"But we're the ONLY newspaper in the entire school. The school newspaper to be exact." Lou dead panned.

"All the more need to give our readers the best stories to report." Gin noted before showing the group a poster. "While we're out investigating, we should spread our advertisement as well! We can start by hanging some on the back wall."

"Again, we're the only newspaper in town." Lou stated.

"Alright then, I'll need you two to hang the posters." Gin directed Kurumu and Moka before facing the cousins. "You guys just need to carry and organize the posters."

"Actually, Gin Rummy, my cousin and myself will take the poster hangin'." Lou offered.

"'Gin Rummy'?" Gin wondered.

"Nani?! Naze (why)?" Tsukune asked.

"Let me put it in words that ALL of you should be able to comprehend." Lou began. "Pamela and Pinkie here wear miniskirts," He thumbed in the direction of Kurumu and Moka. "My cousin and I wear pants. Their underwear can be easily seen at low angles, ours not so much."

Both Kurumu and Moka gasped from this revelation as they unintentionally covered themselves as if they were being peeped at. "Yeah, you'll need to think that so you don't find yourselves victims of the peeper's peepers."

"Good advise." Gin stated. "You should be able to use some chairs as support."

"Noted." Lou stated as he and Tsukune commandeered some chairs from the desks and headed towards the back room while Moka and Kurumu began organizing the posters, noting how strange and weird they looked.

"Ne (hey), Lou-kun?" Tsukune began.

"What? What is it?" Lou asked.

"You remember what Kurumu-chan said about the peeper moving fast, seikaku?"

"And you think that someone's using their true form?"

"Hai! Which means that we would have to prepare ourselves in case we do meet the peeper." Tsukune stated.

"Yeah, but it's still not much to go upon. I mean there are potentially hundreds of monster types that are probably renown for their speed." Lou explained. "Even if we are able to clock the movement of moving out if sight to get a baseline speed, we just don't know enough to plan properly."

"But it IS something to start with."

"True." Lou stated as the cousins reached the back of the classroom and moved the chairs to act as impromptu stools. They were given a poster each and some tape by Moka to hang the posters up. "Thanks Pinkie."

"You're welcome!" Moka welcomed before she returned to her assigned task. The cousins then ascended the chairs and raised the posters.

"This alright?" Lou asked Gin, who so happened to assigned himself supervisor.

"Higher." Gin replied as he strategically moved his foot near the two monster girls, a piece of mirror laid atop of it.

Lou and Tsukune raised the placement of the posters, simply holding them to ensure that they'll be able to move it if the position was not suitable. "Is this high enough Gin-sempai?" Tsukune asked.

"Higher." Gin replied, his attention someplace else.

"How about now?" Lou asked again, the two cousins barely able to keep the posters up with their hands alone as they stood upon their toes.

"Higher." Gin answered, causing the American to get flustered.

"How much fuckin' higher do you want these?! We can barely-"Lou turned around to see that not only was Gin's attention else ware, but it involved Moka and Kurumu or to be exact their inability to notice just what Gin was doing.

Sighing due to the fact that he knew exactly what Gin was pulling, Lou stepped down and approached Gin. It was at the moment the American was standing beside Gin did the older student take his eyes off from the perverted task. "Ara, is there something you- Itai!" Gin yelped when Lou flicked his finger against the older boy's nose.

"Attention up there, not in the gutter, if it's not too much to ask, hm?" Lou stated rather then asked in a scolding voice.

"Nani?" Gin asked as he held his nose.

"You're doing that old 'Mirrored Toe' trick to peak under skirts." Lou accused. "And you don't even have the mirror taped to your shoe so you can toss it away and claim plausible denial."

Gin chuckled despite the pain he was feeling in his nose. "Nansensu (nonsense)! There's no way I'm that kind of guy who'd do something so lame!"

"Lou-kun? Gin-sempai?" Tsukune asked, overhearing the little argument.

"Uh, HELLO! You are a guy, a horny guy! Not only that, but a Horny TEENAGER! How could you NOT think like that?" Lou exclaimed, drawing the attention of Moka and Kurumu from their assigned task.

"Nani-ga (what is it)?" The two monster girls asked.

"Ara (oh), well this guy said that he just got an eyeful of your panties." Gin replied before Lou could even speak, causing the pink headed vampire and blue headed succubus to gasp in surprise and shock.

"Oh you lyin' motha fuckin' sonova bitch!" Lou cursed. Tsukune was just as surprised, he had heard the argument and that was not what was said between the two teens.

"Is that true, Lou?" Moka asked.

"Not intentionally and not a lot, that's for sure." Lou defended before turning back to Gin. "Now can we get back to the little issue of poster hanging, Horn Dog?"

"'Horn Doggu'?" Gin wondered as Lou went back up the chair to hang the poster once more.

"So is this the right place, Horn Dog?" Lou asked, but his only reply was silence. "Horn Dog, you even listening? Oy, Horn Dog-" He turned to see the faces of two, rather annoyed and angry monster girls. "Uh oh...."

"BAKA NO HENTAI (idiot pervert)!!!!" The two of them screamed as they marched out of the room. Lou only sighed from their response.

"Oh lordy, not again...." The American groaned under his breath.

"Lou-kun...." Tsukune could only look upon his cousin with pity, recalling the stories Lou relayed to him on the first day of school.

Gin caught those words from Lou, wondering what he meant before he covered his pondering with a joyful laugh. "You really ARE a Moron! Thanks to you, today's club activities are over!" He stated and turned to walk away, but he was unable to walk for more than a few paces when he felt a painful sensation in his ear as Lou twisted it. "Itai!"

"Ooohhh no you don't!" Lou ordered as he pulled Gin towards him. "As punishment for lyin', we're gonna do some EXTRA extracurricular activities and do what we were gonna do originally: Hang posters and gather intel on the peeper."

"D-demo (but)! I'm the Club President!" Gin exclaimed in pain.

"Yeah, well I got yah ear, so there!" Lou stuck out his tongue in a rasph berry before turning to Tsukune. "You helpin' too!"

"Nani?! Why me?!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"I need another pair of hands for the poster hangin'." Lou explained. "AND for not defendin' me earlier. Vámonos!" He ordered as he pushed the two onto the chairs. "And this time, I'M supervisin'!"

* * *

After an entire afternoon and a good quarter of the evening spent hanging posters and asking questions on the serial peeper yesterday, the three only males of the Newspaper Club were barely able to do anything else remotely academic before falling asleep upon their beds. Morning soon came and once again the students perform their daily commute to campus grounds.

"And I'll take it that you didn't do any research on the possible monster too, right?" Lou asked.

"I could barely do the homework." Tsukune replied. "Still, it should be enough to get started on our research and planning on catching this guy."

"Yeah, it'll feel REAL good to catch this guy!" Lou exclaimed, his eyes held a tint of eagerness one would expect from a good hunt.

"Are you still sore about that?" Tsukune asked his cousin. "Even though it was over a year ago, is it really that alright to focus that frustration on US?"

"Look, girls will always think guys are pervert, despite claims to the contrary and the truth standing in front of them. And considering that we're not just guys, but teenaged boys, the truth is just that difficult to find that is convincing enough to prove innocence, if not impossible." Lou stated. "Trust me, I tried and failed. Epically! So can you blame me for having such a bias?"

However, before he could answer, Moka jumped upon Tsukune's back in greeting. "Ohayo Tsukune!"

The fact that Moka did not greet Lou as well raised an eyebrow upon both Tsukune's face and Lou's own. "Granted, I like the change in pace in not falling every morning, but what's the big deal?"

Moka turned her face away from Lou and stuck up her nose. "I don't like perverted guys!"

"Nani?" Tsukune stated in confusion.

"Did I NOT tell yah that it was an accident?!" Lou exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, I don't know you anymore!" Moka declared, but added mentally. 'I'm not serious, demo... I'm not going to talk to Lou for a while as revenge for peeping!'

"Are you seriously- GAH, forget this shit!" Lou cursed as he dashed up the wall and landed atop of the wall with almost athletic grace. "I'll see you FUCKERS in class!" He yelled before running down the wall, furious.

"Matte (wait)! Lou-kun!" Tsukune chased after his cousin, hoping to calm him down. Moka, in the meanwhile, stood there stunned. In all the time that she had known him, Lou had not uttered a curse at her. True, his mouth was just as fowl as any sailor if not more so and had spoken just as many vulgar words, but never cursed her. Did he take her words too seriously, and this was all a misunderstanding? Did she take her joke too far? Did she unintentionally hurt his feelings just as he unintentionally glimpsed at her underwear? It was then she realized that she did not know enough of the American as she had liked, judging from his reaction to her earlier statement and playful accusation. Question flooded her mind as she hung her head in shame.

Moka was not the only one with questions on her mind on this recent affair as Gin turned towards a small group of gossiping girls. "Hey, 'scuse me, you girls!" The group of girls turned their attention towards the older student. "Do you have a second?"

The girls were already enamored by this attractive Second Year student before them. "Hai!"

"There's a little something I'd like you lovely ladies to tell me!"

"Hai! Nani-ga?" The group recited in union.

"That Tsukune dude and his American cousin Louis are always together with Moka-san. Demo, are any one of them dating her?" Gin asked, the girls somewhat disappointed that it was not they he was interested in having such a relationship.

"Well, I'm not really sure, demo.... They don't really match do they?" One girl replied, unintentionally starting a debate with her friends.

"Tsukune-kun is just too normal! The same with Lou-kun even with that red hair of his! Moka-chan has the kind of beauty that can charm other women!" Another girl stated just before she remembered that Gin had asked for details. "But listen.. Rumor has it that people have seen Moka-chan kiss Tsukune-kun in the neck!"

"Nani? I heard that it was Lou-kun's neck Moka-chan was kissing!" A third girl interrupted.

"Nani?" Gin asked with a shock look upon his face. "Their necks?! You say that she kisses them on their necks?!" His mind was already flooded with such fantastic scenarios as to what either one of them, or even both the cousins were doing when Moka was 'kissing' them on their necks. "IIE!!! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!?! TSUKUNE-KUN! LOU-KUN! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!" He exclaimed, startling the girls. Internally his mind raced. Despite Moka being so innocent looking and naive acting, was she really two-timing with the cousins? Or worse, is really some kind of player? A pimp? Just what kind of woman was Moka?

* * *

Lou walked down the corridors of the hallway and heading towards the Newspaper Club's classroom, grumbling. He had hoped that this year was going to be a new start, a way to forget what happened in his freshman year and no one from the United States would come to this school and spread such ugly rumors that were ultimately false. He was also overjoyed in the fact that he might catch the serial peeper before fingers pointed to him again, as a way of revenge for what happened to him that year, but the thought was spoiled by Moka's statement earlier that morning. In short, Lou was not in a happy mood.

"Chotto (hey), Lou-kun!" Gin's call broke Lou's train of thought.

"What do you want, Horn Dog?" Lou spat venom, still remembering what the Second Year did to him yesterday.

"Ara, you're still mad at me?" Gin looked hurt.

"What do you think?" Lou growled.

"Gomen, but just bearing it for just a few months couldn't be that bad, tadashii (right)?"

"No thank you. I'd rather not relive THAT recent and particular part of my life. I'll pass."

Gin then pondered upon those words, wondering what the American had referenced. Then he noticed something. "Nani? Where's your cousin?"

"He forgot to bring something for the case at his dorm so he went back to get em. He'll be kinda late for the meeting though." Lou answered.

"Ara, seikaku (correct)! Today's club activities will be held outside! Why don't you come with me?"

"What about the others?"

"Oh they know!" Gin reassured. "I left a note explaining the situation to them!" The two exited the hallway and outside, neither one the wiser when they were secretly observed by two individuals who had just happened upon this encounter.

"What did Lou-kun meant by that?" Kurumu asked Tsukune.

"Well, back during his first year of High School in America, he was the focus of some Peeping Tom rumors simply because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Tsukune answered.

"Were they true?"

"Iie, but it didn't matter to the other students and even many of the faculty. Even when the true culprit was identified and arrested, the rumors and jokes persisted." Tsukune explained. "It's still a rather sore spot for him, considering how recent it happened."

"Didn't he defend himself?"

"He tried, but no one would listen. Accidents have even occurred that seemed to reinforce that belief." Tsukune then looked in the direction where his cousin had left following Gin. "Eventually he just gave up trying."

* * *

"You call this outside?" Lou exclaimed as Gin lead him towards the destination in between the buildings. "This is just the back of the fuckin' school!"

"Don't worry, the rest will be coming soon!" Gin explained. "I got a good tip as to where the serial peeper might be hiding out in between peeps!"

"Wouldn't it be easier for the guy to just head back to his dorm room?" Lou cocked an eyebrow.

"And risk being caught by witnesses? Use that head of yours!"

"We have been." Lou explained. "Tsukune thinks that the perp is using his true form to do his peek ventures both to hide his face and to quickly move from place to place without getting caught. However, our collective Monster Encyclopedia is a little rusty and probably out of date. Do you have any idea as to what monster could potentially move that fast?"

"Maa (well)," Gin began, a look of pride washed over his form. "If it comes to just pure speed, nothing comes close to a werewolf! Their speed is powered by moonlight, so the stronger the moonlight, the faster they go!"

"Oh really? I've always been lead to believe that werewolves were just savage, animalistic, brutish, and rely mostly on brawn then on their brains." Lou noted out loud, causing a few veins upon Gin's face to pulsate in frustration and anger from the American's words. "That's interesting to know once we find the guy. So besides lack of moonlight, what other weaknesses would a werewolf have?"

"We're here, Lou-kun!" Gin announced as they reached an alleyway in between two buildings.

"...here? This is the hide out?"

"Over there." Gin pointed at a window high above them. "You could use that drum to look inside."

"Me?! Why not you?! It's your lead!" Lou argued.

"Don't yah want to improve your standing with Moka-san?" Gin countered. "She did get majorly pissed off yesterday, didn't she?"

"Wouldn't really know what she thinks right now. I haven't spoken a word to her since this mornin'." Lou stated as he finally decided to move the steel drum directly beneath the window. "Besides, I got my own reasons for catching the perp, and it don't involve Pinkie."

"I see..." Gin noted. Lou had begun climbing onto the steel drum to reach the window before Gin spoke once more. "Ara, about Moka-san. She's even better then I've heard. Y'know, I really like her." He turned to see that Lou was currently occupied visually with climbing onto the steel drum.

"Trust me, Horn Dog, you ain't the first guy around here to feel that about Pinkie." Lou groaned as he steadied himself atop the steel drum.

"I'm serious! She's got even ME falling for her at first sight!"

"Again, you ain't the first." Lou recalled the reactions of the other male students from the first day of school onwards.

"I'm gonna make sure that Akashiya Moka becomes my woman!" Gin declared. "No matter the cost, whatever it takes!"

"Once more, you AIN'T the first!" Lou reminded Gin once more. "Fuck, to make that kind of declaration while on a fucking stake-out! 'No matter the cost, whatever it takes' he says." He grumbled as the top of his head leveled with the bottom of the window, his fingers grasping onto the window frame for support. "I swear, if he actually devote that much time and energy into perversion, we might actually have caught the Peeping Tom by-" Suddenly, just mere moments when he would be eye level with the window and free to view the interior beyond, a thought just occurred to him.

Growling in frustration, Lou climbed down from the steel drum. "Lou-kun?" Gin stated in surprise as he quickly hid something behind his back.

"Okay, what's REALLY there?" Lou demanded.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Gin chuckled in an attempt to hide his guilt.

"Oh don't you play dumb shit with me!" Lou cursed. "You're setting me up, pain and simple! So what, you could get Pinkie to even CONSIDER dating you? You don't have the cojones to ask her yourself, so you resort to shit like this?!"

"Such fantasy!" Gin laughed. "What basis do you have?"

"'No matter the cost, whatever it takes'. Sound familiar?" Lou stated. "You probably could have gotten away with it, but you just CAN'T shut that pie hole of yours."

"That's still not concrete enough evidence to even suggest-" Gin was interrupted when Lou picked up a pebble and tossed it into the open portion of the window. Shrieks and screams of girls were heard.

"I don't care WHAT monster you are, you are fucking DEAD!" Lou threatened, however he was faced with the view screen of a camera with him climbing to look into the window, though his legs were cropped out of the frame.

"Peeping is a crime, Lou-kun." Gin smiled sinisterly. "And the photo evidence has been taken. If Moka-san sees this picture, she's probably going to hate you forever!"

"I've been through fucking worse!" Lou growled in anger.

"Even so, if you don't want this picture getting out, you'll keep your mouth shut about me, got it?!" Gin threatened.

"What makes you think I'll let you get away, you shit!" Lou attempted to grab Gin, who jumped away from his reach.

"Careful." Gin warned. "Keep that up and I may have to involve Tsukune-kun as well."

"You ass!" Lou hissed. "Don't you fucking DARE do a THING to him!"

"I'll get at nothing to get a woman in the palm of my hand!" Gin declared. "Ja ne, Lou-kun!" And with that, the older student disappeared as if in thin air.

"What the, where'd he go?" Lou looked around to see exactly where Gin when he was suddenly reminded about his talk with him earlier about werewolves. Could it be that Gin was working in tandem with the serial peeper or worse, IS the peeper? Whatever the truth, Lou knew that he was on his own when it came to the investigation.

Suddenly, Lou heard a shriek from the window behind him. "There he is!!"

"The Peeper! There's the Peeper!" Another girl exclaimed.

'Shiiiit, here we go...' Lou groaned internally as he raised an arm with his index finger extended, never once turning towards the window. "Would the words 'No', 'Unintentional' and 'Accidental' be of any use to me?"

"How DARE you peep at us!?" A girl exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." Lou sighed as he walked away from the scene.

"Don't you think you'll get away with this!"

"Why should I be punished for a crime I didn't commit?" Lou asked over his shoulder as he climbed up towards the roof seemingly without effort. "Nevermind, there's no use in trying to fuckin' reason with you bitches. You're all the same, no matter the country."

"NANI?!" The girls exclaimed in fury as Lou walked across the roof tops and away, shaking his head as history repeated itself before his eyes.

* * *

Though Lou was able to escape the wrath of the girls that would do physical harm, the damage had already been done and rumors claim that it was he who was the serial peeper. History repeats yet again for the American, with the only difference being that he would not respond to these students in defense or otherwise. He knew it to be futile.

"Perfect. Three more fucking years of this shit." Lou mumbled to himself. "Assumin' I even LIVE that long..."

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the Student Store. Sighing, he entered the store despite the accusing stares of those present to restock on his living supplies. The kinds of looks that he'll have to just bear with, no matter how painful.

As he walked down the isles with his shopping basket on his arm, out of the corner of his eye Lou saw women's panties displayed out in the open. He chuckled as he shook his head, the sight of the panties suddenly reminding him of a prank his brothers and sisters attempted with his luggage before he left for Japan and Monster Academy that would have caused his clothes to stink of Doe in Heat Urine if he was not lucky enough to catch the vial before he did anything too stupid. He also spotted a small bouquet of Wolfsbane flowers and was reminded of his talk with Gin about werewolves, causing him to shake his head and wonder what kind of student store would sell womens panties out in the open and Wolfsbane if there were werewolves attending-

Then a shock of brilliance struck Lou like lightning as he looked back to the women's panties and to the Wolfsbane. He smiled sinisterly as his plan became quite clear as he grabbed a small package of the panties, the Wolfsbane, a box of zip-lock bags large enough to contain a pair of panties without wrinkling them, tweezers, whatever scrap silver he could find, a baseball bat, and a whole assortment of supplies he needed to ensnare the true culprit. He may not be able to clear his name as being a peeper, but with this plan he'll be able to prove that he wasn't the serial peeper.

Lou brought his 'hunting' supplies to the register, ever thankful that his aunt and uncle, Tsukune's parents, that they gave him a joint allowance to purchase whatever food and supplies they need during their stay at Monster Academy. The woman working at the register, though heard the rumors about Lou, could not help but wonder what kind of strange and disturbing party this American was planning. As she stuffed the supplies into whatever bags could fit, she then encountered the small packages of panties. Raising an eyebrow, she picked up the panties. "Ara, and what are these for?"

"Bait." Lou answered as he grabbed the package, shoving them into one of the bags, and paying the total costs of his supplies. The other shoppers and staff could not help but wonder what this American was planning, then felt a chill run up and down their spines as they heard Lou cackle off into the distance.

* * *

Late in the evening, beneath a full moon, Lou walked onto the roof tops of one of the class room buildings with his supplies when he spied Moka leaning against the railings deep in thought. It was at that moment when she turned towards Lou's direction. "Lou?"

"Oh, it's you." The American nearly growled, still remembering what had happened this morning.

"Lou," Moka slowly approached him. "Ano..well ....if there's something you want to talk to me about-"

"Sorry, I got bigger fish to fry." Lou stated as he began to set up his trap and looking over his supplies for the capture of the serial peeper, if not Gin.

"Gomen nasai (I'm so sorry)! Onegai (please)!" Moka bowed before Lou in apology. "The words I have said this morning, I didn't mean to-"

"Do you mind?! I'm tryin' to catch a Peepin' Tom here!" Lou exclaimed before returning to his work, carefully pulling out a pair of panties with tweezers held in his gloved hands from the zip-lock bag and placing them on the ground.

"Demo, if it's about those rumors-" Moka began.

"Look! I don't want to fucking talk about it, alright?!" Lou exclaimed, catching the vampire off guard. "I've survived through it before, I'll do it again. Not like I had much choice in the matter before and now..." Lou mumbled the last portion of his statement, but it did not escape Moka's ears.

"Lou....?" Moka gasped lightly, wondering if Lou had suffered from such a rumor before.

"Ara! So this is where you've been Moka-san!" Gin exclaimed in joy as he entered the roof top. "And you are here as well Lou-kun?"

"Gin....sempai...." Moka stated, unsure of what to make in the situation.

Lou, however, simply showed the man his middle finger. "Yeah, well fuck you too." He then went back to his trap construction.

Unaffected, Gin approached Moka. "Though I am surprised that you are even standing this close to Lou-kun, Moka-san, considering what they say about him." Lou replied with two middle fingers before returning to his work. Moka, however, was unsure of what to make of the situation. Gin said that Lou was the serial peeper that they were looking for, yet Lou was busy trying to find the peeper yet had not defended himself. Then there were those words from earlier. Could it be that Lou suffered a similar situation back in America? Was that the reason why he wasn't defending himself, why her joke that morning caused him to be so wrathful towards her?

Noting this mental confusion, Gin pulled out some photos. "I don't know who took these, but these pictures have been going around."

"'Don't know who took these' my ass." Lou mocked in English as Moka took the photos and took a look at them. "Likely fuckin' story."

"This is...!" Moka gasped from the pictures of Lou climbing towards the window.

"A picture of the peeper!" Gin concluded for Moka. "A picture of Lou-kun might I add? Pathetic."

"Yay! Let the circus continue...!" Lou exclaimed in a sarcastic tone, rolling his pointed hand in a circular motion in the air.

"Just forget about that gaijin, Moka-san." Gin advised as he wrapped an arm around Moka's shoulders, bringing her closer to his own body. "In fact, forget about Tsukune-kun as well. Being related to Lou-kun, he might be the same as well."

"Hey! You motha fuckin' sonova bitch!" Lou exclaimed as he quickly rose to his feet. "Say what you want about me, but leave my cousin alone you shit-assed bastard!"

Gin simply waved his hand away before he turned his attention to Moka. "Tonight, I'll console you!" He declared as he leaned in towards the pink headed vampire for a passionate kiss, only to be pushed away and to the far side of the roof top.

"Iie!" Moka screamed. "What are you doing, sempai?!"

"Pinkie?" She turned towards Lou, feeling happier then she was earlier that he was using his nickname for her. "Next time he does that, could you try a nice quick kick to the nads? It'll make me feel a whole lot better about my situation." The request caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"Nani?" Gin picked himself off the rooftop and back upon his feet. "Am I not just holding you tenderly?"

"Iie! You just felt me up!" Moka exclaimed.

"Yeah, wimenz tend to notice that kind of thing." Lou noted in a rather monotone-like voice.

"Gomen, it's the full moon!" Gin explained as he approached Moka. "On nights of the full moon, I'm overcome with a feeling of such power and I suddenly loose control! It just that these sudden urges make me go crazy!"

"Lou..." Moka looked at the pictures that were still in her grasp. "He said that it was an accident, that it wasn't intentional..."

"Now she listens to me, figures...!" Lou raised his hands in the air in frustration.

"Rather then these pictures," She tossed the photographs away. "I want to believe Lou!"

"Oh, NOW you wanna believe me?!" Lou exclaimed. "Unbelievable!"

"The one we shouldn't believe is you!" Kurumu yelled out as she and Tsukune appeared on the roof top, wearing what is considered stereotypical detective clothing of both Western Countries and Japan.

"Tsukune! Kurumu-chan!" Moka yelled out.

"What are YOU two doing here?" Gin demanded.

"And what's with the get up?" Lou asked as he pointed at the two.

"When we heard about Lou, we did an investigation on the matter!" Kurumu explained. "I wouldn't care less, but Tsukune wanted to help his cousin and I couldn't say 'no' to my Destined One!"

"Yeah....thanks for the vote of confidence there Pamela..." Lou groaned.

"What are you saying? Lou-kun is a lecher who purposefully moved the steel drum in order to peep into the girls changing room." Gin then pointed at the photos on the ground. "Those pictures are proof!"

"Oh really?" Kurumu picked up a photograph and examined it. "How could you be so sure when only the top half of Lou's body is taken?"

"So then no one would know what Lou-kun was using as support." Tsukune reasoned. Moka then looked at the pictures.

"That is true." Moka stated, which gave Gin a shocked look on his face as he attempted to recover from that revelation.

"T-that's..." Gin began. "Hai! That's because I went to the scene after it happened! Even though it was the first time I went there, I knew immediately that he used it for support!" Lou simply rolled his eyes from that excuse as Gin sweated cold bullets nervously.

"And you also knew that Lou moved the drum?" Tsukune crossed his arms across his chest, unconvinced.

"Hai! They weren't there originally!" Gin stated.

"Bad move." Lou chuckled.

"But did you not say that it was the first time that you have been at the scene?" Kurumu smirked. "Why are you so sure that they were there originally?"

"You KNEW about the peeping sight spot from before," Tsukune accused. "And also knew of the drums being used for support, tadashii?" He then showed Gin the photographs. "Furthermore, you were at the scene when this photo was taken!"

"True, I was there before. And I knew that the drums were used as support," Gin calmly rationalized. "But that doesn't prove that I was at the crime scene."

"Sure we can, Ginei-san." Kurumu replied to Gin's challenge.

"N-nani?" Gin stated in surprise.

"After the incident, those drums were taken away by the female students who were concerned about of such a thing happening again." Tsukune explained.

"In other words," Kurumu began. "The drums were only there from the time the crime occurred until immediately after."

"For the record." Lou interrupted. "Technically, I DIDN'T peep. Just too close for anyone's comfort."

"Besides the people at the scene, it's impossible for others to have known." Kurumu continued. "There is more, Ginei-san. There are a few witnesses who testified that YOU moved the drums before the crime occurred."

"Not only that," Tsukune began. "But Kurumu-chan and myself not only saw him call Lou-kun over, but also witnessed him tricking my cousin into the act!"

"Oh, where was THAT when I needed it!?" Lou exclaimed, his swinging arms accidentally hitting Gin in the chest that caused him to stumble backwards violently enough for photos to fall from his coat. Photos of the female students in various stages of undress. "Oh, so YOU'RE the Peeper! I should have fuckin' known!" Then the American paused as he fully absorbed the words he had spouted. "Come to think of it, WHY am I surprised that Horn Dog was the peeper?"

"Enough of this nonsense!" Gin exclaimed. "Since it has come to this, I'll use my power make you my woman, Akashiya Moka!" Then he leaped over the group, landing behind them, and transformed into his true form and howled. That of a werewolf.

Lou chuckled. "Don't think that I didn't plan for this eventuality, Horn Dog, or should I say Horn Wolf!?"

"**Oro (huh)?**" Gin demanded. Lou simply dashed back to his supplies and grabbed the small bouquet of Wolfsbane.

"Eat Wolfsbane, biach!"Lou yelled out as he threw the flowers at Gin, which impacted upon the werewolf's muzzle. "Direct hit!"

Gin simply sneezed as he brushed the Wolfsbane away. He then turned towards Lou. "**What was THAT all about?!**" The others were wondering as well.

"He's still moving?" Lou raised an eyebrow in disbelief before finally shrugging in defeat. "I got nothing."

"That was it?!" Kurumu exclaimed. "That was your plan?!"

"No." Lou shook his head. "The Wolfsbane was suppose to stun him long enough for me to shoot a silver bullet in his leg and kill his speed advantage." The American showed the group the revolver he had hidden in one of his pockets, which sent even the werewolf into a panic.

"Where the hell did you find a gun?!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"That's....." Lou then stared at the revolver in his hand. "Actually a very good question...."

"**I won't let you pull off a single shot!**" Gin exclaimed as he dashed towards Lou, who barely escaped with his life and received only a shredded jacket sleeve.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Lou exclaimed.

"Quick! Shoot him!" Kurumu demanded in panic.

"I can't at this range, for three reasons! One, he's movin' too fast to get a good shot and I only got enough silver to make one bullet! Though for some odd reason I got enough powder for eight rounds.... Anyway two, I ain't that good of a shot! Three, silver bullets aren't ballistically sound! Trust me, I looked that shit up!" Lou exclaimed before he was knocked away by a kick from Gin that sent him a good distance away from the group.

"Lou-kun!" Tsukune yelled.

"Shit! We NEED Xena!" Lou shouted back as he headed towards Moka.

"A werewolf and a vampire are both equally strong monsters!" Kurumu warned. "Even if Moka is able to attack him directly, her chances are-" Her warning was interrupted when Lou was tacked to the ground by Gin's foot.

"**Don't think you have a chance, baka (idiot)!**" Gin taunted as he grabbed Lou by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to his eye level. "**I guess you want to die since you can't keep your hands off of Moka-san, Lou-kun!**"

"Wrong, I'm the distraction!" Lou corrected, which gave Gin a surprised face. "Tsukune! Now!" With that cue, Tsukune pulled off Moka's rosario and breaking the seal that kept the other Moka in check.

"**Nani (what)?! What's happening?!**" Gin exclaimed from this sudden burst of supernatural energy swirling around Moka as she transformed into her other self. "**Red eyes....silver hair...? Could it be that she is a....vampire?!**"

Gin then chuckled. "**So... This is Moka-san's true form! Subarashii! Even after transforming, you are still beautiful, Akashiya Moka! Though it does explain the 'kissing on the neck' thing from earlier...**"

"Wait, what?!" Lou exclaimed as Gin leaped into the air and towards the other Moka.

"**I could care less that you're a vampire! I will defeat you and make you my woman!**" Gin declared in his decent.

"**Don't mess around with me!**" The other Moka warned, to only finding herself striking air.

"**What are you fighting over there for?**" Gin taunted from atop the stairwell.

"He vanished!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"What lighting speed!" Kurumu gasped.

"Shit! We gotta kill that speed advantage stat!" Lou cursed.

"**Tadashii! A werewolf's power is in their speed while a vampire's power is in physical strength! My speed is increased the stronger the moonlight becomes!**" Gin then began to use his speed to dance around the other Moka. "**On the night of a full moon, a werewolf is invincible! And tonight, the full moon is shining as bright as ever!**"

Moka attempted in futile to keep her eyes upon her speedy opponent. "**Surrender! So long as the full moon is out, it is my victory!**"Gin swung a claw at the other Moka, who readily caught the attack with her own hands. "**Nani? I stopped?!**"

"Clouds." Lou stated as he pointed at the clouds covering the light of the full moon.

"**Yabai (shit)! The clouds! Now of all times!**" Gin cursed.

"Yeah, you're pretty much fucked." Lou chucked at the scene.

"**Don't be too full of yourselves!**" Gin exclaimed in a threatening manner. "**I can still beat you with or without the moonlight! I'll show you what the natural energy of a monster is!**" He then swung his claw towards the other Moka. "**Just be a good girl and become my woman, Moka!**"

In response, Moka gave a swift spinning kick to Gin's head which was followed by another powerful kick to his stomach. Though in pain, Gin was able to recover and land against the railing of roof top. Then the railings crumbled and the werewolf unceremoniously fell to the ground.

Both Tsukune and Lou looked over the edge of where the roof railing used to be to where Gin had landed violently. "That was....rather anti-climatic actually." Lou stated, to which Tsukune nodded in agreement.

"**Untamed dog...You aren't fit to be my opponent.**" Moka spoke in reference to Gin. "**You should know your place!**" She then turned towards Lou. "**As for you, it would be in your best interest in accepting the other Moka's apology.**"

Lou looked around to see if the other Moka was actually talking to him. "Me?"

"**Because of what happened this morning, the other me was getting so depressed that it was even affecting me!**" Moka then grabbed the rosario from Tsukune's hand.

"Noted, but first I got some unfinished business to attend to." Lou stated as he grabbed a baseball bat. "I'll be RIIIGHT back." The American then jumped over the railings and climbed down to where Gin had landed. Curious, the rest followed Lou to the ground who was in the process of judging the werewolf's head with the end of the baseball bat.

"Wakey, wakey!" Lou commanded in a disturbingly jolly voice as Gin came to.

"**W-what do you want?**" He groaned in pain.

"Oh, nothing much. Just for you to be conscious when I do this." Lou raised the bat above his head, ready to smash it down upon Gin's manhood when the rest of the group arrived.

"Lou-kun, what are you-" Tsukune began.

"**IIIIEEEE!!!**" Gin screamed in terror as the wooden, impromptu club smashed into an extremely sensitive pair of organs in between his legs with a sickening crunch and pop that even caused the other Moka to cringe. However, the torment did not end as Lou continued to smash the bat into what was formerly the werewolf's family jewels repeatedly and violently with such voracity. None who have witnessed this could not help but flinch with each impact.

After what seemed like the few hundred times, Lou walked away from the horrible slaughter with a rather refreshed smile upon his face. "Yeah, THAT felt good!" He stated as he leaned against a nearby wall.

"Sh-shouldn't you take him to the infirmary?" Tsukune asked, thinking as like the rest of the group that the certain area of Gin's body currently had the consistency of peanut butter.

"In time." Lou answered. "Right now, I wanna bask in his agony." Gin then just made a rather high pitched moan of pain. "Music to my ears right about now."

* * *

The next day, the Newspaper Club sans a certain club president, were distributing their first ever news edition that featured the identity of the serial peeper and exonerated Lou's name. Many of the female readers did not react well to the fact that the true peeper was Gin, who was currently running away from his sudden 'admirers' in fright and self preservation.

"Though I never expected that this would be our Newspaper Club's first job!" Tsukune noted as he hung the other copies of the newspaper upon a bulletin board along with his cousin. The other girls of the club, meanwhile, were distributing the copies to the other students who mostly were there to get close to them as possible. "I mean really, seikaku? Moka-san?"

Moka nodded, before setting her eyes upon Lou who was currently attaching the newspaper copies onto the bulletin board and her face went sullen. Even though the American had accepted her apology, he still bore a grudge for what happened in the previous days.

Tsukune caught the look the vampire gave and elbowed his cousin in the ribs, who nearly tripped over if not for hanging onto the bulletin board. "You mind?!" Lou exclaimed and his cousin gestured towards Moka who was looking down in distraught. Sighing, he climbed down and approached the vampire. "What's wrong?"

Moka shook her head. "Iie. Nothing really."

"Please, you're NOT that good of a liar." Lou crossed his arms as he awaited a response from Moka, who was currently pressing the tips of her index fingers together. A few moments passed and he sighed before pulling back his collar to reveal his neck. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, you can have a bite on me."

"Hontouni (really)?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, but you better decide before I change my- ACK!!" Lou soon found himself in a sudden hug by the pink haired vampire.

"Yatta (great)!" Moka exclaimed, however the force of the sudden charge caused them to nearly knock the table that was supporting Tsukune over and forcing the teenager to grasp onto the bulletin board to prevent him from falling. "Kappu-chu!"

"SWEET MONKEY JESUS!!!!" Lou exclaimed in pain as Moka took her fill of his blood. Kurumu was too occupied in her attempted actions at keeping Tsukune from falling from the bulletin board while the other students watched.

It was but another day at Monster Academy for the two cousins and two monster girls.

* * *

Aaaand that would be Chapter Four ladies and gentlemen!

Originally, I didn't plan on releasing this chapter until I finished Chapter Seven: Deadlines and Blackmail, but then I reasoned that since I had up to six chapters completed as of this posting, I figured that I should post at least one chapter ahead of schedule. As for the rest, well that would pretty much depend upon demand. Do my fellow readers wish to read these chapters ahead of shedule or simply wait like normally? How do you want to be heard?

By reviews and PMs of course! And as always, flames are NOT tolerated. Extending it to "Brutally Honest" reviews as well. Just plain honest would suffice. Never did like X-Play anyway.......


	5. Academic Woes and Solitary

_**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**_

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more then likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

_Chapter 5__: Academic Woes and Solitary_

Today was a day many students who attend classes at Monster Academy await in anticipation and in dread. A day that will decide weather or not they will succeed or fail for the rest of the year. A year where the most academic will be rewarded with a well earned break from their studies while those who did not take their studies seriously will be doomed to repeat for lost time, time that would have been well spent with friends and loved ones.

Today was the day when the mid-term test results are posted.

"I don't wanna look!"

"Yes! I'm among the top fifty!"

"I failed!"

"Just two points? Just two points?"

"I barely passed!"

"My parent's are gonna kill me!"

"Summer School again? Yamite!"

"Yatta! I'm ranked in the top two hundred!"

"Urayamashii! I'm only the two hundred and twenty-second!"

"They're still bad scores you bakas!"

For a small group within the assembled student body, their test scores could not have varied to such a degree between them.

"Iie (no)! I flunked!" The blue headed succbuus exclaimed. None could argue that anyone with such a personality as Kurumu would be remotely considered a success academically. Though even with this truth, one would not have believed that her new notoriety would be as among the top five failures of all Monster Academy.

"Epically, apparently." Lou added before he turned back to the board and scratched his head. "Well this can't be right. Something must have gone wrong."

"What is it Lou?" Moka, the pink headed vampire inquired after she had learned that she had scored thirteenth in the mid-term results. In the background, many of the male population of the student body praised both her beauty and her intelligence to the ire of certain other members of the group.

"Yeah, you placed twentieth." Tsukune added, whose own score was right in the middle at being the hundredth and twenty-eight.

"That's just it." Lou began. "I was never THAT good at math. Or any other subjects for that matter. Hell, my score should have been even lower than usual with all the chicken scratches I had to read!" He then turned towards the group. "No offense."

"Even so, I have to learn your study techniques!" Tsukune practically begged his cousin. "Moka's as well!"

"Only if I get to suck your blood!" Moka chuckled, to which Tsukune sighed in disbelief.

"Pinkie, he's gonna NEED that blood to catch up with the rest of us." Lou then turned towards the now pouting Kurumu. "Well...most of us..."

"As in a study group?" Tsukune asked and, for some strange reason or another, Moka pressed the tips of her index fingers together and blushed.

"Of course! You need help in getting outta the 'Average' rut in the grades and I need to be more literate in chicken scratch! Again, no offense." Lou stated. "And Pamela here's gonna need ALL the help she can get."

"The only thing I need is my Destined One." Kurumu declared as she pressed her own seductive assets against Tsukune's body whose mind took an immediate absence.

"What YOU need is to get that mind of yours out of the gutter." Lou sighed just mere moments before his cousin was in a tug-o-war between the succubus and vampire. "I swear, the only thing that isn't 'blond' on yah is your hair!" It was when he looked up that he saw a rather young girl with chin length dark hair donning a cape and pointed cone hat was spying upon them from behind a pillar. When their eyes met, the younger girl immediately hid back behind the pillar. "Does this place have a 'Middle School' program or something?"

"Gozaimasu (congradulations), Sendou-san, you're number one yet again." Lou overheard an older student and his own posse approach the younger girl. The young girl faced them with a rather defenseless look to her form. "It does seem that you didn't skip grades for nothing."

'Oh, it's one of those genius kids.' Lou thought. 'Didn't think I'd actually meet one. Granted, Uncle Beau was one but he's no kid.'

"My classmates..." The young girl sighed in surprise.

"However, don't you get so high and mighty just because you have a better academic score then us." The other student threatened. "To my eyes, you are nothing more then an immature brat reeking of her own mother's milk."

Lou looked around to see if there were any one who would defend the bullied girl. Not even his own group were paying much attention, too concern with their own personal soap operas. "Perfect..." Lou groaned as he approached the situation many would argue was none of the American's business.

"Not only that, but your entire attire is completely cosplay!" One of the bully trio scolded.

"Either way, it still defies the school rules." The second added.

"Such a headache you give me, Sendou-san." The leader of the trio groaned. "Your very existence is something that I, as class representative, must correct!"

"Oh suure, pick on the odd one out of the bunch to make yourselves feel better why don't yah." Lou taunted as he stood beside the young genius girl, who looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. "Makes you feel like a really strong and brawny man to pick on little girls, right?"

"And what makes you think you should interfere in the affairs of OUR class, gaijin?" The class representative demanded.

"Because I'm making it my business, that's why." Lou crossed his arms.

"Do you know what kind of monster SendouYukari is? A witch! Nothing more then a disgusting half-breed of a freak!"

"Does this look like the face that cares?" Lou points towards himself. "Here's a clue: It's the opposite of 'yes'. Or is it that you're trying to justify picking on her simply because you need to 'compensate' for certain physical limitations? Is that accurate enough of yourselves you bunch of limp noodles? Or is the answer just too... SHORT?"

"NANI (what)?" The bully trio exclaimed, finally figuring out just what Leo was implying.

"Well if I'm wrong, why don't yah bring it? Or is that just a bit... 'premature'?" Lou taunted.

"Kisama (bastard)!" The trio leader exclaimed and was about to strike Lou when Moka stepped into the way, her arms spread apart and wide open to block his advance. "You are..."

"You shouldn't use violence on little girls." Moka scolded with eyes full of determination. "And I won't forgive you if you hurt my friend."This confrontation finally drew the attention of the other gathered students who had wondered what had occurred between the two classes.

Noticing the number of spectators around them, the trio had decided to fall back for now. "We'll leave it here for now. Let's go guys!" The leader ordered and the trio soon left as well as the attention of the other students.

Moka then breathed a sigh of relief in that the confrontation ended rather uneventfully when Tsukune and Kurumu caught up with her and Lou.

"Moka-san, daijoobu (alright)?" Tsukune asked, though before the vampire could answer, they collectively jumped when they heard a loud smacking sound. Turning, they saw that it was Lou who was currently slamming his forehead with a paperback book. "Lou-kun?"

"I said 'bring it' to those guys!" Lou exclaimed. "I don't even know what kind of monsters they are and still I said it!" He then continued to slam the cover of the paper back book.

"Demo (but), you did it for a good reason." Moka tried to assure the American when suddenly he slammed the book atop of Tsukune's head.

"And you! You just stood there and let me say that! What kind of a cousin are yah anyway?" Lou continued to beat Tsukune with the book. "Does it not matter that we're family?"

"Iie! Yameru (no more)! Onagai (please)! Damare (don't)! Yamite (stop)!" Tsukune pleaded as he shielded himself from his cousin's attacks.

* * *

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu (thank you very much) ~Desu!" The little witch thanked with a characteristically childish squeal as the group had their lunch at the academy cafeteria. "I'm Sendou Yukari! ~Desu!"

"I've heard about you, Yukari-san." Moka began. "Despite being four years younger, you are in the same grade as us and even ranked first in the mid-terms."

"Four years?" Tsukune then counted his fingers. "Then that would mean that you skipped a couple of grades?"

"Of course, yah nut job!" Lou scorned. "How else would she be in the same grade as us? You do remember Uncle Beau right?"

"You must be really smart then, Yukari-san!" Moka praised which caused Yukari to blush. "And that outfit is really cool too!"

"Hai, it really fits you." Kurumu agreed.

"I-it's nothing, hontoo ni (really) ~Desu!" Yukari denied with a flutter and plenty of nervousness. "Moka-san is much more beautiful ~Desu!"

"Though I'm sure there are 'certain' students around here who'd see yah as attractive as well, Sabrina."

"Louis!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Demo...actually...I...I..." Yukari struggled to say.

"Come on, spit it out. It can't be that bad." Lou coaxed.

"I wuv Moka-san ~Desu!" Yukari exclaim in declaration as she jumped onto Moka's body, the impact strong enough to knock the vampire to the ground.

"N-nani?" Both Tsukune and Kurumu exclaimed, whose shock was increased further when Yukari started to fondle Moka's breasts.

"Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you bit by bit, but today my heart is made up when you saved me ~Desu!" Yukari exclaimed in joy.

"Whoh! Whoh! Whoh! Time out!" Lou then pulled the little witch from Moka's body, whose cheeks were inflamed with embarrassment and much to the younger girl's chagrin. "You are TOO young to be doin' stuff like that!"

"Naze (why)? I'll be twelve years old soon ~Desu!" Yukari defended.

"That's not the point!" Lou exclaimed.

"So will you go out with me on dates, Moka-san!" Yukari asked Moka, who had barely recovered. Legs still unbalanced from the shock and surprise. "Or, is it that bad to be dating someone like me ~Desu?"

"Would it kill yah to listen to what people are sayin' when they're talkin' to yah?"

"Ano (um) ...eetoo (well)..." Moka attempted to answer the little witch. "If as friends..."

"Yatta (great)! I'm so happy ~Desu!" Yukari then leaped towards Moka into an embrace, however Lou's grip on the girl was still firm enough to be pulled after the little witch.

"Ack! TIMBER!" Lou yelled as the three fell to the ground in a loud crash.

Lou quickly got himself back onto his feet and pried Yukari's arms from Moka's body. "Off, yah pubescent tween perv!" Yukari scrambled to get away from the American's grasp and back to embracing the pink headed vampire, however Lou planted the little witch to a sitting position on one of the benches. "Look, I'm pretty sure that you're goin' head strong into a situation that you don't fully comprehend-"

"Hai! I wuv Moka-san ~Desu!" Yukari defended.

"But the reasons why isn't exactly sound, nor strong enough to hold together a lasting relationship. You gotta KNOW Pinkie before you even THINK about dating her." Lou lectured. "I mean what do you know of her history? Her ideals? What motivates her? Her likes and even her fears for starters?" The American waited for the little witch's response. He received none. "I thought so. It would be better to be friends with Pinkie first, to get to know her better and allow your feelings to develop and mature properly before you can really and truthfully declare that you love Pinkie." Then Lou reflected upon his own words. "Did I really say that just now?"

"I will know more of Moka-san, whom I wuv, on our dates together ~Desu!" Yukari declared as she pushed past Lou and tackled the pink headed vampire again in a loving and fondling embrace.

"Mother fucker! Not again!" Lou cursed as he returned to pry an overly enthusiastic witch from the blushing vampire.

* * *

The rest of the school day continued as Yukari fondled Moka's chest from behind and Lou prying the young witch from the vampire. "I'm pretty sure Pinkie here doesn't appreciate being felt up like that."

"Dooshite (why)? I just want to be close to the one I wuv ~Desu!" Yukari defended as she found, yet again, a way to escape Lou's grasp and embrace Moka rather perversely. "Sugoi! Moka-san's chest is bigger than it looks ~Desu!"

"Hmph! Well MINE are bigger." Kurumu defended.

"They should be big for a cow ~Desu!" Yukari taunted, which caused the worst kind of reaction from Kurumu.

"NANI?"

"Yamete...! For some reason, I can't move..!" Moka had the look that suggest that she would faint.

"Any more closer and it'll legally be considered sexual assault!" Lou countered as he pried Yukari from Moka yet again. The little witch simply pouted.

"Lou-kun, you gotta do something!" Tsukune pleaded.

"What the fuck do yah THINK I'm doin'?" Lou exclaimed just as Yukari escaped from his grip yet again.

"So you're still here, Aono Tsukune." Yukari began as she resumed fondling Moka's breasts. "I know ALL about you. Grades: so-so. Athletic Abilities: Average like a human. No interests and no special traits. You are like those half-assed boys in a manga. A picture perfect ordinary boy ~Desu!"

"There ARE more to people then numbers, Sabrina." Lou once more pried Yukari away from Moka. "Seriously, don't you get tired of this routine? It hasn't even been a full day!"

"Anything for my Moka-san ~Desu!" Yukari replied in defiance as she leaped from his grasp and faced Tsukune. "I wuv Moka-san! And because I wuv her, I don't want her to associate herself with such people like you, Tsukune, and brought back down to the dirt! ~Desu!"

"You mind? That's my cousin yah talkin' about!" Lou defended. "Besides, didn't you even consider Pinkie's opinion on the matter at all?"

"For Moka-san's sake, I declare war on you, Aono!" Yukari declared as she brandished her pink wand with a heart shape on one end enveloping a six-pointed star. "I'll make sure that you'll never get close to Moka-san ever again! ~Desu!" With a flick of her wrist, cleaning tools from a nearby broom closet began to attack Tsukune.

"Itai! Why are the brooms' moving on their own?" Tsukune exclaimed in between impacts from broom heads, broom handles, and dust pans.

"It's magic ~Desu!" Yukari explained. "With this wand, I can cast magic to control the brooms! I'll use it to fight off any boy that get's close to Moka-san ~Desu!"

"Magic? Itai?" Tsukune exclaimed in pain.

"Hai, because I'm a witch ~Desu!" Yukari declared as she directed the brooms to attack Tsukune even more. Unseen by the group, Yukari was overheard by a small group hiding from around a nearby corner.

"Alright, that's enough playin' around." Lou then removed the wand from Yukari's grasp, causing the cleaning supplies to land lifelessly on the ground or in some cases atop of Tsukune's head.

"Hey! Give that back ~Desu!" Yukari demanded as she attempted to jump and retrieve her precious wand from the taller American's possession.

"Serves you right!" Kurumu exclaimed before mumbling. "Call me a 'cow' and get away with it, I don't think so!"

"I don't know what stereotypes witches are being subjected to, and frankly I don't fuckin' care, but you ain't exactly helpin' to alleviate them Sabrina."Lou lectured in his own, unique way.

"It isn't very nice to take things away from people, especially little girls." Moka took the wand away from Lou while Yukari stuck out her tongue and lowered one of her bottom eyelids.

"And I suppose that beating up your friends is considered nice instead?" Lou cocked an eyebrow as Moka returned the wand.

"Iie, but still you shouldn't do that."

"Well the alternative was to knock her out with this." Lou then showed Moka his book back, which was noticeably heavier than usual. "Pretty sure that you wouldn't want to hurt one friend to save another."

"Moka-san only needs me ~Desu!" Yukari defended as she wrapped her arms around Moka's waist before turning towards her. "Tadashii (right)?"

"Ano...eetoo..." Moka mumbled.

"Now ain't exactly the time to be undecided, Pinkie-OW!" Lou then felt the full force of the broom handle's broadside into his face. Yukari laughed as she sent another broom towards Lou that poked him in his left eye. "Motherfucker!" He yelled as blood flowed from a cut eyebrow caused by the impact. A levitating dustpan then smacked itself against Lou's face and increasing the injury and pain of his eye several fold.

"Serve's you right ~Desu!" Yukari smiled, but then it faded when Moka released herself from her arms to be at Lou's side. "M-Moka-san...?" She didn't understand why the vampire would go to Lou's aid. Was she not protecting their relationship?

"Lou! Daijoobu?" Moka asked with concern in her voice.

"What about me?" Tsukune moaned.

"I'll make do Pinkie." Lou stated. "Just go with Tsukune."

"Naze?" Moka asked when Lou grabbed a broom in mid air.

"I got a bitch to kill!" Lou cursed as he aimed the broom at Yukari, who shrieked and used her magic to block the incoming attack long enough for her to get away from the broom's reach. Lou pulled back the broom for another downward strike, to which the little witch took the chance to increase the distance between them. Lou quickly took up the chase. "Oh you better run! I'll fuck yah up when I get my hands on you, yah little piece of shit!"

"Lou, matte (wait)! You shouldn't be angry at Yukari-chan!" Moka called out, however the American continued to chase after the little witch.

"Why are you even defending her, Moka-san?" The question Tsukune posed caused Moka to stop in her steps when she was about to catch up with a noticeably angry Lou. Tsukune rubbed his sores and bruises as he gotten back onto his feet. "You did hear her, seikaku? She wanted to keep you away from us, your friends, and she didn't even ask you if it was even alright with you!"

"Demo-" Moka began, but Tsukune interrupted.

"Just forget about Yukari-chan! It's obvious that she doesn't even consider us friends! You shouldn't just take her side alone into account!"

* * *

Yukari had just barely lost sight of Lou after a long and tiring yet suspenseful chase across much of campus grounds. She never thought that someone related to such an ordinary guy like Tsukune would be so hard to get away, especially in how Lou was able to navigate and maneuver around obstacles and even using the buildings themselves as short cuts to catch up with the little witch. Even her magic had barely kept the gap between them beyond the reach of the broom's swing, but eventually she was able to loose him.

Catching her breath as she leaned against a wall, Yukari's mind wandered to how Moka went to Lou's side just after she had defended their relationship from both Tsukune and Lou. Then it bought back memories of her classmates who taunted and verbally tormented her.

"_That girl's just eleven, she's so bratty!"_

"_Why do we have to be in the same class as that baby?"_

"_And she wears that disgusting witch costume!"_

"_Witches aren't monsters, aren't they? They're closer to humans, tadashii?"_

"_You have no right to be at this academy! Get out of here!"_ The voices echoed in her mind.

"I don't mind...being alone...~Desu..." Yukari declared in a weak, depressed voice. She then picked herself off the wall and turned to walk away in solitude when she found herself impacting into the body of another student.

"Itai, baka!" Yukari yelled as she rubbed her sore head. "Why don't you look where you're going ~Desu?"

"It is YOU who bumped into ME, Sendou-san." Yukari's class representative corrected, his cronies flanked both his sides. "How rude, you're a damn shame to the Academy."

"Class Representative...?" Yukari gasped.

"This brat broke our school's rules!" The first crony accused.

"The Class Representative sure is angry!" The second crony warned.

"Th-This has nothing to do with you guys ~Desu!" Yukari defended.

"There sure is, you know..." The class representative then grabbed Yukari's wrist and roughly pulled her into the air, she cried out in pain. "We have to punish those who causes class disruptions!" The class representative hissed, causing the little witch to gasp in shock and horror.

From another building, Lou observed the bully trio from earlier dragging Yukari into an adjacent forest against her will. Furrowing his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes as narrow as the bruise would allow, he gave chase.

* * *

"It's not like that!" Moka defended, tears building up in the corner her eyes. "Why can't you understand Yukari-chan's feelings? Don't you feel sorry for her?" And with that outburst, Moka took up the chase and catch up with Lou and Yukari.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out but Moka was already beyond his sight.

"Well...Demo, you do get the feeling that she's a witch!" Kurumu's words caught Tsukune's attention. "It could be because she is one of those hated races..."

"Nani? Hated races?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't you know?" Kurumu began. "Mimasu, It's hard to tell weather a witch is a supernatural or human being, seikaku? Long ago, they were called 'Border Beings' that connected the human world and supernatural world. Demo, today they are called half-breeds, and are discriminated against! On top of that, it seems that they're hated in the human world too! In the middle ages of Europe, they had these things called 'witch hunts' where many witches were killed by humans."

'Witch hunts?' Tsukune thought mentally.

"You know, that girl may have been all alone up until now!" Kurumu concluded, causing Tsukune to rethink Yukari's position. In reflection, she was similar in situation to Moka, if not his own at this school.

"Demo seriously, don't you still have me?" Kurumu smiled as she rushed to embrace Tsukune, only to miss as Tsukune rushed out of the building after Moka and Yukari. "Chotto (hey)!"

* * *

Yukari screamed as she was thrown against a tree deep within the forest. The bully trio then began to transform into humanoid reptiles.

"**So disguising!**" The class representative taunted.

"**A witch is such a disgusting being!**" One of the cronies hissed, forked tongue flying out of his mouth.

"**Ruins the integrity and pride of our class- No, the entire academy!**" The second crony exclaimed.

"**Understand!**" The class representative scolded. "**We have no need for a girl like you in our class, our academy!**"

"...Nani?" Yukari gasped in shock and fear.

"**It will be in the Academy's best interest if we got rid of you, Sendou-san!**" The class representative declared, baring his fangs at the young witch girl. Yukari raised her wand to cast a spell in defense, but the class representative caught it in his mouth and chewed it to useless bits and pieces.

"M-my wand ~Desu?" Yukari gasped.

"**Now then, what shall we do with her?**" The class representative smirked as he spat out what was left of the wand. "**Tastes so disgusting!**"

"**I say we eat her up!**" One of the cronies exclaimed. "**The fog is thick enough for no one to notice!**"

"**That's right!**" The class representative's muzzle watered from the very idea. "**Sampling such a filthy brat would be a nice change of pace!**"

"Iie...IIEEEEE!" Yukari screamed in terror as the lizard trio approached her with the intent of eating her flesh.

Running at full speed towards the scene, Lou used a low lying branch as a kind of catapult to leap into the air and ululated as he flew through the air. "Ayiyiiyiyiyiyi!" The lizard trio and Yukari looked towards the source of the sound, however the trio were unable to react as the heel of Lou's feet and his fists slammed into their heads and knocking them out before taking a small leap away and towards Yukari.

"Nani? I don't understand ~Desu? Why did you-" Before Yukari could ask, Lou flicked her witch hat from her head. When the little witch turned to retrieve her hat from the ground, Lou held her head with his left arm tightly in a head lock while he used the middle knuckles of his index and middle finger to rub into the top of her skull forcefully while twisting his wrist. "Iie! Yame (stop)! Itai! Noomoa (no more)! Cut it out!" Yukari begged, however Lou continued for a good long minute before he finally released her. "Why did you do that? That hurt ~Desu!" Yukari demanded as she rubbed the top of her head.

"First, to get it out of my system." Lou answered. "Second, so that you know what it feels like to be pranked on. And third, because you're a fuckin' bitch of a brat."

"Nani?" Yukari exclaimed.

"But to get back to business." Lou then swatted so that he would be relatively eye level with Yukari. "This," he began as he swung his index finger back and forth between them. "Isn't helpin' Pinkie in the long run. Look, I know you hate me and you know that I hate you, but could we at LEAST try to get along and not get into fights for Pinkie's sake?"

"'Hate me?'" Yukari asked. "Is it because I'm a witch ~Desu?"

"Please! I live in the US! With all of them nationalities and ethnic backgrounds thrown into the mix, hating someone for who they are doesn't really hold water. Despite claims and arguments to the contrary." Lou replied as he looked up in thought.

"Naze-" Yukari began.

"Does THIS ring any bells?" Lou pointed at his bruised, blacken eye and coagulating blood clot in his eyebrow.

"That's it ~Desu?" Yukari exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well that and beatin' on my cousin!" Lou added. "It ain't exactly earning yah brownie points with the rest of the group. Keep on doin' it and you'll alienate yourself and be all alone for the rest of your stay here. If not your entire life."

"I don't mind ~Desu." Yukari replied in a forlone and melancholy voice. "I've always, always been alone ~Desu!" To which Lou replied with a simple flick of his finger at the tip of her nose. "Itai!"

"That's 'cuz you don't give people a chance to be friends with yah. I'm pretty sure that if you cut down the prankin' and showed the REAL you, they'll want to be your friends Sabrina." Lou lectured, his words affecting Yukari's mood with such force that it caused her to blush and widen her eyes in realization. "Or would 'Endora' be better? You certainly fit the profile!"

"Ano-"

He then patted her on the back before standing up. "Come on, the others are probably waitin' for us." The two then began to walk back towards campus grounds when they heard the groans and hisses of the lizard trio. He then placed a hand upon Yukari's shoulder. "Question: I just slammed my feet and fists into the heads of Lizardmen, didn't I?"

"Hai." Yukari answered.

"And for clarification sake, can yah do any powerful spell attacks WITHOUT a wand?"

"Iie."

"Thought so." Lou sighed in defeat. "And forgive my ignorance, but my monster encyclopedia is a bit rusty at the moment. Are there anything significant I should know about them kind of monsters before I do anything rash and life threatenin'?"

"Eetoo..." Yukari recalled. "They're just lizards with higher, sapient intelligence like other monsters and humans with strong bonds of fellowship. But other then that along with their claws and fangs, Lizardmen are not very noteworthy in combat ~Desu."

"Good to know."

"**K-Kisama!**" The class representative cursed.

Lou then grasped both of Yukari's shoulders and wheeled her out of the immediate area. "RETREAT!"

"**Get back here you cowards!**" The trio lizard exclaimed as they chased down Lou's and Yukari's retreating forms.

"Ándale! Ándale! Arriba! Arriba!" Lou exclaimed his order to Yukari as they both dashed through the trees of the forest to escape their pursuers, using the local flora in their evasion.

* * *

"Lou! Yukari-chan! Lou! Yukari-chan!" Moka called out as she searched deeper and deeper into the forest to find her misplaced friends. "Where are you?" She called out once more as she came across a lake.

"Moka-san!" Moka turned towards Tsukune's voice as she saw both he and Kurumu catch up to her.

"Tsukune! Kurumu-chan!" Moka exclaimed in surprise and joy as they came to her side.

"You didn't find them?" Tsukune inquired, to which Moka shook her head.

"SCORE! We found 'em!" The three turned towards the direction of Lou's voice to see he and Yukari running away from three noticeably pissed off Lizardmen. They were but several yards from joining them.

"Lou-kun! Yukari-chan!" Tsukune called out to them.

"Problem!" Lou thumbed rearward, indicating the Lizardmen. "We need Xena's help, stat!"

"**Now I got you, you disgusting witch!**" Lou turned to see that one of the crony lizardmen kicked away from the trunk of a tree and towards Yukari's exposed back. Almost without a second thought, Lou pushed the little witch out of the danger zone and out before him towards Moka and the others. That push slowed his speed someone enough for his own back to be slashed by the lizardmen's claws.

"GAUGH!" Lou exclaimed in pain as his body impacted and bounced from the dirt before sliding just a yard short of reaching the group. Yukari picked herself up from the force of the fall to turn and see that Lou was seriously injured while trying to save her.

"Iie!" The little witch gasped.

"Lou!" Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu cried out as they dashed towards their fallen comrade. They were soon joined by Yukari as they kneeled before Lou..

"Daijoobu, Lou?" Moka exclaimed in a panic. Lou then took both Moka's and Tsukune's wrists, turned their hands until their palms faced upwards and lightly tapped his own left hand upon them. "Nani?"

"Okay...I'm out...you guys' turn..." Lou groaned in pain as he thumbed at the lizardmen trio. He then, painfully, turned his head towards Yukari whose eyes were a flood with tears. "Sabrina?"

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Yukari apologized in between sobs.

"You wouldn't happen to know any wand-less healin' spells, would yah?" Lou asked, to which his answer was a tearful shake of the little witche's head. "Shit...figures...God, that fuckin' hurts..."

"**There's more of them?**" One of the lizardmen cronies exclaimed.

"**How displeasing!**" The second lizardmen crony hissed in annoyance.

"**With things coming together like this, let's eat them all together!**" The class representative proclaimed.

"**Come, if you dare!**" Tsukune taunted, shielding both Lou and Yukari with his body.

"Naze...?" Yukari gasped at this reaction. Did she not declare war upon him for Moka's sake?

"I can understand the feeling of being lonely." Tsukune replied. "That's why you have to let me help you. So don't think of yourself as alone anymore."

"Aono-san...?"

"I understand too, Yukari-chan." Moka stated as she joined Tsukune in protecting Lou and Yukari from the hostile lizardmen trio. "I've also always been alone! I also know how hard it is to be alone! That's why I want to help you, and also why I could never leave you alone, Yukari-chan!"

"Moka-san..."Yukari felt her heart pinch from emotion.

"**What are you two blabbering about? Are you insulting us by ignoring us?**" The class representative exclaimed in anger and frustration. "**Don't take us lightly, you weaklings! We'll make mince meat out of you!**" With fangs and claws bared, the lizardmen rushed at the group.

"Tsukune!" Lou yelled out in pain, catching his cousin's attention. "Rosario would be a good idea right about now!"

"Oh, right!" Tsukune exclaimed as he pulled on Moka's rosario to unleash her other, more powerful self.

"**NANI?**" The class representative exclaimed as an aura of supernatural energy flooded the forest and Moka transformed from her pink headed self to that of her silver haired and red eyed alter ego. "**What in the world...What is this powerful supernatural energy?**"

"**Stand down you inferior beings!**" The other Moka demanded of the lizardmen trio.

Yukari simply stood there in awe and shock. "This...is Moka-san's true form?"

"**D-dying your hair is against school rules!**" One of the lizardmen crony exclaimed.

"**That skirt is too short to be allowed in the school rules!**" The second lizardmen crony hissed as they both dashed towards the other Moka with lethal intent. However the silver-haired vampire did not give them the opportunity as swift punches and kicks sent them flying towards the trees and hung upon the branches like wet laundry. Neither saw the impacts approach them for the vampire moved so quickly.

"**H-how could...within a moment?**" The class representative gasped in shock and horror. "**I couldn't see what happened!**"

"**You're the kind of trash that can only wield power over weaker beings. Iie, you can only bully the weak by ganging up on them in numbers.**" The other Moka growled from behind the class representative. The last standing lizardman leaped away and faced her.

"**What the hell are you?**" The class representative exclaimed as he pulled out a small book containing the Monster Academy rules. "**Your power is against the school rules!**" He leaped towards the other Moka with fangs bared. She simply kicked him in the mouth and shattered his teeth.

"**Shut your trap.**" The other Moka demanded and the force of the kick sent the class representative across the lake, skipped like a stone until he finally smashed into a floating log, and splashed into the waters before he sank to the bottom.

Bubbles floated to the top and when popped, spoke out the submerged words of the defeated lizardman. "**I'll remember this!**"

"Naze...?" Yukari asked Tsukune, catching his attention. "After the horrible things I did to you, to everyone, why did you come for someone like me? ~Desu!"

"Didn't I tell you?" Tsukune replied. "Everyone wanted to help Yukari-chan. You're not alone anymore. From now on, let's be friends, ookee?"

Then Yukari felt Lou lightly tap her on her hand with his knuckles. "Told yah." Lou groaned. Yukari, from all the emotion flowing through her body, couldn't help but cry out in tears. Tsukune and Kurumu then went to Yukari's side to comfort her tears.

"The scene IS cute and all, but I wouldn't mind being taken to the infirmary." Lou groaned in pain. "No hurry though."

* * *

Several days have past since the incident, the cousins approached the classroom where the Newspaper Club's meetings were being held. "So she really did that? In front of the entire class?" Lou asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and her classmates are being more considerate of Yukari's feelings, especially after reflecting upon their own actions." Tsukune answered.

"Sounds like Sabrina's not the only one growin' up around here." Lou chuckled as he slid open the door to see that said witch was conversing with Gin. "Eh?"

"Konnichiwa (good afternoon) Lou-san, Tsukune-san! ~Desu!" Yukari greeted.

"But why is-" Tsukune began to ask when Gin interrupted him.

"She's the newest member of the Newspaper Club." Gin proclaimed and Yukari nodded with a smile on her face.

"Let me guess, to get closer to Pinkie, isn't it?" Lou noted and Yukari simply blushed.

"Eetoo...Aa (oh)," The little witch then remembered Lou's wounds. "Is your back healing alright ~Desu?"

"Yeah, but it'll still be some time before I do any Free Runnin' and Parkour." Lou answered as he gently massaged his back. Noticing this action, Yukari pulled out her new wand and recited a few magic words. The American then noticed that his back was fully healed and no longer in pain. "Pretty nice trick you got there Sabrina, thanks."

"I-it's not a problem! It's the least I could do ~Desu!" Yukari waved the compliment off with a bright blush to her face before looking down. "Because...I...I..."

"Come on, we don't have all da-" Then Lou was reminded of the time in the cafeteria when Yukari proclaimed her love for Moka. "Wait a minute...don't tell me that-"

"I wuv-wuv you, Lou-kun! ~Desu!" Yukari leaped into an embrace with the American just as Kurumu and Moka entered the class room. From the sight and sound alone, they dropped the supplies they were carrying into the class room for the Newspaper Club in shock.

"GAH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Lou shrieked as he failed in arms in a panic.

"Y-Yukari-chan!" Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu exclaimed in surprise.

"Aa! Konichiwa!" Yukari greeted as she pulled away from Lou and faced the other two monster girls. "I was just admitted into the Newspaper Club today! Please help me with everything, ookee! ~Desu!"

"New member?" Kurumu gasped.

"But why?" Moka asked, the shocked look on her face still present.

"It's just...I wuv Moka-san and then I fell in wuv with Lou-kun as well! ~Desu!"

"Nani?" Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune exclaimed.

"Wha- Wha- WHAT?" The American's eyes became larger then dishes.

"Anyway, let's alll be lovey dovey togetherrr! ~Desu!" Yukari yelled out in joy as she embraced both Lou and Moka.

"Ano...eetooo..." Moka's face blushed with embarrassment and indecision about the situation presented before her.

"Didn't think that girls like her get bi-curious at that age..." Gin noted as he scratched the side of his cheek.

"I don't think she's 'bi-curious' there Horn Dog," Lou countered. "If only because I DOUBT the 'curious' part of THAT equation!"

"This could actually be worse somehow..." Tsukune sighed.

"'SOMEHOW'?" Lou exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure THIS is illegal!" He pointed downward at a rather uncomfortably cheerful and happy Yukari for all those present. He then pried and liberated both Moka's and his own arms from the little witch's vice-like grip. Afterwards, he squatted down before Yukari until they were roughly eye-level with each other. "Did we NOT have this talk a while ago? You can't really just declare that you wuv- I mean 'love' someone just out of the blue and baseless like that! What if I'm not the kind of guy you're looking for?"

"I know you are! ~Desu! I've known that ever since you saved me-" Yukari began.

"That was just one act, ONE act! That's not enough. I mean do you really KNOW me? What my personality is like? My history? My likes and fears? The stuff that makes me, well, ME?" Lou argued.

"Like your fear of the dark, spiders, and being frozen solid- ITAI!" Tsukune received a swift and painful jab into his thigh.

"Shut up!" Lou yelled before turning back to Yukari. "As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, beyond a few days ago there's absolutely nothing you know about me? How could you say that you wuv- motherfucker, I mean 'love' me when you practically don't KNOW me? Do you even know what I'm like BEFORE I came to Monster Academy?"

"Like how you dated Elisabeth back in the- Itai!" Tsukune yelped in pain from another elbow jab from his cousin.

"Shut up!" Lou exclaimed, but the secret was already out as the other monsters had their interested perked by this previously unknown fact about the American.

"Hontouni (really)!" Kurumu exclaimed in joy and surprise, always wanting new material for gossip. "Is that true?"

"My, my," Gin began with a slight condescending tone. "You keep on calling me a pervert, a Horn Dog, yet you were a player back in America."

"That's because you ARE a fucking perv'!" Lou countered.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Moka asked, feeling betrayed that such an important fact of her precious friend's life was not relayed to her.

"Well it was kinda recent and wasn't that big of a deal." Lou began.

"But I thought it lasted over two years?" Tsukune asked, earning a universal gasp to the assembled group.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Lou scorned as he jabbed his elbow into his cousin repeatedly, however the last lab was strong enough and miss its intended target to smash right into Tsukune's reproductive organs. Painfully.

"Itai!" Tsukune squealed in a high pitched voice. "My line has ended...!" And collapsed soon afterwards.

"T-Tsukune!" Both Moka and Kurumu rushed to Tsukune's aid, though neither knew of the 'proper' procedure to ease his pain.

"As I was saying, it's a pretty recent development for me and I'm not really sure if I'm ready for a relationship like THAT at the current moment in time or even in the foreseeable future." Lou stated to Yukari, the words struck hard to Moka's heart.

"Sou ka (I see)...demo, I'll be the one to heal your heart Lou-kun ~Desu!" The little witch declared just as she leaped towards Lou into a loving tackle to the ground.

"AAAAAAAA! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Lou shrieked in shock, surprise, and a touch of fear as she waved his limbs in a panic.


	6. Birthday Wishes and Mysteries

_**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**_

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more then likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

_Chapter 6__: Birthday Wishes and Mysteries_

Two months have passed since Tsukune and Lou enrolled into Monster Academy, two months since they have made their acquaintance with a certain pink headed vampire, two months since their mis-adventures have begun. Two months since they have to keep the secret that they don't belong upon campus grounds for the simple fact that they are human, and thus risking discovery equates to their lives forfeit.

Though ever present along with classes and grades, Lou's mind is currently occupied with something of a more personal matter as he walked to class that morning on the bi-daily commute from the Student Dormitories to the school yard. The American is wondering just what he will give his Japanese cousin for his own Sixteenth Birthday.

"Ohayo (Good Morning) Lou!" Moka exclaimed as she greeted the American with a leap towards his back and grappling his neck with her arms. He was barely able to keep himself from falling, again.

"HOLY- Pikie!" Lou began when he turned his head to face Moka's own. "Look, we're friends right? And as friends, would it be too much to assume that you can try to greet me WITHOUT tackling me to the ground like a quarterback?"

"Ara (Oh)? Where's Tsukune?" Moka asked as she looked around for the other cousin, to which Lou sighed as he shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I tried..." Lou stated before speaking to Moka once more. "Tsukune had to head out early for grocery shopping and because Horn Dog needed him to help with something for the Newspaper Club later today."

"Ara..." Then Moka looked up to Lou. "Lou, onegai (please)..."

"Note to self: Add 'Tomato Juice' to grocery list." Lou groaned as he showed the vampire his neck, though with great hesitation.

"Itadakimasu (thank you for the meal)!" Moka thanked as she moved her fangs closer to his neck and his pulsing veins. "Kappu-chu!"

"AY CARAMBA!" Lou shrieked in pain as Moka took her fill of his blood. "Good fuck! I'll never get used to THAT!"

"Oishii (delicious)...!" Moka cupped her blushing face as she allowed the mere, and recent, memory alone to wash over her senses.

"SEE! She kissed him in the neck! Again!" One of the male students exclaimed.

"Such boldness! I'll never forgive him!"

"What does he have that WE don't?"

"Trust me!" Lou called back. "I'd trade if I could!"

"Ara (oh), Lou!" Moka called the American's attention. "You remember our Art Class assignment for this month, seikaku (correct)?"

"Yeah, that 'What's important to you' theme." Lou answered. "Its my couz' Tsukune, right?"

Moka blushed, hiding it with her fingers, before she responded. "Eetoo (well)...Ano (um)..."

"Just kidding!" Lou gave the pink headed vampire a friendly slap against her back. "No need to rush! Personally I'm having a little problem with it myself. At the moment, my mind is blank."

"'Yohaku (blank)'?" Moka asked, feeling somewhat depressed that she was not the first thing that came to Lou's mind when it came to what was important to the American.

"Well..." Lou rolled his wrist. "It's not really 'blank', more like I don't know which one to pick. I mean I really can't do a Top Ten list of what's important to me."

"Sou ka (I see)." Moka beamed somewhat.

"So what's the occasion?"

"Ano...I know that it's Tsukune's birthday soon, so-"

"So it IS my couz'!" Lou exclaimed, causing the vampire to blush brilliantly. "But I have to say, your timing sucks."

"Nani?"

"It's the Seventh of June."

"Nani? Ara ma (oh no)!" Moka gasped.

"Yeah, this week. Six days from now to be exact." Lou explained as Moka held a look of shock, surprise, confusion, and panic upon her face. "And I'll take it that you plan on giving Tsukune that little portrait or whatever I assume?"

"I thought I had more time!" Moka exclaimed.

"I'm sure the Art Teacher will help yah in that little dilemma of yours. Hitomi Ishigami right? The one with the braided hair?" Moka nodded. "But to be honest, knowing my couz', Tsukune will be happy just to spend his birthday with yah. Alone preferably." The words caused Moka to blush even a deeper shade of red. "Pretty sure that'll be hard to do, what with our friends and associates that we have as of late, but you work with what you got."

"Hai! I'll ask Ishigami-sensei for help with Tsukune's gift!" Moka declared before turning to face Lou. "Don't tell Tsukune, onegai! Promise!"

"I'll try." Lou replied. "No promises though. Granted, couz' ain't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, especially when it comes to stuff like THAT. Not that I'm any better, but I got experience in that, so whatever."

"Ano...eetoo..." Moka attempted to speak, still uncomfortable to the idea that someone once occupied Lou's heart. "About that-"

"It's a clean split." Lou assured the vampire, before adding in English. "And a big ass ocean in between."

"Lou!"Moka exclaimed, understanding what the American said in English.

"What? Did you- Oh, NOW you can understand me! Figures!" Lou tosses his arms into the air in frustration.

* * *

The final bell has tolled, signaling an end to classes and lessons for the school day and the beginning of club activities. Many of the students, upon permission from the reining teacher of the lesson period, soon left their desks to head towards other classrooms where the other clubs were located and meetings held.

One student reflected upon his current situation as one of the only two humans within Monster Academy since the start of their enrollment, and the two months' worth of memories and mis-adventures shared. Tsukune then spied his eyes upon the pink haired vampire as she read through a text book on art titled "Art File".

'For my birthday...' Tsukune thought. 'If I could, I would like to spend it together with Moka-san.' Then a fantasy of what would happen between the human and vampire began as the two imaginary individuals, after confessing their love for each other, slowly moved their lips closer.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gin slapped a paper fan atop of Tsukune's head as he began to loose the difference between reality and fantasy. "Makin out with yourself?"

"Itai!" Tsukune rubbed the top of his head to sooth the pain. "Gin-sempai!"

"It's club time!" Gin stated as he approached Moka, spying upon the reading materiel in her hands. "Ara! Moka-san!" The werewolf surprised the vampire. "Kore wa nan desu ka (what is this)? Are you painting a picture or something? That's an art textbook, tadashii (right)?"

"I-Iie! It isn't!" Moka defended with a strong blush upon her cheeks from surprise and embarrassment. "This is just-"

"You're looking as hot as ever Moka-san." Gin complimented. "I really love ya baby!" The werewolf then approached the vampire with open arms. "Won't you go out with me, Moka-san?"

'He's professing his love so smoothly!' Tsukune exclaimed mentally, somewhat depressed at the fact that such an individual could confess themselves so easily, even if it was Gin who was in the process of reverting to his true form due to his unhindered emotions as his tail wagged in joy and lust.

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu cried out as she rushed to embrace Tsukune in her arms, and her well endowed chest. "Yahoo! Another day of being in the club with you! Aishiteru (I love you), Tsukune-kun!"

"Waaah! Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune exclaimed before his face is smothered in succubus' mammary mounds.

"Wait a minute ~Desu!" Yukari exclaimed as a desk fell atop of Gin's head with a flick of her wrist. "I won't let anyone get away with putting their hands on Moka-san and Lou-kun! I'll fight anyone with magic! Because I wuv them both ~Desu!" The little witch declared.

"Pamela!" Lou exclaimed. "You're doing it again!" However, before Kurumu could even attempt to mentally process what the American was trying to tell her, a dust pan fell atop of the succubus' head. Lou then turned towards Yukari. "Not the best way of solving a problem there, Sabrina. Appreciate the effort though."

"Arigato (thank you)!" Yukari blushed. "Tsukune-san is a future in-law and all ~Desu!"

"Don't just decide for others like that!" Lou scolded, though the little witch did not mind. So long as she got the American's attention.

"Itaiiiii! Tsukune-kun...!" Kurumu rubbed the top of her head as she embraced Tsukune from behind. "Kiss me so it'll feel better!" The succubus puckered her lips.

'How is it easy for everyone to confess their feelings like that...?' Tsukune groaned mentally as he sighed. Then his face showed determination, mentally declaring that he will confess to the vampire his feelings for the pink headed girl on his sixteenth birthday.

"You know, couz'," Lou joked. "You don't HAVE to hold it in. The john's are just down the hall."

"L-Lou-kun!" Tsukune yelped in surprise, derailing his thought.

"Let's settle down, minasan (everyone)!" Gin commanded as he attempted to nurse the injury of a desk to his head as he wrote down the meeting's topic. "We have some news! The 'missing girls' problem!"

"Missing girls?" Nearly everyone assembled in the club exclaimed as Tsukune passed out sheets of paper that showed the faces of the missing girls in question.

"Tsukune-kun and myself have collected some basic information on the girls!" Gin continued as the other club members looked at the images presented before them. "We're going to find out the facts of this incident!"

"When he's in the club, he can look pretty serious, right Lou-kun?" Tsukune noted in English as he sat next to his American Cousin.

"Not all the time." Lou replied in English as well. "Something tells me Horn Dog has an ulterior motive."

"That does sound like Gin-sempai ~Desu." Yukari replied in English as well.

"Wh-what the- Oh, forgot, genius girl." Lou mentally slapped himself. "Sabrina's probably a polyglot. Polymath even."

"You know what they mean ~Desu?" Yukari asked in English.

"Had to do a report on Polymaths and Polyglots during my Freshmen Year over at the States. Not fun!" Lou answered.

Gin simply shrugged, letting the trio speak in American English as he continued with the meeting. It was never his best subject. "As you can see from the pictures," Gin explained as he approached the window with a thumbnail against his chin and looking outwards. "The girls that have disappeared are all pretty hot! If someone is holding them hostage, I want to save them somehow. If they see me in a good light, it'll be a chance to get to know 'em better!"

"Aaand I was right." Lou stated, the rest of the club sighing at the antics of their club president. "Sometimes I think that he's mentally incapable of any other thoughts!" He groaned as he pulled out from his book bag an air pocket lined bag, and from it he pulled out a laptop that had a touch-screen. Lou then flipped open the screen and swivelled it until it faced away from him and closed it to turn the laptop into a kind of touch screen data pad to which he can write his notes digitally with a stylus in hand.

After a few moments of silence, Lou looked around only to see the gaping, shocked faces of his club mates sans Tsukune. "What? What is it?"

"I think it's your Sweet Sixteen birthday gift." Tsukune replied as he pointed at Lou's laptop-now-data-pad.

"What? I've been using this thing for class and club activities for over a month now and you guys haven't even noticed it until NOW!" Lou exclaimed. "Unbelievable!"

* * *

"Ja ne Tsukune, Lou!" Moka waved goodbye to the cousins. "See you tomorrow!"

"Oro (eh)? Aren't we going back to the dorms together, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked in a confused tone.

"Gomen-ne...I have to go somewhere now." Moka replied as she showed Tsukune the textbook she was reading earlier.

"Ara, isn't that the art book that you were reading back at the club?"

"Hai, the thing is, I've been asked by Ishigami-sensei to be a model for a picture!" The vampire explained. "So I can't walk back to the dorms with you for a week." Tsukune's response was to leave his mouth wide open in shock and surprise, followed by a look of disappointment. "Don't worry! I'll still work hard for the Newspaper Club!"

"Trust me Couz'," Lou patted his cousin on the back after noticing the look upon Tsukune's face. "She's got a good reason to do so."

"Nani?" Tsukune asked while Moka looked on nervously at Lou.

"Sorry, no comment." Lou stated just before he flexed his pinkie finger. "It ain't no Pinkie Swear, but it's still a promise."

"What promise?"

"Again, no comment."

"Tell me!" Tsukune pleaded.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Lou laughed. "Trust me, you'll like it!"

"Like what?"

"Eetoo..." Moka began. "Since I won't be able to see either of you for the next week, can I suck your blood?"

"Nani? Why are you like this now?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Well...this'll be goodbye for a while and...I'll be lonely..." Moka sheepishly approached Tsukune.

"Moka- ITAI!" Tsukune yelped in pain as the vampire bit his neck and drank his blood.

"Well I'll just go on ahead and-" Lou turned to head towards the Student Dormitory.

"Onegai..." Moka pleaded with a look akin to a begging puppy.

"Oh come on! Wasn't Tsukune enough for yah!" Lou exclaimed as he dashed away. Moka followed in hot pursuit.

"Onegai! Just a bite!"

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Lou squealed as he ran from the vampire, only to be tackled down. "Aw shi-AAAAAA!"

* * *

"Alright class, settle down!" The art teacher, Hitomi Ishigami, calmed the other students in the art room that have assembled for art class. "Today, you'll be continuing this month's theme of 'What is important to you'! And what IS important to you is the art deep within each and everyone's hearts! So feel free to paint whatever you want!"

The students then began to take out their sketch books and set up painting easels to work upon their projects for the Art Teacher. Even Lou began painting, though he had no idea what to paint for the theme as he simply made strokes rather aimlessly and without direction, hoping that something will come to mind.

Meanwhile, Tsukune thought about the art theme and then reflected in how Moka acted the other day. He then spied Ishigami as she spoke with the other female students. 'Ishigami-sensei is pretty popular with the girls.'

"Sensei!" A girl with chin-length hair in a rather unique style popped into the window and waved at the Art Teacher. "I skipped Gym Class to have fun with you!" Ishigami could only chuckle in response.

'Sugoi (wow)! Even girls from other classes!' Tsukune exclaimed mentally before another thought crossed his mind. 'I wonder what kind of model Moka will be for Ishigami-sensei...' He then skimmed through an art textbook.

"An entire week and you still haven't gotten anything?" Lou leaned towards his cousin, still painting without direction. "I was pretty sure that Pinkie would have been your choice."

"Eetoo..." Tsukune attempted to find the right words. "I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now, and-"

"Don't worry about your b-day." Lou reassured Tsukune. "It'll come out alright in the end, so don't count Pinkie out just yet." Then he noticed the new girl who skipped Gym Class. "Wait...Is she even in our class?"

"Who?"

"The girl with cardboard tubes for sideburns." Lou pointed with his paintbrush.

"Iie, she skipped class just to be with Ishigami-sensei." Tsukune then went back to the textbook.

"Pretty popular, that Hitomi." Lou noted. "That is her name right?"

Tsukune nodded as he came up to a page that showed a picture of a nude statue and then a terrible thought came to his mind. Would Moka be modeling in the nude?

'Could she really show other people that when I haven't had a chance?' Tsukune's reply was a light whack to the back of his head. "Itai!"

"What's going through your mind this time?" Lou asked, his eyes away from his painting. Then he spied the page that Tsukune looked at earlier. He shook his head before giving Tsukune a light knock on his head. "The Art Teach IS a woman! It's not like she hasn't seen anything before! Besides, what makes you think that Pinkie's THAT model?"

"That is quite an interesting idea, McCorray-san." Ishigami commented from behind Lou. He then turned towards the Art Teacher. "Rather bold too."

"Eh, I try." Lou shrugged. "I didn't know what to paint for the assignment so I figured that I'll just go aimlessly until I got something. I guess you could call it Modern- AAAAAAAAAAAA!" The American screamed when he turned back to his artwork and truly saw what his arm was creating. The scream attracted the attention of the other students, including Moka.

Almost without thinking, Lou grabbed the nearest sheet and covered the painting and easel from prying eyes before bringing the frame to his body. "No one sees this! Especially Pinkie and Sabrina!" Lou stated after he turned his head towards his still shocked cousin who had a good look at the painting. "They got enough WEIRD ideas as is!"

"Wh-why did you paint that?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"That's a very good question, I wasn't even thinkin'!" Lou shrieked just as Moka walked up to the two.

"Nani? Is something wrong?" The vampire asked, only to get the response akin to rabbits who were trapped before a predator.

"N-n-nothing really! Nothing at all!" Lou replied as he rubbed his arm against the painting itself. "Smudge! Smudge! SMUDGE, you motha fuckin' sonova bitch!" He cursed, yet the image remained untarnished.

Moka simply had a look of confusion, wondering just what was so bad about the painting Lou had made before she remembered something. "Ara! Ishigami-sensei!" She turned to the teacher.

"Hai?" Ishigami answered.

"Could you help me with this?" Moka asked as she showed the Art Teacher her project, careful not to let Tsukune have a look. Tsukune, meanwhile, could only stare at the vampire in forlorn and felt distant from the pink headed girl. However, his despair was cured to a degree when his eyes drifted to the painting Lou had done and is reminded that he had far worse affairs to worry about.

* * *

Both Lou and Tsukune sighed in defeat as they walked down the corridors of the school buildings, with the dreaded painting in hand still covered in a sheet.

"I can't believe that the Teach want's me to finish this!" Lou groaned as he lifted the sheet enough for the two cousins to have a good look at the abomination the American's wondering mind had created, yet hide it enough for no one else to spy upon the creation.

"Well it was either THAT, or accept an 'F' for the term." Tsukune noted in a displeased voice.

"I'll take the 'F' if that's the case then!" Lou replied as he covered the painting up with the sheet. "At least she let me keep the damned thing in my room, so it's SOMETHN' right?"

"Nani?" The cousins nearly jumped out of their skins as they heard the voice of the pink-headed vampire behind them. "Is that the painting?"

"Um...yeah..." Lou answered as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "It's pretty much my project-"

"Ara! Can I see-"

"NO!" Lou's panicked yell surprised Moka. "Um...I mean, it's um...It's a surprise! Yeah, that's it! A surprise!"

"A surprise?"

"Yeah- Nani!" Tsukune turned to his cousin.

"And I REALLY didn't want to spoil it!" The American then leaned towards Moka. "Like your OWN project, if you get my drift?"

"Sou ka!" Moka nodded in a rapid fashion, knowing exactly what Lou had referenced.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune suddenly remembered. "I need to talk to you about something!"

"Yeouch! Not so close to my ear!" Lou punched his cousin in his left shoulder, earning the American a yelp from Tsukune.

"Nani? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ano...eetoo..." Tsukune attempted to find the right words.

"Oy! Don't get tongue tied now! Not after you nearly killed my ear drum!" Lou exclaimed.

Tsukune then took a hold of Moka's wrist. "It's too distracting here! Follow me-" He attempted to round a corner, only to collide with a certain blue headed succubus.

"Itai!" Kurumu shrieked in pain as she landed hard against the floor of the hallway. When she looked up, she discovered that her under garments were exposed and attempted to cover herself.

"Gomen (sorry), Kurumu-chan, I just-" Tsukune soon found his head enveloped deep within the succubus' chest.

"Sugoi! It must be fate that we bumped into each other in the hallway!" Kurumu squealed in delight as Tsukune struggled to get air. Lou simply sighed from the display.

"What do you think this is? A romance novel?" The American exclaimed just a few moments before noticing that Moka was marching away from the scene with a displeased atmosphere. He quickly caught up and grasping one of the vampire's shoulders.

"Lou?" Moka turned towards the American.

"You'll have to forgive my couz'. His luck is just that bad." Lou attempted to apologize on Tsukune's behalf, not knowing that a part of the sheet had unveiled a portion of the painting.

Moka saw but a glimpse and was wondering what the painting was about. Noticing her cocked head, Lou looked down and scrambled to cover the painting up and pull it away from the vampire's gaze. "Nani?"

"S-surprise, remember!" Lou shrieked before running away to aid his cousin, causing the vampire to wonder exactly what was he hiding.

* * *

It was the eve before Tsukune's birthday and said individual was simply standing before the building that housed the Art Class studio. He reflected upon his previous attempts to try and invite Moka to his birthday and how they ended in failure due to the interference of another party.

"This is my last chance!" Tsukune declared as he swallowed his nervousness.

"Last chance at what?" Lou asked from behind his cousin, causing Tsukune to nearly jump a meter into the air in fright.

"Lou-kun! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry! I'm just here on business." Lou stated with the covered painting in hand. "Two to be exact."

"Nani? Wait, why do you have the painting?"

"Yeah, that's business number one: I finished it."

Tsukune visibly gulped. "You...'finished it'...?"

"Yeah." Lou sighed before he continued. "I just need to show it to the Art Teach, get my grade and then throw the blasphemy into the incinerator once I'm done!"

"But aren't the paints toxic-" Tsukune began when he was waved away by Lou.

"Details. Anyway, business number two is to check the place out for the Newspaper Club."

"The Newspaper Club?"

"Yeah! While you were plottin' and moppin', I had to cover YOUR share of the work! As I was saying, Sabrina hit upon the idea that the kidnapper responsible for the disappearance of the other seven girls might be a teacher, after ruling out that a student would not be able to hide the girls at the Student Dorms and the Faculty Apartments would not be an ideal place to hide the girls as well, thus she concluded that it would have to be a teacher with a classroom that has room extensions, storage closets, places like that."

"And Sa- I mean Yukari-chan thinks its Ishigami-sensei?" Tsukune raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Not exactly." Lou answered. "It's more of a process of elimination. And since I got business with the Teach in the first place, I got assigned to search the place also."

"Oh, well I got to invite Moka-san to my birthday-" Tsukune began.

"Don't count out Pinkie just yet, don't worry." Lou assured his cousin.

"You always say that."

"That's because I know!"

"Know what?" Tsukune questioned.

"It's called a 'secret', get used to it!" Lou scolded as the cousins entered the Art Studio to find it vacant.

"No one's here?" Tsukune looked around.

"What was your first clue? No Pinkie on your neck?" Lou half joked as he walked towards the storage closet on the far side of the Art Studio, to the left side of the black board. "Anyway I'll just take a quick look around in back while I wait for the Teach."

"Yeah, I'll wait for Moka-san as well."

"You gotta stop worrying about Pinkie and your b-day, Couz'." Lou stated over his shoulder as he was but an arm's length from the storage closet door. "She got things worked out JUST fine." And with that, the American entered the storage closet.

However, before Tsukune could pull out a seat to rest his feet, he heard sobbing. Rather feminine sobbing, of one in pain and from betrayal. He looked for the source of the sound until his eyes came upon a locker just to the left of the door leading outside with what looked like the female version of the green jacket of the school uniform laid upon the ground and caught in the door of the locker.

His curiosity overpowering his strange and sudden fear, Tsukune opened the locker door and what it revealed turned his twinge of fear into a lighting storm. Before him was what appeared to be a nude statue of a young girl with a rather unique hairstyle that was oddly familiar to him as she covered her rather private portions of her anatomy with her hands and arms. What scared the young boy was that not only were the sobs originating from the statue, but that the statue was crying tears. Real, actual tears.

"L-Lou-kun!" Tsukune shrieked, calling for his cousin who rushed to his side.

"C-Couz', you won't believe-" Lou then saw just what Tsukune was looking at and his eyes widen. "Y-you found one as well!"

"'One'?"

"Y-yeah...I f-found seven nude statues in the storage closet. All s-sobbing, all cr-crying real fuckin' tears."

"S-s-s-seven..?" Tsukune's teeth chattered from the cold wind of fear.

"Y-yeah...and c-cardboard-tube girl before us is n-number eight...!"

"'Eight'?"

"Y-yeah, we found the m-missing girls. And doesn't number eight look f-familiar?"

"Y-you think?"

"Y-yeah, I think she was that one girl who skipped Gym to be with the Teach earlier this we-week."

"Wh-what do you think could turn them into-" Tsukune began.

"I-I got th-three ideas." Lou replied. "N-none of them p-pleasant!"

"S-so what sh-should we do?"

"Get the fuck outta here, that's what!"Lou exclaimed in fright. "We need fuckin' back up!"

"What are you doing to my art?" The two cousins turned their head and spied upon the face of one Hitomi Ishigami, but not the kind and caring look that she gave to the other students. Rather it was one that had a rather sinister and foreboding look akin to a psychopath, even her braided hair seemed to move as if alive.

The two cousins shrieked like little girls as they jumped away from the Art Teacher. "Don't look in the eyes! Don't look into the eyes!" Lou exclaimed as he covered both Tsukune's and his own eyes with the sheet wrapped painting.

"Nani?"Ishigami's face then turned into one of confusion. Then she remembered their faces and in particular the wrapped painting. "Ara! Aren't you two Aono Tsukune and McCorray Louis from Class three?" She asked in a rather sweet and caring, but still surprised, voice as she slammed the locker door behind her.

"Eh?" Lou popped his eyes from behind the wrapped painting.

"Are you two here to pick up Moka-san?" The Art Teacher inquired.

"A-actually we were just leaving, right Couz'?" Lou turned to Tsukune.

"Y-yeah! Just leaving!" Tsukune nodded his head in a frantic manner.

"Anyway we'd better get going now!"Lou noted as he quickly helped his cousin back to his feet and his own and the two began to head towards the door. "Bye!"

"Matte (wait)!" Ishigami ordered as she placed a hand upon Lou's shoulder, causing the two to freeze. "You still have to show me the finished product of that painting, McCorray-san." The frightened American simply squeaked in response. "It's alright, it's just a simple appraisal of your artwork for a grade." The teacher smiled.

"Oh if that were my number one priority right about now...!" Lou replied to Ishigami's statement before turning his head to his cousin and mouthing 'help me!'.

"Gomen-ne, (I'm sorry) Ishigami-sensei! I didn't mean to be late-" Moka slid open the door to find that the teacher was not alone in the Art Studio. "T-Tsukune? Lou? What are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped into the room.

Lou was able to escape Ishigami's grasp and approach Moka with Tsukune following. "Pinkie, we need to talk, outside!"

"Demo (but)-" Moka began, but they were interrupted by the braided-haired teacher sliding closed the door before them. "Ishigami-sensei...?" The cousins simply squeaked in response.

"Why don't you all stay for a while longer? It' might be a learning experience." Ishigami smiled sweetly before she took on a more sinister face, her braided hair starting to move like snakes.

"Wh-what's happening to you all of a sudden Ishigami-sensei?" Moka gasped as the trio increased the distance between them and the art teacher. "Your hair is moving like snakes!"

"Yeah, about that..." Lou began just as he first handed the wrapped painting to Moka and then grabbed a chair as an impromptu shield, careful not to look directly into Ishigami's eyes. Tsukune did the same. "You remember that case the club is working on? The missing girls one?"

"Hai."

"Well, to make a long story short, we found them."

"Hai, turned to stone, by Ishigami-sensei!" Tsukune pointed at the teacher with wildly animated hair.

"Nani?" Moka gasped.

"Yeah, so don't look directly into her eyes or else you'll turn into stone!" Lou warned.

"**Who told you a ridiculous story like that?**" Ishigami raised an eyebrow in confusion, causing the vampire and the cousins to lower their guard for a moment.

"Eh? You're saying that you don't turn people to stone just by looking at em?" Lou asked. "Oh good! One thing less to worry about then. But how-"

"**With my snakes!**" Ishigami answered as her braided hair-turned snakes whipped out and grasped onto the legs of the chair the cousins were using as shields and flung them far away from the trio.

"Strong little critters- EEP!" Lou barely dodged a snake that was about to bite him in his face. His eyes gazed upon the razor sharp fangs that lined the 'mouth' of the strange appendage.

"**I had only worked with females exclusively, to preserve their natural beauty for all of eternity!**" Ishigami explained. "**However, it would be interesting to work with males. It would be an interesting experience for a Gorgan such as myself!**" Then the snakes grasped onto the frame of Lou's painting and brought it back to their master, who then unwrapped the cloth and inspected it briefly. A smile crept across her face. "**Especially if McCorray-san is able to paint such an interesting picture without even thinking.**"

Moka gasped in surprise as Ishigami showed the three what the American had painted almost absentmindedly. The image featured both Tsukune and Lou as well as both versions of Moka upon what at first appeared to be a heavenly dreamscape of clouds. The cousins were in a fetal position and laid upon their sides with their eyes closed in slumber while the pink-haired Moka embraced the two of them rather lovingly and passionately. The silver-haired, unsealed version of Moka took up much of the background with her eyes closed and her head angled upwards towards the sky with arms outstretched and her silver hair flowing and dissolving into clouds to which the pink-headed Moka and the cousins now laid. On each of the visible pinkies of Tsukune, Lou, and pink-haired Moka were tied red strings that connected the cousins to her with another trail flowing out of the frame, implying that the cousins were connected to the silver-haired version of Moka as well. The true shock was that all those featured in the image were nude, with hair, limbs, and other such obstructions covering otherwise personal and secret areas and body parts of their respective anatomies.

"L-Lou?" Moka turned towards the American with a blush across her face.

"It wasn't intentional, I swear!" Lou defended with a blushed, embarrassed face of his own as Ishigami gently and carefully placed the painting atop a desk as she approached the trio.

"**Such an artistic mind should be preserved, not wasted and left to rot through the passage of time.**" Ishigami stated. "**The same with your beauty, Moka-san. It's a shame that we can't spend more time with each other.**"

"Y-you're sick! Do you know that!" Tsukune exclaimed. "Sick and delusional and crazy!"

"Couz'! You do realize that you're taunting a monster who could turn any one of us into stone with just a single- GAUGH!" Lou yelped in pain as one of the snakes bit his hand. "I GOT BIT!"

"**Hai. With my venom coursing through your veins, your body will petrify until your flesh is like stone. Preserving you throughout the ages.**"

"Thanks, but I'll pass!" Lou exclaimed as he pulled Moka and Tsukune away from Ishigami's line of sight and through the desks, his fingers already feeling heavy and stiff like stone. "Move it!"

"Where?" Tsukune asked in a panic.

"ANYWHERE!" Lou answered when he found himself entangled with Ishigami's snakes and being bitten all over his body. Feeling that his body would soon turn to stone and time running out, he turned towards Moka and his cousin. He reached out to Moka's rosario but already he felt that he had just ran out of time just mere centimeters from the object. "Couz'! Get Xe-" His lips no longer spoke words. Air no longer flowed across them and filled his lungs. Louis McCorray was but stone.

"Lou!" Tsukune and Moka exclaimed in shock and horror.

"**Now you!**" Ishigami declared as she sent her snakes towards Moka's body. The vampire couldn't move to save herself as a few snakes bit into her flesh, but she was spared Lou's own fate as Tsukune intercepted Ishigami's snakes with his own body and attempted to free Moka from the snakes that have already grappled her own limbs. "**Alright then, you can go next!**"

"Tsukune!" Moka screamed as she saw Tsukune's skin already becoming pale and grey, like stone. He then turned, abit with great difficulty, towards Moka and grasped the rosario while he still had the ability to move.

"G-go get the bitch!" Tsukune pulled free the Rosario from the chain just moments before he was frozen in place by gorgon venom. The room soon flooded with the supernatural aura and energy of the unsealed Moka, powerful enough to rip through Ishigami's snakes.

"**Itai! My snakes! My hair! Iie!**" Ishigami howled in pain as the other Moka ripped the snakes from her own body. Her face in extreme rage.

"**You bitch!**" Ishigami cursed as she recovered from the shedding of her gorgon snakes. "**You fucking cunt of a bitch! You can't even understand art, you slut! Just hurry up and turn to stone!**" Her response was the other Moka's downwards smash of her petrified heel against the gorgon's forehead, instantly knocking her out.

"**So how does the weight of your own stone in a kick feel?**" The other Moka taunted the now unconscious gorgon as she limped towards her fallen classmates. Her own supernatural aura and natural abilities of a vampire will counter her current ailment of gorgon poisoning. Tsukune and Lou were not so fortunate. All the other Moka could do was place a hand upon their petrified bodies and lowered her head as if to morn.

* * *

Lou slowly woke up and groaned in pain, holding his head as if in migraine. He found himself in the infirmary and laid upon one of the beds. He wondered why he was there when suddenly his memory reminded him of the events some time earlier with Ishigami the Gorgon.

'Wait? Wasn't I-' The American's own thoughts were disrupted by a scream by Tsukune, which caused Lou to scream as well before throwing a pillow at his cousin's head. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Gomen!" Tsukune apologized, and then he had a recall of earlier. "What happened? Weren't we turned to stone?"

"I'm just happy that I got me ol' flesh and blood again." Lou stated. "I ain't that big of a fan of pigeons! Sea Gulls too! Nothin' but nasty rats with wings!" The cousin then turned their attention to a certain pink haired vampire.

"Tsukune! Lou! Yokatta (thank goodness)!" Moka exclaimed as she rushed towards the cousins and embraced the two of them in one fluid motion, causing both Tsukune an Lou to wonder how in the world the little vampire was able to accomplish such a feat in such a flurry of motion. "You finally woke up! I was so worried!"

"Ishigami!" Tsukune exclaimed just after his memory did a recall.

"Yeah! What about those girls!" Lou added.

"They're just fine!" Moka reassured the cousins as she pulled away from them. "They were immediately treated and returned to normal! You two were the only ones who didn't wake up for a full day after returning to normal, so I got worried!"

"Th-the whole day...?" Tsukune's face was that of shock.

Lou got off the cold floor, even if he was wearing socks, and jumped back into the relatively warm bed. He then looked at his wrist watch. "Actually Couz' you still got about an hour left or so for your B-Day if I remember correctly."

"Sou da (that's right)!" Moka then went to a covered easel that was before their beds.

"Wait...why didn't we see that earlier?" Lou's wonder caused Tsukune to look upwards.

"Taa daa!" Moka announced as she unveiled the sketched portrait of Tsukune standing before a window.

"M-moka..!" Tsukune gasped in surprise.

"I hope you like it!" Moka began. "I worked really hard to draw this for the theme 'what's important to you' and I really wanted to finish it for your birthday Tsukune!"

"For me?"

"Hai! Gomen-ne, I wanted it to be a surprise and I asked Lou to keep it a secret." Tsukune turned to his cousin who simply shrugged.

"It was a promise! Besides I'm lovin' that face of shock and surprise right about now." Lou teased.

"I knew that I was worrying you when I was away for the week, but in order to have it done I asked Ishigami-sensei for help and in exchange I became a model." Moka explained then she looked up to Tsukune. "Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Tsukune! Aishiteru!"

"Moka-san..." Tsukune simply looked at Moka with a smile upon his face. Glad that the vampire remembered his birthday. "Moka-san, I also..."

"Hai?" Moka asked as she sat upon the bed beside Tsukune.

"Aww, that's so cute- Wait a minute!" Lou drew both Moka's and Tsukune's attention after he got a better look at the picture. "Why the fuck am I in it too?"

Tsukune took another look at Moka's gift to him and saw that he was not alone in the image. Rather Lou stood beside him with the left arm across his shoulders and the American's right hand was displaying the 'victory' symbol that was synonymous with the 'thumbs-up'. Tsukune could only look back at Moka with a confused look, who was currently pressing the fingertips of her index fingers together.

"Ano...eetoo...I couldn't really choose and-"

"Oh you cheat!" Lou exclaimed in disbelief. Just then Kurumu exploded into the infirmary.

"Tsukune-kun! I'm glad you're awake now! I heard from Moka and Yukari that today's your birthday!" The succubus exclaimed as she dragged a rather large bag into the room. Following her was Yukari who was pushing a cart that carried a kind of cake and a voodoo-like doll and other birthday party supplies and Gin with a birthday bouquet. Kurumu then presented Tsukune the bag. "Here's your birthday present! A year supply of my delicious cookies!"

"A Warawara-kun doll is my gift to you as well ~Desu!" Yukari presented her own present.

"Oh good!" Lou sighed in relief. "You brought the stuff, Sabrina."

"Hai ~Desu!" Yukari smiled, happy to receive such praise.

"Nani?" Tsukune asked.

"I needed help to get your cake ready." Lou answered. "You have NO idea how hard it is to find someone who can make a decent chocolate and strawberry ice cream cake with butterscotch frosting!"

"Odd combination though..." Gin noted.

"Well it's HIS favorite!" Lou thumbed towards his cousin. "Though I admit, it ain't that bad of a combo."

"By the way," Gin began as he turned towards both Moka and Tsukune. "What were you two doing just now?"The two simply blushed.

"First kiss perhaps?" Lou joked, causing the others to blush wildly.

"Wh-why didn't I think of that!" Kurumu exclaimed as she rushed towards Tsukune, only to have her advance halted when Lou took a hold of her sweater. "Nani?"

"Let's just say that you guys are late for that one." Lou answered cryptically as Tsukune stealthily and swiftly slid his hand against his own throat in a gesture to tell his cousin not to continue.

"Nani?" The others asked.

"A story for another time." Lou quickly changed the subject. "It's Tsukune's day and we ought to be celebrating!" Lou then went out of bed after locating slippers and approached the cart. Removing the plastic cover, he located the candles in the shape of a one and a six and placed them upon the cake above the frosted lettering that read 'Happy Sixteenth Birthday Tsukune'. "Wait, where are the matches?"

Yukari simply waved her wand and the candles were instantly lit. "Thanks." The little witch beamed as Lou maneuvered the cart in front of Tsukune. "You know the drill Couz': Make a wish and blow out them candles!"

"Wish for me Tsukune!" Kurumu requested. "I'll make sure it'll come true!" This only caused to increase the jealously of the pink-haired vampire as the two monster girls performed a stare duel. Tsukune could only chuckle at the antics of his clubmates and close friends before he mentally made his wish and blew out the candles.


	7. Deadlines and Blackmail

_**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**_

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more then likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

_Chapter 7__: Deadlines and Blackmail_

Two days have past since the incident with Hitomi Ishigami, a Saturday as the two cousins commuted from the Student Dormitories to campus grounds, particularly the classroom that is used by the Newspaper Club for meetings and to write reports for the Monster Academy Newspaper.

"I still think that the whole setup is wrong." Lou groaned as he stretched his arms and back. "I mean isn't the school newspaper suppose to be a once-a-month kind of thing instead of this little sporadic schedule and printings?"

"Sore dewa (well), beyond rumors, the newspaper IS the only best way to know what is happening at Monster Academy." Tsukune defended with a chuckle. "Add in the fact that the bus schedule doesn't allow weekend leave and pretty much little source of entertainment and distraction from class work and you got yourself a school chock full of boredom."

"I'm tellin' yah, add in an arcade and the fights around here will drop significantly!" Lou declared as he pulled out his Sidekick Mobile Cellular Phone. "And a little internet access wouldn't hurt either!" The American groaned.

"Tsukune! Lou! Ohayo (good morning)!" The cousins heard just barely a moment before they felt themselves pushed forward, almost to the point of falling to their faces as a pink headed vampire leaped upon their backs and wrapped her arms around their necks in a friendly hug. Again.

"Ohayo Moka-san!" Tsukune greeted after he recovered.

"Yeah, yeah, good mornin' to yah too, Pinkie." Lou stated as he turned Moka's head to face his cousin. "Now if you would be so kind as to point them fangs that way."

"Nani? Naze (why)?"

"Because it's your turn, that's why!" Lou argued just as he felt something grab his left arm. He sighed. "Mornin' Sabrina..."

"Ohayo Lou-kun ~Desu!" Yukari giggled as she hugged the American's arm tightly.

"Jail time is in my future, I just know it..." Lou rubbed the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt at soothing over the migraine that is already afflicting him.

"Ohayo Tsukune-kuuun!" Kurumu exploded onto the scene as she, in one fluid motion, pulled Tsukune from out of Moka's grasp and into her bosom. "Meeting you is worth getting up in the morning!" The succubus proclaimed as Tsukune struggled to breath.

"Chotto (hey)!" Moka exclaimed, performing a staring duel with the succubus once more.

"Pamela!" Lou exclaimed, drawing both the vampire and Kurumu's attention. "For god's sake, GIVE THE MAN SOME AIR!" The succubus complied after squeaking in surprise as she let go of Tsukune's head and he was allowed to breath again.

Moka, seeing her chance, pulled Tsukune away from Kurumu. She countered by pulling him back into her well endowed embrace and soon the two were in a tug of war with Tsukune being the rope.

"Lou-kun! Onegai (please)!" Tsukune pleaded.

"Sorry, no can do." Lou then lifted his left arm to whom Yukari was still attached. "I got my own 'girl problems' to deal with."

"Ara (oh)! That reminds me!" Kurumu recalled. "You never DID explain what you said yesterday!"

"What?" Lou asked, hoping that Kurumu wasn't inquiring what he thought was being referenced.

"You did say that it was 'a story for another time'!" Kurumu stated. "Well, it's 'another time'!"

"Actually I was hoping for 'never' for that one." Lou dead panned, to which Tsukune agreed by nodding his head.

"Tadashii (right) ~Desu!" Yukari exclaimed as she recalled the events from yesterday. "What DID you mean by that ~Desu?" Moka was just as curious, granting Tsukune the reprieve of being the rope if only for that one moment.

"I'd better not." Lou declined. "It's a bit personal and I really doubt that my Couz' here would appreciate having his own history being divulged without-"The American was silenced by the collective look of the other monster girls that demanded that he tell the tale. "Sorry Couz', looks like we've been out voted. Again."

Tsukune simply groaned in response. He did not like how the girls will react from the story. It might even make his situation worse exponentially.

"Alright...let me see how I get this started..." Lou began. "Tsukune here was about seven or eight at the time, I think. He wasn't really accepted by the other kids at my hometown at the time due to the fact that he was simply a foreigner with strange ways and the like." The other monster girls listened to his tale closely.

_At a neighborhood park in the middle of a beautiful and sunny summer day, all the children were busy on the playground with games and joyous roleplay as they swung, slid, climbed and jumped while their parents watched like good sentinels. All for but a few, with many of them uncomfortable playing with unknown children and in an unknown environment, and only one because he was simply a foreign child in a foreign land. He simply busied himself watching the other children play and hoping to play amongst them._

"_You're not gonna just sit there and do NOTHING are yah?" The foreign child's American Cousin leaned over his smaller build, his upside down head blocking the child's view of the playground. "That's just no fun!"_

_The child contemplated on the offer when he was suddenly pulled to his feet. "Come on Tsukune! I am NOT going to sit here and watch you mope like last summer!"_

"_L-Lou-kun! Demo (but)-"_

"_You just NEED to let them get to know yah better! Trust me!" Lou dragged his cousin towards the playground._

"_D-demo, I'm foreign! They won't like me!"_

"_Tsh, are you THAT empty headed! Look around! There's a LOT of kids around here who would probably count as 'foreign'! What does that mean anyway? Nevermind, I'll figure it out myself. As I was saying, we got dark skinned kids, light skinned kids, small eyed kids, brown eyed, blue eyed, discolor eyed, tall, short, fat, thin! And they're ALL having fun with each other!" Lou lectured. "Heck, even that green-skinned kid is playing- Wait, what green-skinned kid?" _

_The American cousin looked around, hoping to spot that child he mentioned earlier while Tsukune took his cousin's words and thought about them. Then Lou turned back to his cousin. "Look, if it helps at all, I'll just bring some of MY friend to come over and play with you. Do a little slow integration, intermingling, so you can feel more comfortable."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I don't know, Dad says those words and since Mom isn't yelling when he says them, I figured that they were good words." Lou reasoned before he patted his cousin on his back. "Trust me, you'll like playing with the other kids." At that moment, the two cousins spied someone quickly hiding behind a tree. They weren't sure what it was. "Did you see that?"_

"_Who is it?"_

"_I don't know, the Easter Bunny?" Lou shrugged._

"'_Easter Bunny'?"_

"_Well, Christmas is still a few months away and it wouldn't have been as funny." The explanation caused Tsukune to sigh at his cousin's antics. "Anyway, let's go find it!"_

"_Nani?"_

"_Well it's better seeing you mope around and just stare at other kids having fun! That's what parents' do!" Lou answered as he grabbed his cousin's hand and half-dragged him to the tree where they saw the stranger. However, once they arrived, they found nothing._

"_Where did she go?"_

"'_She'?"_

"_Well, she had long hair." Tsukune replied._

_Lou sighed before he responded. "Cousin, from one kid to another, you REALLY shouldn't judge if a girl is a girl or not solely because of the length of their hair."_

"_Nani?"_

"_I've done it before. And as Matt would say: 'It wasn't pretty'." Lou explained. "And trust me, it wasn't pretty one bit." Then Lou spotted a flutter of long hair. "'Thar she blows!'" Lou pointed at another tree._

"_You said-" Tsukune was interrupted when his cousin pulled him towards where he saw the flutter of hair. This continued for nearly three minutes before the cousins were able to find their spy after out foxing the stranger from any tree trunks and bushes to hid behind._

"_We got yah know!" Lou declared. "So who are you?"_

_The stranger turned around to reveal herself to be a young girl of their age whose ethnicity and skin tone was closer to Lou's own than Tsukune. "H-hi." She nervously answered._

_With a raised eyebrow of surprise, Lou turned to his cousin. "Alright cousin, I'll give yah this one. You were right about her being a 'she'."_

"_What's your name?" Tsukune asked, only to receive a confused look in return._

"_Wrong one, Tsukune. English." Lou reminded his cousin. Nodded, Tsukune spoke the question again in English._

"_...Angela Smith." The dark haired girl replied. "Is that how you say 'what is your name' in-"_

"_Japanese." Lou finished for Angela. "I'm Louis McCorray, but everyone calls me Lou, and this is my cousin Tsukune Aono. So why were you spying on us?"_

"_I-I'm sorry." Angela apologized. "I-I'm not good with others..."_

"_Oh good! You two have something in common!" Lou then pushed Tsukune closer to Angela. Their close proximity to the other, even though it was arm's length, caused both of them to blush. "Don't be shy now, not after all the running we had to do!"_

_It was a few uncomfortable moments of silence before either one of them spoke. "Eetoo (um)...what do you like to play?" Tsukune asked._

"_Well..." Angela began. "I...like to play with dolls, and sometimes my older brother's action figures. I...like to...play hopscotch and-"_

"_That's it, no more talk! Playtime, I'm it! GAAAA!" Lou yelled as he chased after Angela and Tsukune, pausing momentarily to ask himself. "Do I HAVE to do EVERYTHING around here?" Receiving no answer, he continued to play Tag with his cousin and their new friend._

_Nearly a week has past since the first encounter with Angela and Lou can see that his cousin Tsukune was opening up more and more, feeling more comfortable around another non-Japanese child. He was simply glad that his cousin was finally enjoying his visit to America at long last._

_While sitting on some stone stools on the perimeter of the playground late in the afternoon, the trio conversed on topics of interests when suddenly Angela asked. "Tsukune, do you know how to show someone you really, REALLY like them?"_

_Tsukune shook his head, unsure as to what the girl was asking. "Buy them a very expensive gift?" Lou shrugged, remembering the exploits of his elder siblings._

"_No," Angela shook her head. "Mama said that if you really, REALLY, like someone, you give them a kiss."_

"'_Kissu'?" Tsukune asked._

"_I don't get it." Lou scratched his head. "Why do you want to talk about kissing-" The American's mouth hang from its joint as he saw Angela kiss Tsukune on the lips. Tsukune was equally surprised even after she pulled away._

"_Angela!" The trio looked upwards and behind themselves to see a couple waving at them. The couple waited from a parked car and was but a brisk run away from the trio's location. It can be assumed that they were Angela's parents as she ran towards them, pausing in between the two destinations to turn around and wave at Tsukune._

"_I'll see you tomorrow Tsukune!" Angela smiled warmly. The cousins waved back. _

The other girls swooned at such an adorable scene. Tsukune knew what was going to happen next and he could guess with a high probability as to how the other girls will react.

"And then she got run over by a freight truck." Lou concluded, causing the other girls to gasp in shock and horror. The image of a young girl getting hit by a large truck flashed before their eyes.

"D-demo!" Moka began, her voice trembling. "Why was she standing in the middle of a street?"

"Didn't say she was." Lou answered. "She didn't even leave the park."

"Iie..." Moka covered her mouth.

"H-how did it happen?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm not really sure, but the trucker behind the wheel was doing a little 'drinky, drinky'," Lou pretended to drink from a bottle to illustrate his meaning. "Before hand. Naturally, the guy was arrested for drunk driving and manslaughter I think. Still didn't help Angela's parents with their loss."

"Yeah, well let's listen to that sad, sob story later." Gin walked up to the group from behind them. "Right now we-" Gin stopped in mid sentence, with good reason as the monster girls stared at him that suggested a rather painful encounter just by those words alone. "Eetoo...I'll see you guys at the club!" And with those words, the werewolf seemingly disappeared out of thin air.

"Chotto matte (wait)!" Tsukune called out, able to free himself from the grasp of both the succubus and the vampire as he rushed towards the school gates.

"Oy! Don't leave me behind like this!" Lou exclaimed as he followed Tsukune with the other monster girls right behind him.

* * *

At the club meeting, Tsukune looked out the window at the weather outside, noting that it was neither too warm nor too cold or at least to the tastes of monsters. For all he knew, an overcast of clouds was considered a pleasant day.

"Tsukune, daijoobu (are you alright)?" Moka asked, breaking his concentration. "You're spacing out." Tsukune then turned towards the pink headed vampire. "Only two more days before the newspaper is to be printed. It'll be a lot of work, but let's do our best for our readers ookee?"

"Gomen ne (I'm sorry), my mind was just on something else at the moment." Tsukune chuckled nervously.

"Sou ka (I see), it's hard to have a deadline when we just celebrated your birthday yesterday!" Moka nodded, causing Tsukune to recall the encounter with the Art Teacher.

"Yeah, talk about your 'buzz kill'." Lou noted without looking away from the laptop screen as he typed.

"Moh (oh)! I can't take this!" Kurumu groaned as she stretched her arms. "It's Saturday and we're all cooped up in here!"

"Hai! We're like a manga-ka rushing to meet a deadline ~Desu!" Yukari noted. "And we're not being paid too ~Desu!"

"Stop being babies!" Gin scolded before returning to his newspaper. "The newspaper is the same with a manga! With just as strict advertences to deadlines! The incident with Ishigami-sensei is front page worthy, yet it happened two days ago on Thursday! No one will call us a 'newspaper' if there is no one to report on the news. Get the newspaper done on time and THEN I'll listen to your complaints." He added just before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Then help us instead of just sitting there relaxing!" Moka countered when at that exact moment both the vampire and the werewolf noticed that Lou was standing next to Gin with the confiscated cup of coffee.

"Nani, when did you- ITAI!" Gin yelped in pain as the American dumped the hot liquid contents of the cup onto a particularly sensitive portion of the werewolf lap. The same location that wasn't fully healed from the last groin-centered attack.

"If you're THAT worried about meeting the deadline, then how about you FUCKING contribute?" Lou nearly growled.

"D-demo, I'm the editor- ITAI!" The werewolf screeched as Lou twisted his ear.

"Yeah, well NOW I got yah ear, so there!" Lou stuck out his tongue in a rasph berry before he dragged Gin back to the group. "Now get movin'! The paper ain't gonna write itself!"

"Even Lou-kun's forcing people to work, just like a Manga editor ~Desu!" Yukari pointed out.

"Chotto! Why do we keep connecting this to manga?" Tsukune asked in a flustered voice.

"I'm still waiting on the anime adaption myself." Lou joked as he went back to his laptop to continue the work. "With Pamela here alone, we got enough fan service to qualify."

"Well I don't care what I'm doing as long as I'm with Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu pulled Tsukune into her embrace.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka exclaimed as she tugged Tsukune away.

"Moka, it looked as if you tried to take my Destined One away on his birthday." Kurumu held Tsukune close and tightly to prevent the vampire from taking him away. "I'm not going to let that happen, not on my watch! I'll never let you have Tsukune!" The succubus stuck out her tongue at Moka.

"The quarrels continue ~Desu!" Yukari commented in a sing song voice.

"What are you so happy about?" Lou asked while he typed. "If this keeps up, neither of em will have my Couz' heart due to him being a corpse. Which reminds me. Pamela! AIR!" Kurumu pulled away to see that Tsukune nearly died from asphyxiation. Again.

* * *

The door leading into the Homeroom of Class 1-3 slid open to reveal Shizuka Nekonome with a small shopping bag in hand. "Is everyone working hard? I brought snacks!"

"Konichi-wa (good afternoon) Kekonome-sensei!" Gin greeted before resuming his work upon his own laptop.

"Sore dewa (well), is the work progressing?" Nekonome turned to see the other members of the Newspaper Club working, though emanating with a rather depressed an negative aura. "Guess I don't need to ask, seikaku (correct)?"

"There's a lot of cuts and pages to work on." Moka replied.

"Sore dewa, hurry up and eat the snacks!" Nekonome offered the bag to the group. "Genki de (be happy)!"

"S-sensei! This is raw!" Tsukune exclaimed just after he pulled out a whole salmon. "Raw fish!"

"Raw ~Desu!" Yukari exclaimed.

"It's delicious that way!" Nekonome explained.

"Only way that'll taste delicious is if it's wrapped up in sushi." Lou commented before returning to his laptop, typing away.

Nekonome then approached Kurumu. "Ara (oh), Kurumu-chan, this letter was dropped off in front of the class room. It was addressed to you." The teacher handed the envelope to the succubus.

"Letter?" Kurumu wondered as she looked at the envelope and headed towards a remote location of the classroom before opening it, wondering if it was a love letter from one of the other students. Hopefully male this time.

She pulled out from the envelope rather candid and perverse pictures of herself along with a letter that threatened the publication of the photos to the entire school if she did not meet the sender of the letter and the photos at the Monster Tree landmark. The letter was signed by a student identified as Nagare.

Lou then whistled for Kurumu's attention. "Pamela! Get yah juicy ass back here and back to work!" Shocked and surprised, the succubus shoved the letter and photos into a nearby box to hide them. The box was labeled 'Newspaper Club Toolbox'.

"'Juicy'?" Both Moka and Yukari asked.

"Well it was either that or 'fat ass' and... well... let's just say that the end results would not have been pretty." Lou explained.

"Kurumu-chan? Daijoobu (are you alright)?" Tsukune asked, noting the look of distress upon the succubus' face.

Kurumu flustered before she struggled with an alibi. "I just remembered something that I HAVE to take care of!" She chuckled rather poorly to cover her nervousness and worry. "I'll be right back!"

"Chotto! The deadline!" Moka called out too late as Kurumu left the classroom in a rush. "Kurumu-chan..."

"And where do you think YOU'RE going? Get back over here!" Lou pulled Gin away from the podium and back to the grouped desks. "One less member slavin' and workin' means more for you!"

"Itai!" Gin yelped.

* * *

Nearly an hour had past and the Newspaper Club continued with the latest edition of the school newspaper, sans one member.

"Kurumu-chan hasn't come back yet..." Tsukune noted.

"We have no use for people who run away like that ~Desu!" Yukari scorned with an unusually cheerful smile as she continued her own share of the work for the newspaper.

"Don't be too quick to judge Sabrina," Lou countered. "Not everything is as it seems, and this rule applies in SPADES at this school. She's probably got a good reason to suddenly leave, considering that Couz' is still here."

"Iimasu (say)," Moka solemnly began. "Sometimes I wonder what Kurumu-chan really thinks of the Newspaper Club?"

"Besides another reason to try and suffocate Tsukune with her milk shakes?" Lou half chuckled as he continued to type away.

"I mean, she's only here because of Tsukune, tadashii (right)?"

"That's pretty much obvious." Lou noted. "This is Pamela we're talking about. She's got a one-track mind. Admiral, but misplaced."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tsukune asked.

"Long story short, she wouldn't be failing academically."

"Demo...maybe she doesn't think of the rest of us as friends." Moka theorized solemnly. "She simply ran off like that even though we have a deadline. It's very weird."

"Maybe it's a family emergency. Like a death in the family or something." Lou suggested while typing away. It was only after a few minutes had past in silence did Lou look up from the screen to notice that all of the other remaining Newspaper Club members stared at him. "What? It's possible!"

Kurumu dragged herself towards the classroom long after the sun had set and the moon has risen. She wondered if there was anything left for her to work for the newspaper after the marathon cosplay session with her own perverse and black mailing fan, Nagare Kanou. What she found after sliding the door open was a collective aura of frustration and hatred that was aimed at the succubus specifically. She could feel a chill, as if someone had walked over her grave.

Only Lou spoke to the succubus. "Let me guess: Grannie was stuck in bed with the stomach flu, right?"

"Eetoo..." Kurumu tried to follow through on the American's question. "Something like that." Even though the possibility of her club mates understanding her situation was present, it was too small to be a guarantee.

"You're late, Kurumu-chan." Moka scolded, causing the succubus to cringe. The other members of the Newspaper Club rose from their seats and began to leave. "Well, we're just about halfway done with the work for the newspaper for today. Sore dewa (anyway), we'll work on the rest of the work tomorrow to meet the deadline."

Moka then stated coldly over her shoulder. "So you can leave too, Kurumu-chan!" The succubus could only stand there in shock and distress. Kurumu had hoped to work on the newspaper with her beloved Tsukune, but she was too late. She then felt a hand upon her shoulder. She turned to see that the hand belonged to Lou.

"I'm pretty sure it's all a misunderstanding, ultimately." Lou stated. "I mean you didn't have much of a choice at the time, whatever that emergency of yours is, right?" The American was the last of the club to exit the classroom and head towards the Student Dormitory with his belongings, leaving Kurumu to stand there and absorb the words given to her. She didn't have a choice, it was blackmail, she reasoned.

Then Kurumu heard the classroom door slide open behind her. She turned to see who it was, hoping that it was something positive.

It was a male student wearing a simple, white tee-shirt over his oily, almost slimy looking skin and a camera held in his hand. It was Nagare Kanou. "Today was really fun, wasn't it? Let's take some more photos tomorrow, Kurumu-chan." The succubus could only stare at him with such contempt, how the hoarding of her precious time had caused Kurumu to miss working on the newspaper.

* * *

Moka's shriek of shock and horror echoed the halls of Monster Academy early Sunday Morning. "They're gone! The drafts are all gone!"

"N-NANI?" Gin and Tsukune exclaimed in terror.

"Wait, rewind, what just happened?" Lou interrogated the vampire.

"They were right here! I swear!" Moka pointed at the spot where the desks met, indicating that whatever documents that occupied the space were no longer present.

"Were they stolen?" Tsukune was on the verge of panicking.

"What are we going to do?" Moka exclaimed. "We won't be able to make the deadline if we start from scratch!"

"IIIEEE!" Yukari shrieked at the screen of her personal laptop, the keys covered in a slime-like substance. "All my data! It's all gone! Even my backup disk! And they even read my diary ~Desu!"

"It's the same here!" Gin exclaimed as he found that his own data was loss. "And all the key's are covered in this weird slime!"

"Mine too!"

"Slimy...?" Kurumu whispered to herself, instantly knowing who was responsible. A quick, accidental glance from Lou has allowed him to catch the worried face the succubus held. He wondered just what she was thinking

"Lou?" Tsukune turned to his cousin, causing Lou to break his train of thought.

"I only have the stuff that I did." The American apologized. "Not exactly much to work with for a newspaper."

"Yubai (crap)!" Gin cursed as he slammed his palms onto the podium surface. "Of all the times we had to be robbed! There's nothing we can do! We'll have to make do with what we got and fill in the blank spots! It won't be much, but it's better than nothing!"

"Gomen nasai (I'm so sorry)!" Kurumu apologized as she rushed out of the class room.

"Nani? Again ~Desu?" Yukari groaned.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka called out.

"As if we don't have enough to worry- Daijoubu?" Gin turned to see Lou typing up something before pressing the Enter Key and headed out of the room.

"Lou-kun?" Tsukune gasped. "Nani?"

"I gotta check up on something real quick! It just might help us with our little problem." Lou explained as he exited the classroom. He popped back his head into the classroom. "I'll be riiiight back!"

* * *

Kurumu arrived at the Monster Tree as her head hung solemnly. "Chotto! So you did come!" The succubus looked up to find Nagare sitting atop of a branch in the Monster Tree. "I had a feeling that you would come, Kurumu-chan."

Nagare then revealed drafts of the newspaper and a data disk. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Give those back!" Kurumu demanded.

"Naze (why)? This such a boring, poorly made newspaper." Nagare taunted. "I've seen better journalism and pictures!" He then pulled out a lighter. "It would barely qualify as kindling."

"Damare (don't)!"

"So what will it be, Kurumu-chan? Submit to my wills or sacrifice this poorly written piece of trash?"

"Those...those are very important to the people I care about!" Kurumu declared fiercely, tears building at the corner of her eyes. "I will never forgive you if you do anything to them!"

"So then you submit?" Nagare smirked, only to see Kurumu transform to her true self and fly towards him with the intention of liberating the drafts. His shock lasted long enough for Kurumu to take hold of the documents and data from Nagare's own grasp, but not long enough to quickly devise a counter as strange tubes emerged from his neck and emitted a strange gas and slowly transform into his own monster form as a slimy appendage slammed itself into Kurumu's body and forcing her to crash.

"**Did you think that such a weak attack- Nani?**" Kurumu attempted to fly back into the air, only to feel her limbs and even her wings feel unnaturally heavy. She had a highly noticeable strain to lift her own hand. Then she looked at the strange pipes that emerged from Nagare's neck that emitted a strange smoke as his face appeared to melt and deform. She then knew that he was responsible.

"**Ara, you finally realize my true power!**" Nagare taunted. "**Now you're a good girl, like a doll.**" Kurumu could do nothing but struggle to rush towards the nearest barrier to the still transforming Nagare, the Gym Storage Shed.

Lou observed the entire affair from a nearby building, close enough to hear the exchange between this strange black mailer and Kurumu yet far enough away not to be noticed. He knew that something was wrong with the succubus the moment he saw Kurumu's face earlier, but he could do absolutely nothing. How could he even save her from a giant, humanoid slug that was teasing her upon the closed and locked shed door-

A thought just occurred to him. An evil thought as Lou cackled. However, the idea would only be brilliant if he hurried.

* * *

"Iie!" Moka blocked Tsukune's path from the classroom door. "If you leave now, the newspaper will never meet the deadline!"

"Demo (but)-" Tsukune began, but Moka interrupted.

"Onegai...let's just concentrate on what we have now. Why can't we focus on what we can with what Lou saved?" Moka gained her anser when Tsukune, though solemnly, pushed the vampire out of his path. 'Naze? Didn't we deepen our relationship on his birthday? Why is this happening...?'

"Nani? The newspaper that we all created doesn't matter anymore?" Gin teased.

"Iie, it was the paper we all worked together, even Kurumu-chan and Lou-kun." Tsukune explained. "It would be sad if even one of us isn't there to see it completed. Empty. You all should know that by now-"

"WAAAAH!" Yukari's cries nearly gave the other remaining club members a heart attack. "Minna (guys)! I found something ~Desu!" Carrying the tool box and showing an envelope, the little witch shared her discovery with the others.

* * *

Kurumu sat at the furthest corner from the door, protecting the precious drafts and data of her club mates while fighting to stay conscious. She would have been flying in the air and heading back to the club by now, however the gas that Nagare emitted has affected her muscles to such a degree that it's affecting her flight ability and even basic locomotion. Still, she must protect the documents from Nagare's grasp.

"**Kawaii!**" Nagare taunted. "**Hiding in a Gym Storage shed, are you inviting me in?**" A strange, flatten body covered in slime slowly slid under the gap of the door enough for eye stalks to emerge and a sinister grin.

"**Na-nani? What's with that body!**" Kurumu exclaimed as her fingernails lengthen to sharp, melee-capable claws.

"**It's very useful for my needs, Kurumu-chan.**" Nagare's now slug-like body began to slowly reveal itself. "**As a slug monster, I can slip through the smallest of cracks. Allowing me to sneak into rooms to discover the secrets and weaknesses of other girls and take very good photos.**"

"**H-how many-**"

"**I don't really recall. I've done it so many times that I actually lost count!**" Nagare confessed as his body expanded and mutated into a form that was terrifying and intimidating. "**But you are the best out of all of them Kurumu-chan!**"

"**Iiee...**" Kurumu pleaded, clutching the documents even tighter to her being.

"**We'll take lots of pretty, dirty pictures! Oh what joyous fun we'll have!**"

"**DAMARE!**" Kurumu screamed.

And then a knock was heard at the door, causing both monsters to turn their attention towards it with confused looks. "Candy gram!" Lou's voice announced.

"**Oro (huh)? What a bother!**" Nagare groaned as he slipped back under the door and appeared before Lou with his hands behind his back. "**NANI?**" The slug monster roared in its demand.

"Special delivery." Lou stated as he revealed a small handful of salt in his left hand and blew them into Nagare's face. He roared in pain as the salt caused the slime and his skin to bubble. Taking the chance, Lou grasped the door knob as leverage to push Nagare away and quickly rushed inside. "It won't last long, on your feet Pamela!"

"**Demo-**" Kurumu started to explain as she began to get to her feet, only to collapse to her knees.

"Mary, mother of god! Of all the times!" Lou groaned as he dashed to Kurumu and dragged her to her feet and outside. "Move that ass!"

"**Nagare-**"

"Less talkin', more runnin' fool!" Lou interrupted and they were just a few yards away from Nagare when the American spotted Moka and Tsukune.

"Lou!" The vampire and his cousin exclaimed.

"Problem!" Lou thumbed backwards, only to have both he and Kurumu's legs entangled by the slug monster's limbs. "New problem!" Lou exclaimed as he tossed a handful of salt from the dispenser at Nagare's arms. The slug monster simply sucked in the pain as his grasp held firm.

"**Salt?**" Kurumu raised an eyebrow.

"Well it worked before, didn't it?" Lou defended.

"**I won't let you take Kurumu-chan! She's mine!**" Nagare roared before he noticed Moka. "**I'll take Moka-san as well!**" He declared as the tubes pointed at both Tsukune and Moka and launched their gas attack.

"Son of a bitch, that fuckin' stinks!" Lou cursed as he wafted the smell away. "Smell's like one of Gramp's farts after downing Scotch and Tequila!"

"N-nani? I can barely move!" Tsukune gasped.

"**It's Nagare's gas!**" Kurumu shouted.

"Oh, NOW you tell me!" Lou exclaimed.

"**I tried!**" Kurumu defended just before she noticed that Nagare bypassed both she and Lou, heading towards Moka.

"**I'll have lots of fun with you!**" Nagare smirked as his arms reached for Moka's weakened form.

"Tsukune! Get Xena out now!" Lou exclaimed as he threw another handful of salt at Nagare, causing him to jump away.

Tsukune struggled to reach for the Rosario, but he could not reach. "I can't! It's the gas!"

"Stop compainin' and start workin'!" Lou exclaimed just as he received a rather slimy back slap from Nagare that had him fly a few yards away.

"**Kisama! You and that cousin of yours are first!**" Nagare roared as he grasped Tsukune by his neck, ready to slam the poor human boy to the ground with such force as to snap his neck. He paused as he felt a strange rumbling from the ground. "**Nani?**" He turned towards the source of the rumbling: Kurumu.

"Thaaaaat can't be goood..." Lou commented just as he saw Kurumu stand upon her own two feet and the roots of the Monster Tree starting to rip themselves out of the ground.

"**How DARE you harm my precious friends!**" Kurumu snarled. "**For all those things you put me through, for even thinking of destroying their hard work, of destroying them! I'll never forgive you!**"

The roots then emerged from the ground and entangled themselves to Nagare's body as the Monster Tree began to move, as if alive. "**Why is this happening? Why are the roots attacking me!**" Kurumu then took to the air as the Monster Tree crawled menacingly towards the slug monster. "**Iie! It's attacking me! The tree is attacking!**"

"HOLY SHIT ON A STICK!" Lou cried out.

"**Take this!**" Kurumu exclaimed, taking the opening presented to her as she performed a downward slash at Nagare's body with gravity as a force multiplier for her claws. The gash the claws made into the slug monster's neck spurted blood horribly. It wasn't a mortal wound, considering the monster, but it was painful enough to effectively take him out of the fight.

"YEOUCH! Maybe I should start calling her Laura Croft!" Lou stated in a surprised voice as the succubus landed elegantly before them, the drafts and data disk in hand.

"Kurumu-chan..."

"Yatta (alright)! They're safe..." Kurumu sighed in relief.

"Kurumu-chan." Moka began. "Gomen nasai, I didn't understand what was going on and-"

"Forget it." Lou interrupted. "It's not like any of us could have done anything differently."

"Lou-kun." Tsukune turned towards his cousin.

"Anyway, onto more important subjects." Lou began. "Anyone got an idea as to how long the effects of the Foo Gas lasts?"

* * *

Just after dawn, Monday Morning, and Shizuka Nekonome entered the classroom where the Newspaper Club was hard at work with the latest edition of the Monster Academy School Newspaper. "Today's the day!" She proclaimed as she slid open the door. "Is the newspaper finished?"

Her only answer were the soft snores and other such noise of deep slumber as the Newspaper Club slept upon the desks and in the chairs of exhaustion in getting the newspaper completed on time. At the exact center of the group was an envelope that contained the completed newspaper. Nekonome carefully took the envelope and inspected the pages before smirking at the group, noting how close they have all gotten.

The Homeroom teacher then left the classroom as she found it, with the Newspaper Club enjoying a well earned and well deserved rest. She failed to notice that the pink headed vampire had subconsciously took hold of the exposed hands of both Lou and Tsukune, Yukari simply snuggling up next to Lou's arm. The same could be said of the slumbering Kurumu as she held fast to Tsukunes own, though the fingers of her right hand grazed against Lou's own.

* * *

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


	8. Early Editions and Cold Shoulders

_**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**_

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more then likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

_Chapter 8__: Early Editions and Cold Shoulders_

Just before the start of the school day, the Newspaper Club began to distribute the newest editions of the Monster Times school newspaper. The cover story detailed the investigation of the club that lead to the discovery and suspension of one Hitomi Ishigami.

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" Lou called out to the approaching students. "Ishigami behind disappearances of schoolgirls!"

"Would you like a newspaper?" Moka offered a copy to a student, one among many who wished to be given a copy as an excuse to see the pink headed vampire.

"Sugoi (amazing)!" One of the students exclaimed as they shared an issue with one another.

"The newspaper club sure are working hard!" Another student noted.

"Ishigami-sensei! Iie! How could this be true?" A student was stricken with grief with the news. It was all a matter of time before the club ran out of newspapers to distribute.

"Yahuu!" Kurumu exclaimed as she showcased an empty cardboard box. "This issue was a hit too! Nearly all of them were passed out!"

"Chotto (hey)!" Moka exclaimed as she attempted to pry Tsukune free from the clutches of a blue-headed sucubbus whose arms were currently entangled with said youth.

"Our hard work has paid off finally ~Desu!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Yeah, and nothing says 'good job' like a well earned sleep!" Lou yawned as he stretched his arms.

"What if we celebrated instead?" Moka suggested just after she freed her precious Tsukune from Kurumu's clutches. "A party for the Newspaper Club's newest issue?"

"Sugoi! Great idea, Moka-san!" Tsukune complimented, causing the vampire to blush.

"I wanna go party too ~Desu!" Yukari demanded.

"A party? Let's celebrate it right after school!" Kurumu suggested.

"What about Gin-sempai?" Moka asked.

"Him? He's probably off somewhere flirting with another woman!" Kurumu scorned. "We don't NEED to invite him!"

"That's probably enough of a celebration for Horn Dog right there." Lou commented.

"Let's drink sake too ~Desu!" The little witch offered.

"What the heck are you talking about Yukari-chan?" Tsukune asked, almost jokingly.

"Yeah, none of us are anywhere NEAR legal." Lou added. Moka could only look onto the cousins and could not help herself to a smile as she saw how well the two human cousins have gotten along with the other monsters of the club.

"Nani-ga (what's this)?" The group heard a voice behind them. They turned to see a girl with a rather large sweater, purple-stripped stockings, and almost an icy-purple hue to her hip-length hair. "The Newspaper Club are really friendly and close together." The mysterious girl noted, the stick of her lollipop bouncing up and down with the movement of her lips. "I don't get it."

"And you are?" Lou asked, just before the mysterious girl moved uncomfortably close to Tsukune's face. Especially uncomfortable to both the vampire and the succubus.

The mysterious girl then chuckled. "So you're Aono Tsukune-kun. You're cuter then I imagined." She stated. "Do you have a copy left?"

Lou then handed the strange girl a rather crumpled copy of the school newspaper. "It ain't much, but it should be read-able." The mysterious girl then snatched the newspaper and walked away.

"Arigato." She waved. The mysterious girl left the group with a rather uncomfortable silence before any of them spoke.

"Who was that?" Moka asked.

"I really don't know." Tsukune answered.

"Don't look at me." Lou shrugged. "I'm just as clueless as the rest of yah are."

* * *

Homeroom had started with an interesting announcement: the election of Class Representative, Vice-Representative, and Secretaries for class 1-3.

'Class Representative?' The thought echoed throughout both Tsukune's and Lou's minds before Shizuka Nekonome continued.

"With the second semester coming up soon, the class will need to plan and prepare for the upcoming school festival among other concerns!" Nekonome explained. "Now then, are there any candidates?" Naturally, both Lou and Tsukune slouched in their seats to make them less visible to the other students.

Just then, the sound of the door sliding open drew the attention of the class rearward. To the amazement of the Newspaper Club members within the classroom, it was the mysterious girl from before.

"Ara (oh)! It's Shirayuki-san!" Nekonome exclaimed before she introduced the mysterious girl. "Minnasan (everyone), this is Shirayuki Mizore-san! She has been absent for much of the first semester due to personal reasons, but has been kept updated! Please welcome her!" The mysterious girl now identified as Mizore Shirayuki then sat in her assigned seat, just ahead of Lou, Tsukune, and Moka.

"You're in our class?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Hai." Mizore answered.

"Why didn't we see her earlier?" Lou scratched his head in confusion.

"I heard that there would be nominations for Class Representative." Mizore spoke. "I think that Tsukune-san would be a good candidate."

"Wait? WHAT?" Both Tsukune and Lou exclaimed.

"Will you accept the position, Tsukune-kun?" Nekonome asked.

"Iie! Of course not! Why me- Wait, stop clapping!" Tsukune demanded as the other students began to show their approval by clapping their hands. Even Moka and Kurumu joined in on the effor. "I won't do it! I won't take it! Are you guys even listening to me?"

Lou simply groaned. "This isn't goin' to end well..."

Saizou smirked before raising his hand. "I think that McCorray-san would make a good Vice-Representative also."

"You cock bite!" Lou cursed.

* * *

"It's great that you'll become Class Representative and Vice-Representative, Tsukune, Lou!" Moka congratulated the cousins, whose face was obvious enough to show that neither of them were overjoyed with such a position.

"I told you that I won't do it!" Tsukune declared. "Besides, Nekonome-sensei will just do an election tomorrow!"

"Yeah," Lou added. "We're tryin' to keep a low profile, if you get my drift Pinkie."

"Nani?" Moka asked. "Wouldn't the two of you make great representatives?"

"That's not the point!" Tsukune exclaimed. "I want to rely upon my own strength, rather then use what is given to me!"

"I really don't get what he's talkin' about," Lou began. "But we don't want to make us TOO visible enough to warrant more attention then we should, since we do have a slight 'problem' with our little 'nature' if you get my drift?"

Moka understood what Lou had spoken, remembering that the cousins were the only humans at Monster Academy. Then she had an idea that was suppose to help them in their distress. "How about we buy snacks for the party?"

"Moka-san, you're not helping!" Tsukune exclaimed as he marched away, though not avoiding the attention of a certain purple-headed schoolgirl.

"Tsukune!" Lou called out. "Get back here!" However his words fell upon deaf ears as Tsukune rounded a corner. "Perfect! Just peachy!"

Tsukune grumbled as he marched down the hall with a flustered and frustrated aura.

"Chotto (hey), Class Representative. Congratulations Aono Tsukune." Mizore appeared behind him, seemingly out of thin air.

Tsukune then spun around and faced the classmate. "What the heck are you trying to do to me? It's all your fault that I nearly became Class Representative!" Before he continued, Tsukune saw Mizore pull out the newspaper from earlier.

"I've read your article. As always, they're very good." Mizore commented.

"Nani?" Tsukune asked.

"Watashiwa (my name is) Shirayuki Mizore-san." Mizore introduced herself. "You're my favorite."

* * *

At the campus store, both Lou and Moka were browsing the snacks that were displayed at the front of the store. Almost unexpectedly, the vampire turned to the American. "Lou? Why was Tsukune so angry at me earlier?"

"Not really sure myself." Lou admitted. "However, it might be due to the fact that he's unable to become his own. Or some other bull crap like that. Personally, I'm somewhat satisfied of our current arrangement as you being our guardian-"

"Yamete!" The two heard Tsukune's voice coming around a corner. "I can walk on my own!"

"Couz'-" Lou began before he was suddenly flung around the opposite corner by the pink headed vampire to hide. Moka stealthily spied both Tsukune and Mizore approach the display stands.

"Watashi (I)..." Mizore began. "I didn't attend class for much of the semester. I just...didn't get along well with other people. Demo (but), I look forward to Nekonome-sensei's delivery of the newspaper." She then turned to Tsukune. "That's why I'm your fan."

Mizore then pulled out a small scrap book. "Here." She offered, to which Tsukune accepted. "It's a scrap book of all the newspaper articles you've written."

Tsukune opened the book. "I appreciate the gesture. I didn't think that I would actually have some fa-" His eyes suddenly widen as he looked upon the numerous notes that were written alongside the newspaper clippings. Many of them made him feel uneasy.

"I also made some comments about your work." Mizore stated. "I've always liked your columns. They were written from the standpoint of one who his shy and weak. I can relate to it very well." Then she crossed her legs before tilting her head towards her right. "From what I've read, the personality and thinking are akin to my own. You're a loner type, tadashii (right)? I can tell."

"Sh-Shirayuki-san..." Tsukune mumbled, unsure of what to say. His mind raced as to how similar Mizore was to Yukari, Moka, even himself at this school for monsters.

Moka could only look on, observed and absorbed the information she was able to gather.

"...ouch..." The pink headed vampire heard a moan from Lou and turned towards the American. She then saw that the force of her swing had caused Lou to be smashed into the wall and was a fixed to the wall. Naturally, Moka panicked.

* * *

At a small swamp deep within the forest that surrounds Monster Academy. A stone skipped across the surface of the water nine times before it sank beneath the depths.

"Mite (look)! Mite!" Mizore pointed at the ripples the stone produced. "I made it skip nine times!"

"Ano (um)...Shirayuki-san," Tsukune began. "There's something that I need to go to at school-"

Mizore interrupted him with an embrace from behind. "Iie...! Its your turn now Tsukune-san, you can't leave without doing more than four skips!" She then noticed the conflicted look upon Tsukune's face. "Do you really want to go there? Go where Akashiya Moka is?"

Tsukune noticed how the tone of her voice changed into something more sinister. "Onegai, don't go. I don't know what I might do to her if you do. Or maybe, it's already too late...?"

"Shirayuki-san?"Tsukune turned towards Mizore with horror in his eyes.

"You will be mine, and only mine. Tsukune." Mizore declared as ice began to form upon her fingertips and hair.

* * *

At the classroom that was used for the Newspaper Club, the pink headed vampire laid her head upon the desk that she sat before with her arms as a kind of pillow. With her were the snacks for the party that she and Lou had purchased.

"He's late..." Moka finally spoke up.

"They're all late." Lou stated as he leaned against the makeshift table before looking at his wrist watch. "I swear, if those two are taking their sweet time figuring out what to wear for the party-"

"Do you think that Tsukune could be with that Shirayuki girl?" Moka asked.

"Don't know." Lou shrugged before he patted atop of the vampire girl's head. "But knowing Tsukune, he'll want to be with yah and will do everything he can to be with yah." The statement caused Moka to blush. Then they heard the door slide open.

"Tsukune-" Moka rose from her seat, initially happy that Tsukune had arrived. Instead it was Mizore.

Lou then started to rub his shoulders in an effort to keep warm. "Shit! Did it just get real fuckin' cold in here? Eh?" The American then heard familiar drips of water onto the floor as Mizore approached Moka.

"Gomen, Tsukune won't be coming." Mizore stated in an almost threatening tone. "Even if you wait forever."

"Wait, what did you mean by that?"

"You're Tsukune's cousin, seikaku (correct)? I have business with her." Mizore then turned towards the vampire. "During lunch, you were spying upon Tsukune and I, tadashii (right) Akashiya Moka? What are you, towards Tsukune?"

Almost like lighting, Moka found her neck being squeezed by the unusually cold fingers of Mizore as both fell to the ground. "Wh-what are you?" She nearly screamed.

"Oy! You can't just- HOLY SHIT! That's fucking cold!" Lou drew his hands away and stepped back towards the desks as if his fingers were burned by fire.

"YOU are an eyesore, Akashiya Moka. If you weren't around, Tsukune would be mine." Mizore scorned. "Even with me, all he could think about was you. I cannot forgive you. I cannot forgive you."

"Damare (stop it)!" Moka yelled as she slapped Mizore in her face. To her dismay and shock, the enhanced strength of a sealed vampire only shattered a small portion of Mizore's face.

"Wh-what the fuck?" Lou nearly shrieked, his eyes widen in fear and he slowly inched away. Fear ruled each and every one of his actions.

"This is just my ice puppet." The ice clone of Mizore replied. "The real 'me' is with Tsukune." Then her right arm morphed into a strange ice sword. "Now why don't you be so kind as to just die?"

Lou then felt the edge of a desk behind him, causing the American to break his momentary laps in judgment due to fear and now noticed that Moka's life was in danger. With trembling fingers, he reached for a chair. "Alright, it's now or never." He raised the chair above his head and readied to smash it atop of the ice clone's head, yelling out a war cry just at the moment the vampire cried out Tsukune's name when the ice clone's blade was about to strike.

The back of the chair slammed into the still fractured head of the ice clone and caused it to shatter into several pieces. Then Kurumu's serve plate was accidentally smashed into the American's own head as he collapsed atop of the blushed and recovering vampire.

"Kya! Lou! I didn't meant to! I was trying to get-" Kurumu attempted to apologize.

"Is it just too much to ask for just ONE day of not gettin' bruised or injured or anything?" Lou groaned.

* * *

Tsukune yelped in surprised as he found himself flung away from Mizore. It was only after his first attempt at returning to his feet did he discover that he was atop of a frozen surface. "Nani (what)? The swamp is completely frozen over!"

"**I won't let you run away. I can control ice to my whims, like all Yuki Onna can.**" Mizore warned just before she snapped her ice fingers. Then the ice just behind of Tsukune rose and shaped itself into a near identical copy of Mizore.

"See? Even I can create copies of myself and make it move and speak like me." The ice clone stated, much to the surprise of Tsukune.

Tsukune attempted to escape but felt icy fingers wrap around one of his ankles. "Don't go." The cloned hand spoke.

"**Tsukune, please don't leave me.**" Mizore begged as her icy fingers turned into massive claws and her hair became shards of ice. The ice hand soon increased in size as it crawled up Tsukune's leg and began to entomb him in ice. Naturally Tsukune did not like the prospect of being frozen alive. "**If I freeze you solid, you won't leave me, seikaku? Then you will be mine.**"

Tsukune could only stare in horror as the ice began to envelop his entire body. "**Tsukune...it was because of destiny that we were able to meet.**" Mizore then carefully and lovingly touched the side of his face with her claws. "**We met each other because we were loners... We are able to understand each other and warm each other's cold hearts. You're the only one... That's why, Tsukune, please be mine.**" Tsukune could only recall how badly he had treated Moka earlier and was filled with regret.

"Tsukune!" Both Tsukune and Mizore looked up to see that Kurumu was carrying Moka and were flying towards their position.

"**This is no good.**" Mizore stated. "**My clone should have finished you off by now.**"

"Too bad!" Kurumu countered. "Thanks to my great instincts, your clone is nothing but shattered pieces!"

"Couz'!" New voices were heard as the forms of Lou and Yukari emerged from the forest. Lou nearly collapsed to his knees, using his arms as support as he attempted to regain his breath. He then turned to Yukari. "Sorry and no offense Sabrina, but even though it's VERY stereotypical, one of these days you have GOT to learn how to fly a broom!" He suggested in between gasps of air.

"Gomen ~Desu!" Yukari shyly replied.

"**Don't get in my way.**" Mizore threatened as spires of ice emerged into the air. Kurumu barely was able to dodge the spires, though in effect the action caused her to loose altitude almost immediately. The resulting crash of the succubus and the vampire into Tsukune's nearly frozen body has freed him from his icy prison. Much to the dismay of the group, the action did not cause Tsukune to accidentally unseal Moka's other self.

"Odd..." Lou rubbed his chin. "Usually when stuff like that happens, Xena appears."

"Haiaku (hurry)! Haiaku! We got to help the others ~Desu!" Yukari called out over her shoulder as she raced towards the downed vampire and succubus. However, only a few moments past before she noticed that the American was not with her. "Lou-kun?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lou stated as he slowly inched around the parameter of the frozen swamp. "I'll be there soon, don't wait up!"Yukari could only tilt her head with a raised eyebrow as a reaction to Lou's actions.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out as she carefully pulled herself to her feet.

"Moka-san...I-" Tsukune began when Mizore approached the monster girls, icy claws ready to strike.

"**You people. Those who get in the way of Tsukune and me need to disappear!**" Mizore threatened. "**Especially you, Akashiya Moka!**"

It was at that time did Tsukune stood in between Mizore's claws and Moka. "Damare (don't)." He demanded. "This is just going too far, Shirayuki-san!"

"**Naze (why)?**" Mizore asked. "**They were interfering with us! You, of all people, should know what it is like to be so lonely, like me!**"

"Demo (but), I'm not lonely." Tsukune countered, the words caused Mizore to look at him with shocked eyes. "That's why..."

"**Are you...rejecting my...feelings...?**" Mizore hung her head, tears building in the corner of her eyes.

"Couz'!" Lou called out to Tsukune at the midpoint of his journey to the trio. "You might want to get Xena out, fast!"

"**TSUKUNE!**" Mizore cried out as a sudden snow storm swirled around her. The Newspaper Club members braced themselves from the storm and the predictable attack. None came as Mizore was gone from sight.

"Well...that was a nice change of pace." Lou commented with raised eyebrows.

"Shirayuki-san..." Tsukune could only look on to the space where Mizore had once occupied.

"Where did she go?" Moka wondered. It was at that time that Kurumu heard the noise of ice cracking.

"Chotto (hey)! The ice is-" Too late, the vampire, succubus, and human fell into the freezing water. They were rescued, in time due to Lou's fear of the ice, when Yukari used her magic to rescue them.

* * *

It was the next day and Tsukune, Lou, and Moka were summoned to the Faculty Offices. "Nani?" Tsukune exclaimed. "You want us to do what?" He then sneezed, catching a cold from falling into the frozen waters yesterday.

"I was concerned since she didn't come to class today. Any further absence would just be more trouble for her later on." Nekonome explained. "So I want you three to go to Shirayuki-san's dorm room and drag her back to class, ookee? If she's not there, then at the scenery watch near the cliffs overlooking the sea."

"Tsh! Easy for you to say." Lou sarcastically replied. Tsukune and Moka knew exactly what the American had referred to from yesterday. Both had the feeling that the encounter will only end with them encased in ice. Their occasional sneezes didn't help relieve these fears.

Nekonome then handed Tsukune a note. "This should be her room number. I'm counting on you, since this is your first job Tsukune-kun!" Tsukune groaned, not happy with the election results. Lou was not happy with the arrangement either. "Your's too, Lou-kun!"

"Don't remind us..." Lou groaned. Just then, a teacher with dull red hair approached Nekonome. It was the Gym Teacher Okuto Kotsubo.

"Nekonome-sensei, do you have a minute?" Kotsubo asked. "It's about Shirayuki-san."

"What happened?" Moka asked before she sneezed, with concern in her voice despite the events from yesterday.

"You don't know?" Kotsubo raised an eyebrow. "Last night, after meeting two of my Soccer Club members, Shirayuki-san nearly killed them."

"Eh?" Was Lou's only reply.

"Ara ma (oh no)...!" Moka gasped, still not being able to believe that Mizore was capable of such a feat, even with the memory of last the two met.

"It's terrible." Kotsubo continued. "After nearly beating them to death, she froze them into a block of ice. It was lucky of them to have been discovered in time or else they would HAVE died. Along with those absences, this would be the second time she attacked someone. It would be enough grounds to have her be expelled from the academy."

Kotsubo then turned towards Tsukune. "Sou ka (I see), you're Tsukune-san, seikaku (correct)?" The gym teacher then turned back and motioned Nekonome to follow him. "Tonikaku (anyway), we need to discuss this in detail more privately."

Nekonome simply nodded and followed Totsukbo, leaving the three at the desk. "Yeah...as if our given task wasn't bad enough as is..." Lou groaned just as another teacher walked up to the three.

"Chotto, Tsukune-kun, Moka-san, McCorray-san." The math teacher, Kagome Liliko, greeted. "Are you three in trouble?"

"We might as well be." Lou replied. "We gotta bring Snow White back to class."

"'Snow Whiteo'?" Liliko asked.

"He means Shirayuki-san, Liliko-sensei." Tsukune answered for his cousin.

"Sou ka, that girl has caused too much trouble at the Academy as it stands." Liliko noted. "However, you will have to be mindful of the other teachers around here. Kotsubo-sensei as well. They're not as nice as I am."

"Define 'nice'." Lou asked sarcastically, not believing her statement of being kind for a minute.

"Naze?" Tsukune asked.

"That Kotsubo-sensei is infamous for being fast with the other schoolgirls around here as well as being strict. If he sets his eyes on a girl, he doesn't really let go." Liliko warned. "Earlier in the semester, if I recall correctly, a girl got suspended because of him. He isn't someone to have as an enemy."

* * *

"She nearly killed two students?" Kurumu exclaimed as Tsukune and Moka explained the situation to the succubus and witch.

"Yeah, and WE'RE suppose to bring her back to class." Lou stated before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I foresee corpse-sicles in our future..."

"Heart break can do that to a person ~Desu!" Yukari noted. "Shirayuki-san obviously didn't take Tsukune-san dumping her well ~Desu!"

"Baka!" Kurumu exclaimed as she covered the little witche's mouth.

"You're not helpin' Sabrina." Lou added.

"It's...it's all my fault?" Tsukune held his head.

"Don't blame yourself Couz'." Lou slapped his cousin on his back as a way to reassure Tsukune. "The alterative was to be an ice cube. And trust me, few people can really work with the name 'Ice Cube'."

"She was just so lonely." Tsukune noted. "Shirayuki-san couldn't be that bad."

"Weather you believe it or not is irrelevant." The voice of Kotsubo called the group's attention. "We have proof that it was Shirayuki-san." He held up a scrap book, to which Tsukune immediately recognized.

Kotsubo opened the scrap book. "Forgive me, Tsukune-san, but I had to read this. It would seem that Shirayuki-san was giving you some problems and bothering you."

"And nearly freezing us to death." Lou commented before a thought occurred to him. "Wait, isn't that considered an invasion of privacy? You reading her diary and all?"

"It's a scrap book." Kotsubo corrected.

"But isn't that considered the same thing?"

"TONIKAKU (anyway)," Kotsubo continued. "Early on in the semester, she fell in love with a teacher. A love that wasn't accepted by that teacher, and the end result was that Shirayuki-san froze him solid and nearly killed him. Like those kids from last night. Because of that, she was suspended from school. That enough should explain the kind of person Shirayuki-san truly is."

Tsukune and the rest absorbed the information given to them by the gym teacher. Just then, Kotsubo's words became dark and foreboding. "Don't you think that it would be better if she was gone, Tsukune-san? Better for the school? Even not, her continued existence at this school wouldn't make that much of a difference. It's so annoying that she clings to you so tightly even though you have no such feelings for her, tadashii? I know how you feel." He smirked sinisterly.

Tsukune then recalled the information given to him by Liliko. "I get it now, the teacher that she attacked that time, that was-"

"Hai, that was me." Kotsubo finished for Tsukune. "But don't you worry, I'll make sure that you do not suffer such a fate as I. I will to whatever it takes to release her from this school." The group could feel an uncomfortable chill run up and down their spines.

* * *

Tsukune soon reached Mizore's dorm room with Moka observing at a distance and ready to save him at a moment's notice if anything happened. It was decided earlier that the group should split up and look for Mizore at the two locations, with Lou, Kurumu, and Yukari taking the cliffs.

As Tsukune stood before the door, he pondered at how the school has such bad teachers. The inability for others to understand Mizore. Soon enough, he knocked upon the door. "...who is it?" A voice asked, that of Mizore.

"Shirayuki-san! It's me, Tsukune!" He called out to Mizore. "Excuse me for being so sudden, but it's about yesterday. I want to apologize. Things ended rather horribly and I was unable to say everything that needed to be said. Boku (I)-" Tsukune began when ice claws emerged from the door that ultimately pushed him away and onto the ground some distance away.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out as she rushed to his aid. Once she reached Tsukune, she used her body as a shield to protect him from the Yuki Onna as she approached the pair baring her ice claws.

Tsukune moved Moka away before he faced Mizore. "Matte! Don't attack us!" He pleaded. "I only want to help you Shirayuki-san!"

Mizore stopped. "Yesterday, you hurt two students, because of me. They were seriously injured and there was talk of suspension! Onegai, come with me and we can explain the situation with them! I know you didn't do it on purpose!"

"**...I thought you understood me.**" Mizore nearly cried, causing Tsukune and Moka to react with surprise. "**I didn't hurt them. I did freeze them, but after I recovered from my tantrum, I defrost them. That was all.**"

Tsukune then held a look of confusion. It did not match the story Kotsubo gave at the faculty offices earlier. "**Did you really think that I'm the kind of girl that would do such a thing to innocent people?**" Mizore's eyes were in tears. "**You've crossed the line...**" And with those words, she disappeared in a flurry of snow and ice.

"Where did she go?" Moka asked. Nearby and hiding his presence, Kotsubo observed the entire conversation.

* * *

At the observation point at the cliffs overlooking the red ocean, Lou awaited the Yuki Onna to appear. Off to a distance in hiding, Kurumu and Yukari hid and ready to come to his aid once the code word was uttered by the American.

"Fuckin' hate the cold!" Lou complained as he rubbed his arms in an effort to get warm.

"I don't mind it." Mizore commented from behind, causing the American to jump away in surprise and lost a few years to his time here on Earth.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" Lou scolded. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"You, actually." Mizore turned to face Lou, unsure of what he meant by those words. "Teach want's you back in class with the others."

"I don't mind being alone." Mizore replied just before Lou flicked the tip of her nose. "Itai!"

"That would be because you don't give people the chance to really know you, to become friends." Lou answered.

"Naze? Who would want to be friends with me?"

"I've seen weirder actually."Lou answered. "Trust me, once they warm up to yah they'll want to be friends." Then he thought of something. "Um...you don't have a fear of melting or anything, do you?"

"You always go here when you get depressed, Shirayuki-san." Kotsubo's voice brought Lou's and Mizore's attention. "Though I didn't expect McCorray-san to be here as well."

"Why are YOU here anyway?" Lou asked. "Feel like being an icicle again?" Kotsubo ignored the American's comment and grabbed Mizore's shoulders from behind. "Whoh! Personal space there buddy!"

"What are you-" Mizore was interrupted by Kotsubo's words.

"Be careful," He warned. "One slip and you fall down to the rocks below. The strong wind doesn't help either. Shikashi (however), it wouldn't be so strange and sudden for a girl who skips class to just suddenly fall from a cliff, seikaku?"

"Kotsubo-sensei...?" Mizore gasped as the gym teacher held a smirk on his face.

"Those aren't exactly the kind of words you wanna throw around as a joke, Teach." Lou cautioned.

"Let me go!" Mizore screamed as she struggled to free herself from Kotsubo's grasp. However the end result was for her to accidentally push him off the cliff.

"Oh crap!"

"Sensei!" Mizore cried out as she looked over the side, only to have an octopus-like tentacle wrap around her leg and pull her towards the edge. Lou barely was able to take hold of the Yuki Onna's left arm before she was pulled off the cliff.

"**That wasn't very nice, Shirayuki-san.**" Kotsubo scolded as he slowly appeared from the cliff side. "**If it was anyone else, they would have died.**"

"What the fuck?" Lou cursed, barely keeping hold.

"**I was just teasing at first, but now I can't forgive you.**" Kotsubo's true form was revealed, causing Mizore to scream.

"Oh fuck! It's a tentacle monster!"

"**Nani? Iie, I'm a kraken!**" Kotsubo corrected.

"You holding onto Show White's leg here like that ain't helpin' your argument!" Lou countered before he yelled out over his shoulder. "Peaches!"

At a bush, the succubus and little witch turned to each other. "Does Lou-kun need our help ~Desu?" Yukari asked.

"He didn't say the code word." Kurumu answered, but then she added. "What was the code word?"

"Peaches!" Lou yelled as he was suddenly pulled closer to the cliff edge then he would like as Mizore was dragged over and barely hanging on. "Peaches! Peaches! Peaches!"

"**Look at yourself Shirayuki-san. Earlier in the semester, you tried to freeze me to death, tadashii? A dangerous girl like yourself should be dragged to the bottom of the sea!**" Kotsubo yelled.

"Oh yeah, we ALL know what tentacle monsters do to young schoolgirls!" Lou commented with sarcasm. "But I think Snow White here would have to pass THAT opportunity. Peaches!"

"**I'm a kraken!**"

"As if there's a difference right now!"

"You tried to take advantage of me, harass me!" Mizore yelled out. "I was only trying to defend myself!"

"And considering that he's a tentacle monster, you were well within your rights. Peaches! For the love of god, peaches!" Lou yelled over his shoulder once again.

"**I'm a kraken you baka!**" Kotsubo defended.

"Whatever! PEACHES!" Lou yelled as he slipped and barely caught a thorny vine with his hand before he fell over.

"**Either way, it will be troublesome for the both of you to spread such distasteful rumors.**" Kotsubo threatened. "**It will be better if neither of you go to school forever!**"

Mizore then realized that Kotsubo tried to frame her for the assault with those two students from last night. Then she looked at Lou who was struggling to save her, though crying out the word "peaches" made her wonder about his sanity. Even so, he was still struggling to save her, from both Kotsubo and from her loneliness. She reasoned that it would have been better for everyone if she was gone as she grabbed Lou's wrist. The action caused Lou to loose his grip upon the yuki onna.

"What are you doing?"

"Gomen nasai (I'm so sorry), for causing you such trouble." With those words, she let go of Lou's wrist. She felt herself falling towards the sea for but a moment before she felt the hands of another grasping her wrist. The hand of Tsukune as he was being prevented from falling over by Moka's hold. "Naze?"

"Don't let go! Hold on!" Tsukune pleaded just as Kurumu and Yukari arrived on the scene.

"Took yah long enough! I was yelling 'peaches' at the top of my lungs!" Lou scolded.

"Gomen!" Both Yukari and Kurumu apologized.

"We didn't remember the code word." Kurumu revealed, causing Lou to slap himself in the forehead.

"How could you forget a word like 'peaches'- never mind, just make sure I don't fall over!" Lou ordered as he held out his hand for Mizore. "Give me your other hand!"

"**DON'T GET IN MY WAY!**" Kotsubo yelled out as he shot a tentacle towards the group.

"Shit! Xena time!" Lou then grabbed Moka's rosario and pulled it, causing a massive wave of supernatural aura to be emitted from her and changing the vampire to her other self. She was able to take a hold of the tentacle before it reached Tsukune.

"**Nani? A vampire?**" Kotsubo exclaimed.

"**An octopus?**" The other Moka raised an eyebrow. "**You've awakened me for an octopus?**"

"Yeah, a fuckin' tentacle monster!"

"**I'm a kraken!**" Kotsubo corrected.

"We don't fuckin' care!" Lou countered. "Look: Japanese Schoolgirl in a uniform, tentacles, molestation, do the math!"

"**Such a bother...**" The other Moka sighed in boredom as she pulled on the tentacle, causing Kotsubo to be flung over the cliff face and slammed into the ground. The action caused the kraken to release its hold upon Mizore, allowing Tsukune and Lou to pull her back up to safety.

"**Wh-what strength!**" Kotsubo gasped in horror. Just then, the other Moka pulled upon the tentacle to draw the kraken towards the released vampire. She then kicked the gym teacher in the face and the resulted, combined force caused Kotsubo to fly over the vampire and over the cliffs to the sea below.

* * *

A day had passed since the incident with Kotsubo at the cliff. He sustained several injuries that would take him a full two weeks to fully recover and the other faculty knew the truth from what was revealed to them by those who were present at the area. Combined with his own confession, Kotsubo was suspended as a teacher until the next semester, the entire faculty concluded that he had suffered enough. Also, the issue with Mizore's suspension was resolved.

On the way to school, Tsukune, Moka, and Lou walked down the path that lead to the school gates when they suddenly felt a chill from behind. They turned to find a certain yuki onna who revealed herself from her hiding spot behind a nearby tree.

"Ohayo (good morning) Tsukune-kun." Mizore greeted.

"Shirayuki-san!" Tsukune exclaimed. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I tried cutting it." Mizore answered. "Do you like it?"

"It looks cute!" Moka complimented.

"Yeah, it looks great on you!" Tsukune added.

"It looks okay for me." Lou shrugged.

"Arigato (thank you), Tsukune-kun, Lou-kun, now I don't feel so burdened." Mizore thanked. The trio were glad that the yuki onna was opening up to other people more.

However, during the walk to class, they soon learned that Mizore still insisted on stalking Tsukune. "Don't pop out of nowhere like that!" Tsukune yelled. Lou could only rub the bridge of his nose.

"THIS just keeps getting better, and BETTER..!" Lou groaned before he noticed that Mizore had spied upon him as well. "What are you looking at?"

* * *

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


	9. Study Notes and Sadomasochism

_**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**_

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more then likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

_Chapter 9__: Study Notes and Sadomasochism_

During the math lesson, the math teacher Kagome Liliko was teaching class 1-3 ways to remember coefficients easily, especially during a test. The class listened intensely to the lesson at hand, with several who took notes to make sure that they'll be able to study in addition to not forget such useful information. Many who took notes used their notebooks while Lou used the touch screen laptop to jot his notes down for later revision into a legible text.

Tsukune, however, soon realized that he was completely lost and feared that he was left behind with the rest of class. "Go ahead Tsukune-kun." He went wide eyed as his mind drew a blank for the answer.

"Ano (um)...eetoo (well)..." Tsukune attempted to answer, when he heard Lou draw his attention.

"Answer's here Couz'." Lou aided Tsukune by showing him the screen that had his notes. His kind gesture was rewarded with a piece of chalk to his head. "Yeow!"

"You shouldn't be playing with that laptop of yours during class, McCorray-san." Liliko scolded, it caused the other students in class to chuckle as she furrowed her eyebrows behind her glasses. "The semester finals ARE coming soon. We're wrapping up this semester so everyone should study hard to be prepared."

'Waaaah!' Tsukune screamed in his head. He had completely forgotten about the semester finals.

Liliko then approached Lou's desk. "Like it or not, I will have to take that laptop away from you."

"There's no need! There's no need!" Lou defended. "I was taking notes, see!" Lou showed the math teacher his notes, and then he noticed that he was holding it upside down. "Wait a second, holdin' it wrong." He soon corrected his mistake before showing the screen to the teacher once more. "See! Notes- Why's everyone looking at me like that?"

The entire class room was filled with a menacing atmosphere of jealousy and hatred towards the American who was blessed with such an advanced computer in his possession. "What, is it this thing? Oh come on people! I've been using this thing in class for how long now?"

* * *

"You want me to help you with math?" Moka asked as the trio met outside the classroom buildings at during the lunch period.

"Onegai (please)!" Tsukune bowed and begged. "Due to all the life threatening events, I completely forgot about studying! Math is a complete mystery to me now! Tasukete (help me)! Teach me how to study!"

"And they say that Asians were completely obsessed with math." Lou chuckled as he joked.

Moka thought the proposal over in her mind before she answered. "Zettai (sure)! I'll help in anyway I can!" The vampire smiled, warming Tsukune's heart and soul. Then Moka began to blush and shift nervously. "If...if you want, you can come to my room to study."

Tsukune blushed madly from the mere thought. "I don't get it." Lou scratched his head. "He's just going up there for a little study time with yah. What, you feel more comfortable if I was there as well?" Moka's face soon became that of crimson. "What?"

"N-nothing really!" Moka replied, hiding her embarrassment from the mere thought of not just Tsukune, but Lou being in her dorm room as well. She then turned to face Tsukune. "I'll do my best to help Tsukune."

Tsukune soon found himself leaning against the wall with Moka standing before him. "M-Moka-san..?"

"I'll work hard to help you, dakara (because)..." Moka blushed as her face inched towards Tsukune's own. "You let me suck on your blood and everything!" She stated just before she took a bite into Tsukune's neck, the force of which was strong enough for his own skull to crack the wall behind him.

"There she goes again..." Lou groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Chotto matte (hey wait)!"Kurumu exclaimed as she approached the trio, her sudden appearance caused Tsukune and Moka to move away from each other from sheer surprise. "I heard everything! Sine, cosign, tangent. In 794 AD, Heiankyou was made capital of Japan. If it's studying, you should do it with me Tsukune-kun!" The succubus exclaimed just before a wash bin landed atop of her head.

"As if a cow like you would even KNOW how to study ~Desu!" Yukari countered before facing Tsukune. "When it comes to studying, it's my specialty! E=MC^2; pxV = n R T! Your chances of success are greater if you study with me ~Desu!"

"The offer's good and all for Couz' here." Lou began. "But what's with the sudden interest?"

"If I helped a future in-law, it will increase my chances with a three some with my two lovers ~Desu!" Yukari squealed from the mere thought.

"Why am I not surprised...?" Lou lightly tapped his forehead.

"Haroo (hello)." Mizore greeted after she revealed herself from a nearby tree located behind both Kurumu and Yukari who were currently recovering from such a shock and surprise. "I haven't been to school for a while, so can I study with you guys?"

"Seriously, you gotta stop doing that Snow White." Lou complained.

"I'm happy that everyone is so willing to help me study," Tsukune thanked. "But it's Moka-san that-"

"Hai! It's best that we all study together!" Moka suggested.

"Like a study group." Lou added.

"Nani?" Tsukune gasped in surprise.

"So lets go to the club after school and study!" Moka suggested. The other girls and Lou agreed, much to Tsukune's chagrin.

* * *

At the class room that was also used as the Newspaper Club meeting room after school, Yukari was giving a lecture on tangents and other such mathematical formulas for calculus. Both the cousins and Moka were listening intensely while Lou jotted down additional notes into his lap top. Kurumu was completely lost as her mind was unable to process the information given to her and Mizore simply wrote Tsukune's name over and over again in her notebook.

"How was it?" Moka asked Tsukune just after Yukari's lecture and giving him her notebook. "Were you able to understand it?"

"Hai!" Tsukune answered. "As expected from Moka-san, your teaching is great!" Moka could only blush from the compliment.

"Iie, don't say that!"

"Smooth one, Couz'. Smooth." Lou noted as both Tsukune and Moka began to stare at each other.

"Moh (geez)!" Kurumu complained. "The two of you are staring at each other again!" The succubus then embraced Tsukune. "I really don't understand it!"

"Sore dewa (then)," Mizore asked. "What's the difference between 'differentiation and integration' and 'addition and subtraction'?" Yukari had become shocked by the yuki onna's question. Lou simply slapped his forehead, loud enough for everyone within ear shot to cringe.

"But seriously," Tsukune began after he recovered from the slap sound Lou's head made. "Moka-san's notebook is easy to understand. Your writing is beautiful, the points are arranged neatly and it makes it easy to understand!"

"Yeah, but I hear that you gotta write 'em fast once you get into college." Lou commented.

"Hazukashii (I'm embarrassed)." Moka blushed. "Ara (oh), then let me write a copy for you!"

"I'd feel bad if you did all of that extra work for me." Tsukune replied. "I could just photocopy-"

"Good luck getting the teachers to let yah do that." Lou warned.

"Ara, sou ka (I see)." Tsukune noted before turning back to Moka.

"I'll work hard for your sake, Tsukune!" Moka smiled.

"Moka-san."

"Tsukune."

"Moka-san."

"Tsukune."

"Moka-san."

"Tsukune."

"Moka-san."

"Tsukune."

"Moka-san."

"Tsukune."

"Moka-san."

"Tsukune."

"Moka-san."

"Tsukune."

"Moka-san."

"Tsukune."

"Alright! Enough with the staring contest already!" Lou waved a hand in between Tsukune and Moka, breaking their mutual concentration upon each other. "There's a very fine line between 'cute' and 'annoying'!"

* * *

The final bell signaled the end of all club activities one final time as the cousins and Moka arrived at the shoe lockers to switch to outdoor shoes for the commute back to the Student Dormitory.

Tsukune stretched his arms. "Today I studied so hard that I'm exhausted!"

"You really think that stuff ends with the last bell?" Lou raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think they send out 'homework' for?"

"Don't worry Tsukune, I'll make sure that I'll have that copy for you!" Moka smiled, then she slowly approached Tsukune, with the all too familiar look in her eyes. "Onegai (please)..."

"Here she goes again." Lou groaned as Moka's lips approached Tsukune's neck.

"Hold it right there!" The three turned to see Liliko standing some distance beside them. "What were you two about to do?"

"Amateur blood transfusion?" Lou joked.

"Liliko-sensei!" Both Tsukune and Moka exclaimed in surprise.

"Tsukune-kun, you silly boy." The math teacher approached Tsukune's location. "This isn't the time to be necking with girls."

"'necking'," Lou laughed in English. "'Necking' she calls it, haha!"

"You know it's not nice to talk about someone else behind their backs," Liliko lectured in English. "Especially in another language, McCorray-san."

Lou's jaw simply hung in the air. "She can speak English too!"

Liliko then turned back to Tsukune. "You were unable to keep up in class, have you? This concerns your sensei, you know." She then turned to Moka. "And Moka-san is the cause of that, isn't it? After what I just saw, I know fully well as to why Tsukune-kun is unable to pay attention in class!"

"Nani?" Moka asked.

"Akashiya Moka-san, is it not true that Tsukune-kun is unable to keep up with his studies because of you?" Liliko accused, causing Moka to hold a look of shock.

"Iie! It's not like that at all!" Tsukune countered. "She was just helping with my studies! We even have ourselves a study group with our friends at club-"

"Calm down, Tsukune-kun." The math teacher interrupted. "Even if you DID try to study with your girlfriend and your other friends, you would be tempted and mess around with each other and not learn anything, just like a moment ago, seikaku (correct)? Your girlfriend can't help you with this matter."

Moka looked down, the idea of causing Tsukune to be held back growing in her mind. "Trust me Teach, that ain't the sole problem." Lou defended for Moka.

"Regardless, if its study you want, then sensei will give it to you." Liliko then took Tsukune's head and held them against her breasts. The action caused Moka to gasp and Lou to rub the bridge of his nose. "Come to the Remedial Room after school tomorrow, Tsukune-kun. I'll give you special after school lessons. Your studies will be FAR more fruitful than with your girlfriend." She then pulled Tsukune face upwards. "Studying is a WONDERFUL thing, Tsukune-kun. That's just one of the MANY things I will teach you, Tsukune-kun."

Moka looked on with a worried look to her face. "THAT, ladies and gentlemen, is grown up Pamela." Lou then groaned.

* * *

The next day at the Newspaper Club meeting, Tsukune and Lou told the other members what had occurred yesterday.

"Sou na (no way)!" Kurumu exclaimed in disbelief. "You're taking Liliko-sensei's after school lessons?"

Tsukune sighed before he replied. "Before I knew it, I was sucked into it."

"You should see how Teach 'persuaded' him." Lou chuckled.

"That's too bad." Kurumu put her hands upon her hips. "From what I've heard, she's always like that."

"Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"From my forth period class, she's really passionate about teaching. Demo (but), she's really the type to have a one-track mind and can't really think of anything else. Because of that, she can go overboard with everything." Kurumu explained, to which Tsukune gulped. "And yet, just because she has big boobs she gets the attention of all the other boys! It's pissing me off!"

"Is that all?" Lou scolded. Unknown to the rest of the group, both Moka and Mizore looked down at their own chests. One looked on with a worried expression while the other was satisfied. Both had a blush upon their cheeks.

"Are you jealous of your sensei's boobies? Frustrated because the ones you are so proud of lost to someone else ~Desu?" Yukari teased. "That's SO childish ~Desu!"

"Yukari-chaaan, you're the one who's the child here, tadashii?" Kurumu teased back as she patted against the little witch's chest. "Look how flat-chested you are!"

"It's better then those useless behemoths ~Desu!"

"Yukari no baka! My breasts are popular not just for their size, but for their softness!"

"How naive! Mine are prized for their youthfulness and supple smallness! It's my selling point ~Desu!"

"They're still flat!"

"There they go again." Lou groaned.

"Tsukune, rather then going to remedial classes this summer, it's better if you worked hard right now." Moka advised.

"Oh right!" Lou snapped his fingers. "This place DOES have Summer Vacation! Though then again, it's a bit short for my tastes."

"Hai, if you get less than 50 on the finals, you will have to go to summer classes during the vacation period ~Desu!" Yukari warned before going back to arguing with Kurumu, causing Lou to shake his head.

"I completely forgot about that!" Tsukune realized as his mind drifted off into a fantasy of all the girls in the club wearing swim suits. He then turned back to the vampire. "Moka-san! I'll work hard to get good grades! After that, we'll have fun during the summer!"

"Hai!" Kurumu then embraced Tsukune. "Let's play some DANGEROUS games then!"

"Moka-san and Lou-kun will have a sweet and sour prepubescent experience with me ~Desu!" Yukari hugged Lou's arm.

"Personal space, if you don't mind?" Lou asked of Yukari.

* * *

"Sumimasen (excuse me)!" Tsukune called out as both he and Lou stood before the Remedial Room. "This is Aono Tsukune from Class 1-3. I'm here for Remedial Classes."

"I still can't believe you gotta SAY all those things before entering." Lou shook his head.

"It's only proper." Tsukune stated before returning back to the door. "Hairikomu (I'm coming in)!" He slid open the door to reveal a disturbing sight.

Before the cousins was rows upon rows of creepy looking candles, skulls, and satin cloth lining the table tops and hung in the air. Standing in the middle of the room was Liliko who wore a rather revealing leather two-piece outfit and fishnet stockings. In her hand was a leather whip. "I've been waiting for you, Tsukune-kun."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Lou exclaimed.

"Li-Liliko-sensei? What are you doing wearing that?" Tsukune exclaimed as he attempted to keep in check a rather violent nose bleed.

"Ara (oh)? I wore this to help you concentrate on your studies."

"Who would?" Tsukune exclaimed. "It'll just cause me to have weird thoughts in my head!"

"I second that motion!" Lou agreed.

"This is really weird sensei! What kind of things are you really into? Just what are you trying to-" Tsukune did not complete even the though as he felt a sudden stink upon his cheek.

"Yeouch!" Lou yelped as Liliko pulled back on the whip.

"Hen (weird)? What could possibly be weird?" The math teacher lectured. "In education, sensei is your leader who demands respect and the students are their servants."

"Liliko-sensei, yamete (stop it)!" Tsukune begged.

"No offense Couz', but I'm gettin' the FUCK outta here!" Lou turned to exit the room, but then he found that a strange, snake-like tail with a strange bulb at the end had slid the door closed. "Uh oh..." Lou turned back to see that Liliko turned into a strange monestrous form that replaced her lower torso with such a large, reptilian tail.

"**My after school lessons are very strict! But they're all for your own good, Tsukune-kun.**" Liliko adjusted her glasses. "**McCorray-san can benefit from them as well. Isn't education wonderful?**"

Both cousins yelled out in terror.

* * *

Days have past since the start of the Cousin's special 'tutoring' and their near absence with club-related activities after class.

"Onegai (please) Yukari-chan, help me study!" Kurumu begged.

"Iie, not gonna happen ~Desu!" Yukari replied. However the succubus' reaction to such a denial was to tie the little witch up. "Kyaa! What are you doing to me ~Desu?"

"You're gonna help me prepare for the test weather you like it or not! I am NOT going to spend summer vacation doing make up work!" Kurumu declared.

"It's too late for you Kurumu-chan! You don't stand a chance ~Desu!" Yukari countered just before Kurumu accidentally bumped into someone. When she looked up, it was Tsukune.

"Ara, it's Tsukune-kun and Lou-" The succubus was interrupted when she saw both Tsukune and the American muttered, almost chanted, mathematical formulas.

"Nani?" Kurumu wondered out loud. "Why are they acting so weird?"

"They're chanting mathematical formulas ~Desu!" Yukari declared. "Even advanced, difficult ones we haven't learned yet in class ~Desu!"

"Yahuu!" Kurumu exclaimed in joy as she jumped at Tsukune. "Help me study too- Kya!" All her hands and face touched was the ground as she fell forward, Yukari's 'leash' still in the palm of her hands.

The little witch was hearing something rather distinct from Lou's tapping against his book bag. It almost sounded like morse code. "SOS-u ~Desu?" Yukari noted out loud.

* * *

Later on in the hallway, Moka encountered the cousins on the way to class. "Tsukune? Lou?" She called out for a reply. All she received was the same chanting of mathematical formulas. "Ano...Tsukune? Despite Liliko-sensei's words, I still wanted to help you, since you always helped me with everything. Because of that and Lou, every day here has been fun."

The cousins continued to chant the formulas when Moka showed Tsukune the notebook. "Koko (here), I copied my notes into a kind of strategy guide for the math final. I hope that it would be helpful to you in passing the semester finals. I would like you to use these notes." The vampire offered the notebook, but Tsukune was unable to reach out for the object. "Tsukune? Daijoobu (are you alright)? Lou?"

"And just what ARE you doing Moka-san?" Liliko snatched the notebook from Moka's hands.

"Liliko-sensei!" Moka was surprised from the math teacher's sudden appearance as Liliko thumbed through the note book with disgust.

"Why won't you stop your meddling? It's so shameful that you must tempt Tsukune-kun with such rubbish as this!" Liliko then thrown the notebook at the vampire's head, nearly knocking her over as she yelped more in surprise than in pain. She then motioned the cousins to follow her. "Come Tsukune-kun, McCorray-san, you both have much study to do."

It was only after a few paces away did the math teacher notice that Lou did not follow. She looked over her shoulder to see that the American still stood where he was but a moment ago. "Come, McCorray-san, you shouldn't disobey your sensei." She then dragged Lou away, all the while he tapped upon his book bag in a specific pattern.

The vampire just stood there shocked and confuse, absorbing what had transpired before her just as Yukari and Kurumu arrived just a few minutes after Liliko lead the cousins away.

"Moka-san! There's something going on ~Desu!" Yukari reported.

"Hai! They were acting very strangely!" Kurumu added.

"Tsukune and Lou just left with Liliko-sensei, do you think that she- Eetoo (um)...why are you tied like that Yukari-chan?" Moka asked as she pointed at Yukari, who was still enslaved by Kurumu's rope.

* * *

At the Remedial Room turned Torture Chamber, Liliko kept a close eye upon the studies of both Tsukune and Lou. "Well now, let's continue our studies!" She grinned.

"Mo..." Liliko then turned towards Tsukune who was mentally attempting to free himself. "Moka...Moka...san..." Tsukune soon felt the sting of the whip against his face just before he fell sideways from the impact and falling into Lou, causing the cousins to fall down onto the floor.

"What a naughty boy! Didn't I tell you to forget that girl!" Liliko scorned as she approached Tsukune, slowly transforming herself into her monster form. "**All you must do is listen to sensei and shut out everything else!**"

Lou then groaned as he rubbed his head and picked himself off the floor. "Ugh, what happened? Where am- oh no!" The American looked around, now realizing that he was in the Remedial Room with the math teacher. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" He turned and saw that Liliko was in her monster form, the bulb at the end of her tail opening up. "Oh fuck, not again!"

Lou's escape attempt ended in failure once again as the strange bulb wrapped itself around the American's skull and flashes of energy were being pumped through his skull. It caused so much pain that Lou could not help but scream in horrific agony. Liliko then slithered her way towards Tsukune, caressing his cheeks before slapping him. "**Now I will have to give you 'special lessons' to get that girl out of your head once again, but first I have to put your cousin back into the proper mindset.**"

"Damare (stop it)!" Moka then gasped as Kurumu, Yukari, and herself witnessed the sight of the converted torture chamber.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-t-t-t-t-t-t m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e t-t-t-t-t-t-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-e-e-e-e-e f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-k-k-k-k-k-k o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!" Lou could feel Liliko's knowledge pumped into his brain with such speed and data that his brain might explode from the information alone.

"Kowai (scary) ~Desu!" Yukari squeaked from the display of wanton displays of dominance. Kurumu, however, began formulating ideas from what laid before her.

"Nani-ga (what is this)? What are you doing to them?" Moka exclaimed.

"**Interfering again, Moka-san? And this time you brought friends? How despicable!**" Liliko then detached the bulb from Lou's head and faced the three monster girls, freeing him from her control and allowed him to regain his senses.

Lou then attempted to rescue his cousin from Liliko's clutches, taking advantage of her misplaced attention as he grabbed Tsukune's shoulders and ran towards the door, only to find Liliko blocking the exit. "**And where do you think you're going?**"

"Damn! You're fast for someone who has no legs- Eep!" Lou barely dodged a whip strike from Liliko.

"Be careful ~Desu!" Yukari cried out. "Liliko-sensei's a Lamina ~Desu!"

"And that helps us out how- ACK!" The cousins then found themselves smashed into the wall by the Lamina's tail. "GAUGH!"

"How dare you treat my Destined One like- KYA!" Kurumu barely dodge a tail stab from Liliko before she reverted to her true monster form.

"Kurumu-chan, let me go ~Desu!" Yukari yelled. "I can use my magic on her ~Desu!"

"**Such naughty childre- Where did you come from?**" The Lamia turned behind her after hearing the sound of shifting ceiling panels to find Mizore appear. She jumped down and landed next to the cousins.

"Are you two alright?" Mizore asked as she knealed beside them.

"Easy squeazy lemon pleasy..." Lou asked in a daze, causing the yuki onna to raise an eyebrow.

"**Stop interfering with my students!**" Liliko did a tail swipe aimed at Mizore's head, but missed as she jumped away.

"A teacher such as yourself has no right to treat students like that." Mizore threatened just before she conjured her ice claws.

"**Don't count me out just yet!**" Kurumu threatened as her finger nails lengthened into razor sharp claws.

"Kurumu-chan!" Yukari complained just as the Lamina performed a full three hundred and sixty degree tail swipe against the monster girls, forcing them to keep their distance.

"**Such bothersome children!**" Liliko scorned, cracking her whip as a display of intimidation. Undeterred, Mizore and Kurumu leaped towards the Lamina with their claws bared, only to miss when the math teacher quickly moved out of the way.

The Lamina's attention directed away for the moment, Moka took the initiative and dashed towards the cousins. Her attempt at rescue failed as the bulb slammed into her stomach, nearly knocked her out and forced the notebook free from her grasp. It skidded across the floor until it stopped just short of Tsukune's hand. He felt the book near him and picked it up, looking at the familiar hand writing as the battle continued around his cousin and himself. Then he read the note upon the end of the page from Moka that gave him encouragement to study and succeed in the test.

He found himself free of the Lamina's influence and was about to rush towards Moka's aid when he found that his cousin still had a firm grip upon his arm. He turned and tried to shake Lou back to the waking world. "Lou-kun! Okimasu (wake up)! Okimasu!"

"St-op i-t! You-re gon-na ma-ke m-e ba-rf!" Lou warned.

Liliko used the opened bulb to slam Moka into the wall. "Moka-san!" The other monster girls exclaimed.

"**Time for your punishment, Akashiya Moka- Nani?**" Liliko then spied the two cousins prying away one of the petals of the bulb from the vampire's body, particularly the one covering the rosario. "**How dare the two of you disobey your sensei!**"

"Yah know what time it is?" Lou yelled back over his shoulder in between grunts. "It's Xena time! Let 'em rip Couz'!" Tsukune pried free the rosario, unleashing Moka's other self as the room flooded with supernatural aura of a released vampire.

"**What is this?**" Liliko exclaimed as she felt the energy of the aura flow up through her tail like electricity as Moka's hair turned from pink to silver, eyes from green to bright crimson. The vampire had taken a good hold of the bulb. "**How dare you! How dare you betray me! You low life stu-**"

The other moka silenced the Lamina as she swung Liliko against the wall behind her like a ball-and-chain, then slammed the math teacher to the wall upon her left, then the ceiling and finally to the floor. "**Learn your place.**"

"Wh-why did you knock us out as well...?" Lou asked in a daze as the other Moka soon learned that she had also harmed her outer self's classmates with the Lamina's body. Kurumu fell from her crater upon the right side of the room, Tsukune was still plastered to the wall that was behind the other Moka, both Lou and Yukari were knocked out of the room, and Mizore was seeing stars even though her face was currently making out with the floor. Each and every one if their limbs twitched in pain.

The silver haired vampire simply whistled innocently.

* * *

After several crash study groups with the sealed vampire once it was learned by both Tsukune and Lou that the knowledge shoved into their minds by Liliko was lost, the day of the finals had arrived for Japanese, Math, English, Science and History. Sweat flowed from the pores of the skins of students who were remote from anything confident of their own academic studies as they faced test after test, grabbed at any information they could mentally salvage to answer the questions presented before them. Each one felt deep within their hearts that failure was not a sacrifice worth their summer vacation.

Soon enough, the day had past and the finals were finally over. All that remained was to await the test results of the finals the following day. The cousins and the vampire walked down the pathway leading back to the Student Dormitory.

"How did you feel that you did?" Moka asked Tsukune and Lou.

"I don't know." Tsukune shrugged. "I did the best that I could."

"We ALL did, Couz'." Lou patted his cousin on his back to give him confidence, which was obviously failing. "Anyway, thanks for helping us out Pinkie. Especially Tsukune here, he needed it A LOT more then I did in Math and ESPECIALLY in Japanese for moi."

"I-it's nothing!" Moka blushed in her modesty.

"Sore dewa (well), whatever the results, it was worth spending the last few days with you Moka-san." The vampire's blush deepened. "Arigato (thank you), for not giving up on me, for the both of us, even at the very last moment. You're a life saver."

Moka's eyes soon weld up in tears from the words. "Moka?" Tsukune asked, just before the vampire jumped into his arms.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled in joy as the two crashed into the ground.

"Hey! Don't slam him into the ground like that!"

The results for the finals were distributed to the other students. Several passed with flying colors, many barely passed the bare minimum, and several others must be held back to make up for their failed scores.

"UWAAAAH! I don't want to go to summer classes!" Kurumu wailed as she shunned the Fourty-Four score of her test sheet.

"And I even tutored her personally ~Desu." Yukari sighed with her One Hundred score test sheet. Mizore barely past with only Fifty-six.

* * *

Earlier the next morning, Tsukune and Lou were called to the Faculty Offices from one of the teachers. All that was relayed to the cousins was that there was an emergency call from the United States. They wondered as to what this call entailed.

Just outside and barely within hearing range, the members of the Newspaper Club had begun to eavesdrop upon the phone call. Listening intensely.

"Here you go." One of the teachers, a Biology Teacher, handed the phone to Lou who then gestured Tsukune to come closer so that both of them could hear.

"Moshi Moshi?" Tsukune asked. Both could hear someone holding back tears.

"Mom, what happened?" Lou asked.

"Auntie?" Tsukune inquired. Both attempted to listen to the words spoken in between sobs.

"Mom, please slow down! What's going on? Why are you-" Lou paused as he finally heard the words that were being conveyed. His eyes and those of his cousin had widen with shock and horror. Tsukune moved away from the receiver just far enough to find something to keep himself balanced with his arms, the tears beginning to build at the corner of his eyes.

Lou simply collapsed to the floor with the phone receiver still clutched to his chest. The other teachers rushed to his aid. "McCorray-san, daijoobu (are you okay)?"

"No...good god, no!" Lou gasped, barely able to breath. "It can't be true! It's not possible! IT'S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE!" The American yelled, tears flowing down his face. "He was too young! He was just a baby!"

"D-Danny-s-s-san...!" Tsukune could barely keep himself up, the tears pulling him ever downwards as if they were lead. "Naze (why)?"

"Please Danny! Please come back!" Lou cried out in pain, his body now contorted into the fetal position, still clutching the telephone receiver as he lied upon the floor. "Please god! Please bring him back! Don't take him away! It wasn't his time! It wasn't his fucking time! Why! Why did he have to go? They said that he was fine! He was fine! They said there was nothing wrong! DANNY! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE GOD, NO! NOOOO!"

Later on, the Newspaper Club learned what had caused the cousins such grief: Daniel McCorray, youngest of fraternal triplets, had died.

* * *

Now I know many of you are all wondering what is with the chapter spamming? Well, something occured this week that has shaken my confidence in even considering to complete this fanfiction. On Tuesday, the Twenty-Second of December, my dad died. I simply couldn't find myself to accept that he was gone at first and then when I remembered that I had to do this one final thing for my dad on the computer for his investments if anything should happen to him, I broke down and cried.

Subscribing to internet access is by no means cheap, and with a major chunk of my family's income now gone and the possibility of having to fight for whatever money from companies and organizations who would prefer to keep that money from my family, I may not be able to access the internet for a long time to come. Thus I had to upload all the chapters I could complete within what time I felt I had left, despite the assurances of relatives and siblings. I am simply anticipating the fact that I won't be able to update any of my fanfiction works for the forseeable future.

He may have his faults, but for the twenty-six years of my life he was a husband and father without equal. Those that survived must morn with great difficulty and look forward, with greater challenges before them. Yet we are what is left of him, his legacy. His body and soul. We must live, thrive, and feel for he cannot any more. May the angels in heaven welcome him and accept him with open arms.

Rest in peace, dad.


	10. Summer Vacations and Sunflowers

_**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**_

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more then likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

_Chapter 10__: Summer Vacations and Sunflowers_

It was the first day of Monster Academy's Summer Vacation. Many students were able to spend their break from scholastic studies as they wish, sometimes with family. Just as many students were forced to stay at the school to make up their poor final scores of the previous semester through what were called "Remedial Classes" in Japan and "Summer School" in the United States. It does not take one of great imagination to feel the students who suffered that were not able to enjoy this break from their academic obligations.

For one particular group, a good portion of their Summer Vacation will be spent performing club related activities. Activities that are set without the confines of the Great Barrier that separates Monster Academy from the Human-dominated Earth. An action considered forbidden to the students who attend the Academy, previously informed that they could not enter the Human World until they have graduated from the school. An action a certain teacher stated was allowed due to the fact that she would be accompanying the group, though rather noticeably unconvincing.

Tsukune Aono and his cousin Louis McCorray were among that group as they awaited next to the Pumpkin-headed Scarecrow sign at the sea-side cliff to await the other members of the Newspaper Club to appear for the expedition into the human world. The Earth both were born and raised within long before they entered Monster Academy where a majority of its monster students lived nearly all of their lives within the supernatural realm. The cousins wore more casual attire of clothing instead of the uniform, yet both wore a back armband upon their left arm, indicating that both were in morning for the passing of family.

Normally, for student monsters as well as accidental humans, they would be pacing back and forth and frequently looking at their respective wrist watches. For the cousins, however, they were not so eager for this trip due to the fact that they have far more grave thoughts upon their minds. Thoughts that cast their head and their gaze downward in sorrow and made both blind to the approach of a certain, pink headed vampire had approached them in an attire one would call a frilled "Sun Dress" and a long sleeved blouse worn over as her casual wear.

"Ohayo (good morning) Tsukune, Lou!" Moka greeted the cousins, an act that tore them from their thoughts. "You're both here early. Weren't we suppose to meet with the others for the trip thirty minutes from now?"

"Oh, hey Pinkie." Lou greeted first, quickly followed by Tsukune who commented upon the vampire's form of dress. Both voices held little of the usual energy as noticed by Moka's ears just before she spied the black arm bands.

"It wasn't the best way to start natsuyasumi (summer vacation), is it?" The vampire noted. "Gomen nasai (I'm sorry)."

"Nothing to apologize for, Pinkie." The American reassured the pink headed vampire. "Still, it doesn't make it any easier to cope with the idea that Danny Boy is gone." Lou stated before performing the Sign of the Cross upon his person. "Though then again, it's never easy to loose family, especially one's baby brother."

"You know that Danny-san hate's to be called baby." Tsukune corrected.

"I know, I know." Lou defended. "But I just can't help it! He was just so small, especially when I held him for the first time...so small and frail, he shouldn't have-" He leaned against the tree trunk that stood beside the scarecrow sign, tears building at the corner of his eyes as he covered his mouth. Tsukune simply placed a hand upon his cousin's shoulder, though he himself is threatened to collapse to his knees due to sorrow. Moka lowered her head as well, unsure of what to say to comfort them both.

"He said he was fine!" The American then punched the tree he leaned upon. "That fuckin' doc said that his heart was alright!"

"Th-there's n-nothing that we c-can do for Danny-san now bu-but keep him alive in our m-memories a-and our he-hearts." Tsukune's voice broke from the tears.

"It still doesn't make it any fuckin' easier." Lou countered in between tears. The very sight of the cousins in morning and in tears shattered Moka's heart as she slowly approached them. She raised a hand to comfort them, but then retracted, still unsure as to what to do for either of them.

"IIIIIIEEEE (no)!" The trio then heard the scream of the young witch as she was being dragged by the blue headed succubus. "I don't wanna go ~Desu!" Following close behind was Mizore.

"Come on! It's not THAT bad!" Kurumu countered. "You haven't been to the Human World right? So stop being such a baby-" Yukari then silenced the succubus when a wash bin appeared and crashed atop of her head.

"Someone with barely a neuron and a glidal cell in their skull can't possibly understand ~Desu!" The little witch argued.

"Why you!" Kurumu pushed up an imaginary sleeve of her short-sleeved shirt in preparation for a fight.

"Nani (what)? What's going on?" Tsukune asked just after he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, not exactly the ideal way to start a little camping trip." Lou noted, causing both monster girls to stop their argument and turned towards the cousins. They were suddenly reminded of the ease dropped phone call the other day and they hung their heads. Then they heard the familiar rumbling of an engine, causing the group to turn their heads towards the approaching bus.

"The bus is here." Mizore barely spoke.

"Where's Horn Dog anyway?" Lou asked as he looked around.

"Gin-sempai didn't score high enough for the Semester Final and to stay behind for Remedial Classes to make up for the poor grades." Mizore answered.

"Sore dewa (well then), I guess everyone's here!" Kurumu chuckled nervously from the fact that she had skipped remedial classes to be with her friends, in particular her Destined One. It hurt her emotionally to the fact that one of Tsukune's young relatives died so suddenly, though she was confused in that she felt pain to see the American's face in mourning as well. In the mind of the succubus, the only one that really counted emotionally was her Destined One, right?

The bus stopped before the scarecrow sign and opened its doors to reveal Shizuka Nekonome waiting for them. "Ohayo! All aboard to the Human World!" She greeted. The other members of the Newspaper Club, with their luggage in hand, boarded the bus with the last being the cousins.

"Well aren't yah a familiar face?" Lou's statement broke Tsukune's train of thought as he looked up to see the obscured face of the bus driver. The same one that has delivered both cousins to this secret school of monsters.

"B-bus driver-san?"

"**It seems that both of you are fine, so far.**" The bus driver chuckled, causing Lou to involuntarily shiver.

"I'll never get used to that echo."

"**Still,**" the bus driver began. "**The two of you have been walking on air, seikaku (correct)? To be attacked by your sempai's (older students), perhaps the both of you have had your fill of Monster Academy?**"

"How did you know-" Tsukune began, but was interrupted by the bus driver's rather trademarked chuckle.

"**Oh, I know. After all, one could say that I bear a bit of responsibility for the two of you.**" The bus driver replied. "**To make sure nothing TO bad happens to the both of you.**"

"GREAT...," Lou groaned. "Another stalker. As if Snow White wasn't enough..." The bus then entered the tunnel that lead the cousins to Monster Academy at the beginning of the semester.

"Something feels...odd..." Tsukune noted, the tunnel giving off a strange atmosphere.

"You think?"

"**Don't act so worried.**" The bus driver explained. "**This long tunnel is connected to various other tunnels across the Japan area of the Human-dominated earth. One would call it a worm hole, and is one reason why such strange happenings occur near tunnels. Meaning that once we leave this tunnel, it would mean farewell to the supernatural world for a while.**"

"Not sure why," Lou began. "But I'm getting Stargate: SG-1 vibes from that." Tsukune nodded.

"**Here we go, the Human World.**" The bus driver announced as the vehicle reached a light at the end of the tunnel and then found itself driving upon a road once the group had their eyes adjust to the new amount of light.

The bus then road past a gas station as the other members of the Newspaper Club gathered at the windows to observe the other humans going about their own business.

"There are so many humans ~Desu!" Yukari nearly squeaked, still uncomfortable about the idea of being upon this human occupied half of the Earth.

"Of course, you dummy!" Kurumu countered the statement of the little witch. "This is the human world after all!"

Moka was still adjusting her eyesight to the summer sun, her hand covering much of her face. "The sun is so bright, so it's summer here as well?"

"Too warm." Mizore dead panned as she liberated a lolipop from its wrapping before placing the candy into her mouth, the cooling effects of the confection already managing the Snow Woman's body temperature.

Lou breathed deeply as Tsukune had tears build up in the corner of his eyes in sheer joy of returning back to the earth that they both knew before attending Monster Academy. "Feels good to be back."

"'Kaeru' (back)?" The other newspaper club members turned to ask the American, who currently suffered a swift jab to the ribs by his cousin.

"Well..." Lou scratched the back of his head. "Couz' here and I pretty much lived most of our lives here in the Human World. It's like coming back home."

"You live in the Human World?" The girls of the Newspaper Club exclaimed, only the vampire knew the truth.

"Yabai (cool)!"Kurumu exclaimed.

"To think that Lou-kun is able to survive here in the human world ~Desu..." Yukari's eyes became watery before the little witched jumped and embraced the American.

"GAUGH! Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Lou wailed as his arms flailed around in a panic.

"Mite goran (look)!" The succubus' eyes then caught the glimps of buildings off at a distance, clustered together like any other city. "It's a city! An actual human city!"

"I wonder if that is where we're going?" Moka wondered out loud.

* * *

The bus soon stopped before a small patch of forest that was apart of a much greater land feature of a hill, itself part of the mountainous region that lie upon the outskirts of the nearby city. A series of signs were posted within the immediate area of the location, many of which stated that construction work was in progress and that none beyond the participation of the construction project were to trespass these grounds.

"Am I not the only one who is having a bad feeling about this?" Lou asked his fellow Newspaper Club Members as they disembarked the bus. "Like a sort of 'deliverance' kind of bad feeling?"

"'Deliverance'?" Kurumu asked the American, only for Tsukune to interrupt the explanation.

"I think it would be better if no one knows about that movie beyond the two of us." Tsukune advised.

"Good point." Lou noted. "Granted, Mike did kinda warn us about it. It still didn't make viewing it any either." Before the succubus could even contemplate on an inquiry as to what the cousins had just referenced, a shout from the pink headed vampire drew the attention of the other members of the Newspaper Club to a large field of sunflowers.

"Sugoi!" Kurumu exclaimed as she approached the field. "Is this some kind of garden?"

"I had no idea that there was something this beautiful in the human world!" Moka added.

"Hopefully this is just a rest stop." Lou commented as he looked onto the field before he rubbed his head and sighed. "Something tells me that we'd better start practicin' our pig squeals."

"This isn't Appalachia." Tsukune corrected his cousin. "And besides, it was just an old movie."

"Still, I'm getting bad banjo vibes." Lou then did an 'air guitar' version of the song "Dueling Banjoes" to emphasize his point. Though ignorant of the referenced movie, Yukari still clung to Lou and looked around nervously.

"This isn't the planned stop is it?" The statement from the club advisor drew the attention of the cousins and the little witch.

"**I just thought that we should stop by this place for a bit.**" The bus driver explained. "**This area is pretty famous locally.**"

"Ara (oh), because of the Sunflowers, tadashii (right)?" Tsukune theorized.

"**Hantai (negative), it is for being a mysterious spot where people have been spirited away one after another.**" The statement by the seemingly calm minded bus driver caused the jaws of the cousins to become slack due to shock and disbelief.

"Wait, WHAT?" Lou exclaimed in a panic.

"**Even in this day and age,**" The bus driver concluded. "**Isn't spiriting away quite poetic?**"

"'Poetic'! 'Smo-etic'! This is NOT the kind of place you send High Schoolers even WITH escorts!"

"Is that why you brought us all here?" Tsukune's face lacked much color from the revelation. Just then, the bus driver had handed the human with a copy of the local newspaper.

"**You should read the details here.**" The bus driver explained. "**And I would also advise caution so that none of you are spirited away as well.**"

"Nani?"

"Why are you giving us this advise NOW? Aren't you-" Lou was then interrupted by the next words that flowed from the bus driver's mouth just after he turned towards Nekonome.

"**Why don't we go out to eat, Nekonome-sensei?**" The bus driver offered. "**I'll treat you to some tasty fish.**"

Almost without question, the two adults of this expedition beyond Monster Academy grounds boarded the bus and soon headed back towards the direction of the city that was seen beforehand, leaving behind the First Year members of the Newspaper Club. Of which only two chased after the bus instead of immobilized with shock and surprise.

"Don't leave us alone out here!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"This is SO legally considered 'abandonment'! We don't do well with 'Mystery Spots'!" Lou called back. The cousins were soon joined by the rest of the Newspaper Club.

Hidden within the growth of sunflowers, an unknown observer watched the group.

* * *

"Why did the bus driver deserted us here?" Tsukune panicked.

"'Bear responsibility' my ass!" Lou cursed. "I knew that something bad was gonna happen! This is just the start of it!"

"Daijoobu (its alright)! It can't be THAT bad!" Moka attempted to reassure the two panicking cousins, abit rather poorly.

"Yeah, that's what they say in them slasher flicks before the blood starts flyin'! If it ain't that, then hillbilly red necks who wanna ass-fuck Tsukune and I just because we got purdy mouths!" Lou exclaimed in a hysterical fashion.

"Oro (huh)?" Mizore suddenly inquired after drawing her attention back to the group, not minding the conversation until just that moment.

"What are we gonna do now ~Desu?" Yukari whined for completely different reasons than what Lou had stated. "I don't like this! I wanna go back home now ~Desu!"

"We just GOT here!" Kurumu scolded in a vain attempt to get the strange thought of what Lou had implied out of her mind. "You had better stop complaining or else I'll REALLY give you something to complain about!" Naturally, the pink headed vampire attempted to cool down the argument of the two conflicting monster girls.

Mizore and Tsukune then noticed something out in the sunflower field. "Did you see that?" Tsukune asked, to which Mizore nodded. Almost immediately Tsukune received a hit to the back of his head by his own cousin. "Itai (ow)!"

"Don't freak me out like that!" Lou warned Tsukune. "I got ENOUGH to worry about AS IS!"

"What's wrong?" Both the pink headed vampire and blue headed succubus asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I saw something in the sunflowers." Tsukune replied just before a strange hissing roar was heard.

"Oh fuck, this is bad!" Lou nearly screamed.

"We can just hide at that cabin over there." The Snow Woman drew the group's attention towards a small, nearby shack that she had pointed.

"IN the field that we heard the roar from earli- WAIT FOR ME!" Lou exclaimed as he chased after the fleeing forms of the Newspaper Club members who made a mad dash towards the only true form of shelter within sight.

The group then began to recover from their flight response once the American slammed the door closed behind him. The adrenaline rush buzzed in between their ears. "What was that just now! We're in the Human World right?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Well it ain't Kansas, that's for sure!" Lou added.

"Didn't the bus driver say something about the story being in the newspaper?" Moka asked, to which Tsukune looked down to the newspaper copy that was nearly cut in two due to how strong the grip was during the run from being exposed to being sheltered but isolated.

"Ara, sou ka (I see)." Tsukune almost replied automatically as he unfurled the newspaper edition and read through to find the story that gave much insight to the location that they presently occupied. From what could be read, eighteen known disappearances associated with the area were sight seers, mostly occultist, who visited the area that was known locally as Witch Hill. Many of the locals believed that due to the construction project initiated by the ambitious prefectural governor that the witches rumored to live in the area had spirited away the missing persons as a form of revenge for destroying their sacred home.

"Sheesh! Sounds like a bad plot for a slasher flick!" Lou then added. "Though then again, I have been wrong before. We had better get everyone aware of the Scream Rules." He turned to his cousin.

"'Screamu'?" Moka raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"A witch?" Kurumu then turned towards Yukari with the intent of making fun of the little witch. "So all of this 'spiriting away' business is caused by a witch? Isn't it like your kind to take humans and do awful things to them?"

"Only a simpleton would believe in anything they read in a newspaper. ~Desu." Yukari taunted back.

"Well I don't like witches to begin with." Kurumu countered.

"And I don't like blow up dolls like you ~Desu!" And thus another argument began between the succubus and little witch as the vampire attempted to bring peace in between the two.

"So what are these 'Scream Rules'?" Mizore asked the cousins, though in the meanwhile wrapped her arms around Tsukune's frame.

"Th-they're just rules stated in a horror movie in how one can survive one, that's all." Tsukune attempted to keep together his poor composure in addition to keep himself from shivering due to the cold produced by the Snow Woman's body.

"But it doesn't hurt to be cautious, considering that we got no fuckin' clue as to what's out there stalkin' us." Lou then added. "Though then again, they don't really a lot. Just the more basic of circumstances."

"I still wanna hear them." Mizore almost pleaded.

"Alright," Lou sighed. "There are about three rules, though there were actually entire books dedicated to surviving various types of horror movies. The first is to not have sex. Second is to not drink alcohol or do drugs. And the third is never say 'I'll be right back'."

"That's it?" Mizore question.

"Well the key component in those rules, and several horror fans would agree, that the best way to survive a slasher flick is to pay attention to your surroundings." Lou explained. "You can't be distracted while there's a killer out there on the loose because they can pounce on you at any moment and you need all of your sense to properly prepare your 'flight or fight' response because your life WILL depend upon it."

"But what about your cell phone?" Tsukune inquired. Lou then looked upwards in thought for a moment before searching his pocket for his trusty Sidekick LX cellular telephone.

"Oh, well this helps too." Lou noted. "Oh good! It has a full charge AND it has full reception! Things are FINALLY looking up!"

"Chotto (hey)," Moka interrupted as a thought appeared in her mind. "Do any of you think that it's more then coincidence that we were stranded here? It's suppose to be a camp for the Newspaper Club, tadashii? Could Nekonome-sensei be trying to get us to do something?"

"Well that's just annoying." The succubus began as she took a break from her argument with the little witch. "She's just testing us. Sore dewa, whatever that plan might be, we might as well solve this 'spiriting away' business ourselves."

"Iie! It's too dangerous ~Desu!" Yukari warned. "What if something DOES happen? This is the Human World ~Desu!" She then showed the group her Tarot Cards. "My reading even stated that this was an ill-fated vacation ~Desu!"

"I've had enough of you, Yukari-chan!" Kurumu almost growled. "Tarot Cards are worthless anyway and you've done nothing but complain all day!"

"I wouldn't throw away a warning like that all willy nilly if I were you Pamela, especially in this kind of situation." Lou lectured. "Rule Number Twenty-One of the Internet Guide to Surviving a Horror Movie states that you should heed ALL warnings, ESPECIALLY if they're from children and animals."

"Hey!" Yukari whined.

"No offense, Sabrina." Lou corrected himself as he apologized.

"Even so, she's acting like such a baby!" Kurumu scolded. "If she's that afraid, then she should go back to her home all by herself!"

"Baka (stupid)! I'm not afraid of anything! ~Desu!" Yukari yelled at the succubus in her own defense before rushing out of the shack.

"Yukari-chan, matte (wait)! Where are you going?" The pink headed vampire yelled out from the door frame. "Hayaku shite (hurry up)! We have to catch up with Yukari-chan before she get's too far up the mountain!" Moka turned back to see that the succubus suffered a head wound made from an iron tarot card.

"YEOUCH! That looks painful!" Lou cringed.

"Is that an iron tarot card?" Tsukune asked in disbelief.

Moka then shook her head from the shock of seeing a tarot card stuck to Kurumu's head in such a bloody fashion. "We can't leave Yukari-chan alone like this!"

"Hold a sec." Lou stated just before he searched the shack for viable weapons. All he found was a shovel and an axe. He then handed the axe to his cousin. "Here, you take this."

"Naze (why)?" Tsukune asked.

"The shovel's long handle is good for keeping a distance while the axe is useful for up close and personal 'business' in case we do run into the killer." Lou advised.

"Then why should I have the axe?" Tsukune argued. "You're taller! You have the better arm reach!"

"Then why not transform into your true forms?" Mizore asked, causing the vampire and the cousins to nearly gasped.

"Our uh...real forms aren't that strong!" Lou barely saved their own identities as humans.

* * *

The members of the Newspaper club, sans a certain child genius witch, were looking for their runaway companion when they suddenly heard a scream.

"Did any of you hear that?" Moka asked.

"I was hoping that it was just me." Lou gulped.

"Maybe someone else is in trouble?" Tsukune theorized.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves." Lou warned. "It's not really a good idea to head off into trouble while under gunned. Something tells me that we'll need the heavy guns that Sabrina's magic offers when we DO find the killer."

"But someone could be-" The group then heard another scream, this time it was much more familiar.

"Yep, that was Sabrina alright."

"How did we miss her?" Tsukune wondered out loud as Kurumu internally reflected upon her own actions upon the little witch.

"We'll find out more once we find her, now let's move it!" Lou then whistled at Kurumu to get her attention. "Pamela! We need an eye in the sky!"

"Ara! Tadashii!" The succubus answered while hiding a blush that marked her face. She then reverted to her true, monster self and took to the air. Though she was tasked with aerial reconnaissance of the immediate area for anything that was out of place from the normal setting, her mind was occupied with why she had blushed when her Destined One's cousin called out to her. Below her, the other members of the Newspaper Club rushed in the general direction of the screams they had heard earlier.

Kurumu then noticed off the corner of her eye strange, sac-like green creatures attacking three individuals in the sunflower field. Though her eyesight were not adequate enough to see as to whom the individuals were, despite the fact that a succubus was naturally an aerial predator in addition to seducer, she already knew as to the identity of the smaller person who waved some kind of stick to which immediately followed by an attacking creature being sliced into more than a single whole. "Minna! I found Yukari-chan!" She announced as she flew down towards the ground, weaving around the trees and branches.

"What'cha got?" Lou asked.

"She's being attacked by strange creatures over there!" The succubus pointed in the direction where she last saw Yukari.

"Ara ma (oh no)!" Moka gasped.

"We need to help Yukari-cha- A kazoo?" Tsukune turned to see that his cousin had a small wind instrument in his hand in addition to the shovel.

"Don't know why I have one on me either." Lou admitted before placing the instrument to his lips and played the United States Calvary Charge before lifting the shovel above his head and rushed forward to where Kurumu had pointed. "CHARGE!"

The others simply looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before they rushed after the spade wielding American.

"Don't worry Sabrina! We're commin'! We're commin' to help...you...with..." Lou slowed his advance as he saw that the sunflower field was quiet of any form of battle, mangled and sliced forms of what were once plant monsters littered the ground and the little witch lied upon the ground, physically exhausted. "Sheesh, our timing really sucks today."

"Yukari-chan beat all these plant monsters all by herself?" Kurumu gasped in amazement at the solitary labor the little witch had performed in order to save two bystander humans.

"Why was Yukari-chan fighting these monsters? What happened here- Yukari-chan!" Tsukune exclaimed as he spotted Yukari's exhausted form. He gently picked her up from the ground just as the other members of the Newspaper Club and the stranger sight seers approached the still form of the little witch.

* * *

Some time had past since the group left the sunflower field. Moka sat with the exhausted Yukari beneath a tree, Kurumu paced back and forth in anticipation to when the little witch will awaken once again, Tsukune left earlier to gather some water in a bucket and Lou kneeled upon the ground and was nearly finished with prayers upon the rosary for his younger brother.

"How could you just sit there while Yukari-chan is out cold and- what are you doing anyway?" Kurumu asked as Lou was only a few Hail Mary prayers from completing the rosary.

"It's a rosary, it's pretty much used for prayers for we Catholics." Lou answered. "This is for my brother. Yukari's next."

"Does that work?"

"I'm open to any suggestions." The American then returned to the rosary just as Tsukune returned with a bucket of water.

"So how is she Moka-san? Has she waken up yet?" Tsukune asked as he placed the bucket upon the ground, to which the vampire replied by shaking her head.

"Mada desu (not yet). Thankfully she didn't have any serious injuries." Moka began. "Just exhaustion, probably due to using so much of her energy for her magic while fighting those monsters."

"Yahari (still), I can't help but wonder if she's ookee." The succubus' statement drew the attention of Tsukune and Moka. "I was really surprised when I heard that she defeated those plant monsters on her own. I didn't think that she was capable of such a thing. Shikamo (even so), she's so scared of the human world. Why is that?"

"I guess there are still some things we don't know much about with Yukari-chan." Moka looked down to the aforementioned witch asleep in her arms. "Especially in regards to witches being boarder beings."

"Eetoo...is Yukari-chan alright?" The group looked up to see the two sight seers that Yukari had fought to defend against the plant monsters. "Is she awake yet?"

"Iie, mada desu." Moka answered.

The sight seer who wore the baseball cap then squatted next to the little witche's exhausted form. "Does Yukari-chan live around here?"

"Nope." Lou replied as he got up from his kneeling position. "We pretty much got here."

"Hai (yes)," Tsukune continued. "We just came here on a research trip for our club."

"Soo ka. So I was wrong?" The statement caught the attention of the Newspaper Club.

"Pardon?" Lou asked.

"I was wondering since this place has a legend about a witch living here, hence the name 'Witch Hill'." The cap wearing sight seer explained. "Recently there was a decision to build a factory around here and since then there have been many disappearances. Some around here believe that this was caused by the witch who lives upon Witch Hill and especially at that mansion at the top of the hill, that the victims were factory managers who faced the wrath of a vengeful witch. It's caused a lot of people to be scared."

"You guys don't have any proof, so don't go randomly blaming witches for everything ~Desu." Yukari defended despite the fact that her mind and body were still recovering from exhaustion. "You humans can never understand us witches ~Desu." The group then turned their attention to the now awaken Yukari.

"Had a nice nap there Sabrina?" Lou chuckled.

"Thank kami that you're awake finally!" Kurumu exclaimed in relief. "Daijoobu?" The succubus received her reply when Yukari turned away with her nose turned up into the air. The act reminded the blue headed monster girl that the two had a fight just earlier. "Sore dewa (well), since this place is so dangerous, we should leave as soon as possible!" Kurumu scratched the back of her head.

"Smooth." Mizore commented at Kurumu's attempt to salvage the conversation.

"Tadashii," Moka then showed the group a page from her notebook. "We should head to the motel that Nekonome-sensei mentioned earlier. We might even catch up with her there."

"We can give you all a ride into town." One of the sight seers offered. "It'll be a tight fit since there's more than five of us."

"Well it's better than walkin'." Lou added and soon enough the group attempted to fit into the vehicle the sight seers used to reach Witch Hill, unknowingly watched by a third party that only Yukari barely noticed before they were driven towards the city.

* * *

The Newspaper Club then crawled out of the car and onto a covered bench. They thanked the sight seers just before they drove away and leaving the group to their own devices.

"We finally arrived at the human city." The pink headed vampire commented before the group walked down the side walks in an attempt to find the motel that they would rest during their stay upon the human dominated Earth.

"Sugoi!" Kurumu exclaimed in awe. "This is so cool!"

Tsukune then noticed that the little witch held a worried look upon her face, akin to a spooked animal in an unfamiliar face. "Don't worry Yukari-chan, this isn't such a dangerous place."

"Yeah," Lou began. "Compared to Monster Academy, this place is deathly quiet-" The American paused when he felt a very familiar feeling deep within his self. One that needed immediate attention less an accident occurs. "I gotta go!"

Yukari held fast onto Lou's arm to halt his flight away from the group. "Why are you leaving us now ~Desu?"

"Nature calls and I can only put her on hold for so long." Lou explained in a rush. "Don't worry Sabrina, I'll be right back!" Freeing himself from the little witch's grasped, he dashed down the street and looking through doors of nearby stores and buildings all the while he wondered exactly what he had for breakfast this morning.

Eventually, he found a public restroom that had no requirements nor coins to expend for use. "Oh man! It's gonna be one HELL of a photo finish!" Lou exclaimed to practically no one in particular and rushed into the nearest available stall and proceeded to perform his bodily business. A wave of relief washed over his very being after he held this grotesque business for such an extended period of time.

Lou soon exited the public rest room, feeling quite refreshed and a pound or two lighter. He soon walked down the street to meet with the other members of the Newspaper Club, only to find that they were no longer present and left behind an equally confused crowd. "Guys...? MOTHER FUCKERS DITCHED ME!" The American cursed to the heavens before hanging his head. "And I don't even remember the name of the fuckin' motel. Figures..."

* * *

Out of random chance of aimless wander, Lou entered what could either be described as a shop for antiques or gifts. He couldn't really tell as he walked up to the counter to gain the attention of what he assumed to be the shop's clerk and possible owner. "Um, excuse me?"

"Hai?" The elderly woman of sixty years at least turned towards the American.

"Hi, I was wondering if you happen to, by any chance seen some people pass by here?" Lou began to explain. "One of them has long, pink hair. The second has blue hair and very well endowed. The third has kind of a purple color to her hair and gives off a rather cold chill. And the fourth is a little kid dressed up like a witch."

"Iie, I don't believe that I have seen such individuals." The elderly woman shook her head. "Perhaps it would be wise to purchase a gift for them upon reunion?" She arched an eyebrow, hoping to make a sale.

"Yeah, right." Lou countered. "That's just a Greek tragedy waiting to happen."

"Conflicted heart I take it? Then I believe I have just the item for you." The elderly woman then reached under the counter and pulled out a small case. She opened it up and revealed to Lou what appeared to be normal glasses. "These allow you to see who you are destined to be with in addition to those of your closest friends."

"Riiight." Lou was unconvinced as he plucked the glasses from the elderly woman's grasp and put them on. Naturally, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Nice try, but I'm not convinced."

"Well there are no free demonstrations of such products." The woman advised. "You must OWN them before you can USE them."

Lou cursed his rabid curiosity as he took off the glasses before he shifted through his wallet. "Don't really have much in terms of the local yen. All I got is American money."

"That will do just fine." The elderly woman opened her palm to accept the foreign money.

"Alright, so how much will it be?" Lou handed her a one dollar bill, to which she gladly accepted before handing the glasses to him.

"That will be enough. Now, try them on."

Lou shrugged as he put on the glasses once more and once again he noticed no other changes. "Well I'm not seeing anything differ-AAAAAAAAAA!" He cried out in horror when something as mindless as scratching his head gave him a glimpse of red colored thread or string tied to the first knuckle of his pinkie after the finger tip. He was quite familiar with the legend of the invisible red string of destiny from his mother. The only thing she did not mention was the fact that he had more than one string tied to his fingers. In fact, there were several. "That's...a lot of string." Naturally, Lou was worried.

"Waa (oh my)!" The elderly woman chuckled. "It would appear that you've made many lovers in past lives."

"Okay, I'm convinced!" Lou exclaimed in panic and terror as he handed the glasses back. "You can have 'em back!"

"Gomen nasai, I don't do refunds." Then the elderly woman handed the semi-hyperventilating American a small notebook. "This should tell you everything you need to know of what is known about the glasses and its use."

"An owner's manual? Well that's a first." Lou accepted the notebook and skimmed the pages. "At least my chicken scratch has improved during the semester. No offense. Still, this is a really mean trick you pulled on me."

"Well then, have a good day sir." The elderly woman smiled, a look of relief washed over her face.

"No thanks to you!" Lou slammed the shop door closed behind him, noticeably annoyed and angered that he had been tricked into the purchase of what had been revealed to be a magical item. Moments after Lou was out of sight of the shop, a limousine pulled up alongside the building and a man wearing an expensive business suit stepped out. He then entered the shop to begin business with the town's match maker, only to find out that she had recently retired. The elderly woman had found an unwilling successor and will not reveal the identity of the successor.

* * *

Lou, wearing the magical glasses, attempted to pull free the strings that were tied to his fingers. Naturally, he had no success. "Well that's just perfect." He sighed as he looked back to the small note book. "Either destiny has super glued these threads to my fingers good or I'm just not powerful enough to remove them. Wonder if I can tell the name of the gal on the other end?" He browsed through the notebook and searched for the information that he required.

It was then that the American heard the bird cry of numerous crows. Lou looked up and saw an entire flock congregating upon the rooftop of a nearby building. "Definitely an Alfred Hitchcock setting. Wonder if the guys are there?"

His inquiry was answered from various yells of familiar voices leading up to a rumbling sound. "Yep, they're up there." Pocketing both the notebook and the magical glasses, Lou approached the building. By the time he reached the doors leading into the stairwell, they were opened by Mizore.

"Oh, there you are." Mizore nearly dead panned as the group reached the door and held a look of surprise and relief upon their faces.

"Lou-kun!" Both Tsukune and Yukari exclaimed.

"So what's the deal with ditching me earlier?" Lou nearly fumed, but then noticed an unfamiliar face. "Aaaand who's the Hot Topic Shopper?"

* * *

The city lights have illuminated the evening after the sun had set and the Newspaper Club members sat underneath a covered bench, quite possibly a bus stop. The American had already been briefed as to what had happened when he left the group. "Guess that might explain the disappearances at that sunflower field."

"That is pretty much it." Mizore explained.

"Though it doesn't really explain why we brought little ol' homicidal witch here with us." Lou thumbed towards the witch whose name was Rubi.

"Well we couldn't just leave her in the middle of nowhere." Moka answered as she semi-cradled the still unconscious older witch.

"Still, I have a bad feeling that she'll go Carrie all over our asses if we're not too careful." Lou warned. "We're in a bad enough situation as is."

"Hai." Tsukune agreed. "We have no idea where the Motel, Nekonome-sensei, and bus driver-san is and we can't exactly walk back to Monster Academy."

Kurumu then looked upwards towards the sky. "You can't even see the stars in the city."

"That'll be light pollution there Pamela." Lou answered. "Get far enough away from city lights and you'll see em quite clearly."

"So what's going to happen to us now?" Mizore asked, to which Lou shrugged.

"Daijoobu ~Desu!" Yukari declared as she wrapped her arms around Lou's torso. "As long as I'm with everyone, I'm all set ~Desu!"

"GAUGH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" The American squealed as he flailed his arms.

"Ara, everybody's here!" The group then turned towards the familiar voice of Nekonome, who was currently holding up crates of fish in her arms. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Gettin' lost, no thanks to you!" Lou exclaimed in a rage. "Do you have any idea what we've been through? Be thankful that I don't have enough money to sue-" He was interrupted by the rest of the Newspaper Club nearly tackling the monster teacher down, glad to see a familiar face that would help them through this strange summer vacation.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had some issues to deal with and I had a low drive to writing this.

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


	11. Urban Sprawl and Vendetta

_**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**_

This chapter took longer to write then I had anticipated, and that's not including the downtime in between writing sessions. To that I must apologize to my more loyal readers. Hopefully this would not be a continued trend but I doubt that I would continue my earlier publishing progress from earlier. Oh and before I forget...

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more then likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

_Chapter 11__: Urban Sprawl and Vendetta_

The older witch, Rubi, suddenly awakened as if from a nightmare to find herself beneath sheets upon a futon and within a very unfamiliar room. However, there were familiar faces that crowded around her downed form, those of the Newspaper Club she fought against upon the roof top earlier.

"So Carrie's awake I take it?" The group then turned their attention back to Lou, to whom Rubi had not encountered that time.

"Nani (what)? Where am I?" Rubi demanded as she threw off the sheets from her form and rose up from the futon, only to be halted by the pain of her injuries from the battle earlier as she clutched her body.

"Rubi-san shouldn't move yet! ~Desu!" Yukari warned. "You're still recovering! ~Desu!"

"Doko (where)? Where am I? Who are you people?" The elder witch asked in between gasps of pain.

"You've already met Yukari-chan," Tsukune gestured towards Yukari, who simply smiled. "My name is Aono Tsukune, and these are my friends Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu, Shirayuki Mizore, and my cousin Louis McCorray." The other monster girls greeted.

"Yo." Was all Lou stated.

"And, well, we're only here for a research trip for our club." Tsukune continued. "And this is the motel that we're stayin' for the night."

"Which would explain the cramped conditions in here."

"And why am I here?" Rubi inquired. "What are you planning on doing to me, now that you have defeated me? Why help someone who tried to kill you?"

Tsukune simply shrugged as Lou replied. "That's actually a very good question."

"But to be honest," Tsukune began. "It would be better if we're friends then if we're enemies." The other girls agreed.

Just outside the room, the mysterious bus drier and Shizuka Nekonome listened in on the conversation with the members of the Newspaper Club and the elder witch. "**Is this really ookee, Shizuka-sensei?**" The bus driver warned. "**This 'case' that those kids are involved in is becoming very serious. More dangerous then you realized. If worse comes to worse, we'll have to call for back up from Monster Academy. Is that clear?**" Nekonome simply snacked upon her cashe of raw fish, smiling.

* * *

"Arigato (thank you), Lou-kun ~Desu!" Yukari thanked Lou as they approached a nearby supermarket. "You didn't have to walk with me to go shopping ~Desu." Her attire lacked only her signature hat and cloak.

"I'm just making sure that you don't have yourself a nervous break down like yesterday." Lou replied.

"That's so mean ~Desu!" Yukari puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "It wasn't my fault-"

"Whatever, I already heard the details." Lou then looked around the outside of the supermarket, searching for a particular vessel. "Huh? Guess this one doesn't use shopping carts."

"'Shoppingu kaato (Shopping Cart)' ?" Yukari repeated with an eyebrow raised in curiosity just moments before the two passed through the glass doors. The little witch couldn't help but analyze the pressure sensitive automatic doors in child-like awe as they opened for each individual who entered the supermarket.

"Pressure sensitive," Lou answered for the young witch before he looked upward in thought. "Or so I figured." The American then turned to pick up a shopping basket.

"So what is this place called ~Desu?" Yukari looked around. "It's so big ~Desu!"

"Supermarket."

"What's wrong with a regular market ~Desu?"

"Lower prices and convenience mostly if I remember that documentary correctly."

"What documentary ~Desu?"

"There was nothin' on TV that day and I was bored, so sue me!" Lou defended, causing the little witch to question the American's sanity, but only just as they entered the produce department of the store. "So what's on the list?"

"'Risuto (list)'?"

"Well I presume that everyone else got their own tastes in drinks, what with Pinkie preferring Tomato Juice and V8 over everything else but Couz' and me own blood works." Lou noted while subconsciously rubbing his own neck from previous encounters with the vampire's fangs.

"Eetoo (um)... I think Boobie Monster wants something really sweet, Stalker wants some Ramune Soda or something similar, something refreshing and cold. And most witches would prefer an apple cider soda. ~Desu!" Yukari noted. "What did Tsukune-san wanted again? ~Desu!"

"So pretty much Pepsi, Sprite or 7up if they don't got it, V8 or similar, two apple sodas, an orange soda and a regular cola should be about right." Lou counted upon his fingers, only to look back upwards to see that the little witch had relocated herself to the produce section.

"Sugoi (wow)!" Yukari exclaimed in wonder. "It's almost like a farmer's market ~Desu!"

"I'm guessing that's the idea." Lou walked up to the little witch. "Let's try not to loose each other, alright? Even in a place this small it'll take forever to find each other."

"Ookee." Yukari nodded.

"I'll take it that you'd like to have a good look around before findin' them drinks right?" The little witch nodded with surprising enthusiasm that caused the American to chuckle in amusement. "Hate to see what you're like at a mini-mall, let alone the full version."

"Nani (what)?"

"Nevermind, let's just enjoy ourselves a little bit and take a look around." With those words, Yukari began to look at the other stands within the produce section to look at all the variety of items available for sale.

Lou simply shrugged before he put on the magic glasses in an attempt to amuse himself for whatever time it may have allowed and spied before the lenses a whole web of red string. He raised his eyebrows in awe from the amount of red string that appeared to flutter in the wind and wondered why he never seen the red strings of destiny act in such a manner when he wore the glasses the other day. He then turned towards the little witch and spied two red strings tied to the knuckles of her pinkies. The curiosity took over his better judgement as he stealthily took hold of Yukari's string to see exactly who she was fated to marry in her future. He recalled the fact written in the notebook witch stated that with enough contact, the wearer could potentially learn the attributes of any unknown match.

To his misfortune, he found that the string was tied to his own pinkie and added to the already troubled number of red string to his fingers. Internally, he screamed in horror. "What else is here at this 'super market' ~Desu?" Yukari asked, barely giving Lou enough warning and time to hide away the glasses, but not enough to hide the fact that he hid something from the little witche's gaze. "Lou-kun? What are you doing ~Desu?"

"What? Me? Oh nothin', nothin' at all!" Lou smiled as innocently as he could, raising suspicion but Yukari dismissed the thought as the duo continued with their exploration of the store. This little exchange continued each and every time the little witch focused nearly all of her attention upon some product or display to which he took advantage to briefly sample the abilities of the magical glasses. He would then see the red strings and experimented with them, observe the consequences and barely able to hide the glasses before the little witch would turn back to Lou to ask him a question or make a statement, to which caused her curiocity to increase ever so slightly. Especially in the latest attempts when he had nearly destroyed a family by accidentally severing the red strings of the parents and barely able to correct the problem in addition to introducing a young couple to each other and had begun a romantic relationship almost instantaneously. He barely dragged the witch away before the newest couple would turn to Lou to tank them for this encounter.

After several minutes worth of browsing up and down the isles of product Lou used subterfuge to learn the limits of what he could do with the magical glasses, the duo found the soda cans for their Newspaper Club comrades and approached the registers. Though despite the American's best efforts, Yukari had noticed that Lou had performed some task while her attention was elsewhere. A task that he did not want her to be fully aware.

"So did you find anything else yesterday Lou-kun? ~Desu." The little witche's inquiry nearly caused Lou to have a panic attack.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" He gulped, to which Yukari simply giggled.

"I'm just curious that's, all ~Desu." Yukari asked before turning back towards the line to discover that she was next to perform the transaction.

"Out of random curiosity," Lou began. "How are yah gonna pay for the drinks?"

"Money, nani (why) ~Desu?" The little witch answered as she pulled out a wallet from her rather adorable looking purse.

"Like Yen?"

"Hai (yes), nani ~Desu?"

"Just wondering, well considering our little *ahem* situation." Lou noted, to which it took Yukari a few moments before she realized just what the American had referenced.

"Aa (oh), well it's basically the same thing ~Desu."

"Oh good." Lou replied just as Yukari handed the cashier the money for the sodas. "Considerin' what happened yesterday-"

"Lou-kun, you're mean ~Desu!" The little witch pouted as her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"What?" The American asked with a dumbfounded look and tone to his inquiry.

* * *

The little witch and the American exchange student then returned to the motel where the other members of the Newspaper Club and one irate witch occupied.

"Ano ne (hey), okaeri nasai (welcome back) Yukari-chan, Lou!" The pink headed vampire greeted the duo. "Are you ookee with the city on your walk?"

"Hai! Check this out ~Desu!" Yukari exclaimed in an exited, proud tone. "I went to this place called a 'suupaamaaketto (super market)' and I did it all by myself ~Desu!"

"Sugoi, odorokubeki (that's amazing)!" Moka complimented the little witch's achievement. "And you were so scared of the human city before." The latest statement forced a blush upon Yukari's face as she passed out the drinks.

"I still don't see how it's such a big deal." Lou commented as he was given his soda can.

"Just be thankful that her first chore wasn't a beer run." Tsukune noted after he thanked the little witch for the soda. That little statement raised eyebrows of the other members of the Newspaper Club.

"Don't remind me." Lou advised as he opened the can. "Not easy trying to justify the sell of alcohol to ten year olds when the adults are too fuckin' drunk to do it themselves."

"Such interesting stories ~Desu." Yukari noted. "Gozonji no yooni (you know), at first I had given up in understanding the feelings of others. Datte (but), now I think I might be able to do better by understanding everyone else ~Desu." The group were touched by the little witch's words. Then moments later, she latched herself upon Lou's torso. "And I have Lou-kun to thank for giving me this idea ~Desu!" This action caused Kurumu to flinch.

"GYAAA!" Lou shrieked akin to a six year old girl as he flailed his arms chaotically. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Causing a commotion with the other Newspaper Club as they began to swap stories.

"Yame (stop)... yamete kudasai (stop it)!" Rubi's outburst stopped any conversation the group were engaged at that moment in time. "Are you all that naive?"

"Rubi-chan ~Desu...?" Yukari asked the elder witch.

"Don't think you can fool me with this act! There is no way witches and monsters can ever get along!" The elder witch then raised her hand, poised to strike at Tsukune. "Do you think I'm that stupid!"

The other girls of the Newspaper Club and the American moved to protect Tsukune, however all that the other human could do to defend himself was to place the apple soda can before her face just mere centimeters from the strike from impacting his own body. This action caused Rubi to halt her own attack. "I heard that the Witch Hill was planned for demolition and subsequent new construction. That alone helps me understand why you would be so distrustful of our intention and I would at least like to help you protect your home. But in the mean time, I'm hoping that we can become friends."

To which Tsukune received a swift, yet blunt strike to the crown of his skull by his own cousin's fist. "Are you TRYIN' to give me a heart attack!"

"It wasn't intentional, Lou-kun!" Tsukune defended as he rubbed the wound he received from his cousin.

"No matter," the elder witch scoffed. "Your attempts towards me are futile and of poor timing. The humans of this city have already angered Oyakata-sama. As punishment, Oyakata-sama will transform this ruinous blight upon nature into a sea of flames." The words Rubi gave off such an ominous and foreboding air that it caused a rather cold shiver to run down the spines of the Newspaper Club members.

* * *

It was late that night and the members of the Newspaper Club along with their newly acquainted witch guest were fast asleep. All but one as Lou slowly awakened to an unfamiliar weight upon his torso. He turned his head towards the unknown mass and discovered that the weight was that of the bluenette succubus who had subconsciously snuggled her body against his own.

"Wrong cousin." The American groaned in his groggy state as he rolled Kurumu towards Tsukune's futon, to which the succubus was more than gracious to entangle her own limbs with her self proclaimed "Destined One". Though this time her limbs struggled against the limbs of the Yuki Onna's own for the right to subconsciously embrace Lou's cousin.

Suddenly, and almost without warning, a thought appeared and plagued Lou's mind. A thought that halted any attempts of slumber for the American until it was satisfied when he snuck out his magic pair of glasses and took a look at the red string that bound together the fingers of Kurumu and Tsukune. In his mind, he wisely deduced that he should keep this little discovery a secret from all, lest he add fuel to the fire to already heated argument between the monster girls. It was also that time that he also discovered that he was also bound to the succubus with their own red string, to which he reacted with horror. He had decided to keep this little discovery secret as well since both he and his cousin already had a conflicted heart between them that was Moka Akashiya.

It was along this particular thought that he noticed that Tsukune had the strange double string that Lou had upon his own finger, two strings that were bound together under a single knot while every other knot that bound two people by the crimson cord held only a single strand. Enslaved by this sudden curiosity, the American tracked their mutual double strings to find out the reason for this strange phenomenon. They soon lead him to the hands of a certain pink headed vampire, one double string for each hand.

"Well this is just fuckin' perfect..." Lou groaned as quietly as he could from this little revelation, yet it still did not explain why Moka was bound to both Tsukune and he with two strings each as he lifted his own double string that gently raised the vampire's hand in suspension. As he held firm to the double string in one hand to each string in each, alternated between the two as he engaged in thought, Lou could not fathom as to why the pinkette's red strings were as they were instead of a single strand. It was then that a question appeared before him that asked exactly which half of the technically dissociative identity vampire that he and his cousin were bound by this strange string.

"Wait..." The cogs within the Ameircan's mind began to turn as he started to put together the pieces in the puzzle and he began to realize that there was a good reason why destiny has bound both Lou and Tsukune together by this strange string formation. He then thought back to the painting he accidentally and absent mindedly created of the three, or rather the four of them and realized that the image was slightly inaccurate to which it made the an already difficult thought to swallow almost suffocating.

"You've got to be kidding me-" Lou's attempt to shake the very thought from his head caused his eyes to capture an already awake Rubi whom held a confused look as she bear witness the American suspending Moka's left hand in mid air without any visible means of support yet the position of his own hands would indicate otherwise. He then gently placed the hand back upon the vampire's side and removed the magic glasses. "You didn't...see anything right?"

"I'm not sure-" The elder witch began.

"Oh good! Let's try to keep this between ourselves alright? I'm in deep enough as is." Lou whispered as he returned to his own futon with a single hope that Rubi would keep what she saw to herself.

The elder witch, Rubi, was attempting to make sense as to what the American was doing with Moka's hand. Finally, she shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts as her gaze caught a glimpse of the same soda can that Tsukune had offered. His words soon echoed in her mind as she brought the aluminum can close.

"Rubi-san, doo shimashita ka (what is wrong), can't sleep ~Desu?" The younger witch's sudden inquiry caught the elder witch by surprise and barely prevented the can from slipping through her fingers.

"Aa, Yukari-chan." Rubi sighed as the two witches carefully maneuvered themselves around the others still in slumbered as they exited the room, however it was before they added another to their number.

"Can't sleep too Lou-kun ~Desu?" Yukari asked, catching a false sleeping American off guard.

"Uh...yeah, going in and out of it." Lou lied. "Need some more company or is it a bit 'exclusive'?" He asked, implying if the presence of a non-witch, male ear was necessary.

"Iie, it's alright ~Desu." Yukari answered and soon the trio exited the room, however their vacant present had not gone unnoticed when Tsukune slowly awakened to the sound of the door slid open.

'Oh, it's Yukari-chan, Rubi-san, and Lou-kun, but where are they going? It's midnight already-' Tsukune's train of thought was then interrupted by an unfamiliar weight upon his torso to which he discovered was that of both the succubus and the yuki onna. Needless to say, the average Japanese boy was quite surprised and confounded by this new dilemma presented before him.

"Yukari-chan, where's my magu?" Rubi asked as the trio climbed the short stairs that were just outside the room.

"A wha?" Lou asked.

"A magu is an item that allows us witches to control nature and perform magic." Rubi turned to explain to the American, to which he snapped his fingers in revelation.

"Oh! You mean like Sabrina's little Magical Girl-esque wand right!"

"Majokko (Magical Girl)?" Yukari arched an eyebrow in confusion before she shook her head and turned to the elder witch. "Why do you need to know Rubi-san ~Desu?"

"Without it, I am unable to return to Witch Hill." Rubi confessed.

"Why not stay here a little longer ~Desu?" Yukari offered. "I'm sure everyone else will want to become your friend, Rubi-san ~Desu."

"Granted, there are quirks but we're not that bad of company," Lou added. "Right?"

Rubi shook her head before she leaned upon the window ledge. "It's not that, it's just...the last time I was in the Human World, my parents died in a car accident. It was humans that had killed them." The elder witch barely kept her composure. "We were just shopping as a family when a car suddenly appeared and my parents pushed me away to save me. Ever since, even before I was taken in by Oyakata-sama, all I could do what hate humans. I hated the humans, hated this city, hated everything that involved humans."

"Rubi-san..." Yukari barely muttered.

"So, you too?" Lou's question caught the attention of the two witches. "Not too long ago, a little brother of mine died because of arrogance and stupidity. My little brother had heart problems since he was just a toddler and we had to be careful that nothing would cause him to have cardiac arrest. Yet after such extensive tests, the doctor who was charged with determining my little brother's health said that he was fine and gave the rest of the family a sense of security, that he would have a future. Not long afterwards, he died. When that doctor was confronted with what happened, he denied responsibility and spouted bullshit even though we have his voice mail that claimed otherwise. Even now, I want to strangle and murder the motha fuckin' asshole for fucking up his job, but only him and not the entire human race. One can't simply blame the entire bushel for just a few bad apples, no matter how easy or convenient that might seem."

Rubi could only chuckle from Lou's words, in a tone that meant that she understood them. "If only I could have met you all earlier." She wished absentmindedly with tears in her eyes before she suddenly dashed down the stairs, past the now awake Newspaper Club members and out of the motel.

"Rubi-san!" Yukari called out in vain as both she and the other members of the Newspaper Club chased after the elder witch, however their last glimps of Rubi was of her flying away and towards the direction of Witch Hill.

* * *

The Newspaper Club returned to their motel room and reflected upon what had occurred earlier.

"I really thought Rubi-san would be our friend, yet she ran out like that ~Desu..." Yukari had difficulty to absorb the fact even though the words flowed from her young lips.

"To her, there was probably no other way." Lou noted, to which he was answered with a few moments of silence.

"Shouldn't we stop her then?" Mizore spoke up, surprising a few of those within ear shot. "You did hear her that her master is planning on attacking the city right?"

"Hai, we should stop her before she does something she would regret." Tsukune agreed. "We'll need to wake the bus driver and-"

"**No need to wake me up, I am ready to go.**" The bus driver suddenly slid open the door, only to duck from a pillow aimed at his head. "**That wasn't very nice.**"

"Well then don't scare us like that!" Lou exclaimed. "But whatever, we got ourselves a witch-led genocide to stop!"

"**Are you sure you are up to the task, young one?**" The bus driver asked. "**After all, the relationship between humans and witches are deeper than you think.**"

"'Deeper than we think'?" Tsukune echoed those words, pondered their meaning.

"Well it's not like we have much choice in the matter, we HAVE to stop it!" Lou declared, to which the other monster girls nodded.

"Hai! Even if I understand Rubi-san's anger, massacre between witches and humans would not solve anything!" Tsukune added.

"**Brave words, young ones, but how long will that bravery last if you must face an army to stop this attack?**" The bus driver inquired.

"Wait, what army?" Lou asked in return.

* * *

The Newspaper Club arrived via bus to Witch Hill as the vehicle jumped from a mound and laded with a skid across the sunflower field. The high schoolers of Monster Academy then scrambled out of the bus.

"**Hehehe, we're here young ones**." The bus driver announced. "**Fast wasn't it?**"

"Look, you insane stunt driver, just because we're in a rush to save a city doesn't mean that you can drive like you're in a blockbuster movie!" Lou scolded. "This is a fuckin' bus, not the batmobile!"

"Hai!" Kurumu agreed. "I thought we were going to die back there!" Any chance of a heroic entrance by the near hyperventilation of the Newspaper Club members who earlier were more concern for their own well being and their seemingly tragically short lives then that of the city they had initially sojourned to save.

"**So it was you bunch?**" The group turned towards a cloaked figure that is presumed to be Rubi's master. "**It would appear that you have taken good care of my Rubi. So what is your reason for being upon this sacred Witch Hill, to become my foot soldiers?**" The master then conjured forth a force of power from her own aura to overwhelm the senses of the other Newspaper Club.

Only Lou was unaffected by this invisible show of literal force. "What? Did I miss something?" The American asked dumbfoundedly as he spied his other fellow members bracing themselves from some kind of wind.

"**You, young witch!**" The master pointed her aged fingers towards Yukari. "**We are of the same species, so I will give you another chance to join our cause. With our combined power, we will show our superiority over these worthless and selfish humans as we exterminate those vermin!**"

Almost with fear within her eyes, the little witch latched her arms with Lou to show her answer. "**Wakarimashita (I see), such a shame. If that is the case, then you can all die right here and now!**"The master roared and soon the sunflower patch exploded to reveal grotesque, plant-like creatures.

"Kyaa! What's going on?" Moka exclaimed.

"What's happening to the sunflower patch?" Mizore asked.

"'**Sunflower Patch', heh, your eyes deceive you.**" The master chuckled. "**My strength lies in flora manipulation. Before you is not a simple garden or flower patch, but creatures that I have grown under my care. What you see as simple sunflowers are in fact my army of Hanabake (man-eating plants)!**"

"Ohhhhhh, so that's what he meant by 'army'!" Lou realized as he snapped his fingers.

"That doesn't help our situation you know." Tsukune reminded his cousin.

"You're right, it really doesn't."

"**It will be a good measure of their combat prowess and skill. Kill them all, leave nothing, not even their bones!**" The master ordered an a squad of Hanabake rushed towards the Newspaper Club. The group were able to dodge the first set of attacks by the plant-creatures and have readied themselves for combat when Tsukune stopped them.

"Nani? Naze?" The bluenette succubus inquired the human.

"Matte (wait)!" Tsukune called out to the witch master. "We're only here to talk! I'm sure that if we just talk, we can find a way to protect this hill without fighting!"

"Couz', are you fuckin' insane!" Lou exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure that- oh wait, they stopped." The group then noticed that the Hanabake halted their attack upon them, indicating that the master had contemplated the offer given by Tsukune.

An answer delivered by a swift attack by a Hanabake's tail against Tsukune's face. "Oh yeah, THAT plan really panned out well." Lou noted as he moved into a defensible position but only later did he realize. "Wait, did we bring weapons?"

"**Begging for your life, foolish human? It's enough to make me ill, so why don't you just die already?**"The master witch threatened.

"For your information, we're not humans!" Kurumu defended.

"Uh...yeah!" Lou defended the lie the two cousins shared.

"**Witches, and monsters joining together? Even more foolish a proposition!**"

"Iie, it is you who is in error." Tsukune barely spoke out as he recovered from the attack. "Rubi-san is hurting, suffering from all the hatred and pain from hating humans all the time. Fighting will only deepen that scar." Those words caused the master to pause to ponder the very thought as Tsukune continued. "So instead of fighting, shouldn't we talk and understand each other and become friends?"

"Tsukune, do you have any idea just HOW corny that sounds?" Lou asked his cousin.

"Now that I think of it, yeah, it does kinda sounds stupid." Tsukune noted. "But someone has to stop this cycle before it gets even worse."

"**Are you trying to make me laugh?**" The master roared. "**I am not as naive as you are, foolish creature! There will never come a day when witches and humans, let alone other monsters, will ever seek community with one another!**" A Hanabake poised itself to strike at Tsukune, with the intent to kill the human. Instead, it was Rubi who shed first blood with her razor wings and slashed the unfortunate plant-creature to ribbons.

"Whoh! Where'd THAT come from!" Lou exclaimed, observing the lethal sharpness that were the elder witch's wings.

"Yamete (stop)!" Rubi begged her master. "Please stop hurting those people!"

"**R-Rubi...you-**"

"Is it true, Oyakata-sama, that there is no other way? That fighting is the only way to protect our home?" Rubi then turned towards her master. "I...I just want to believe in Tsukune-san and everyone else." The members of the Newspaper Club were moved by the elder witch's new desire.

To which her answer was given in the form of a vine erupting from the elder witch's chest. "**Foolish girl, no matter what propaganda they fed you, no human will EVER give us the mercy you now show them.**" The vine removed itself from Rubi's chest and retracted back into the body of the master. "**If you will not lead my army to destroy the human city, then I will do it myself!**"

"Rubi-san!" Tsukune exclaimed as he rushed towards the now barely alive form of the elder witch as she collapsed from the shock and pain from both impalement and betrayal.

"Oh crap, not a good sign." Lou knew almost instinctively that any form of negotiation with the now mad witch were but a waste of time. Internally, he just wished that he was wrong just for once with such cases. At that same span of time, the entire sunflower patch then erupted to show the entire army of Hanabake soldiers that the witch master has grown upon the Witch Hill. "Anybody got any ideas right now? Ideas that have a SLIGHT possibility of success might I add?"

"Kya! They're everywhere!" Moka shrieked from the sight of so many of these plant-creatures.

"**By twilight, there will be nothing left of that retched city but a sea of flames!**" The witch master declared as the Hanabake moved towards the Newspaper Club members, ready to devour them alive and leave no trace of their existence.

"Iie!" Rubi was able to cry out that caused the master to give pause. "Oyakata-sama, onegai (please), you don't have to be so angry." She pleaded in between the throbs of pain. "Ever since I have met them, Tsukune-san and his friends have showed me that it IS possible for we witches and humans to co-exist with one another! If you attack the city, then there is no hope of such a future to appear! So you mustn't fight!"

"**Have you forgotten that it was I who took you in and raised you as if you were born of me?**" The master reminded Rubi. "**Am I not significant enough to remember, to be thrown away like trash just because of a few kind words?**"

"You didn't exactly show the same kind of care with Carrie here earlier." Lou bit back.

"**Do I look like I care for the words of such a creature as yourself?**"

"Personally, I'm havin' a hard time tellin' if you're female or not- GACK! Sorry! Sorry!" Lou barely managed to dodge an eruption of vines from the ground with his life intact.

"It looks like we have no other choice BUT to fight!" Kurumu's nails extended into talons and began her assault against the Hanabake. Yukari and Mizore joined into the melee with their respective magic and ice conjure powers. "I won't forgive anyone who harms my Destined One!" The bluenette declared as she transformed into her true succubus form and used her aerial advantage against the plant-creature army.

"I won't go easy on them as well." Mizore added as she froze an entire squad of Hanabake in solid ice and provided what could be best described as fire support with her ice projectiles such as kunai blades.

"I can't stand around and do nothing either ~Desu!" Yukari's own iron Tarot Cards were also utilized to stem the tide of Hanabake soldiers.

"**Foolish monsters, your attachments to humans will undue you all!**" The master roared as she sent more plant-creatures into the fray.

"We shouldn't fight like this you guys!" Tsukune begged the other monster girls fighting before him.

"Couz', I hate to break it to yah but I seriously doubt that talkin' is gonna get She-Stalin here to change her mind. For one thing, she kinda tried to kill Carrie here and if that doesn't really show her lack of remorse towards life and her hard core devotion, nothin' ever pretty much will." Lou advised. "Still, I could be wrong and trust me, I WISH I was wrong about this."

"Demo (but) fighting won't solve anything Lou-kun!" Tsukune defended as the other monster girls continued to slay Hanabake.

"Nobody likes to admit this full heartedly, but fightin's necessary if all other options don't work." Lou countered. "Still, I'm open to any suggestions, preferably those that work and us livin' as requirements." The debate was soon interrupted by the sudden halt of any sounds of fighting. The cousins, elder witch, and vampire then turned their attention towards the slaughtered bodies of Hanabake soldiers with Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore in the middle of the former maelstrom.

"**Is that all you can throw at us?**" Kurumu taunted the master witch. "**It doesn't matter how many you throw at us, it won't do you any good if that's the best that they could do.**" Yet those words hide hints that the succubus was exhausted from such high energy and furious combat, to which the witch and yuki onna share the same amount of exhaustion.

"**You're monsters, yet you seek to aid the humans.**" The master noted. "**It appears that none of you understand anything.**" The moment the master witch opened her book, a light engulfed the group and surprised those unprepared for this sudden assault upon their collective senses. Once the light died down, the members of the Newspaper Club found themselves in the middle of a trash heap with an apparent factory some distance away.

"What's going on ~Desu?" Yukari asked in a panic, unsure as to what happened.

"**Where are we?**" Mizore was also equally perplexed.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I'm in the middle of a Captain Planet episode..." Lou commented upon the situation at hand.

"**Do you understand now? Do you know where this Trash Dump is?**" The master asked the group.

"I have a feelin' that I know, but you'd tell us anyway."

"**Hai, this Trash Dump is what they plan to do to my hill! The humans want nothing more than to turn this beautiful witch sanctuary into nothing more then a pile of rubble for their wasteful ways!**" The master witch announced to which caused several of the Newspaper Club members to gasp at the revelation.

"In my defense, my family recycles." Lou raised his hands with palms open to showcase his innocense.

"**Do you now know of my pain! How it turned to anger and hatred towards these arrogant and destructive humans? For over a hundred winters have I lived, ever since the city was a mere town, a settlement, and no humans have once set foot upon this hill. All those years ago, this hill was vastly different for us witches who were driven out by the humans. This hill was our sanctuary, our last paradise!**" The master monologued the brief history of Witch Hill to the Newspaper Club. "**Even so, those humans chased after us, killed the animals before our very eyes and now they seek to turn our final refuge into a dump? How dare you mock our cause!**"

"Okay, I can understand the motivation." Lou admitted. "Now, the execution and the part about mass genocide...yeah, I really don't agree with the idea."

"This has to stop." Tsukune barely spoke.

"What now?"

"Someone has to stop this senseless cycle of hatred and vengeance."

"**So then let's start with you!**" The master witch exclaimed as tendril vines whipped towards Tsukune. Lou, without thought upon his actions, pushed his cousin away and instead found himself entangled with his arms stretched out by the vines as a kind of perverse crucifixion.

"Lou-kun!" The group exclaimed as the American was pulled back towards the witch master.

"Yeah, that was a REALLY fuckin' brilliant idea of mine." Lou groaned in between his struggle to breath due to the pressure the vines exerted upon his chest.

"**Not what I expected, but useful none the less. Now you will taste my vengeance, a taste of the punishment I shall give to the arrogant humans of the city!**" The vines then tightened their hold upon Lou, who now groaned in pain.

"A little help please?" The American gasped in pain. Surprisingly, it was the pinkette vampire who answered Lou's call for aid as she dashed and struggled against the horde of Hanabake soldiers who bit into her flesh yet unable to halt her advance.

"Lou-kun!" Moka cried out as she reached towards Lou.

"**Foolish monster child.**" The master taunted as she moved the still gasping Lou away from Moka at the last possible moment, yet it was not quick enough for the American was barely able to grasp onto the vampire's rosario despite his position.

"**Nani?**" A sudden explosion of a powerful aura ripped apart not only the Hanabake that attempted to claw into the vampire, but also the vines that bound Lou as prisoner. In place of the kind pinkette vampire was the silver lock released form of Inner Moka.

"Oh yeah! You're fucked now!" Lou warned as he rubbed the sores of his body from the pressure of the vines. "Damn, that STILL hurts..."

"**Foolish man, to take such a gamble,**"Inner Moka scolded the American. "**Not only that, but to get yourself captured so easily in the first place.** **It would be wise if you do not repeat such reckless actions in the future.**"

"What'cha expect? I'm sixteen fuckin' years old, I'm still learnin'!" Lou defended just before the silver haired vampire turned towards the master witch.

"**My fellow witches, a yuki onna, AND a vampire? You bunch are more of an eyesore then I had previously thought.**" With those words, the master conjured a mass of vines and swung them like whips towards the released vampire. The attack never reached its intended target as Inner Moka delivered a swift upward kick into the master's face that caused the rest of the master witch's body to fly away from the point of impact some distance away.

"**I'm not as forgiving as the others.**" Inner Moka warned. "**All you desire is blood rather then an explanation, isn't that what you wished for?**" To which the inquiry was answered with a chuckle from what was originally believed the master witch's broken form.

"Might be a good idea to back away from her, Xena." Lou warned the released form of Moka.

"**Don't think me defeated, little girl.**" The master threatened just before she touched the surface of her book that caused a glow than enveloped the ancient witch's body.

"Oyakata-sama, don't do it!" Rubi begged in a panic, which caused the others to wonder exactly what the master had done as the Hanabake rushed towards her and merged their bodies with her own and increasing her volume and mass.

"Might be a good idea to back away, A LOT!" Lou urged Inner Moka without success as the master transformed into a gigantic humanoid creature. "Anybody got an idea in fighting giant monsters, or is it proper to call em Daikaiju? I can never really get that straight?"

"**Such a baka (idiot), she wont' understand until she is dead.**" Inner Moka stated.

"Sounds too much like them extremists I hear on the news."

"How horrible ~Desu!" Yukari exclaimed in shock. "She merged with all of those creatures ~Desu?"

"Incoming!" Lou warned as a claw descended upon them with the intent to smash their bodies into the ground. The group was able to avoid the attack in time, but were soon knocked to the ground by the force of the displaced wind from the impact. "Where's a fuckin' bazooka when you fuckin' need one?"

The gigantic creature opened its chest mouth to reveal the corrupted form of the master witch. "**Impressive, isn't it? None of you look so threatening against my century worth of experience and power!**" The grotesque gestalt of Hanabake then roared. "**All humans will fall before me!**"

"Yeah, she's definitely NOT in a talkative mood." Lou commented. "Not like she was before, but still."

"What kind of spell is that?" Mizore turned towards the elder witch.

"A forbidden spell," Rubi answered. "Once cast, she could never return to her original form. But still, I must-" And before the group could protest, Rubi took off into the air and flew towards the Hanabake Gestalt that was her master in one more attempt to detour this now self-destructive path.

"**Get back.**" Inner Moka commanded the elder witch, who halted mostly due to surprise. "**This goes for the rest of you. Do NOT get in my way.**"

"No argument there." Lou replied before he leaned towards the released vampire. "But tell me, are you some kind of Power Ranger or something in secret?"

"**Iie, naze?**" Inner Moka asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"No offense, but I SERIOUSLY doubt that ANY vampire could go toe-to-toe with a monster THAT big."

"**You shouldn't cast defeat so casually, especially in my direction.**"

"Well, there is the story of David and Goliath. However, you ain't no 'David' and THAT," Lou pointed at the collage giant. "Is bigger than Goliath ever was. Way bigger!"

"**You should take the advise of that boy there, do you really think you can fight against me, let alone gain victory?**" The master taunted.

"**I prefer fighting over long and boring speeches.**" Inner Moka countered. "**Don't come back complaining if you die.**"

"How could she when she's dead?" Lou inquired in an almost jest tone.

"**Silence! I'll crush you to paste!**" Tendrils then emerged from the right limb of the creature and slammed Inner Moka into a nearby tree, to which the trunk shattered from the force alone and the vampire soon found herself smashed through several tree trunks.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune cried out in worry as he was lifted away by Kurumu with Yukari upon her back. The combined mass forced the young succubus to struggle in flight and the inability to fly up to higher altitudes.

"Now how the fuck do we stop somethin' THAT big?" Lou asked the group from the arms of Rubi, who struggled with the weight of Mizore as well.

"Rubi-san!" Yukari turned towards the elder witch. "That book is your master's focus isn't it ~Desu?"

"**Stop moving so much!**" Kurumu complained.

"Hai!" Rubi grunted in response. Lou then looked at the mouth which contained not only the perverted form of the master, but also the book as well.

"Talk about 'grabbing victory from the jaws of defeat'." Lou gulped.

At that same moment in time, the master saw Inner Moka rise from the mass of timber with an amused look upon her face. "**Fascinating, you are able to stand even after such an attack? And those crimson irises is only proof of your true form of a vampire: a being that infused their own bodies with energies to give them strength, the same strength that separates them from both monster and humans whom fear them. I think I'll take it!**"

"**You will fail.**" Inner Moka predicted as she used her vampiric strength and agility to climb up a tendril and towards the mouth that held the master. "**No matter how massive or repulsive you become, it will be of little concern to me.**" She declared as she performed a powerful kick upon the disfigured witch master. However, the attack had left her open and soon found herself entangled by vines.

"**Now you are mine.**" The master taunted as her body morphed back from the powerful blow Inner Moka's kick performed earlier. "**Nothing but an insect bite upon my neck. Don't think I only grew in size, but strength as well. To which I will deprive you of!**" The released vampire then felt the painful sting of tentacles that penetrated her skin and dug deep into her flesh.

"**What are you doing to me?**" Inner Moka demanded.

"**As I've said, I'm taking your strength!**" The master answered. "**To be exact, the source of your vampire strength: your blood. With this form, I can rob an unlimited number of creatures, robbing them of their strength and adding them to my own! The very purpose of this spell!**"

"Yamete!" Tsukune cried out as he reached out towards the captured vampire.

"Don't get too close Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu warned in between grunts. "You might get absorbed too!"

"If Moka can't defeat her, how can we ~Desu?" Yukari asked.

"What we fuckin' need to do is get that book away from her or destroy it!" Lou advised. "If we can't use brute strength, then we gotta strategize!"

"Do you have a plan?" Mizore asked.

"Nope, but I'm open to any good plan." A reply that caused many to groan in annoyance. Then, the succubus found herself two more passengers and a slow decent towards the ground as Rubi flew towards her former master.

"**I can feel it...! This phenomenal power flowing into my body, invading it! With it, I will soon become the most powerful creature in this universe!**" The master declared. "**Now then, let's become one, vampire!**" Tendrils then rushed towards Inner Moka's already bound body.

"Yukata-sama, yamete!" Rubi flew to intercept the attack. The tendrils wounded her greatly and destroyed the crystal sphere within the ornate wand that she held. With what magic and strength she had left, she severed the tendrils that bound Inner Moka and pushed her away.

"**You-**" Inner Moka began.

"My wand is broken, and thus I cannot use my magic." Rubi interrupted as she offered her broken wand to the vampire. "That is our greatest weakness as witches." Inner Moka soon landed relatively safely upon the ground with the broken wand in hand, near where Kurumu's wings lost the fight against gravity.

"Xena, the weakness is-" Lou began.

"**I know of that master's weakness, that witch told me.**" Inner Moka interrupted as she held Rubi's broken wand close to her face.

"She did pass on the note that it's the book right?"

"**I had reasoned as much, but the knowledge is useful none the less.**"

"**Why do you continue to act against me Rubi? We had plotted and worked together this vengeance until now! The thought of rebellion never entered your mind, so why?**" Master Yukata demanded.

"Yukata-sama...onegai...stop this slaughter..." Rubi begged in between gasps of pain. "It's over...it's all over..." The elder witch briefly recalled more peaceful memories with her master before she turned towards the newspaper club. "Minnasan (everyone), I beg of you, stop Yukata-sama from-" She could not finish her last request as the pain overwhelmed her mind into darkness.

As a reaction, the gestalt being soon engulfed Rubi's wounded form and swallowed her whole to the horror of the Newspaper Club members below. "**Do not believe that you can defeat me, young ones! You will ALL become apart of me soon enough!**"

"Looks like we gotta do a Trench Run after all." Lou groaned, to the confusion of most of the Newspaper Club.

"Nani?" Mizore asked.

"Star Wars." Lou answered.

"**Rubi's sacrifice should not be made in vain.**" Inner Moka proclaimed, the broken wand pointed straight at Yukata. "**And we should also fulfill her final wish.**"

"**As if you can!**" Yukata roared as tendrils lanced towards the group and forced them to scatter upon broken ground.

"Yo! Snow White!" Lou called for Mizore. "You think you can pin that thing down with ice?"

"I can try, don't expect much." Mizore answered as she summoned all of her strength within her body to summon several pillars of ice to impale the mass and render it immobile.

However, one pillar of ice arced towards the chest mouth of the gestalt being with Inner Moka and Lou atop. "I DIDN'T MEAN WITH US ON IT!" Lou screamed as he held tightly to the vampire's waist for dear life, whom at the same time used this opportunity to ready the wand for a strike at the book.

"**Stop moving so much!**" Inner Moka commanded. "**I can't get a straight shot!**"

"I don't DO fallin', alright?" Then Lou called the vampire's attention forward. "Tentacles ahead!" Inner Moka used the broken wand as an impromptu staff to block and parry the incoming tentacles. Though several drew blood, none were able to capture the vampire.

"**I won't be caught a second time!**" The vampire roared as the ice pillar slammed into the constructed titan, the momentum caused both to fly towards the misshapen form of Yukata with the wand poised and ready to strike.

"**Nani?**" Both Yukata and Inner Moka exclaimed as the wand missed its intended target by centimeter, striking what would have been the lower torso. Instead, it was Lou's right hand that impacted the surface of the book in an effort to stop his forward progress. The impact shattered the gemstone in the center of the book cover and magical energies evaporated from its pages.

"Whoh...that's new." Lou stared at the result, unsure as to what happened since in his mind they had not moved fast enough to cause a gemstone to simply shatter from the impact of a human palm. "What the fuck just happened?"

Inner Moka was just as perplexed, now wondered what secrets this seemingly human boy held as Yukata stared at the broken wand that was once held by Rubi. Neither had enough time to contemplate recent events as the gigantic form had cracked and surged with magical energies.

"Minna! We need to get away as far as we can ~Desu!" Yukari warned the rest of the group.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Lou replied as he carried Inner Moka bridal style, much to the vampire's displeasure and slid down the ice pillar.

"**What are you doing?**" Inner Moka hissed.

"I now just realized how BAD of an idea this was..." Lou admitted before the duo's velocity was increased towards the base of the ice pillar as the American screamed in pure terror. When Lou reached the bottom, the momentum was enough to slam both the human and the vampire into the ground. A momentum to which the vampire intends on taking advantage of as she spun the both of themselves around and ended up with Lou held up in bridal style by Inner Moka's arms as she ran forward and away from the creature.

"And here without a camera to post on YouTube.." Lou complained.

"**You should be more thankful, after what you have done.**" Inner Moka scorned.

"I'll be more thankful if we get out of this alive and in one piece."

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked as Kurumu was forced to carry the weight of three persons, though thankfully with the aid of the little witch whom needed to get away as far as possible.

"That body is comprised of a multitude of creatures held together by magic ~Desu!" Yukari explained. "If that magic is lost, then everything will end up in a massive explosion ~Desu!"

"Wait, what about an explosion?" Lou asked as Inner Moka was able to catch up with the rest of the group. Suddenly the group found themselves grounded from the pressure wave caused by the explosion that was once a constructed monster giant.

* * *

The rays of light soon peaked over the horizon as the Newspaper Club gathered before Witch Hill. All reflected upon the actions of that pre-dawn morning.

"In the end, I couldn't do anything." Tsukune sighed in remorse.

"Well you did what you could." Lou patted the shoulder of his cousin. "That's all we could do."

Before anyone could reply, the sound of vehicle horns could be heard. The group turned to see the familiar school bus and an unknown car approach them. From that car climbed out their club advisor Shizuka Nekonome. "Sorry for the delay!" The teacher then spied upon the aftermath of the battle. "Waa (oh my)! It didn't end without trouble it seemed."

"What do you mean 'without trouble'?" Lou demanded, his voice taught with annoyance as the Newspaper Club members gathered around Nekonome.

"Are you guys a bunch of idiots or are you just doing that as a joke?" The group turned towards the familiar voice of Gin as the werewolf emerged from the bus door with the unconscious form of Rubi in his arms, to the amazement of the other members of the Newspaper Club.

"Rubi-san's alive ~Desu?" Yukari exclaimed.

"**Hehehehe, almost leaves you all speechless eh?**" The bus driver asked as he leaned against the door frame of the bus. "**That witch escaped that explosion unscathed, it seems, and we found her lying unconscious. It would appear that her master used the last of her strength to protect this child.**"

"Rubi-san!" Many of the Newspaper Club exclaimed as they rushed towards the unconscious elder witch's side, glad that she made it out alive. The crimson gem of the rosario, however, turned its gaze towards the American and wondered exactly who was Louis McCorray.

* * *

Next time on Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy: The Introduction of the Public Safety Commission! As if that was a big enough surprise for everyone familiar with the manga...–_-;

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


	12. Student Politis and Hall Monitors

_**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**_

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more then likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

_Chapter 12__: Student Politics and Hall Monitors_

Early in the evening within the common room of the Student Dorms, both Tsukune and Lou were occupied upon the phones and kept their families up to date with their own activities at Monster Academy. It was an otherwise mundane eve of the new school semester.

"Hai (yes) Okaa-san, I did get the money. Arigato (thank you)." Tsukune spoke into the telephone receiver, paused occasionally to hear the reply of his mother on the other end of the line before he continued. "I'm doing fine here!"

"Yeah, yeah, Tsukune and I are doing alright, despite some hickups and setbacks." Lou replied to his own mother through the telephone. "No, no, it's nothin' serious! Just the usual high school junk: school work, social life, yada-yada-yada 'and all that jazz' as Gramps put it. Nothin' to worry about." He paused for a moment before he interrupted. "Geeze louise! I said that I'm sorry for not callin' more often how many times now? How many more do I need to say that I'm sorry before you're convinced that I'm- On second thought, never mind mom, I don't want an exact- Wait, what?...of course Tsukune and I are eatin' well, there's a cafeteria and we got enough food in my room- Nope, he doesn't...Yes, I tried. At least it's relatively edible, it's a major improvement in my eyes-"

Suddenly, Lou was interrupted by a sudden scream of horror from Tsukune's lips. It did not help the American's ear drums in that the two cousins were just a phone booth away from each other. Naturally, Lou's mother strongly insisted on a cause for the scream. "I don't know! Aunt Kasumi probably said something embarrassin' and Tsukune simply reacted, you know how she is!" Lou then held his tongue as he listened to another question from his mother. "Alright, I'll ask."

Tsukune then heard Lou's high pitched whistle, to which he responded. "Hai, Lou-kun?"

"Mom want's tah know if you guys are still able to come over for Christmas and New Years."

"Aa (oh), let me ask." Tsukune then returned to his own phone call, relayed the inquiry before he answered back. "Okaa-san and Otoo-san are able so far, but Uncle Sado and Aunt Risa may not be able to, but it's still possible."

"Gotcha!" Lou raised a thumb at Tsukune before he returned to his own call and repeated the information. "Yeah, I'm doin' alright. Made friends, joined the School Newspaper, nothin' much...yeah, I'll send yah a copy when I get the chance- Could you please tell Mary that I am NOT hookin' up with the local schoolgirls! I had enough problems state side as is!" He paused for a few moments before he spoke once more. "Anyway, I gotta go now. We gotta leave early tomorrow to give out the latest issue- No, they don't distribute it at the classes unfortunately. I don't know, you'd have a better chance getting an answer from the cat." The American then stopped to listen to his mother's reply. "Yeah, I know. That's why I said that. Anyway, I'll talk to yah soon. Bye-"

"BOO!" The pink haired vampire, who had quietly snuck up upon the cousins when they were on the phone, suddenly exclaimed as a joke. The joke was a success as both Lou and Tsukune screamed bloody murder in response. "Did I scare you both?"

"Damned nearly gave me a heart attack, Pinkie!" Lou exclaimed just before he realized that he has not hung up the phone yet. "Calm down mom! It's just Pinkie- I mean Moka, one of my friends here. Mom? Are you alright? You're breathin' right?"

"W-what are you doing down here Moka-san?" Tsukune asked, his heart still raced from the adrenaline rush.

"Well it was time to eat so I thought I come down early." Moka answered innocently. It was at that time that Tsukune noticed that the vampire had worn a casual dress and looked impressively cute and attractive in the attire.

"Were you and Lou-kun talking to your mothers just now?"

"Hai. Anno (well)..." Tsukune rambled.

"They sound very sweet." Moka replied. "Someday, I'd like to go to your house and meeting your mother, Tsukune." To which Tsukune barely passed out, attempted to control such thoughts that concerned a girl in his own room. "Or...Is that not possible, since your family and Lou's are from another world and I'm a monster?"

"Mom, do you mind puttin' me on speaker for a bit?" Lou began, interrupted Tsukune's response to the vampire's worry. Lou thanked his mother and took a deep breath before he declared, "MICK, DONT'CHA DARE GO INTO MY ROOM! Seriously, what is it with you gay guys and bunk beds anyway? Do you have any idea how WRONG it is to clean up my own brother's and his boyfriend's spooge?Besides, Tsukune bunks there as well when he's over- NO! He would definitely mind if yah do! And so would I- I am NOT puttin' him on the phone! Just stay out of there alright? You got your own god damned ro- Sorry mom, got carried away." Lou apologized. "Anyway, talk to yah all soon, love yah, bye." Lou then hung the phone and turned back to Tsukune and Moka. "Anyway, what's the occasion Pinkie?"

"Um...dinner?" Moka replied with her face flushed with crimson. The young vampire had yet to recover from the recent argument over the phone.

"Anyway Moka-san," Tsukune began when he turned back to the pinkette vampire. "I'm sure that Okka-san and Otto-san would love to meet with you."

"What date are you two talkin' about?" The inquiry made by Lou caused the other two to blush an even deeper shade of red. "What? What did I say?"

"It's nothing like that." Tsukune defended, though the pinkette vampire felt a hint of disappointment. "Moka-san just stated that she would like to meet our families."

"You sure Pinkie'll be able to survive THAT particular encounter with mah folks mentally without sufferin' Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome or somethin'?" Lou asked, almost in jest but mostly in caution. "I mean I know that she's a vamp and all, but even THEY have limits."

"Give theme some credit, Lou-kun, they're not that bad."

Lou paused, with a look of disbelief upon his face. "You sure we're talkin' about the same group of people?"

"Yeah, sorry, wishful delusion."

"Can't say I blame yah." Lou then turned towards Moka. "Anyway, let's get us some chow." Moka nodded and the trio then headed towards the dormitory cafeteria for the evening meal. Unbeknownst to the cousins, Moka had heard the earlier mention of a Christmas visit between the two and mentally stored the information.

* * *

"You know," Tsukune began as the two had sat down with their dinner at one of the many tables of the cafeteria. "It's kind of like everything so far is going too well for me. I'm almost scare- itai!"

"Are you TRYIN' to jinx us?" Lou exclaimed as he pulled back his right hand that had just slapped the back of the head of his own cousin. "We're walkin' on egg shells as is!"

"Despite our 'problem'," Tsukune argued back. "We're still able to not only survive, but get to know Moka-san, Kurumu-chan, and the others. Now I'm glad that we went to Monster Academy, don't you?" Moka, while she listened to the exchanged, blushed from Tsukune's words.

"Careful about what you say, Couz'," Lou warned. "There's still two more semesters and two more years ahead of us."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. And we'll be having lots of fun times and share many memories with Moka-san and the others until graduation." Tsukune then turned back to Moka. "Tadashii (right), Moka-san?"

Moka paused for a moment before she replied. "Hai, the both of you will do fine. Everything will work out." The vampire smiled.

"Yeah, knock on wood." Lou then rapped his knuckles against the surface of the table. "This is real wood, right?"

"Like Moka-san said, everything will work out." Tsukune reassured his cousin. "And everyone will love the Summer Break issue of the newspaper."

"Hai!" Moka recalled. "It'll really be great if everyone read the latest issue and be inspired!"

"Not hungry Pinkie?" Lou then drew direction towards Moka's still filled tray of dinner items.

"Hai, it's not a good idea to eat so light when there's much to do tomorrow." Tsukune added.

"For some reason, I don't have much of an appetite. Maybe I'm not feeling too well?" This statement drew the attention of the cousins.

"Daijoobu desu ka (are you okay), Moka-san?" Tsukune asked with concern.

"Maybe you should just skip class and just take a rest? You might have caught somethin' during the trip." Lou advised.

Moka then realized just why she had felt so lethargic as of late. "Sou ka (I see), it's because I haven't feed upon either of you in so long a time!" Tsukune nearly slammed his head against the table in shock while Lou slapped his own forehead.

"You know, we REALLY shouldn't be surprised about this by now." Lou groaned. Some time later, after a rather tense and thrilling game of Rock, Papers, Scissors between the cousins, it was decided that Lou should donate his blood to the bank of Moka Akashiya. Naturally, and unsurprisingly, the American found the experience to be uncomfortable and painful as his howls echoed into the evening.

* * *

Early in the morning, the Newspaper Club had assembled their tables before the school gate and prepared to distribute the latest edition of the school newspaper.

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" Lou called out as he waved a folded up copy of the newspaper in the air to attract attention. "Special Summer Break Edition! Featuring a detailed account of the Newspaper Club's exploits in the Human World!"

"Please take a copy!"Moka offered an issue to a passing student, who accepted. "Arigato (thank you)!"

Soon enough, there were lines of students that awaited their own copy of the latest edition of the school newspaper. Several were amazed from the fact that the Newspaper Club were given permission to enter the human world. The majority, particularly the male student population, had more ulterior motives as the idols of Monster Academy were but a breath away and would take the excuse to simply be near them.

"Sugoi (wow)!" Tsukune exclaimed. "We're barely keeping up with the demand!"

"You do know 'why', right Couz'?" Lou asked Tsukune in English.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune replied in English.

"Do the math. We have here three of the more popular femme fatales upon campus, four if you include them lolicons among us. Gettin' the paper is simply an excuse to get close to 'em, or did yah forget how extremely pissed off they are at us just for bein' near em?"

"Iie (no), I haven't-" Tsukune began.

"And speaking of lolicons, it's your turn to keep em at bay from Sabrina here." The American then handed his cousin a folded up chair.

"Nani (what)? Why me? It's your turn anyway!"

"Oi! I donated blood last night, the least you could do is this!"

"That's only because you lost!" Tsukune argued back. Off in the distance, the Newspaper Club president was occupied with his own copy of the newspaper.

* * *

A few minutes have past and Ginei finally decided to approach his Newspaper Club to inquire upon their current progress.

"Half of the copies have already been given away!" The pinkette vampire answered. "It makes me feel so happy!"

"Why don't you help us out with handing out the newspaper Gin-sempai?" Tsukune offered.

"No way, boring work is for underlings- ACK!" The werewolf soon found his left ear in the hands of an annoyed Louis, once again.

"No, 'boring' work is for those who want to keep their ear lobes." The American threatened.

"D-demo (but) I'm the Club Presi- ITAI! I'll help! I'll help!" Gin agreed after a half-twist incentive from Lou.

"Glad that you're in such a charitable mood, Horn Dog." Lou replied just after he freed Gin's ear from torture.

"He's only interested in perverted stuff, like a stray dog in heat ~Desu." Yukari joked. "One would really have to force Horn Dogu-sempai to really work ~Desu."

"No argument from moi here."

Gin then marched up to the young witch and poked her in her chest. "Says the flat-chested girl who's only good at bad mouthing people."

"Chotto (hey), I'm famous for my flat-chestedness ~Desu!" Yukari deafened.

"Among the lolicons at least." Lou added.

"Well then how about I rub that chest of yours and help you grow a better rack?" The werewolf offered.

"Three, two, one and," Lou paused for a moment when he heard the familiar sound of metal impacting skull. "Just like clockwork."

"Geeze, you think he would have learned by now!" Kurumu complained.

"It is not life as we know it." Lou joked, however before anyone else would respond, a commotion was heard from the group. They turned their attention towards a group of students that wore black attire that gave off a sinister aura as they approached the Newspaper Club.

"Yabai (crap), it's the Black Suits." Gin cursed once his senses gathered enough to understand the threat before the club.

"'Black Suits'?" Lou questioned.

"Who are they?" Tsukune asked as well.

The group of black attire students then stopped before the stand. The presumed leader then greeted with a polite bow. "Aisatsu (salutations)...! I am Kuyou, manager of the Public Safety Commission. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"The who?" Lou arched an eyebrow before he shook his head. "Whatever, would you like a newspaper?" The American offered, only to find the issue burst into flames. In a panic, Lou threw the combusted article to the ground and stamped out the flames. "Yah know, a simple 'no' would have sufficed."

"So you're the ones in charge of keeping the peace of the school? Is there anything we can-" Moka was interrupted when Gin raised an arm before the vampire. "Gin-sempai?"

"I have already looked over this issue and, though the writing is excellent and well done, there is one issue that disturbs me: Who gave you permission to distribute this materiel upon school grounds? We have not inspected the articles within!" Kuyou demanded.

"Alright, for the first question, the faculty pretty much gave us permission. Seein' as that we're workin' on the 'school paper' and all. And the inspection thing isn't your job." The statement caused many gasps from the crowd and Gin in particular while it simply frustrated many of the Public Safety Commission members. "That would be our club advisor, Miss Nekonome's job. And if she, a member of the Academy Faculty, has no objections to the articles then common sense should dictate that it should be suitable to the student body, correct?"

"It shouldn't be that surprising that a gaijin like yourself would not understand how our school operates. However, it still cannot be forgiven that it causes much problems with us?" Kuyou exclaimed. "When a gang such as you selfishly it wants and disturbs the peace and order of this academy! Don't you understand? We're the only force that is keeping the peace here! If you want to do any more of these 'activities' the you should get permission from the Public Safety Commission without fail!"

"First of all, we're not a 'gang' as you accuse us. We're a club." Lou corrected. "And second, I'm still not hearin' a clear response to my question earlier. If the faculty, who mind you have a higher say-so then a student, have no problems with the newspaper then why should you guys?"

"As the manager of the Public Safety Commission, guardians of peace and order within Monster Academy, it is because I say so!"

"Yeah, that's a REAL solid fuckin' answer right there." Lou countered. "'Because I say so'? Please! If a parent can't get THAT to work on a teenager, what makes you think it'll work with you?"

"If you want to make it any more difficult, fine. We can do this the hard way." Kuyou then snapped his fingers, an action that signaled the other members of the Public Safety Commission posse to tear up the stand.

"Yamete (stop it)! We're only passing out newspapers!" Kurumu approached the posse despite Gin's protest, only to find that her right wrist is bound by a strange, sticky thread that was spat out by one of the female members.

"It appears that the Newspaper Club is filled with low-lifes, as always." The female member scorned.

"Take's one to know one." Lou countered.

"What was that?" The female member demanded.

"Let me repeat myself: It takes a low-life to know a low-life. Isn't that correct, little ol' Widow Peak?"

"OLD?"

"L-Lou-kun?" The succubus felt the pinch of emotional hurt and betrayal. "How could you?"

The American then leaned towards Kurumu and whispered. "Pamela, shut UP! I'm tryin' to win an argument for yah!" He then turned back towards the female member. "So what's the answer? Is she a low-life and thus you are one as well for recognizin' one or is she not?"

The female member growled before she spoke once again. "Defending a stupid and indecent looking girl. It appears that the Newspaper Club hasn't changed at all since last year."

"Last year?" Tsukune repeated, which caused the werewolf to go silent.

"If none of you wish for this 'incident' to escalate any more than it has, then I suggest that request our permission next time." Kuyou warned.

"Right, whatever 'Dot Brow'." Lou waved the group off.

"Nani (what)?"

"Yeah, what's left of your eyebrows. What, you were too high to finish the job of shavin' your eyebrows off or somethin'?" A few of the bystanders dared to silently giggle. "Here's a fashion tip: Let 'em grow."

Before any of the Public Safety Commission could respond to the American's jest, Shizuka Nekonome had appeared upon the scene. "Is there something the matter?" The teacher almost innocently inquired.

"It's not worth our time." Kuyou ordered his posse to retreat for the moment, not wishing to attract the attention of the Academy Faulty. When it was seen that there was not much to do that warrant the intervention of an Academy teacher, Nekonome left the scene as well.

When the Public Safety Commission were out if sight and earshot, Lou then rolled up a newspaper and began to physically abuse Tsukune's skull. "Why didn't you stop me? Do you have any idea how bad that could have turned out if Teach here didn't show up? Didn't you care that we're family? Am I not worth protectin'?"

"Itai (ow)! Yamete! Lou-kun, onegai!" Tsukune pleaded.

"It wasn't wise to provoke them in the first place, Lou-kun." Gin advised. "Though they may have been formed by the Academy with the best of intentions to keep the monster population from being out of control, they've become corrupt and abusive of the powers given to them and devolved into nothing more then a gang of thugs. I guess the closest description for you is that they're a more aggressive, militant version of Hall Monitors."

"Hall Monitors?" Lou questioned. "There's no fuckin' way they're Hall Monitors. They don't even look the part! No suspenders! No pocket protectors! Not even geeky-lookin' glasses!"

"You mean that they're the Academy Student Police?" Tsukune inquired, but then a though wormed itself into his mind. "Wait, this was the first time I ever seen them."

"That's because they don't DO anything." Gin answered. "They're only en-force if someone does something that they don't agree with. When they said that we needed their permission, they want us to pay them off."

"I can't believe that they're getting away with something like that!" Moka exclaimed with shock and disbelief.

"It's beyond our control." Gin advised. "We don't to anger them any more then we've already have. We'll have to burn all of the copies in order to appease them."

"Burn them all?" Kurumu yelled out.

"But we've already handed out half of them already." Mizore added.

"I don't care, we gotta burn them all! We gain nothing from picking a losing battle with them, so it's best not to get involved with old fights- ITAI!" Gin found his ear in the twisted hold of the American, again.

"Speakin' of 'old fights', you mind enlightenin' us with the history of this club of ours? Particularly that of the previous year or did you have a reason not to?" Lou almost threatened.

"I was gonna tell you guys, I swear!" The werewolf defended while in pain. Unbeknown to the rest of the Newspaper Club, their activities were observed by a hostile pair of eyes.

* * *

"What a loser!" Kurumu complained as the group ate their lunches at one of the outdoor dining tables. "Gin-sempai isn't even thinking like a man! And why is he the first to leave, again?"

"No complaints here." Lou agreed.

"Hai, not very reliable ~Desu." Yukari added as she hugged his left arm.

"Mind the personal space, Sabrina." The American gently pushed the little witch away and off his arm.

"If he doesn't have the backbone to do it, then I'll distribute the newspaper myself if I have to!" Kurumu declared. "We don't have to burn them all!"

"For one thing, they're technically recyclable."

"Burning them isn't ecologically sound anyway ~Desu!" The little witch added as she latched onto Lou's arm yet again.

"Again, personal space." Lou gently pushed Yukari off his arm once more.

"Demo, Gin-sempai probably has good reason for us to do this." Moka reasoned in another attempt to keep the peace within the group.

"No way! His head is too full of perverted thoughts!"

"Never spoke a purer truth from your lips, Pamela." Lou complimented.

"Chotto, we should just calm down and-" Moka's plea was interrupted when Kurumu embraced Tsukune into her bosom.

"Fine then, I won't ask for YOUR help Moka-san." The succubus then turned her attention towards the American's cousin. "Let's go Tsukune-kun."

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka exclaimed.

"And what makes you think that you can do it alone, boob monster?" Mizore teased, an action which caused the succubus to grow frustrated.

"That's right! That girl must have hit a bulls eye when she said that you were all boobies and no brains ~Desu!" Before either the yuki onna nor the little witch knew what happened, they both received swift and powerful knocks to their skulls from the bluenette.

Kurumu hmphed and dragged Tsukune with her. Lou then sighed and turned towards the vampire. "Pinkie, you might as well take them two to the Infirmary. I'll keep an eye on our now hot blooded succubus comrade here."

"Lou-kun?" Moka questioned, but the American left before he offered a reply.

* * *

"Tsukune-kun, even if its just the two of us, let's do our best at handing out the newspaper, ookee (okay)?" Kurumu askedTsukune with the box of newspapers in her arms.

"I think we should go back with everyone else." Tsukune advised. "We should talk this over."

"Iie, it's not my fault that they're afraid of a bunch of Student Police."

"We should at least talk about this with Gin-sempai."

"The Horn Dog does need to explain himself after all." Lou finally caught up with the duo.

"Lou-kun!" Kurumu and Tsukun exclaimed.

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on the two of you." Lou explained. For some strange reason, the feeling of both Tsukune and Lou alone with her made the succubus excited and glad. "Especially you, Pamela."

And like the autumn leaves blown within the wind, so did Kurumru's warm and fuzzy feeling. "Nani?"

"Well one of us has to be the wise one to drag the rest into retreat." Before the American could get a response, the box of newspapers that was within Kurumru's grasp was violently taken away by sticky threads. Pulled towards the conjurer herself, the Public Safety Commission female member that had jested the succubus earlier that morning. "Seriously, what's with you and the loogies, Widow Peak?"

"It's Kaito!" The female member corrected from her suspended rope of thread high amongst the trees. "And it would appear that none of you wish to be good little students. Nothing but foolishness, Newspaper Club. It now falls upon me to crush you here and now once and for all!"

"Since when did we find ourselves in some poorly written manga?" The American scratched his head in confusion, though some would believe that it was in jest. Kaito then slid down a thread and stood before the school incinerator.

"Damare (stop)! Why are you doing this?" Tsukune demanded. "Why are you treating us like enemies? We didn't do anything-"

"It's too late for apologies, or perhaps you didn't know...?" Kaito smirked. "We have observed the Newspaper Club from last year and long before, they were a threat to the Public Safety Commission. The previous members of the Newspaper Club last year had delusions of grandeur, foolishly believing that they could change the academy themselves with their newspaper. For whatever 'reason' they had, they used their newspaper articles to unjustly criticize us. It forced our hand to purge that club to the brink of folding!" Both Tsukune and Kurumu were shocked from the information given to them. "This academy is a maelstrom of various monster species and it has only remained safe for all due to the control of the Public Safety Commission! The Newspaper Club, though through its ignorance oppose us deserves to be destroyed! "

"Wow..." Lou stood there, almost amazed. "You know, all you needed was a leather seat and a Persian Cat and you'd fit the profile of a Bond villain perfectly! You even did your own monologue."

"How dare you mock me?"

"And protectors of the peace? Please! You haven't done squat since I've been here!" Lou continued. "Where were you when one of our friends was assaulted by a bully who would have no doubt raped her if we hadn't helped her? Where were you when a defenseless little girl was about to be eaten alive by her own classmates just for being different? Or what about when Ishigami turned all those girls to stone for her private collection, were you bunch just twitting your thumbs? Fuck, there's even a guy spray paintin' a dick on the wall just behind you and you're letting him get away with it!"

"Nani?" Kaito turned around to find the offender the American had pointed out. However, upon the observation that there was none that defaced school property and the sounds of foot steps that quickly approached her did she realize the ruse but not soon enough as the box was taken from her arms by Lou himself.

"Hehe! Too easy!" Lou chuckled as he walked back to Kurumu and Tsukune, who were still shocked at how easy Kaito had fallen for such a trick.

Tsukune was the first to recover and plead with the Public Safety Commission officer. "Onegai! We have absolutely no intentions of fighting you! We have done nothing to be attacked by you, so please let us continue our club activities like normal! Just leave the Newspaper Club alone!"

"..leave you...alone...?" Keito's eyebrows twitched just moments before she shot out a sticky thread that captured the box of newspapers and ripped them from the American's arms.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Lou complained.

"Watch your mouth!" Keito lifted the box of newspapers in the air, ready to throw them into the incinerator. "Who do you think you're talking to you brats?"

"Wait!" Lou interrupted. "Before you do anything rash, answer me this: does Dot Brow have any girlfriends or something?"

"His name is Kuyou, get his name right! And what does THAT have anything to do with this?" Keito inquired fiercely.

"Then explain to me why he's locking lips with a first year girl?" Lou pointed out.

"Wow, he doesn't look like a bad kisser at all!" Kurumu added. It was enough evidence to Keito to turn her head away from the trio, once more she learned too late that she was tricked again when Lou took the box away from her.

"Twice! Hahahahaha!" Lou laughed out loud, joined by the succubus' triumphant face.

"It sure didn't take a lot to fool her!" Kurumu giggled.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Lou-kun, even if it was funny." Tsukune advised behind poorly controlled laughs.

"Of course it was funny! Did you see the look on her face? Granted, it was just half of her face, but did you see her face?" Those words from the American had only increased the anger and frustration within Kaito. Then Lou turned back towards the Public Safety Commission. "Alright, I'm sorry that I pulled them jokes on yah. Here, why don't I give this back to yah?"

Kaito then reached out her own hands to grab the box the American offered. "At least you are reasonable enough to-" All she grasped onto was thin air when Lou pulled the box out of her reach.

"Psych! Bwahahahahahahaha!" Lou laughed heartily as he turned back towards the duo. "Thrice! That's three fuckin' times now!"

"I ca- I can't breath!" Tsukune could barely stand upon his two feet. "Too funny!"

Finally, Kaito snapped as she conjured a sticky thread that latched onto the box and, in one fluid motion, ripped the accursed article from the Amercan's arms and into the incinerator. Clearly, the monster girl did not take to the jokes well.

"Kyaa! The newspapers!" The succubus exclaimed.

"Talk about a sore loser! And here I was havin' fun too." Lou complained. Then Kaito spat out three sticky threads that wrapped themselves around the trio's wrists. "Oi! You know how unsanitary THAT is?"

"You think the three of you could do that to me and get away with it?" Kaito exclaimed.

"Well kind-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lou, Tsukune, and Kurumu soon found themselves flung against the trunk of a tree, the breath knocked out of their lungs. Then the American found himself flung into the refuge heap like so much trash while the succubus and his cousin were bound by sticky threads. "Uncle..." He wheezed out due to the suddenness and pain.

"Lou-kun!" Both Tsukune and Kurumu struggled from their bonds in an attempt to save the American as Kaito approached him.

"No, no, no." Kaito taunted them both. "If you want me to release you, you will have to be far more obedient. But you!" She then turned back to Lou. "You will pay for what you did to me!" From underneath her shirt, spider-like legs began to emerge.

"W-wait a second!" Lou squeaked out of fear. "Y-you can't change into your true form! You said that you guys enforced the Academy Rules-"

"**The Public Safety Commission is exempt from such rule, if it meant the protection of the academy's peace and order.**" Kaito explained as her body morphed and revealed that she was, in fact a Jorougumo, a spider-like monster.

"Figures...That's fuckin' fair..." Lou groaned before his arachniphobia took hold of his rational mind once again as Kaito spun her webbing around the American to ensure that he could not escape.

"**Don't even think of struggling, you cannot escape this web of mine.**" the spider woman threatened as her mouth disfigured into insect-like mandibles. "**You will all see the fate of those who defy us, and ESPECIALLY those who make fools of us when I suck all of your bodily fluids!**"

"Eeeek! Plan B!" Lou squealed as he reflexively and swiftly kicked his leg into Kaito's crotch. "OW! Motha Fucker!" He yelped in pain as Kaito collapsed from the pain of impact in such a sensitive area.

"Lou-kun!" Moka appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, as she pushed Kaito's still recovering spider body off of the American and sent the Jorougumo a good distance away from the group. "Are you all alright?" The vampire asked in concern.

"What the fuck is her cunt made out of, adamantium? Shit, I think I fuckin' fractured all of my leg bones!" Lou cursed in pain.

Kaito coughed as she forced herself upon her spider legs to see the vampire try to free the American. "**How dare you!**" She gasped.

"If it's any consolation, I think I'll be limpin' for the rest of the fuckin' semester!" Lou shot back before Kaito spun webbing that entangled the right arm of the pink headed vampire.

"**You scum! To raise your hand against the Public Safety Commission warrants the death penalty!**" Kaito raised a spider leg, ready to impale the vampire. Moka screamed in terror as both Tsukune and Kurumu yelled out in vain. The leg then struck the back of Lou, heavily wounded him in addition to sever the webbing that bonded his arms together.

"L-Lou!" Moka cried out as the American collapsed against her frame with one hand upon the rosario. "Why did you take that hit for-"

"Actually, I was tryin' to push the both of us away..." Lou hissed in pain. "Didn't work out too well obviously." Then he yanked the silver cross from its chain before he collapsed into her arms. "Alright, nighty night time for me..."

"**You brats! How far will you go to defy me?**" Kaito exclaimed in fury to find that the pink headed Moka had transformed into her silver haired true form. Due to the awe and terror that flowed through her body and mind, the Jorougumo realized that the released vampire was still bounded to her by her webbing. With a devilish grin upon her arachnid face, she yanked upon the webbing to bring the vampire close to her for a deadly blow.

To her horror, Inner Moka did not move a centimeter. "**Nani?**"

"**How dare you do this to Louis!**" Moka growled. "**You dare harm them and EXPECT to get away with it?**"

"**M-matte (wait), I was wrong!**" Kaito pleaded. "**To raise your hand against us will only bring the rest of the Newspaper Club into deeper trouble! I'm sure I will let you walk away from this-**" The Jorougumo was unable to complete her offer as Inner Moka pulled Kaito towards her close enough to deliver a powerful kick to the monster girl. Kaito then landed unceremoniously into the trash heap.

"**You are wrong. Putting your hand on me will not allow you to walk away. Now know your place.**" Inner Moka lectured before she turned and freed Tsukune and Kurumu.

"Moka-san." Tsukune explained.

"**We still need to bring your cousin to the Infirmary.**" Inner Moka advised before she carried Lou in her arms.

"But mommy, I don't wanna wear a bonnet, I'm a boy..." Lou complained in his pain-induced delirium. The words caused the two monster girls to look upon the American with confused looks before the turned towards Tsukune.

"**Do you care to explain that?**" Inner Moka asked.

"It's a vow of secrecy." Tsukune answered.

* * *

Next time on Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy: The Public Safety Commission and the Newspaper Club square off in a confrontation that will- oh who am I kidding? We all know how it'll end.

Or do we?

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


	13. Punishments and Revelations

_**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**_

Now that's a record: Two new chapters in one day?

Feels nice to finally have that hurdle behind me. Oh and before I forget:

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more then likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

_Chapter 13__: Punishment and Revelations_

"Bakas (idiots)!" Ginei Morioka at his Newspaper Club. Clearly today was not one of his better days. "You're saying that not only did you start something with the Public Safety Commission, but you actually beat one of them up?"

"To be fair, it was in self defense-" Lou began, the ache in his back still ever present.

"It still doesn't change the fact at how deep in shit we're all in!" Gin interrupted a he pointed at the flow chart drawn upon the black board. "Didn't I say that getting involved against them would be trouble or did that just flow out of your empty heads? The Public Safety Commission is a violent gang formed at the very heart of Japan's monster population, rotten all the way up to Kuyou at the top! They have the power to do whatever they please and they will do whatever they want!"

The werewolf then grabbed Moka's shoulders and brought her body closer to his own. "I don't know what I'll do if my beloved Moka-san got hurt because of you idiots and your crusade against them!"

"Actually it was Moka-san that did the fighting." Kurumu corrected.

"And let's not forget about a certain Horn Dog's inability to warn us about bad blood between them and us in the first place." Lou, miraculously, crossed the distance between him and Gin and with fluid motion, grabbed and twisted the werewolf's ear. The pain was enough to release the pink headed vampire from his grasp.

"Itai (ow)! I said that I was sorry, you didn't have to twist it THAT hard!" Gin pleaded.

"Actually that's just the pain doin' that." Lou hissed, freed Gin's ear from his grasp as he rubbed his back to rid himself the pain as best as possible.

"Gomen ne (I'm sorry) Lou-kun, I did my best with my magic ~Desu." Yukari was almost in tears as she saw her beloved American in pain while Moka could only look on and recall how Lou protected her.

"It's alright, I'll manage, somehow- OW!" Lou yelped from the sudden pain that forced him to lean against the podium gently.

"And you wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't- ITAI!" Gin was interrupted once more when Lou used his left hand to twist the werewolf's ear.

"And again, you not tellin' us got us here in the fuckin' first place." Lou then released Gin before he turned his attention towards the pinkette vampire. "And I know that look Pinkie. Don't blame yourself, I did what I thought was for the best of us. Fuck, you'd do it too if you were in my shoes."

"Lou-kun." Moka was emotionally touched by the American's words, a reaction that caused pinches of jealousy within Tsukune.

"Besides, by my count it was suppose to be Couz's turn to be horribly wounded protectin' yah." Lou half joked, the moment completely ruined.

"And how come Moka-san likes you more than me, what's wrong with you?" Gin exploded in jealousy.

"Because you're a super perv' and I ain't- OW! Watch the wound!" Lou scolded as the werewolf dragged the American towards the door frame.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the Commission so that you'll fess up to everything and they give you the death penalty!" Gin growled, only to be punched in the face by Lou.

"Back stabbin' cock bite!" Lou cursed just as the door slid open to reveal Kuyou and his posse.

"It's far too late for that, Newspaper Club." Kuyou smirked.

"What the fuck do you want now, Dot Brow-"

"It's Kuyou!"

"Not with them brows."

The manager of the Public Safety Commission cleared his throat, and his frustration, before he continued. "You have raised your hand against the Public Safety Commission, you are prepared to face judgment, are you not?"

"Would you take 'no' for an answer?"

"It was just a quarrel, was it not?" Gin, surprisingly, defended. "That shouldn't be a big enough reason to shut down the Newspaper Club."

"...A quarrel..? Silence!" Kuyou demanded before he turned his attention towards both Lou and Moka. "Akashiya Moka, McCorray Louis-"

"It's Louis McCorray-" Lou corrected.

Kuyou growled in frustration before he continued. "You two are charged with assault against Kaito, a Public Safety Commission officer and inflicting wounds upon her. It would be wise to come with us, preferably without resistance."

"For the record, it was in self defense." Lou noted.

"If we go, will you leave the rest of the Newspaper Club alone?" Moka offered, much to the surprise of Tsukune.

"Nani (what)? But it was Kaito who attacked us! Please let Moka-san go-"

"Aono Tsukune, you are coming with us as well." Kuyou interrupted as bokken swords were aimed at the surprised Tsukune.

"Great, what now?" Lou groaned in annoyance.

"Naze (why)?" Kurumu cried out. "Why are you involving Tsukune-kun!"

"Onegai (please), I'm the one that did it! Please leave Tsukune go!" Moka pleaded.

"Nothing but simpletons...do you not know of this boy's secret? Or that of his American cousin?" Kuyou teased, which grabbed the attention of the Newspaper Club. "They're both suspected of being human!"

'Crap!' The same curse flowed through the minds of the cousins.

"That's impossible! There's no way there could be a human at the academy!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Y-yeah!" Lou stumbled in this attempt to take advantage of the situation. "What proof do you have that both of us are even human? I demand that we see our accuser at once!"

"We don't have time for such foolishness, bring them in." Kuyou ordered.

"Yamete (stop it)! That's not true! Let them go!" The succubus attempted to free the cousins but she was prevented by a burst of strong supernatural aura that erupted from Kuyou.

"Move." The police manager ordered. All of the members of the Newspaper Club felt the sudden gush of supernatural aura, all but Lou who was confused by the reaction of his cohorts.

"What? What did I miss?" Lou asked in a dumbfounded fashion. This reaction caught Kuyou's attention, he arched an eyebrow in interest before he spoke once again.

"As if we haven't tried to shut down this club last year. Each and every one of you are nothing more than hooligans who can't learn from past mistakes." Kuyou teased before he turned back to his posse. "Let's go."

* * *

The cousins and Moka were lead deep into the headquarters of the Public Safety Commission, deep into what was considered the dungeon level of the complex. The minds of the trio were occupied in how their secret was blown and how they can escape this predicament. Their thoughts numerously interrupted by the pleas and demands of the prisoners of the cells to be released.

"**How dare you falsely throw me into this cell you bastard!**" One imprisoned student roared as one hand transformed into an enormous claw, aimed at a seemingly defenseless Kuyou. "**Release me Kuyou!**"

Suddenly the student was enveloped by flames. Flames emitted by the Public Safety Commission manager. "You low class monster, was this ALL that you plan to do with the likes of me?" Kuyou then maneuvered his leg through the bars of the cells and stepped upon the now burned monster. "We are the protectors of the peace at this academy, the sacred keepers of justice. Those who turn against us are those who turn against this very academy, such evildoers must be purged in the name of justice. To make the academy a beautiful place for those who obey the law."

The Public Safety Commission manager then turned towards the cousins. "Now then, why don't you two show your true forms just like this infidel of peace and order here? As monsters, it should be easy so it's time to stop pretending. Reveal your true forms, if that is even possible."

"Yeah, um, Dot Brow-" Lou began.

"It's Kuyou!"

"Whatever. You see, the truth is that we're very low class monsters, Tsukune and I. I mean we're so low class that this," The American waved his arms to present his body. "Is our true form. I know, surprising right? I doubt that many monsters would know of our kind, what with how we aren't that much different from humans." Kuyou ignored much of the Foreign Exchange Student, but instead focused upon the gold band upon Lou's right hand. He could not help but think back to how only he was the only one of the accursed Newspaper Club to not be affected by his aura. If Louis McCorray is indeed a monster, then he would be a valuable, powerful ally to the Public Safety Commission. If human, then he would have to interrogate this boy to learn the secrets as to how a mere human could even ignore the aura of a powerful supernatural monster such as himself. Either way, he will get answers. "It's just an honest mistake, everyone does it now and then so if you could-"

Kuyou snapped his fingers and Lou soon found his arms restrained. "Hey! What the fuck?" Then the manager slipped off the American's ring, much to the former owner's displeasure. "Give that back you Hitler wanna be!"

"Now that you are without your seal, it should be EASY to transform into your true self." The statement from Kuyou caused shock and surprise amongst the trio. "We are not as ignorant as you portray us, we know that the removal of Akashiya's rosario releases her true self so it should only be logical that a ring such as this performs the same function." Upon closer inspection, the manager found that the inner circumference of the ring had three sets of symbols: a pictogram of a seven-armed candelabrum, a hexagram, the monogram of an 'X' superimposed upon the letter P, a geometric cross, a pictogram of a crescent moon and five pointed star, and three interlocked rings. "Now why don't you reveal your true selves since there are no longer any barriers to overcome?"

Naturally, there was no transformations from either of the cousins. "Do yo enjoy wasting my time?" Kuyou roared as he kicked Tsukune in the stomach with such force that he crashed into one of the cell bars.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out.

"Fucker!" Lou cursed as Tsukune crawled back onto his feet.

"What? Is your true form that revolting, such a sight of embarrassment before all these monsters before us?" Then Kuyou smirked. "Or is it because you CAN'T? That because you both are human?" He then grabbed a handful of Tsukune's hair and slammed his head against the cell bar.

"Yamete!" Moka cried out as she rushed towards Tsukune's side. "Stop hurting Tsukune like that, he's-" However her please were interrupted by a swift kick to the stomach by Kuyou.

"You little fuck- oof!" Lou spat out saliva and some blood when one of the Public Safety Commission officers punched him in the stomach.

"This isn't what we promised Kuyou." The trio turned towards the familiar voice of Hitomi Ishigami as she stepped forth from the shadows of the already dimly lit dungeon chamber. "What will you do if they really did die?"

"Yeah! Listen to reason!" Lou pleaded.

"It should be me to kill them, and how will I if you take it too far and they expire before I ever get my hands upon them? They took everything away from me: my position, my honor, they even cut my hair. I'm the one who has the right to kill them! I won't be satisfied until I skin them alive, dismember them, and bash their skulls in with rocks!" Ishigami declared.

"On second thought," Lou began. "Don't listen to her."

* * *

Some time has past and the cousins along with Moka found their broken bodies upon a pile of refuse in the corner of some forgotten basement-like room within the headquarters of the Public Safety Commission. Alone with Kuyou and Ishigami.

"It looks like the two of you really are human." Ishigami sneered as she crouched before the cousins. "Which means that I can have my revenge by killing you before the entire school." The gorgon then forced the cousins to look at her. "You haven't forgotten me, have you? The moment the fangs of my snakes pierced your skin, tasted your blood, I realized what you two really are. You may lie to the other monsters, but the taste of human flesh never changes. It's almost dishonorable for humans to do what you two did to me!"

"Yeah well we're not exactly thrilled to see yah too either." Lou countered.

"Ishigami," Kuyou ordered. "Move." He emphasized his demand with a flare of his aura. "Now that we have undeniable proof that Louis and Tsukune are human, we now have justification for destroying the Newspaper Club once and for all. The whole useless lot will be killed according to Academy Law, my duty as manager of the Public Safety Commission, as guardian of peace and order."

"Did we not have a deal?" Ishigami defended. "I should at least kill these three."

"I don't think so." And with a wave of aura akin to an inferno, Kuyou fired a blast meant to incinerate the cousins. However, he soon discovered that the pinkette vampire tossed a wrench into his desires. "Accursed woman."

"Pinkie?" Lou barely spoke as both he and Tsukune looked up to Moka.

"Onegai, take off my rosario." The vampire asked the cousins.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune breathed.

"Daijoobu (its alright), even if everyone else knows that you both are human, I will still protect you. You're both precious to me." Moka declared with tears in her eyes.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Lou then reached out for Moka's rosario, only to be halted by Kuyou's hand.

"I am not that gullible." With the cousins in hand, Kuyou flung them away from the pinkette vampire and thus prevented the release of Moka's true form. He then turned back towards her. "Foolish woman, do you not know what you are doing? By knowingly aiding those humans, you have declared yourself a traitor to all monsters. An act of treason against the academy, more than enough to warrant the death penalty! You deserve no less then to share in their fate as I burn you all into cinders, leaving no evidence that none of you ever existed!" Within the palm of his hand, a fire ball was conjured. "Die!"

However, the fireball was prevented by the sudden appearance of an ice wall that stood between Kuyou's deadly blow and the vampire. Before he could react, vines erupted from the ground and bound his arms and prevented their use.

"**You two can't rely upon Moka all the time you know.**" Kurumu smirked as not only the succubus, but Yukari and Mizore appeared. Using all the strength that she could, Moka rushed towards the three monster girls as the little witch tended to the cousin's wounds. "**You just can't keep out of trouble, can yah?**"

"Kurumu-chan! Arigato (thank you)!" Moka thanked the succubus.

"As much as I appreciate the cavalry charge earlier," Lou began as he pulled himself up. "I think its high time that we leave before-"

"Did you really think that such childish pranks will be enough to stop me?" Kuyou roared, realizing that the vines were a mere illusion.

"...that happened." Lou concluded as Kuyou unleashed another wave of his inferno aura at the group, with only the American unaffected. "What, what's going on?"

"You mean you're not feeling that ~Desu?" Yukari exclaimed as she braced herself from Kuyou's assault.

"I'll turn you all into ashes!" Kuyou readied another fire ball and prepared to incinerate the Newspaper Club in one swift stroke.

"You guys have really turned this into an awesome mess, you know that?"Gin stepped into view, which gave pause to Kuyou's assault.

"**Dooshite (why)?**" Kurumu asked the werewolf. "**Didn't you say-**"

"We'll talk later." Gin interrupted. "If you guys are willing to take it this far, then there's nothing I can really do. Let's just end this quickly and get it over with."

"Yes, let's get this over with." Kuyou smirked. "So convenient that the entire Newspaper Club is gathered here for their own funeral. But to think that you are all insane enough to bare your fangs against I, the guardian of justice of Monster Academy-"

"Oh, would you just shut the fuck up about that shit?" Lou exclaimed despite the pain throughout his body. "Trust me when I say that you ain't foolin' nobody, not with that track record of yours!"

"And I wouldn't have to risk my life if you guy's weren't here." Gin stated before he dashed towards Kuyou, transforming into his werewolf form in mid stride.

"Wait, what?" Before either Kuyou nor the rest of the Newspaper Club could react, Gin strode past the manager of the Public Safety Commission and delivered a barrage of strikes in a single stride. That moment alone showcased the embodiment of speed that was the werewolf.

Gin then walked back towards the Newspaper Club, reverted back into his human form as Kuyou fell upon the ground. "Justice or not, you'll pay if you try to put a hand upon my Newspaper Club! Remember that, fool."

"Gin-sempai-" Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore began when the succubus and yuki onna soon found that their breasts were fondled by the very werewolf that saved them.

"As my reward for saving you guys-" Gin never finished when the three monster girls assaulted the perverted werewolf for his actions.

"That's our sempai for us." Tsukune chuckled.

"Uber perv'- Wait, where's Ishigami?" Lou asked, the question that roused the attention of many of the Newspaper Club. Before the American could receive his answer, Kuyou returned to his feet and ready to continue this contest of strength between monsters. "Aw shit, he's back!"

"Everyone, get down!" Gin cautioned the group as Kuyou transformed into his true form, that of an inflamed nine-tailed fox, a Youko.

"Snow White, I think an ice wall would be terribly appropriate right about now!" Lou advised. The yuki onna nodded as she conjured an ice wall between the Newspaper Club and Kuyou's true form.

"That won't stop him for long!" Gin warned. "Kuyou's a Youko, a race of monsters whose highest ranked elders are often mistaken for gods! They're one of Japan's most powerful monsters!"

"Oi, when we pick a fight, we really do pick 'em." Lou groaned in annoyance as the ice wall Mizore conjured began to melt away.

"I can only do so much, this hot supernatural aura is holding me back." Mizore reported to the group.

"**Aono Tsukune, McCorray Louis, you both truly are humans.**" Kuyou growled. "**We must kill all humans who know of this monster-only academy, that is academy law! Your presence alone threatens our secret to the humans! Why must you protect such dangerous people, Newspaper Club? How far must you defy me, defy academy law, before you are satisfied? All of you shall be burned by this Kuyou, the administrator of this academy's justice!**"

"Oh shut up!" Lou complained. "You're evil, we get it! Yah don't need to pound it into our heads!" He then turned towards his cousin. "Couz', wipe that look off your face."

"Hai, we're all here to protect you and Lou by our free will. Everything will be fine." Moka reassured the guilt ridden Tsukune.

"**She's right, also the both of you are wounded so you should let us protect you.**" Kurumu added as she braced herself before the cousins.

"We'll tend to your wounds once we've settled this." Yukari promised.

"You two are precious to us as friends, and as more, so let us handle this." Mizore then readied herself against Kuyou.

"That's touching Snow White, but if you can barely stand with living flame thrower here then it's best that you get the fuck outta here." Lou advised.

"Lou?" Mizore questioned.

"Look, Couz' and I feel bad enough as burdens to yah guys as is, but it wouldn't be really fair for yah to go into a fight that you're just not able to give it your all. There's fightin' bravely and then there's throwin' your life away and I really don't feel like being responsible for somethin' like that." Mizore felt touched by the American's words.

"How can somebody so young be more suave then me? You're ruining my reputation." Gin complained in jest.

"No, your perversion is ruining your reputation." Lou corrected.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Neither does what your true form is, nor if you're a monster or not. All that matters is that you're our friend, a precious one at that." Gin stated, words that even touched the monster girls.

"You're just sayin' that to earn brownie points with the girls, aren't yah?" Lou accused, unaffected by the werewolf's proclamation.

"Um, let's just get this over with shall we?" Gin covered, now that his ulterior motive was revealed by the American.

"Arigato...minasan (everyone)..." Tsukune thanked the Newspaper Club for their willingness to defend his cousin and himself.

"Thank 'em once we get the fuck outta this." Lou advised his cousin.

"**Kisama (bastards)! Not only do you know their true forms as humans, but you pretend as if you know nothing?**" Kuyou growled as his anger and frustration bubbled. "**Each and everyone of you is scum, beyond even the hope of redemption!**"

Gin then noticed that Kuyou had prepared an attack against the group. "Mizore! Ready that ice wall!" Almost by reflex, the yuki onna conjured another ice wall between them and Kuyou's attack.

"**Hazy Rolling Flame!**" Kuyou announced and a wheel of fire lanced towards the group and vaporized Mizore's ice wall, only to reveal that Gin had absorbed the impact.

"Gin-sempai!" The Newspaper Club were shocked that the werewolf had protected them, even when he ordered Mizore to create the ice wall.

"Guess it wasn't as bad as I thought," Gin groaned in pain. "Still hurts though. But at least not as bad if that ice-" The werewolf then collapsed from the pain and heat of the attack.

"Why did he do that ~Desu?" Yukari asked out loud. "He didn't have to block it himself ~Desu!"

"It's because of us," Tsukune was on the verge of tears, even if the group had declared that they would protect him and Lou he was not prepared to see a friend fall to save them. "Gin-sempai is like this because of us-"

"Oi! Don't you dare loose hope on me now!" Lou interrupted. "I'm sure that we'll get out of this SOMEHOW!"

"**Hehehehehe, so much for the werewolf and their legendary speed.**" Kuyou cackled as his body morphed into a more humanoid form of a Youko. "**And with one down, I will show that even together you have no hope of prevailing against me!**"

"What's with that form?" Mizore asked.

"That's a Youko's finely tuned battle form ~Desu!" Yukari warned.

"What the fuck is he? Freeza from Dragonball Z?" Lou asked rhetorically.

"**Well, even though I did watch that show, this form- STOP THAT!**" Kuyou corrected himself before he gave the group a threatening look. "**Now then, who wishes to die next?**"

"Would 'no' be an acceptable answer?" The American's inquiry was answered by a sudden burst of inflamed supernatural aura that surrounded Kuyou along with a silent yet annoyed look upon the Youko's face. "Guess not."

* * *

Mere moments had past and the cousins could look upon the fallen forms of the Newspaper Club around them. Mere moments did the dismal battle already turned bleak. Neither the cousins could move as the monster girls that had so valiantly declared their defense had fallen in a span of time that was just under an eye blink.

"Oh yes, we are OFFICIALLY fucked." Lou noted.

"**Your comrades really are marvelous, aren't they?**" Kuyou teased. "**Isn't it great that they sacrificed themselves just to save two humans?**" A fire ball emerged from the Youko's claws as he slowly approached the pinkette vampire. "**Now suffer as you both watch helplessly as I incinerate these traitor monsters.**"

"Yamete!" Tsukune cried out in desperation. "We lost! We'll apologize to you for everything! I'll confess everything to the school and accept any official punishment you give me! Onegai, just don't hurt them!" The monster girls were shocked by the words that flowed from Tsukune's lips. "They're my friends, my precious friends! Wether they're monsters or humans, each and every one of them is precious to me, so please spare them!" He then collapsed to the ground and onto his knees.

To which Lou slapped his cousin swiftly and painfully in the face. "Are you fuckin' insane? There is no fuckin' way Dot Brow here will take the deal! He wants to get rid of the Newspaper Club no matter the cost, mind you that he's under the delusion that he's the guardian angel of the entire school! He's co-co for coca puffs! There's no way he'll take it honestly!"

"**Actually that admiral human has touched my heart, so much so that I will take up his offer.**" Kuyou declared to the shock of the still conscious Newspaper Club. "**For your courage, I will spare them and punish only you**."

"Say wha? Really?"

"**Iie.**" Kuyou smirked. "**The absurdity of friendship between human and monster disgusts me. Now watch as I burn your 'precious friends' to ashes!**" A fire ball was lunched in the direction of the Pinkette Vampire. An explosion erupted, but as the dust settled, the Youko met with a strange sight: A badly burned Tsukune was cradled by his American cousin who was unaffected by the fire ball beyond the singed uniform shirt and jacket. "**I-impossible! How could a mere human...?**"

Lou was occupied with far more immediate, important concerns as he shook his cousin in a desperate attempt to keep him alive. "You fucking dick! Don't you dare die on me! Don't you fucking dare!"

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out as she rushed towards his side.

"Arigato...Lou-kun...Moka-san...I couldn't-" Tsukune reached out towards the pinkette vampire's face, only to fall midway and unlatched the rosario. Moka screamed in sorrow as she transformed into her true, inner self.

"Wh-what's going on?" Kurumu struggled to her knees. "What happened to Tsukune? What happened to my Destined One?"

Inner Moka opened her eyes and surveyed the scene, to find that Tsukune was badly burned. However, she was surprised to see that Lou, unburned by Koyou's attack. It was not the act of crying that shocked her, rather it was because his tears were of blood. "**Louis?**"

"...You..." Lou handed Tsukune's body to Inner Moka. "...Fucking..." He stood up with horrible rage in his eyes, he no longer minded the pain that coursed through his body from Kuyou's fists and kicks. "Basta- eh?"Lou then felt his body pulse with unknown energy, an aura powerful enough to push the monster girls away a full meter and to force Kuyou to brace himself. "...that was new..." Then his body contorted from another pulse of supernatural energy, this time it was a high pressure effect as the monsters around Lou felt a massive weight upon their bodies. Even Kuyou in his battle form had difficulty upon both of his digitigrade legs.

"What the fuck's happening to me?" Lou roared in unfamiliar pain as the pulses of supernatural energy rocked his body and punished those of his friends and in greater frequency. Inner Moka sensed that Tsukune's near death body could not take any more of these strange pulses of aura. In desperation, she injected her blood into Tsukune's neck. Moments later, the monsters were flung to the far sides of the room as an explosion of light and heat enveloped their senses.

Once they regained their senses, the Newspaper Club and Kuyou discovered a crater in the middle of the room filled with magma. In the center of the crater was a magma pillar almost the same size as a human, the same size as Lou.

"What happened to Lou-kun ~Desu?" Yukari asked as she rejoined Inner Moka and the others.

"And what caused that?" Mizore shielded her body from the radiant heat of the crater as she pointed at the strange pillar.

"**Im-impossible! That bitch said that he was-**" Before Kuyou could continue, ice crystals emerged from the magma pillar, fractured the surface of the cooling molten rock. A moment later it shattered, the ice and rock both burned to ash as it revealed the occupant within. This being wore ornate, almost heavenly designed ice armor upon his shins, chest, forearms and shoulders. It had eight golden wings of light: four upon the back, two emerged from the shoulders and two from the hips. However these wings were not physically attached to the body, rather they flowed into transparency into the body where the wings joints would be located. From its head flowed a crimson inferno of fire where hair would have emerged, crowned with three sets of horns: One pair that grew from the forehead and swept backwards, a second pair that emerged from the back of the skull and swept forward, and a third pair that spiraled upwards from either side of the beings head. Above its head was an angelic halo. The skin above the collar bone was burned red as if of the fire that emerged from the skull while the skin below the collar bone was pale blue as if it suffered from frost bite.

The being slowly opened its eyes to reveal a blinding glow in place of the Sclera or the "whites" of the eye. "Whoh? What the fuck just happened?" The Newspaper Club knew that the being was Lou.

"Lou-kun?" Kurumu question, causing the now transformed American to turn towards the succubus.

"Pamela? What's going- what the?" Lou then noticed the strange changes to his body. First was the ice armor. "What the fuck?" Then he noticed the angelic wings of light. "What the fuck?" Then his new demonic horns that grew out of his head. "What the hell?" And finally the halo that floated above his head.

"**It would appear that the charges of you being human were false, Louis.**" Inner Moka smirked.

"Totally!" Lou took one more look over of his body. "Though it still doesn't explain why I never changed before."

"**...A fallen angel...?**" The Newspaper Club then turned their attention back to Kuyou. "**Funakoo (impossible)! You don't exist! You are nothing more than mere myth and fairy tale!**"

"Well I'm STANDIN' right here aren't I?" Lou countered. "And speakin' of which, I think it's high time that I test out this new body of- Xena?" Inner Moka stepped before the transformed Lou, handed the comatose Tsukune into his arms.

"**Before you do, I want to exchange a few 'words' with our little host here.**" Inner Moka hissed with venom, eager for the chance to fight the Youko.

"Alright, ladies first." Lou offered. Inner Moka walked towards Kuyou and it was at that time that the American noticed familiar puncture marks. "Xena what the hell? Couz' is hurt enough already and yet you still took a sip of his blood-"

"**No, it was the opposite.**"

"Eh?" Lou held a confused look upon his face just before he gently lowered Tskune to the ground. Kuyou sneered as the vampire approached him.

"Just because you are a vampire does not guarantee victory. To me, even a vampire is still the same as scum!" Kuyou teased.

"I think I understand ~Desu." Yukari spoke. "Vampire Blood, especially pure vampire blood, it should be enough to save Tsukune. After all, the healing properties of the blood is powerful enough to make them immortal ~Desu."

"Then it'll save Tsukune-kun?" Mizore questioned.

"I just can't help but think that there are side effects to all this." Lou stated in a worried tone.

"**There are three.**" Inner Moka answered as she delivered a swift kick to the Youko. "**There is a low probability of success, so Tsukune can still die.**" Kuyou was knocked back, but not enough to knock him out as Inner Moka was pushed back almost too easily by his aura. "**The second is that I injected too much blood into Tsukune and inevitably weakened me.**"

"Not exactly the most intelligent choice you've made."

"**It was all for Tsukune's sake.**" Inner Moka corrected.

"Point."

"**So foolish, to try to face me when you are weakened yourself?**" Kuyou taunted as he struck attacks against a visibly weakened and tired vampire. "**You were weak because you were drunk with friendship with a human! Now pay for your stupidity in flames! Hazy Rolling Flame!**"

Inner Moka raised her arms to guard herself, but the fire wheel never came as Lou used his ice gauntlets to block the attack. Amazingly, it froze solid the fire wheel. "Whoh, that's a neat trick." He pulled his arm away, the action itself severed the frozen fire wheel from the gauntlet and shattered the otherwise deadly attack into tiny shards of inflamed ice. "That's neat too."

"**I did not need your aid.**" Inner Moka hissed in annoyance.

"Yeah, since you were doing SUCH a good job of it just now." Lou teased. "Either way, it's my turn." Inner Moka shrugged as she stepped away from the angry fallen angel. He then marched towards Kuyou.

"Alright, Dot Brow, just because I have this halo here-" The moment Lou pulled the shining halo from above his head, it miraculously transformed into an ornate, heavenly designed broadsword that would not look too out of place in a video game nor anime. "Whoh, that's cool." The moment he let go of the broadsword, it transformed back into the halo and settled above his head. "Now that's cool too." The transformed American played with the halo for a moment or two before he shook his head and returned his attention back upon Kuyou. "Anyway, as I was sayin': Just because I have this halo here doesn't mean I'm gonna be a saint and forgive yah for what you did to each and every one of us. I'm gonna make you fuckin' pay for each offense with these fists!"

"**Don't let your newfound power confuse you!**" Kuyou spat. "**I am still more powerful than you-ITAI!**" The moment the Youko punched the icy breast plate, the skin of his entire fist froze solid. When he pulled away, the skin shattered into fiery ice shards. "**Funakoo! What ARE you?**"

"Pretty much your worse fuckin' nightmare." And with those words, Lou delivered a swift kick to Koyou's stomach, the skin froze before it shattered into inferno ice shards when he moved away to deliver a painful elbow slam atop the Youko's skull. He then grabbed one of the manager's tails and used it as leverage to slam the once powerful monster into the ground repeatedly.

Kuyou quickly got up from the ground and attempted to deliver a swift kick, which was blocked by one of Lou's wings which burned the skin to a now shocked and surprised Youko. The American then delivered another kick that sent Kuyou into a wall. He struggled to get back upon his feet and was visibly exhausted while Lou stood without any visible signs of sweat, but rather more energetic then before the duel started.

"**Funakoo! How can I, a proud and powerful Youko, be so beaten so easily? Tire so easily by some...some novice?**" Kuyou exclaimed.

"**Is it that much of a mystery, mortal Dai'mon?**" Lou then spoke in a deepened, flanged voice that even sent chills down Inner Moka's spine. He then unsheathed his broadsword and aimed it at Kuyou's neck. "**It is because of your pride! The very evil that I feed upon! The more pride you hold, the stronger I am and the weaker you become! You have lost this fight before you even threw the first punch, fool!**"

"Sugoi (wow)! That is so cool ~Desu!" Yukari exclaimed, which broke Lou's concentration.

"Wait, wha? Did something happen? What did I say?" Lou then discovered the broad sword within his hand. "I don't remember pullin' this thing out...?"

"**Do you think I will submit even IF you have the upper hand?**" Kuyou spat. "**I will never willingly submit to scum like you so you might as well end this!**"

"Duly noted, but it's not up to me. It's Tsukune's turn, right Couz'?" Lou looked back at the comatose and burnt form of his cousin. This caused a moment of confusion amongst the monster girls until an aura flowed from Tsukune's body, a rather familiar and vampiric aura as he stood upon his feet. His eyes opened to reveal the crimson, slit-like irises of a vampire. "By the way Xena, you said that there were three problems. What was number three?"

"**There is a chance that Tsukune will assimilate all of my vapiric powers, but even then it's just an estimation.**" Inner Moka confessed. "**There is no, clear way of what the transfusion would do to his human body.**"

"I see." Lou then approached Tsukune. "Well then Couz'," The American then slapped the palm of his cousin. "Knock yourself out, tiger." He wasn't able to pat Tsukune on the back before he lanced towards Kuyou, fist connected to jaw as the Youko's body found itself aloft in the air.

Tsukune then quickly caught up with the in-flight frame of Kuyou and performed a round house kick that slammed the Yokou into the wall. He then delivered a furry of punches into Kuyou's torso before he slammed the manager's body into the ground akin to a rag doll before he delivered a final blow with a swift slam of his ankle into Kuyou's head and knocked him out cold. Quickly afterwards Tsukune collapsed.

"I didn't mean literally!" Lou scolded as the rest of the Newspaper Club rushed towards the fallen human's side.

"**Tsukune's fine. His body must have spent my blood's full supernatural energy.**" Inner Moka advised. "**Along with his wounds healed, he should awake as normal.**"

"'Should'?" Lou cocked an eyebrow.

"**Nothing more should come of it once he awakens.**" Inner Moka answered as Yukari helped Gin up and onto his feet.

"Well so long as Couz' is okay in the long run." Lou noted as the silver headed vampire took Tsukune in her arms. She then turned back to the comatose Youko.

"Sore dewa (well)?" Inner Moka teased. "You don't have a problem with Tsukune attending this school any more do you?"

* * *

The Newspaper Club dragged themselves out of the headquarters of the Public Safety Commission with the crescent moon high in the sky.

"Now how are we gonna explain all of this back at the infirmary?" Gin questioned the group.

"And how the fuck do I change back? I mean look at this!" Lou showed the Newspaper Club his new body. "How the fuck am I suppose to explain this to my folks?"

"A fallen angel ~Desu..." Yukari gasped in awe. "Sugoi!"

"But would that make his own family...?" Mizore began to ask.

"Oh no! He's adopted!" Kurumu explained while she gave Inner Moka the evil eye.

"But that don't make them any less family." Lou then sighed as he leaned his forehead against the palm of his hand. "With my luck, I'm probably the son of Satan-"

"Actually you're my brother." The new voice spoke and caused much of the Newspaper Club to jump away from shock and surprise. "And it's ha-Shay'tan." The voice corrected, who revealed himself as a lightly tanned individual with ash blonde hair and wore a deep blue business suit. In his hand was a blue rose.

"Don't scare us like that- wait what?" Lou performed a double take.

"It's my title at the Court of Nibbana. Allow me to introduce myself." ha-Shay'tan then performed a polite bow with the blue rose still in hand. "I am Adar Iblis, your younger brother Louis."

"You're my brother?" Lou questioned. "But what are you doing up here? As Lucifer, shouldn't you be in-"

"Actually, YOU'RE Lucifer." Adar Iblis corrected. "Or at least under the tongue of Romanus. In the language of She'ol and up to much of sapient life before the time of Nimrud and the ziqqurat Bavel, your name was Hel'el."

"Wait, I'M Lucifer? The leader of the Angel Revolt?"

"No, but you did inspire it, brother." Adar Iblis corrected.

"Wait, what revolt are you two talking about?" Gin asked, barely able to keep up due to the pressure that pounded his skull.

"The War in Heaven," Yukari began. "In Catholic Tradition, it's suppose to be a conflict between the Christian God and Lucifer with about a third of the angels who fought against the rest of heaven. The cause varies if I remember correctly ~Desu."

"That is so." Adar Iblis nodded. "With the exemption of my brother. He only inspired the rebellion after he was cast down from Elysion and into what would be called Tartaros."

"Let me guess: For refusing God's order to bow down to humans?"

"Well it was but one final act in a long series that distant you from the boss, brother. It did not suit you that the Ash'a- I mean humans were designed in the image of the boss with mere apes and monkeys and fodder, but to be declared Yazata to all other sapient races over even the Mal'akh- my apologies, I mean angels who were crafted from the purest form of light? You could not control your anger and your pride and thus you attempted a strike upon the divine architect. Naturally, you lost."

"Swell." Lou rolled his eyes. "So then why am I given bail?"

"Well, you could not be imprisoned in that icy tomb within Tartaros for eternity, despite your past actions against the supreme deity. In time, you were forgiven for your offense and given this new form as a way to redeem yourself in an honest life." Adar Iblis explained. "After all, what mother could hate their own child?"

"Wait, I thought god's a guy?" Lou scratched his head.

"Who gave you that idea?" Adar Iblis questioned.

"Apparently there's a pope in Rome that has some explanin' to do." Lou fumed.

"**So does this make you an angel, or a devil?**" Inner Moka questioned Adar Iblis.

"Neither." He answered. "I am but a D'jinn."

"So I'm a D'jinn as well? But I thought I was-"

"You were an angel, or Mal'akh in the She'ol tongue. Now, you and the other fallen Mal'akh are refered to as Dru'j."

"Then how are we even related if we're two different-" Lou began.

"It's complicated, but trust in my words when I say that we are brothers." The D'jinn concluded. Lou simply shrugged in defeat.

"So then how do we fit in?" Mizore asked.

"Allow me to explain. Before my brother's insurrection, there were four great beings created by the deity: Mal'akh, D'jinn such as myself, Dai'mon, and Ash'a. It loosely translates in your tongues to Angels, Monsters, and Humans. Out of all those sapients, only Mal'akh were not given the gift of free will due to the amount of power they commanded. After the war, the rebel angels were cast down to Tartaros to dwell with their 'inspiration' and from the collection of sins by d'jinn, monsters, and humans whose d'kia, or shades were sent as punishment for the sins they committed in the realm of the living, were disfigure into Dru'j. The 'fallen angels' if you will, who beget wicked offspring who evolved into your collective culture's concept of demons.

"The monsters, who were jealous and envious of the position both humans and angels had before the deity and refused to aid either side. For this affront, though they were gifted with great supernatural abilities, the monsters were also cursed with strong weaknesses that humans could easily exploit. Not only that, monsters were also given a great difficulty to perform good wills and made it even more difficult to redeem themselves and gain salvation into Elysion. However, only one group of monsters had the common sense to aid heaven and afterwards were given the task to guard and police those condemned into Tartaros: Ahu'ra or what your culture would call Oni."

"That's an interesting story and all, but that doesn't exactly help my current predicament." Lou began. "Not to mention that you kinda failed to mention your part in the whole thing-"

"Catch." The d'jinn flicked a gold band towards Lou's direction. The American caught the ring and the moment the metal touched his flesh, his Dru'j features whispered away and left a more human frame. "That ring, like that vampire's rosario, is a seal that holds in check your abilities. Though you were reborn as an Ash'a, your soul is that of both Mal'akh and Dru'j. Thus they followed you into this reincarnation. However you must keep close that ring."

"Why is that?"

"If you are in your unreleased form for longer than it takes the sun to touch the sky the next day, you will...pop."

"Pop?"

"As in explode."

"Good to know."

"As for MY contribution. Though my love for you as brother is great, it did not overpower my reason that warned me of the deity's absolute victory. And now I must go, the duties I have briefly abandoned to finally meet you once more have forced me to leave. Till we meet again." And thus Adar Iblis disappeared in a flash of light and smokeless fire, to leave the Newspaper Club alone with their devices.

"Well that was just fuckin' weird." Above the group observed an old foe from issues past.

"An interesting turn of events." Hitomi Ishigami sneered. "Interesting indeed..."

* * *

Now that's an interesting turn of events? But really, how many of you have seen THAT coming? Let's see a show of hands now.

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


	14. Hemoglobin and Inferno, and a little Hul

_**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**_

Some of you who have paying any attention might have noticed that prior to this chapter, there were some edits to previous submissions. The reason being is mostly due to certain character traits that become important plot points in the second season of the manga. Though it doesn't absolutely guarantee that I'll be writing a continuation of this fanfiction, but it's better to cover my bases just to be safe.

And as always:

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more then likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

_Chapter 14__: Hemoglobin and Inferno, and a little Hulk too_

Nearly an entire day had past since the incident with Kuyou, manager of the Public Safety Commission had occurred. Nearly an entire day since Tsukune was last conscious and when both the vampire Moka Akashiya and the former Dru'j Louis McCorray had taken upon themselves to care for the unconscious cousin until he awaken.

"I hope Tsukune wakes up soon." The pink headed vampire wished as she cooked that day's dinner before the kitchenette.

"Don't sweat it, Pinkie." Lou reassured her as he checked his adopted cousin's temperature. "He wasn't that much of a fighter and doing THAT to ol' Dot Brow probably pushed him beyond his limits and knocked 'em out cold. He just needs a good rest to recharge his batteries." Then the reincarnated fallen angel looked at the clock that hung on the wall. "'Course, then again, he really didn't have to take the whole day."

Just as Lou turned his attention back towards his cousin, Tsukune suddenly rose from the futon, shaken from a nightmare that involved the aforementioned Public Safety Commission manager. This sudden movement caused the crown atop of the Japanese schoolboy's head to smash right into the jaw of the American foreign exchange student.

"Itai (ow)! What did I hit- KYA!" Tsukune soon found a pillow that impacted his face, followed by numerous swings of the object by his own cousin.

"I nearly bit my own fuckin' tongue because of that! Nearly gave me a fuckin' heart attack too!" Lou cursed as he increased the veracity of his attacks.

"Yamete (stop) Lou!" Moka pleaded, to which gave pause to the American's one-sided pillow fight and for Tsukune to get a better sense of his surroundings.

"M-Moka-san, what are you doing here?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Taken care of yah since the other day." Lou answered for the pinkette vampire. "Same with me when my jaw didn't hurt so motha fuckin' much!"

"Gomen-ne, Lou-kun." Tsukune apologized.

* * *

Some time later, the three sat around the table that barely accommodated them with the meal Moka had prepared earlier.

"Itadakimasu!" Both Tsukune and the pinkette vampire thanked before they began to eat.

"Or 'Bon appétit' as they say in France." Lou added with a slight chuckle.

"Sugoi (amazing)!" Tsukune exclaimed. "It's like a dream to be able to eat Moka-san's cooking in my room!"

"Yeah, as opposed to a nightmare that ends with me with a fractured fuckin' chin!" Lou countered just before he placed the Omurice piece in his mouth.

"I said that I was sorry." Tsukune replied as he sampled the white rice the vampire had made. The flavor alone was enough to bring him to tears. "Kore wa oishii desu (This is delicious)!"

"But that was just normal, plain white rice Tsukune." The pinkette corrected, barely contained her own feminine pride from the outburst alone.

"I know! It's just incredible! I didn't think that eating like this was even possible since Kuyou found out about Lou-kun and I." However, the Japanese boy then added after he rolled the flavor around in his mouth. "Moka-san, is there something different about your cooking?"

"Oh well I can't really work with pure water, but treated water with special herbs helps me cope. That's probably what you're smelling."

"You get used to the taste of grass after a while." Lou advised in between chop stick-fulls of rice into his own mouth. "And before you say anything Couz', I offered to make the rice."

It was at this moment in time that Tsukune noticed that Moka had stared at him with concern in her eyes. "Is there something wrong, Moka-san?"

"Iie (no), it's nothing!" She covered in a barely veiled lie. "It was probably just a figment of my imagination!" Still, she internally worried about how Tsukune was unable to remember the events with the manager of the Public Safety Commission and how he would react to the truth.

"And considering what happened with ol' Dot Brow, we could use the break." Lou commented. "We barely got out of that little mess with the skin off our backs."

"Well we can always depend upon Moka-san to get us out of trouble like always, tadashii (right)?" Tsukune's statement nearly caused the American to choke on his own food. "Nani (what)? That IS what happened, right?"

"Uh...Yeah, that's exactly it!" Before Lou added under his breath. "Let's go with that one."

* * *

"Ohayo (good morning) Tsukune-kun!" It was barely the start of the school day and yet the bluenette succubus enveloped Tsukune's head in her bosom. "I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"Pamela! Air!" Lou called out to Kurumu, who immediately released his cousin.

"Gomen-nasai (I'm so sorry), but I think that I've fallen in love with you again Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu confessed. "You were awesome and incredible back there!"

"Nani? Back where?" Tsukune inquired.

"Back when you fought Kuy-" The succubus was interrupted by Moka, who dragged her away to explain the situation.

"What was Kurumu-chan talking about, Lou-kun?"

"I'm not really sure myself." Lou lied. "It was kinda crazy with Dot Brow, I barely remember what exactly happened myself."

"So you don't remember?" Mizore asked out of seemingly nowhere, to which the cousins nearly suffered from heart attack and shock.

"Shit man! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Lou complained, though secretly relayed the note to not tell Tsukune what had happened the other day. The Yuki Onna simply grunted in acknowledgment.

"A-anyway, it's all in the past so let's not dwell on it any more!" Kurumu quickly covered as she half dragged Tsukune towards the class room, much to Moka's chagrin.

"Ohayo minasan (everyone) ~Desu!" Yukari greeted as she approached the group. "Oh Tsukune-san, Lou-kun, it was so cool how the two of you beat up-"The succubus performed damage control before the young witch could reveal any more.

"Nani ga (What was that)?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't mind Yukari-chan, Tsukune!" Moka reassured with a forced chuckle. However, those actions could only raise his suspicions.

* * *

In the boy's restroom, Tsukune was deep in thought as he washed his hands and recalled the events earlier that day.

"I know that look Couz'." Lou interrupted his cousin's train of thought. "So don't worry about 'em, alright? It's probably- what the fuck is that funk nasty smell?" The cousin's turned around to meet face to face with a literal behemoth of a man, whose physique strangely reminded the pair of a certain bodybuilder actor turned politician.

"So you two finally noticed." The large student replied. He wore a simple t-shirt that accented his own muscles with a towel around his neck and lofted dumb bells in each fist. "Makes sense, for the legendary cousins Aono Tsukune and McCorray Louis."

"It's Louis McCorray." Lou corrected.

"I'm Chopper Rikiishi of the Pro Wrestling Club!" The large student announced. "And the next time I find either of you's backs wide open, I'll put yah in a cobra twist, got it?"

"From one guy to another," Lou began as he pinched his nose closed. "If you really want to sneak up on a guy, either be down wind or use deodorant."

"Not cologne?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh HELL no! That stuff's even worse! I can barely breath dad's cologne and that's considered moderate!"

"So how did two little pipsqueaks like you's do it?" Rikiishi demanded.

"Steroids much?" Lou asked in jest with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm talkin' 'bout if you two DID beat up Kuyou like what 'em rumors say?" Rikiishi exclaimed.

"Rumor?"

"You REALLY shouldn't trust in rumors there Hulkster." Lou began. "People do tend to exaggerate and not all of em are true."

"I've been waitin' and wantin' to get his neck for a long time now." Rikiishi stated as he dropped one of the dumbbells, which crashed into the tile floor as if it weight several metric tonnes. "What I, and my fellow pro wrestlers seek is ultimate strength! Mine would have gone up to the next level if I had defeated Kuyou, but instead I got two pipsqueaks who stole my opponent from me!"

"Um...sorry, our bad?" Lou apologized in a fit of confusion.

"Now let's see if you two are really strong enough to beat Kuyou! That's my sole reason for bein' even near you pipsqueaks!" Rikiishi then raised his free hand that increased its size by several volumes.

"KYA! You got the wrong guys!" Tsukune defended.

"No, he didn't." The three then turned their attention towards Gin who had literally walked into the situation. "Both you and Lou did defeat Kuyou."

"Nani?" Tsukune exclaimed while Lou groaned.

"This little match'll be postponed due to outside interference." Rikiishi declared as he left the boy's restroom. "But I'll be commin' for the both of yahs."

"That Rikiishi is the kind of guy who has to do flying body attacks on anyone that they hear are stronger than themselves." Gin stated as he unzipped his pants before the urinal. "Yah never really know when he'll strike next."

"You're not even going to try and stop him?" Tsukune exclaimed in disbelief. "But beyond that, what the hell is going on here? I couldn't have beaten Kuyou, what happened the other day?"

"Nani? You seriously don't remember?" Gin asked in disbelief.

To which Lou replied when he slammed Gin's forehead against the wall. "Do you HAVE to run that big assed mouth of yours at the worst of times?"

"Lou-kun?" Tsukune asked.

"Look, things got really WEIRD with Dot Brow the other day." Lou explained. "I seriously doubt that we can do a repeat."

"Repeat what?"

"Turn into a vampire of course." Gin groaned in pain. "Like in those human movies where a guy who had his blood sucked by a vampire becomes one." To which Lou silenced him via Gin's head slammed against the wall.

"I what?"

"Like I said, things got weird." Lou repeated. "And there's a reason why guys don't talk to each other at the urinal over in the states!"

"Well he DID transform into a temporary vampire due to Moka's blood in his veins." Gin argued. "That's what gave him the power to defeat Kuyou, though you weren't so bad yourself as a Fallen-"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Lou slammed Gin's head into the wall thrice more.

* * *

Tsukune leaned against the railing that surrounded the edge of the roof. He looked at his own hand and contemplated on what would happen now that he has vampire blood in his body. Next to him was Lou.

"What's going to happen to me?" Tsukune asked.

"Nothin' permanent, hopefully." Lou answered. "It's best that you get your mind off of it."

"But how can I-"

"Tsukune! Lou!" The Japanese schoolboy turned towards the voice of Moka and found her enter the rooftop. "So THAT's where you two are! I got worried when you both didn't return after going to the restroom. Let's hurry, class is about to begin."

"Moka-san." Tsukune breathed.

"Pinkie, now's not the best time to- What the fuck are you doin'?" Lou turned towards his cousin who held a rather worried, but comical look upon his face that was framed by his own hands. Moka then approached Tsukune.

"Moka-san."

"Tsukune," Moka began. "Let me suck on your blood!"

Lou could only groan in response. "Pretty straight forward and direct, aren't yah Pinkie?"

"But it's been so long since I tasted Tsukune's blood! Things have finally calmed down and I just got thirsty!" Moka blushed.

"But what about Lou-kun!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"To be fair, I've been doin' over time since you were last awake. It's technically your turn." Lou answered.

"Onegai (please)!" Moka pleaded as she hugged Tsukune's arm. "Just an itsy, bitsy sip?"

"Iie (no), I'm not in the mood for that right now!" Tsukune answered.

"Couz', we're NEVER in the mood for it." Lou added.

And in that moment, the words from Gin earlier echoed in Tsukune's head. "Yamete (stop it)!" He yelled and caused Moka to jump back in surprise.

"Tsukune?" The pinkette vampire asked with concern and worry in her voice.

Tsukune then turned to face both his cousin and Moka. "Why did neither of you tell me what happened the other day with Kuyou? I was only able to learn that I temporarily transform into a vampire by Gin-sempai and even he didn't know what will happen to me because of it! So why are you hiding something so important from me? How can I even live like before with that kind of uncertainty?" He then looked into the pinkette's face. "And yet you ask me if you can suck my blood? This isn't something to laugh over and forget, none of you even understand how I feel! The idea of becoming a vampire disgusts me, I hate it!"

Before either Tsukune or Moka could react, Lou kicked his cousin to his forehead with enough force to knock him down.

"Lou?" Moka exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"She was TRYIN' to save your life back, you fuckin' dumb shit!" Lou roared in a tone that even quieted Tsukune's anger. "It was her blood that helped yah from those burns Kuyou gave yah, that was the only fucking reason!"

Lou then walked towards where Tsukune landed, though not before he rubbed the back of his leg and muttered something about a muscle pulled. "You having vampiric powers was just a side effect, a temporary one at that. Xena said it herself that it would only be that one time and that would be it, so get that fuckin' stupid idea of turnin' into a vampire out of that useless mind of yours! As for why we didn't tell yah? Well, it's because of this, because of how you over fuckin' reacted! Did you even fuckin' think of what you just said to Pinkie here just now? How much you actually hurt her? Now get off that ass of yours and apologize to-" It was then that Lou caught an awful smell. "Alright, which one of yah produced the foo- oh crap..."

Lou turned towards the stairwell to find that Chopper Rikiishi had just joined the trio. "So this is where you two pipsqueaks are? Monsters can grow old if they forget how to fight, so if you got time to mess around like this, then you should have the time to polish your fightin' skills, seikaku (right)?"

"Actually, we're just finishin' up here and got other things to work out, so if you just excuse us-" Lou began.

"Why leave now? There's no one here to interrupt us, we can fight as much as we want." Rikiishi then eyed Moka. "Seikaku?" The vampire simply stood there in fright. The pro wrestler club member then turned back towards the cousins. "Now then give it your all, show me what you've both got!" He roared as his t-shirt ripped apart as his body grew to proportions greater then even Saizou's true form, small horns and tusks grew to reveal that he was a troll.

"Ohhhh crap." Lou cursed as he bore witness to the troll before him.

"Wh-what are we going to do?" Tsukune asked. It was then that the American slapped his own forehead.

"Shit, what am I worried about? I can handle this."

"Nani?"

"Long story short, I just found out that I'm a Fallen Angel." And Lou took hold of the gold band with his left hand to remove the object. It didn't budge. "...It's stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Yeah, long story short, this ring here is kinda like Pinkie's rosario."

"So while it's on..." Tsukune began.

"I'm pretty much human." Lou finished, barely noticed the karate chop that the pro wrestler troll attempted upon them. The cousins jumped away to avoid the attack but could feel the power behind the blow as the displaced air rushed past them. "Oh yeah, this is gonna suck."

"What do we do?" Tsukune shrieked in terror.

"Workin' on it!" Lou answered back as the cousins avoided the troll's attacks.

"What'cha both doin'? The bell's already rung, so get with the program and change to your true forms!" Rikiishi roared as he sent another fist attack towards the cousins whom barely avoided the lethal blow. "Stop runnin' and start fightin' you little punks!"

It was then that Tsukune slipped and fell behind, just slow enough for Rikiishi to hit him with a backhanded slap. The force of the blow was enough to send Tsukune into flight and towards Moka, who had mentally recovered enough with the aid of her sealed inner self via the rosario to catch him and soften his landing. However, the force was enough to knock him into unconsciousness.

"Couz'!" Lou then turned towards Rikiishi. "Oh you're gonna pay for that one." With a determined grunt, Lou was able to pry free the ring that sealed his power and tossed the gold band towards the pinkette vampire who barely caught the item. He recalled how Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore had taught him how to unleash his alter self and set free his fallen angel powers. The sudden explosion of suppressed angelic aura forced the troll to his knees.

"Nani? What are you?" Rikiishi demanded.

"Pretty much your worst nightmare." Lou replied. However, he was taken off guard when the troll began to chuckle.

"So THAT'S how you beat Kuyou! Subarashii (wonderful)! I never thought that I would be able to fight somethin' THAT powerful as a Fallen Angel! This'll be a match worthy of the history books!"

"Then you mind fillin' in on the details for me? I'm not exactly sure what I can do as a Fallen Angel." Lou never got his answer as Rikiishi charged towards him, with a hand raised in a karate chop. Lou was ready to dodge out of the way of the blow to take advantage of the opening the attack revealed when, in a blur, Tsukune appeared before him and caught the karate chop attack with only his left hand. "Couz'?"

"He stopped my rock crushin' karate chop with one hand?" Rikiishi gasped in surprise and shock. "Funakoo (impossible)!"

Lou then leaned out to spy upon Moka. "You gave Tsukune your blood again didn't yah?" She simply nodded just before Lou looked back towards his cousin. "Yah know, I AM able to handle this, but I'll let yah have the honor."

With those words, the now crimson iris Tsukune took a bloody hold of Rikiishi's right hand and, with a mighty yell, swung the troll over his head before he slammed the body into the rooftop and knocked the pro wrestler club member into unconsciousness. The action also heavily damaged the rooftop railing.

* * *

"Wakie, wakie Couz'!" Lou gently slapped Tsukune's cheek to awaken him. It was enough to open his eyes.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked as Tsukune sat back up and spied upon the damage the fight earlier produced.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Lou stated, which caused Tsukune to look back at his cousin. The moment he saw what Lou had become, Tsukune jumped back in surprise.

"L-Lou-kun? What happened to you?"

"Eh?" Lou cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you-" Lou pointed at Tsukune, which was when he noticed that he did not wear his gold band and reminded him that his angelic powers were present. "Oh, yeah that. Pinkie?" Moka then handed Lou his ring, and the moment the metal touched flesh the fallen angel features and powers vanished as if smoke. "Yeah, this was new wasn't it?"

Tsukune nodded. "Since when-"

"About when Kuyou nearly killed yah. Which reminds me, you kinda owe someone an apology." Lou gestured to Moka, who blushed and adverted her eyes.

"Moka-san, I.." Tsukune began. "I really said some awful things to you without thinking didn't I? I hope you can forgive me and suck my blood as always."

"Hontoo ni (really)?" Moka asked, to which Tsukune nodded.

"I see that you're getting used to your other self, brother." The D'jinn Adar Iblis commented, though his sudden appearance frightened the trio.

"D-Don't do that!" Lou complained.

"He's your brother?" Tsukune asked.

"Did I not answer that?" Adar Iblis complained.

"He was in La La Land at the time." Lou answered.

"Oh right, I remember now." Adar Iblis recalled as he tapped his chin.

"Anyway Tsukune, this is my younger brother ha-Shay'tan Adar Iblis."

"Ha-Shay'tan?" Tsukune attempted to repeat with little success. "It kind of sounds like Satan-"

"That's because he is." Lou interrupted. "And apparently I'M the reincarnation of Lucifer." Tsukune could only look upon his cousin with confusion and disbelief. "Yeah, it's kinda hard to swallow. And while we're on the subject, what are you doing here?" Lou turned back towards his past life's brother.

"Personally, I am here to see what my brother is up to." Adar Iblis answered. "However, I am not alone."

"Wait, what?" Lou asked. The inquiry was answered as the clouds parted to make way for what could be best described as heavenly beings, their decent herald by celestial horns that brought about an air of dread and forebode. However, unlike what was indoctrinated into the minds of Lou, Tsukune and Moka, these were not simply humanoid beings with wings. Not all of them. Rather, they were grotesquely more and several of which were supernaturally large. This group of Mal'akh comprised of armored beings with six ethereal wings that covered their bodies like a cloak, four ethereal winged creatures whom had the faces of the bull, lion and eagle as well as the face of man, great organic wheels within wheels whose hundreds of eyes limned the rim and inflamed, illuminated clouds. None of these monstrous beings were no less than ten meters in scale. Yet when these massive beings landed, it was as if with the grace of a feather to the amazement of those unfamiliar to such displays of both power and elegance. "Angels I take it?"

Iblis nodded his head. "Each represents the various...what's the word you Ash'a and Dai'mon use..? Oh yes, choirs and spheres that structures all the Mal'akh within Elysion beneath the shining light of Empyreus and the deity."

"Th-those are angels?" Both Tsukune and Moka exclaimed.

"THIS is the infamous Angra Mainiuu who defied Ahura Mazda?" One of the four faced Mal'akh asked in disbelief through the face of man, which was quickly moved aside from the front of the head towards the sides to make room for the bull face as it shifted towards dominance. "He seemed rather small and weak. Not all at all I expected." The bull then shifted to allow the lion face to speak. "I thought he'd be bigger."

"He is my brother and this is his reincarnation." Iblis explained.

"And you should be thankful that the Arch Daeva Hel'el Iblis donned this form rather then his true self." One of the armored, six ethereal winged beings advised. "You had only recently breathed life and thus lack the recollection of just how powerful he once was. Not even the combined strength of the First Borns were enough to subdue the Angra Mainiuu and forced the hand of the deity."

Lou, naturally and understandably, was confused. "Wait, what's with this 'Arch Daeva' and 'Angra Mainiuu' business? I thought my name used to be Hel'el?"

"How much was he told of his previous history Labbi'el?" Another four-faced Mal'akh, who spoke through the eagle face, turned and asked the armored being who advised the first.

"From what I understand, insignificantly little." Labbi'el replied before he turned to Lou. "Your title long before was that of Arch Daeva Hel'el Iblis the Angra Mainiuu, elder one."

"Sounds like a mouthful- wait what? Elder one? How exactly old was I?" Lou asked.

"To put it simply," Adar Iblis began. "Hel'el was the first Mal'akh ever created by the boss. The 'First Born' if you will. Preceding even the First Born Cha'yot such as Jibri'el, Mikha'el, Azra'el, Rasu'el, Zerach'el, Jerahme'el, Uri'el, Jaho'el, Iophi'el, Ara'el, Hesedi'el, Yehudi'el, and Labbi'el before you."

"The what?" Lou asked.

"And who?" Tsukune added.

"Oh, my apologies. In your tongues, it would be the Seraph of Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Azrael, Raguel, Zerachiel, Jerameel, Uriel, Chamuel, Jophiel, Ariel, Zadkiel, Jegudiel and Rafael." Adar Iblis.

"Seraph? As in Seraphim? Those guys I had to learn back in Sunday School who can basically burn anything by light alone?" Lou questioned.

"The Cha'yot light was never as powerful as your former self," Labbi'el corrected. "However, we have come close. Close enough to require these wings to protect those far more frail then our own constitution and the armor I now don."

"So pretty much 'not that bad, but bad enough'." Labbi'el simply nodded. "I can't even imagine how difficult that's gotta be."

"One adjusts over several eons."

"I figured."

"And the others?" Moka finally spoke after she recovered the ability to speak before such creatures.

Labbi'el understood the vampire's inquiry. "The Mal'akh before you that have only four wings yet four faces are Kr'uv, or what you would call Cherubs."

"Weren't cherubs suppose to be cute, cubby baby angels that-" Tsukune never finished the words as a rather angry Bull Face dominant Kr'uv kneeled down towards his eye level.

"What was that?" The bull face roared as Tsukune could have almost swore that it had breathed out jets of flame from its nostrils. The display of the bull face was enough intimidation for him to regret his words, the other angry faces cemented that fact.

"G-gomen!"

"As you can see, the Bull is the more dominant of the Kr'uv faces." Labbi'el near chuckled before he continued with his explanation. "The wheeled Mal'akh are Oph'an, or Thrones in your tongues and the inflamed cloud are Hash'mal. And finally, the four winged Arch Mal'akh and two winged Ma'akh that I presume you are more familiar with."

Moka simply nodded as she attempted to ignore the many eyed wheel and inflamed cloud beings that stared at her. Or she assumed that the cloud Mal'akh stared at her from how it held itself.

"These 'vampires' are suppose to be the most powerful of Dai'mon breeds?" The Oph'an asked, whose voice the trio knew not where it originated. "So why are they barely the size of Ash'a?"

"Yes, so small." The Hash'mal added.

"Be mindful that power does not always scale to size alone." Iblis advised, though it barely contained the d'jinn's ire.

"Yes, as far as I know, the power within Hel'el would only increase in time, especially now that he has discovered his true self." Labbi'el added.

"Wait, what?" Lou asked, to which both Tsukune and Moka shared in his confusion.

"Your Mal'akh and Dru'j abilities were suppressed for such a long time- Well, long in your particular time reference to be proper." Labbi'el corrected himself. "Remember that they were once housed in a being far more powerful then any Mal'akh, let alone an Ash'a. Additionally, due to your unique case, you are the first and sole Mal'akh and Dru'j incarnate and despite my name of healing and medicine, I simply do not know the full effects of this reincarnation."

"Which pretty much means that you have no idea what I'm capable of, nor of what can hurt me?"

"Only Ahura Mazda would fully know-"

"And she ain't talkin' is she?" Lou interupted with his own conclusion, to which the Cha'yot nodded in agreement. "Well that can't be good."

"What do you mean Lou-kun?" Tsukune asked.

"If I don't know my weaknesses and I don't have a point of reference, to simply put I don't know what I'm capable of and what to avoid. Unlike Pinkie here," Lou gestured towards Moka "We know what to keep her away from to make sure she don't get hurt."

"They're leaving?" Moka's sudden question brought the cousin's attention back towards the heavenly beings who now accended towards the sky.

"What's the deal?"

"Like myself, they could only descend for a short period of time before their duties call them back. And so I must go." Iblis bowed towards the trio. "Hopefully I would bear useful fruit in the sojourn of life ahead. Until we meet again." And thus the cousins and vampire were once more alone to their own devices.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Lou groaned in frustration.

* * *

Well, we got a little bit more insight into how this world's mythology operates. Will this be relevant to successive chapters?

Probably not, but it does give some depth and flavor to it, don'tcha think?

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


	15. New Rivalries and Rematch

_**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**_

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more then likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

_Chapter 15__: New Rivalries and Rematch_

"You alright Couz'?" Lou asked Tsukune as they walked down the dirt path towards the campus of Monster Academy. "You don't look so well."

"Hai, I'm just having a bad day, that's all." Tsukune reassured his American cousin as he rubbed his neck, mostly to cover the unhealed bite mark from their encounter with another monster that wanted to test their strength just yesterday.

"I don't know, you look a little too pale for your own good." Lou advised. "Probably be a good idea for yah to call it a day and just rest up. I mean we have been fightin' a lot as of late."

"Ohayo Tsukune! Ohayo Lou!" The pinkette vampire called out to the cousins before Tsukune could counter.

"Ohayo Moka-san." Tsukune greeted, though weaker than usual.

"Yo Pinkie! I need yah help in an argument here!" Lou called out despite Tsukune's protests.

"Nani? What's wrong- Tsukune, you look so pale, is there something the matter?" Moka asked.

"N-nothing's the matter!" Tsukune countered. "Everything's fine!"

"See what I mean?" Lou retorted. "I told him that he should take the day off, but he ain't listenin'."

"Well if Tsukune said that he's okay..." Moka began as she placed a hand on Tsukune's forehead to which he blushed a deep crimson. It was at this time that the vampire noticed the bite marks on his neck. "Tsukune, there are bite marks on your neck?"

"Wait, what?" Lou turned and eyed the puncture marks. "Well that's new. Don't they normally disappear afterwards?"

"Gomen! I didn't think it would stay!" Moka apologized after she examined the marks.

"It's alright Moka-san, don't worry about it." Tsukune reassured the pinkette once more. "But it kind of makes me nervous when you're this close."

"Tsukune, stop teasing!" Moka blushed as the two gravitated closer. "I feel the same when-"

However, the seemingly tender moment was broken when an ice kunai flew between Moka and Tsukune before it implanted itself into the trunk of a nearby tree. "Aaand now our day begins." Lou spoke as he turned towards the direction of the ice kunai. "Mornin' to yah too Snow White."

"Shi-Shirayuki-san? How long have you been following us?" Tsukune exclaimed towards Mizore as she leaned out from her tree trunk hiding spot while Lou showed Moka the ice kunai that was engraved a warning about the vampire's proximity towards his cousin.

"Didn't I say that it was okay to call me 'Mizore'?" The Yuki Onna corrected. "We are close after all, aren't we?"

"A little too close for comfort if you ask me." Lou commented in English before he spoke in Japanese once again. "Anyway we'd better head off to class."

"Ohayo Lou-kuuuun!" Yukari appeared seemingly out of nowhere as she jumped upon the American's back, much to his surprise.

"GAUGH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Lou flailed his arms wildly as he ran in figure eights. It was some time before the American was able to pry off the young witch.

"Ohayo Yukari-chan." Moka greeted. "You seem to have more energy than usual."

"Yeah, so what's the deal today?"

"Can't I just be exited to see my two favorite people in the whole universe ~Desu?" Yukari asked, to which she received her answer in the form of both the vampire and the cousins in deep thought. "That's so mean ~Desu!"

"Well your track record as of late hasn't been a good indication otherwise Sabrina." Lou corrected as he recalled the previous attempts of Yukari to get herself, the pinkette vampire, and himself into the threesome that the young witch had long sought. "So spit it out, what did you have plan for the both of us today?"

"Oh it's nothing ~Desu." Yukari then showed both Moka and Lou a heart shaped jewelry that seemed more childish than romantic. "I just wanted to show the both of you this charm I found ~Desu!"

"A charm?" Tsukune asked as he leaned against his American cousin with a hand upon his right shoulder for support.

"Hai! It's pretty neat isn't it?" Yukari answered, however she knew the truth. The charm was yet another device that she had invented to bring her together with the vampire and fallen angel. One touch from both of them was all that was needed to 'spring the trap' as the old saying went.

"Yeah, but what's the catch?" Lou asked as he poked the charm with caution.

"Maybe this time we could give Yukari-chan the benefit of a doubt?" Moka suggested as she reached for the charm. "After all, she has behaved-" The moment both the vampire and the American touched the charm, it began to glow brightly.

"Ah shit! I knew it!" Lou cursed as an explosion of light and smoke engulfed the vision of the group.

"Tsukune? Are you alright?" Mizore pleaded into the cloud of smoke that slowly dissipated.

"Did it work ~Desu?" Yukari wondered aloud as she looked for Moka and Lou. Meanwhile, the pinkette vampire pushed herself off the ground. However, for some odd reason or another, the way her right hand pushed against the soil was different then she remembered.

"Nani? Did something happen?" Moka asked.

"Hey! Who's shovin' my face into the ground?" A muffled squeak that the vampire recognized as Lou called out.

"Gomen nasai!" Moka apologized as she pulled her hands from the ground, yet as the smoke cleared she found no evidence that there were anyone there. Then a thought occured to her. 'Since when did Lou's voice sound so high?'

"Holy shit! Who threw me?" Lou exclaimed, but it was at that time that he noticed that there were a few things different. "Why do I sound like Mickey Mouse just now?"

"L-Lou-kun?" Tsukune asked as he slowly recovered from the sudden acceleration, his voice in a higher than normal pitch.

"Couz', why are you naked?" Lou drew attention towards the fact that Tsukune lacked any form of clothing upon his torso.

"I'm naked? What about you?" Tsukune asked back. In a strange sense of panic, Lou looked down and saw that he was not only without clothing, but also without certain body parts.

"Shit! Where'd the fuck did my dick go?" Lou exclaimed when another realization dawned on him. "Wait...last I checked I had legs...And what the fuck is this?" Lou tugged upon the strange fabric cylinder that surrounded him.

"Ano...Lou-kun..." Tsukune poked his American cousin to get his attention.

"What? Did something else go wrong-" Lou paused as he stared at the face of a shocked pinkette vampire. A face that was many times larger then last he remembered. "Did Pinkie get a weird growth spurt from that charm thingy?"The cogs within the American's brain began to turn as it processed the information that was before him: His lack of clothing and certain parts of his anatomy, the pinkette vampire that was suddenly many times larger than himself, the strange fabric cylinder. It was then that he realized that it wasn't Moka that grew, it was the cousins who shrunk. Not only that, but had become her new hands. Naturally, he did the first thing anyone in a similar predicament would do when found in such a strange situation. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"What happened to us?"

"I don't know why, but we became Pinkie's HANDS-" Then Lou remembered what had happened earlier with Yukari. He then turned to face the now surprised little witch. "SABRINA!"

"I didn't know that this would happen ~Desu!" Yukari defended. "I just wanted the three of us to be closer together ~Desu!" Just then, a strange and equally perverted thought crossed her mind. "Though then again, it doesn't seem like a bad idea-"

"Don't you DARE finish that thought!" Lou threatened. "I've known you long enough to know that any idea you have about this now is just gonna end in a nightmare!" Lou visibly shivered from thoughts of his own head forced into orifices and cavities. "Very nasty, very disturbing nightmares!"

"This is bad! What are we going to do?" Moka panicked.

"How are we going to explain this to the others? The teachers?" Tsukune was on the verge of hyperventilation.

"Alright, let's calm down and see how we can get ourselves the fuck outta this situation." Lou advised. However, barely a minute has past in silence before Lou spoke again. "Alright, I got nothin'. We can panic now."

"Well it isn't completely bad." Mizore spoke as she took hold of Tsukune's form. "Tsukune looks rather cute."

"Snow White, not helpin'."

'_**What else can go wrong?**_' Inner Moka groaned, however both cousins were able to hear the sealed personality of the vampire in their heads instead of just the outer Moka.

"What the- Was that Xena?" Lou looked around in confusion. "But the Rosario's still attached right?"

"You hear her/it too?" Both Moka and Tsukune asked Lou in unison.

'_**It would appear that we are connected more then just physically.**_" Inner Moka theorized. "_**It may be a far deeper connection if both Tsukune and Lou are able to hear me the same way as Omote.**_'

"O- who?" Lou asked.

"Ura-chan meant me." Omote Moka replied.

"Oh! She meant Pinkie! Alright, I got it now!" Lou realized. "Guess that answered that question on who calls who in there."

It was then that Ura Moka had a thought cross her mind. '_**I wonder...**_'

"Ura-chan?" Omote Moka asked her sealed self.

'_**Louis, remove the Rosario.**_' Ura Moka commanded.

"Why? It's not like it's gonna help our situation any." Lou questioned. "Or will it?"

'_**Just do it.**_' Lou then shrugged as he reached out and pulled on the rosario. It disconnected with the all too familiar 'chink' and a sudden wave of supernatural aura flooded the area. However, it was vastly different then previous releases as the explosion of supernatural aura was powerful enough to not only bring Mizore and Yukari to their knees in pain, but the trees bent and moan as the ground cracked and branched away from the unsealed vampire from the sheer force alone.

When all had calmed down, Ura Moka was freed, but the body was radically different then what she had remembered in previous occasion. She had four pairs of ethereal-like wings that glowed like sunlight, the skin below her collarbones were tinted blue and frostbitten while the skin above looked burned yet still had the same seductive lure as her normal vampire transformation, her hair became an inferno and her head was crowned with three different set of horns, her crimson slitted irises were shaped into squares rather then circles, ornate ice armor donned her body and over her school uniform and a halo floated above her head.

In short, Ura Moka had transformed into a hybrid of Lou's Fallen Angel self and her unsealed Vampire self. "**This is...interesting...**"

"This is SO weird." Lou commented as he looked over himself as he discovered that he too had changed to his fallen angel self despite the fact that he was currently Moka's hand. It was then that he noticed a gold band that encircled the crimson jem that was set in the middle of the rosario. "Wait, why the fuck is my ring there?"

"Did I change as well?" Lou looked up to see that Tsukune had changed as well in that his own skin looked frostbitten and his eyes were that of a vampire.

"Yeah, though I still have no idea what the fuck happened."

"**It would appear that we share our powers as well while we are connected like this.**" Ura Moka declared before she turned towards Yukari. "**Which reminds me. Yukari?**"

"Yes Moka-san?" Yukari drooled from the very sight of this new version of Ura Moka. However, her reply was that of the fallen angel-vampire hybrid's kick that sent the young witch into the air.

"Couldn't have done better myself." Lou smirked. "Granted, it requires a set of legs."

Several moments have past as the group looked upwards for Yukari's return. "She's gotta come down sooner or later, right?"

* * *

The group approached the shoe lockers, with the cousins turned hands wrapped in bandage and the little witch bruised and limped yet still was physically fine.

"It was a good thing that Yukari-chan had that first aid kid on her." Moka smiled.

"Yeah, there was NO way that the nurse would have believed us otherwise." Lou noted. "Though then again, we only solved one of many problems in this little predicament of ours."

"Hai, like how are we going to hide this from Gin-sempai and Nekonome-sensei and everyone else in class." Tsukune added.

"Not to mention other _personal_ problems."

"What personal problems?" Tsukune asked as Moka approached her shoe locker.

"Hold on, I gotta check somethin' first." Lou replied and reached for his own shoe locker, nearly tripped the pinkette vampire. He opened the shoe locker to find numerous letters stored inside.

"Confession Letters?" Mizore question as Lou pulled out the sealed envelopes and scanned them. Then, to the horror of all the females and Tsukune present, Lou placed the letters in the shoe lockers of other students.

"L-Lou-kun? What are you doing?"

"Something I do nearly every day since we got back from that little fiasco of a club trip." Lou answered as he continued to distribute the letters. As he learned how to use the magical glasses, he discovered that he could tell who wrote the letter after extensive and stealthy observation of the other students of Monster Academy. "It always worked out in the end. Well almost, but it's better this way."

"It still doesn't make it any more wrong!" Moka defended. "Do you have any idea how difficult it must have been for those girls to even write those letters?"

"Let me ask you this: How would you feel if a girl had the hots for me? And no, don't use Sabrina as an example." Lou asked.

"Um...well I-"

'_**Louis does have a point.**_' Ura Moka spoke through the rosario. '_**Our lives are complicated enough with our current "**_**fellowship**_**" with the yuki onna, witch, and succubus as is.**_'

"And to emphasize my point." Lou then opened Tsukune's Shoe Locker to reveal several letters stored within to the shock of the vampire and yuki onna. "My thoughts exactly."

"I got love letters too?" Tsukune questioned outloud as he pulled out the letters from the shoe locker. It was at that point in time did Kurumu revealed herself.

"Naughty, Naughty Moka." Kurumu scolded playfully before she took a hold of the hand now known as Tsukune. "Taking Tsukune-kun's love letters when he's not here. However, it doesn't make that much of a difference since he is my Destined One." Tsukune, meanwhile, had difficulty to breath due to one of the succubus' fingers wrapped across his face.

"PAMELA, AIR- Aw shit!" Lou cursed as the habit broke the cover of the cousins. This caused great confusion to the succubus as she could not see Lou at first. However she did eventually see the American attached to Moka's wrist and wrapped up in bandages. Kurumu then looked down to the hand she supposedly held and found that she had yet again deprived her beloved Tsukune of oxygen.

"Tsukune-kun?" She immediately released Tsukune from her grasp only to hold him gently in her hands. "Are you alright? What happened to you?" She then turned towards Moka. "What did you do to my Destined One?"

"Actually," Lou placed himself in between the angry Succubus and the exposed vampire as he gently pushed Kurumu away. She had a faint blush upon her face just by the American's touch alone. "If you're gonna blame someone, blame Sabrina. She's the one that- Where'd she go?"

Lou looked side to side for a succubus that was just before him a moment ago. He soon found Kurumu as she took hold of the little witch. It was unknown if she shook Yukari or strangled her from the angle. "And here I thought that Horn Dog was fast."

"I think it would be best if we leave them here." Mizore suggested as she wore her indoor shoes.

"Temptin' but we still need Sabrina to find a way to fix this little problem of ours." The moment Lou opened Moka's shoe locker, a flood of letters flowed from the small compartment.

It was enough of a distraction for Kurumu to turn away from her task of 'rightful justice' and towards the noticeably large pile at the pinkette vampire's feet. The succubus then went to her own shoe locker and opened it and another flood of letters fell to her feet, yet this pile was not as large as Moka's own. She then stared at her rival with contempt and hate. "Aren't we past that already?"

"W-well we have to get to class!" Moka nearly stumbled as she prepared to switch shoes.

With the realization in mind, panic struck Lou as he turned to Tsukune. "Couz'?"

"Hai Lou-kun?" Tsukune answered.

"Whatever you do, don't look up." Out of reflex, curiosity, or sheer ignorance, Tsukune looked up. The sheer sight of Moka's undergarments was enough for him to fly from his current position and away from the aforementioned vampire.

This sudden movement by Tsukune brought Moka out of her mindless morning routine to discover that she had inadvertently gave him the opportunity to peak at her private attire and the blush upon his face confirmed that he had a look. "Tsukune!" She shrieked as she stretched him away from herself as she covered her skirt.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Lou's muffled yell was heard, and felt, which caused Moka to look down as to where the American's face was currently planted. Her face a deep shade of red, she pulled him away from her groin in embarrassment.

Mizore, meanwhile, fanned air towards Yukari's face as her nose ran crimson.

* * *

Later that day, Moka carried some class paperwork with the aid of both Tsukune and Lou. "Well there's one good reason why girls go to the bathroom together." Lou joked. "Though it's a good thing that it was Snow White. Hate to see what Pamela, or worse Sabrina would do in that situation."

"Well it couldn't be helped since we're in this situation." Tsukune commented.

'_**Though I'm sure both of you would not have mind such an opportunity.**_' Ura Moka's comment caused a deep blush to cover Omote Moka's face.

"Please, I have standards and lines that shalt not cross no matter what-" Lou then notice the blush upon Tsukune's face. "Couz', if you have developed _THAT_ fetish, I swear when we get out of this I will shove a broom so hard up your ass- no, an entire fuckin' tree truck!"

Just then, a pain shot up from Moka's left arm and into the right side of her neck. It was enough for her to drop the box of paperwork to the ground and nearly fell to her knees. Then the pinkette vampire remembered the event earlier that morning and raised Tsukune to her face. His hand covered his neck as his skin paled and flowed with cold sweat. "Tsukune? Are you alright?"

Lou barely caught Tsukune as he fainted. "Shit! What the fuck happened?"

'_**That idiot resisted.**_' Ura Moka explained. '_**The effect is starting to spread across his body, multiplied due the fact that we are connected like this. The vampire blood within him will soon consume his human heart.**_'

"What are you saying Ura-chan?" Omote Moka begged.

'_**It's a side effect of all those times we injected Tsukune with our vampire blood. I was too naive since nothing happened previously.**_'

"Meanin' that we gotta find a way out of this little problem of ours quick before-" Lou began.

"Well this is interesting." Moka and Lou turned to find Saizou approach them with an atmosphere of dread. The same atmosphere shared by his new companions. "It's difficult to imagine that you are all alone out here, without those _two_ with you."

"Yeah, things just got bad." Tsukune continued to grip his head in pain as Saizou and his new compatriots approached the fused trio.

"Could be useful for us, kukukukuku." The one that donned a cap spoke. "We could use her as bait to lure those two out, kukukuku."

"I guess I can wait just a little bit longer." The other with long, spiked hair groaned in annoyance. "And I was hopin' for a fight too with a pure-bred too."

"I got a better idea." Saizou smirked as he grabbed Moka's left arm. "Why don't we past the time and get to _know_ Moka-san?" He smiled perversely.

"Alright, that's it!" Lou then reached out and punched the large student in the eye, temporarily blinded Saizou. "I may be small now, but don't think I won't-" It was then that the trio were engulfed in light, followed by an explosion of smoke that strangely dissipated much faster than earlier that morning.

"Itai! What the fuck just happened?" Saizou cursed as he found that the vampire and the cousins had just begun to pull themselves off of the ground.

"...I have my legs back..." Lou then felt his school uniform to confirm. "I'm clothed!" He then turned to face a now angry Saizou. "...We're fucked."

"What happened?" Both Tsukune and Moka were confused with these recent events.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's get the fuck outta here!" Lou advised as the trio began their escape.

"Leavin' so soon? But we haven't even gotten to get to know one another." The spiked haired one didn't allow the trio to escape beyond their grasp as he dashed before them and his hands grotesquely morphed into meter long blades. "The name's Moroha of the Outcast Monstrels, been nice knowin' yah." He then slashed his bladed hands towards Lou.

Blood splattered and aerosolized into the air as Tsukune took the blow that carved a deep X-shaped scar into his torso. Both Moka and Lou were horrified.

"Just as I said, they're just too weak." Saizou only observed the trio as Tsukune collapsed from the pain and Lou was barely able to catch him in his arms.

"Couz'! Wake up! Don't you do this shit to me!" Lou pleaded.

"That didn't take that much to knock the wind out of him. I didn't even have to transform both of my blades." Moroha groaned in annoyance as his hands transformed back, though they now resembled clawed webbing then human hands.

"Tsukune!"Moka called out, but was prevented in her task when Saizou grabbed her arm.

"You really think I'll let you go near them?" Saizou growled. "Either one of them can take off that rosario off of you and allow you to transform into a vampire right? I've seen it with my own eyes. Isn't that how you defeated Kuyou, rather then Tsukune?" The pinkette was shocked that the thug that took hold of her knew of her limitations.

"Otherwise you're just another weak female. A weakling that acts so high and mighty above us Outcast Monstrels." Saizou then transformed into his true self. "**Now you'll pay for what you have done to me that time!**"

Lou gently placed Tsukune upon the ground and stood back up. "Fucker! You forgot about me?"

"**And what are **_**you**_** going to do? What can a weakling like you do?**" Saizou jeered.

"A lot more than pull off jewelry from a girl than last time, that's for fuckin' sure!" Lou countered as he pulled off his gold band and tossed it towards Moka's direction so that she can keep it for safe keeping as they have always done in earlier fights.

However, this time Saizou caught the ring before the pinkette vampire could even reach for it. "**What the fuck is this shit about?**" He then dropped the ring to his feet. "**Whatever, I won't let you little asses do as you please.**" And with much of his mass behind it, Saizou smashed his foot onto the ring. However, almost immediately he pulled his foot away in pain as the action broke nearly every bone in the appendage. The ring, however, was intact despite the fact that it was situated in a footprint-shaped hole.

"...Huh? Well that's nice to know." Lou raised an eyebrow from the scene. "Anyway, it's ass whoopin' time!" He roared and the area was flooded with a powerful energy that forced the Outcast Monstrels to their knees as the Ameircan transformed into his true self.

"A fallen angel? What the fuck is this all about Saizou?" Moroha turned towards Saizou. "I thought you said he was weak? Yet here we are with a guy whose species doesn't technically exist!"

"**It doesn't matter, we have her.**" Saizou then raised Moka in the air, the sudden force was enough to rip her coat and blouse to reveal her undergarment. He then turned towards Lou. "**I doubt that you'll want Moka-san involved. Better yet, why don't I play around with her while you watch?**"

"But what about us, kukukukuku?" The capped one asked. "We don't exactly have 'leverage' of our own, kukukukuku."

"Don't matter, I'm gonna beat the livin' shit outta- huh?" Lou then felt a sudden breeze fly past him, he looked to his right and then noticed that Tsukune no longer laid on the ground. He then quickly looked forward and saw that Tsukune not only did Tsukune grasp Saizou's forearm, but snapped it in half as he quickly rotated his own wrist.

"**Itai!**" Saizou roared in pain as his hand unconsciously freed the pinkette vampire.

"Tsukune...?" Moka asked with concern in her voice. "But I didn't..."

"What the fuck, he can stand after that?" Moroha gasped in horror as he stepped back. Tsukune then turned towards Moroha and grabbed him by the throat before he used the monstrel as a club to send both he and the capped one towards the trunk of the nearest tree, barely missed Moka.

'_**It must have been the result when we were joined.**_' Ura Moka theorized. '_**It was enough to allow what left over blood that remained in Tsukune's body to give him strenght, just like when we injected our blood into him that allowed him to become a temporary vampire.**_'

"This can't be good." Lou could only stand there in awe and shock from this turn of events.

"**Impossible!**" Saizou exclaimed as he nursed his broken arm. "**Those eyes...? How could you be a vampire?**"Tsukune then smashed his fist into Saizou's stomach which caused him to cough up blood as he crashed into a brick wall.

"**How...how could you be-**" Saizou never finished the inquiry as Tsukune dashed towards him and began to repeatedly punch the monstrel in the face.

"Holy shit Couz', calm down!" Lou rushed towards Tsukune's side and pulled him away before he could do anymore physical damage to Saizou. Just then, Tsukune returned to normal. "You cool?"

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out as she embraced Tsukune. "I was so scared!"

"Careful Pinkie! He's wounded yah know!"

"So that's Aono Tsukune." Midou stated as he observed the trio from afar. "Red slitted irises, massive supernatural aura, seems more then just your average, everyday rumor. But you have cast the die against the Outcast Monstrels, now you must face the consequences." He smirked darkly. "Maybe I'll be able to fight McCorray Louis the Fallen Angel as well."

* * *

"What's that?" Tsukune asked as the trio walked towards the school buildings and the infirmary.

"Oh this? It's that weird charm thingy that Yukari had. Found it on the ground after that little display of angst back there." Lou explained as Tsukune blushed slightly. "Though this time it has a weird button on it."

"A button?"

"Yeah, take a look." Lou tossed Tsukune the charm.

"What could it mean?" Moka asked.

"I'm as clueless as the both of yahs. I think it would be a good idea if we don't press the button just in case-" Lou could not finish his warning as Tsukune inadvertently press the button. The vampire and cousins were engulfed by light, followed by a quick explosion of smoke.

"Son of a bitch! Not again!" Lou squeaked as he brought the sleeve cuff to his chest. "Wait, why the fuck am I the left hand?"

"Oh no!" Moka shrieked as she clutched the charm to her chest, the only way she could cover her otherwise bare chest. "This isn't good at all!"

"Gomen! I didn't-" Tsukune began.

"Forget it. Pinkie, hand me that do-hicky." The pinkette vampire did as she was told, abit carefully to ensure that she was completely covered from view of both Lou and Tsukune. Lou looked over the charm and saw that it changed cosmetically. "What the fuck? It has both my ring _and_ the rosario on it."

It was then that Moka's stomach growled and caused Lou to groan. "Gomen, it's just that-"

"Point them fangs the other way. Couz' has the larger blood supply."

"Lou-kun!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Don't worry, at this size it'll just be like a needle prick and Pinkie won't be drinkin' that much. Right?" Moka nodded and she carefully reached for Tsukune's neck all the while she kept her self decent.

"Gomen, and just after you had-" The pinkette vampire began to apologize.

"It's alright, Moka-san. Really." The vampire then bit into Tsukune's neck opposite of the wounds that caused him pain earlier. "ITAI!"

"Well, fuck the shit outta me. I was wrong." Moka then finished her drink and it was then that Lou noticed that Tsukune looked pale in skin and his head swivel as if he was dizzy. "Pinkie! Just how much _did_ you take?"

"My eyes feel so heavy..." And with those words, Tsukune fell into an anemic slumber.

"Gomen! It's just that I never thought that I could have so much tasty blood- I feel dizzy and sleep-" Moka joined Tsukune in low blood pressure slumber.

"Pinkie! You took too much- Oh clap, I fell bo sleee-" Now the fused trio laid upon the ground after a sudden loss of blood.

* * *

Can anyone guess what anime/manga franchise (which, might I add, do not own nor have any hand in its creation) I used as inspiration for this little twist in the tale? Personally, I'm surprised that no one has thought of this idea yet.

And for those familiar with the manga, next chapter will be the battle that changes Tsukune's life forever...more so then up to then. However, this is where things really go trippy. What surprises will I have in store for our unlucky band of heros? How will this affect the bond that they have with each other? Will they face this new challenge? Find out next time on Dragon-

Oops, wrong show.

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


	16. Challenge and Fear

_**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**_

There may be among my fellow readers who wonder as to why it took me a bit long to get this particular chapter out. Well, beyond laziness and procrastination, I wanted to reignited my literary juices by composing several other fanfictions that have bumped around in my head. Many of which have been published and read by the time this little update came out. Don't fret, I'm still focusing all of my creative energies into this story and its completion. However, it is at the end of this fanfiction is the question of what I will do with my time. Thus, I would like to see if my other story ideas have any interest between now and the end of this fanfiction from my ever loyal readers that convinces me to continue on.

In other news, congratulation to reviewer Weaver Chance for correctly guessing that the anime inspiration for last chapter was "Midori Days" or Midori no Hibi. As a reward, s/he get's a coo... where'd it go? *Searches bag* I could have sworn that I had a full bag of cookies to give out. Now I just have a bag. Oh well, I tried. Anyway, enjoy this latest chapter in the Two Guys, A Vampire, and A Monster Academy saga.

Oh and before I forget...

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more then likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

By the way, if anyone can guess where I got the title for the fanfiction, they get a cookie :)

_Chapter 16__: Challenge and Fear_

To say that the succubus and yuki onna were shocked and horrified when they spied the bandages that enveloped Tsukune's body the day after the encounter with the Outcast Monstrels was to say that the universe was big. It was simply not a grand enough to portray the truth accurately enough.

"Oh it was nothing!" Tsukune chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Though to be honest...Lou-kun and I were ambushed by uh...what did they call themselves Lou-kun?"

"Outcast Monstrels or somethin' like that." Lou answered. "Well we didn't really get away without a scratch, not all of us, but thankfully we're still in one piece."

Mizore then spoke out loud when a thought occurred to her. "Did any of them bite Tsukune-kun in the neck?" This brought the succubus' attention to the issue as well. To put it in the simplest of words, the cousins were now in a tight spot.

"Did anyone try to attack _my_ Tsukune-kun there, or was it-" Kurumu began.

"I-it's nothing serious really!" Lou barely recovered. "The nurse was just being overly cautious, but everything's fine now." Tsukune nodded. Moka, however, could only look upon Tsukune with concern.

A thought then occurred in Yukari's mind a moment before she asked. "Outcast Monstrels? Did you two beat them up?"

"Mostly him." Lou gestured towards his cousin.

"And only after I was given Moka-san's blood." Tsukune added. "Why, is there something wrong?"

"The Outcast Monstrels are hybrid monsters, those whose ancestry are not so clear cut and they're a lot of them. Not only that, but they also scheme a lot of things and it's not a good thing to make them your enemies. Especially since they look down upon 'pure bred' monsters like ourselves and are appearing more frequently as of late." Yukari warned. "You guys'll have to keep an eye out, its obvious that they'll retaliate after this defeat."

To say that the cousins and vampire have taken this warning poorly would be a gross understatement. "...crap." Lou cursed.

"Oh I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu embraced Tsukune almost fearcely. Yukari held firm to Lou's arm as well.

"You have to be careful too Lou-kun, for Moka-san and my sake!" Yukari pleaded, to which the American responded with his arms flailed in panic and ran in a circle and yelled aloud.

* * *

At the end of the school day, the cousins and vampire walked back to the student dorms almost in silence. The silence had caused the pinkette vampire to ponder the events of the other day enough to ask. "Tsukune, what really happened?" The cousins turned towards Moka. "Onegai, be honest."

"About what?" Tsukune asked.

"That wound on your neck, it still hasn't healed since that time I injected you with my blood." Moka asked in concern.

"No, it's healed by now, really!" Tsukune waved the inquiry away, though his lie was blatantly obvious to his American cousin and the pinkette vampire.

"Answer me honestly!" Moka demanded. "How will I answer to Kurumu-chan and the others about your body? I've injected my blood so many times into you that the 'transformation' might cause more harm then good to your body." The cousins were unsure of what the vampire meant by the word "transformation", but the tone in her voice was grave enough to cause concern.

"Th-that can't be!" Tsukune forcibly laughed. "Yesterday, it got pretty weird but I'm alright now. I feel great!"

"Then let me see if it really healed or not!" Moka virtually begged as she reached out towards the bandages that covered Tsukune's neck. "Take them off and let me see!"

Tsukune prevented her from the removal of the bandage to his neck as he gently pushed her away. "It's none of your concern Moka-san. No matter what caused it, it won't be a problem to my body eventually. So it has nothing to do with you." To which Lou slammed his fist into Tsukune's skull.

"You idjot! Do you even know _why_ she's so concerned?" Lou nearly roared.

"Why do you have to hit me every time?"

"Because someone has to _knock_ some sense into yah!" Lou argued. "Pinkie's concerned because she's blamin' herself!" The revelation was like a punch that took the wind out of Tsukune's body. "And from that reaction, I'll take it that you now fuckin' get it! Now tuck in them balls, turn around and apologize to Pinkie- Who doesn't seem to be here at the moment...? What the hell?" The cousins looked around themselves and found that they were down one pinkette vampire.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune cried out. Meanwhile, Lou scratched his head.

"I don't get it. I mean Pinkie was right here!" Lou pointed downward to the exact spot that Moka had occupied. It was then that Lou noticed something out of place. "Helloooo..."

"What is it Lou-kun?" Tsukune asked as he walked up to Lou.

"By the look of things," Lou examined the displaced patches of dirt and earth. "While we were arguin', someone took Pinkie with them. Obviously without her consent."

"How can you tell?"

"Gramps showed me a few tricks in trackin'." Lou began. "And from the number of unfamiliar shoeprints to Moka's own and these drag marks here, one can only conclude abduction."

"I never knew that you were that good at tracking." Tsukune gasped in amazement.

"Let's put it this way: I didn't get the merit badge for trackin'."

"You weren't in the Boy Scouts."

"It's called a 'joke'," Lou then smacked Tsukune upside his head. "Keep up!"

"So _can_ you find Moka-san?"

"Not through tracking," Lou then pulled out the magic glasses. "But I will through this."

"X-ray glasses?"

"Wha- NO! But these'll bring us to Pinkie in no time!"

"How?" Lou sighed before he answered.

"Couz', I gotta confess. Back when we first met Carrie, I got suckered into buyin' somethin'."

"The glasses? But that still-"

"It allows the owner to see Strings of Destiny." Tsukune's eyes widen from the revelation. "Yeah, _that_ string."

"Then why didn't you tell-"

"Are you crazy! Do you _really_ wanna add fuel to that particular inferno?" Lou then added. "Which, by the way, you are just as screwed as I am." Before Tsukune could ask for clarification from his American cousin, the various monster girls of the Newspaper Club arrived and gave barely enough time for Lou to properly hide the magical glasses.

"Are you guy's alright?" Kurumu asked the cousins. "We heard screaming just now."

"We are, but Pinkie's not." Lou answered. "Someone or some people took her and-"

"Moka-san's in danger?" Gin appeared seemingly out of nowhere, with the voice of one typical serial hero. To which the reaction of shock and surprise of the werewolf's appearance was a heavy book back to his skull. "Itai! What was that for?"

"For scarin' the shit outta me, that's what!" Then Lou thought of an idea just before he turned towards Yukari. "Sabrina, a leash and collar if you please?"

The little witch then summoned said items and handed them to the American. "There yah go, so do I get a reward in return ~Desu?"

Lou then turned back to Gin, obviously to avoid the little witch's question. "Alright, now hold still-"

"What do I look like? A dog?" Gin then held up a hand to silent the rest of the Newspaper Club from any response. "On second thought, never mind. I am NOT going to wear that like a flea bitten-"

"Oh yes you are, and you know why?" Lou began to explain. "Because the last time we tried to track Pinkie by your nose, we lost yah in the attempt and had to save _your_ ass after you found the little vamp and then yourself in deep shit. You're puttin' it on!"

"I'm the Club President!" Gin declared. "And you can't make me- ITAI!"

Lou caught Gin's ear and twisted it painfully. "Well I got yah ear, so there!"

* * *

Some time had past and the group, with a leashed Gin in the lead to track the pinkette vampire's scent, soon came across the remains of a poorly maintained school building. At one time, it may have been used as a gym building but now it was nothing more than rotted and rusted ruin that barely stood in place. Gin, after he analized the scent in the wind, pointed at the forgotten building, though in the style of a trained dog.

"Horn Dog, you got fingers. You don't have to do that." Lou joked as the other monster girls and even Tsukune chuckled. Gin, meanwhile, grumbled in frustration as he was released from the collar and leash.

Mizore scouted the abandoned school building ahead of the Newspaper Club, to identify locations to which the group may hide before they made their move to rescue the pinkette vampire. The yuki onna even relayed where Moka was held within the building and how.

"Kinky- ITAI!" Gin yelped in a loud whisper in pain as Lou slapped upside the werewolf's head.

"So what's the plan ~Desu?" Yukari asked the American.

"Well it's safe to assume that them Outcast Monstrel guys'll be expectin' Couz' an' I, but not you guys." Lou began. "Meanin' that you guys are our ace in the whole- No, I am NOT gonna explain it! No time!" He interrupted Kurumu before she asked. "Just stay hidden but keep within hearin' distance when we need help. We don't need to beat em, just enough of a distraction so that one of us with sharp enough claws can cut the chains and get the fuck outta there."

"So how do we know?" Mizore asked.

"Signal's 'peaches'," Lou answered just before he turned towards Kurumu and Yukari. "And for the love of all that's holy, remember it!" The two monster girls blushed in embarrassment as Mizore remembered the day she was rescued by her new friends.

"What's the signal again?" Gin joked, only to have another concussion from the American's hand.

"Peaches!" Lou whispered loudly. "Now stay hiddin' till we call." Lou then turned to Tsukune. "Now let's get Pinkie." Tsukune nodded and pocketed Lou's gold band before the cousins entered the abandoned building, ready for whatever the Outcast Monstrels have planned. At least, that was the plan.

The Outcast Monstrels assembled within the building then turned their attention towards the cousins. One of their number, a smooth buzz-cut youth that also sported two prominent scars upon his face who was the obvious leader, approached Lou and Tsukune.

"You came to our home without being invited just to save a friend under our care." The Outcast Monstrel leader smirked as he turned back towards the chained up pinkette vampire.

"Tsukune! Lou! You shouldn't be here! You shouldn't have come! Run!"

"You're either very brave, or very stupid. Which will it be?"

"Yeah, I changed my mind- ACK!" Lou turned to retreat and would have ran if not for Tsukune who grasped hold of the American's collar to halt his action which nearly caused him to fall as well.

"Lou-kun, we can't back out now." Tsukune reminded Lou. "We still have to save Moka-san."

"Yeah, you're right Couz'," Lou then fixed his shirt and tie before he stood back up tall. "I've made a commitment and I have to see through it to the end. Oh boy, this is gonna hurt..."

"What are you talking about? You're the Fallen Angel out of the both of us."

"Oh right, I remember now." Lou snapped his finger, which nearly caused the Outcast Monstrels to nearly collapse from the American's delayed realization alone.

"I do have to wonder though, you were not threatened by one of our own, yet you cast us as enemies-" The Outcast Monstrel leader began.

"Bull shit I wasn't threatened!" Lou interrupted. "Even if I wasn't there for Saizou's little ambush there, you fuckers tried to hurt my cousin here, MY family! And you even went so far as to kidnap a close friend of mine. A very precious friend of mine." Moka blushed from Lou's words of her alone. "I'm makin' it mah business!"

Many of the Outcast Monstrels were impressed by the American's determination and loyalty. "Though, uh, before we really let the shit hit the fan an' all, you are...?"

"Midou Kusabi, of the Outcast Monstrels." Midou answered. "Though I would have to apologize for the late Komiya Saizou and his rash actions. Though then again I may have to be grateful that I'll be able to face not only a pure bred vampire, but a fallen angel as well."

"Yeah well you should have kept a closer eye on your little rag tag group of thugs here if they're able to do- wait, what did you mean by 'the late Komiya Saizou'?" Lou asked.

"The little insubordinate member of our group is no longer among the living." Midou answered, which caused the cousins to gulp reflexively.

"We've might have bitten more then we can chew here Couz'."

"Well, it's really not that much different than earlier battles." Tsukune reminded his cousin, though under heavy and cold sweat. "The stakes are just as high."

"Yeah, you do have a point." Lou thought the reminder over. The cousins then shifted their form to a battle stance.

"As much fun as a two-on-one fight sounds, I only desire to fight the vampire cousin." Midou stated before he pointed towards Lou. "You're next after I'm done with him."

"Why him?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, why me? Why not Lou-kun?" Tsukune gestured towards his cousin.

"Oh you back stabbin' cock bite!"

A flash of supernatural aura smashed itself against all of the monstrels within the forgotten school building, nearly caused them and Tsukune to trip yet Lou was unaffected. "I really hate you guys, you pure breeds and especially you vampires." Midou's body shifted and changed horrifically and brutally into something that was strange and alien even to monster eyes. "**With your dignity and being well off as you look down upon us monstrels!**" He then raised a monestrous clawed fist and swung it towards Tsukune. "**That very fact drives us to prove ourselves against you brats! We are the ones who have the higher worth of existence!**" The Monstrel leader roared as the clawed fist slammed into the ground, the force of the blow ripped open the wall that Tsukune once stood before a moment earlier.

"Oh shit..." Lou cursed just before a thought crossed his mind and he crossed his arms to ponder. "I don't know why, but I think I saw him in a video game once." The statement had caused everyone who heard to trip and fall.

"N-Now isn't the time for that kind of stuff!" Tsukune yelled back at his American cousin after he recovered from the shock.

"**Yes,**" Midou agreed as he raised his clawed fist towards Tsukune. "**We still have this to finish. So which will it be then, vampire? Receive or avoid, I won't hold back with this next blow!**"

"Damare!" Moka's cries were enough for the Monstrel Leader to pause in his actions. "You're opponent is me!" Midou then turned towards the pinkette vampire who now wept tears. "The vampire you seek to fight isn't Tsukune, it's me...!"

"**Nani?**"

"This time too, it was all my fault... Everything is my fault... I am the wrong who is at fault! So if there's someone you want to hit, then hit me! Take it out on me and not on Tsukune!" Moka cried out.

"Pinkie! You're not helpin' our situation here!" Lou scolded.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Moka-san!" Tsukune reassured the pinkette vampire as he felt the blood in his veins boil. "It's not your fault! Lou-kun and I have been living up to now because of Moka-san so you shouldn't say things like that!" He then rushed towards Moka. "Moka-san has not done anything wrong at all!" His path, however, was blocked by Midou.

"Ah shit! PEACHES!" Lou called out and the Newspaper Club came to aid just as Tsukune dodged Midou's charged blow and appeared by Moka's side. "Alright, let's take names and kick ass!" Lou announced just before he changed into his Fallen Angel self, the force of the transformation itself was enough to knock down the unprepared Monstrels. The Newspaper Club then took advantage of the distraction as they dispersed to fight the other Outcast Monstrels.

"Tsukune...? When did you-" However Tsukune felt the familiar pain upon the side of his neck as he collapsed in pain. "Tsukune? What's wrong?" It was then that the pinkette vampire noticed that Tsukune held her rosario.

"Whatever happens to me, I will always be grateful to Moka-san..." Tsukune weakly stated in gratitude.

"**Not attacking me from behind will be your last mistake you bastard-**" Midou's claw was halted when the biological armor was halted by the heavenly blade of the fallen angel that was Louis McCorray. "**Nani?**"

"It's now my turn to dance- HEY!" Lou yelled out as Ura Moka performed a roundhouse kick against Midou's face as she used Tsukune as a pivot. "It was my turn!"

"**I have legitimate reason to fight him as well, Louis.**" Ura Moka reasoned with the American.

"Okay, fine! We'll tag team it!" Lou groaned. "Just don't hog all the fun alright?"

"Are you alright, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked.

"**As much as your words have made my heart feel lighter, there is something that must be said about that wound and what it will mean for your future.**" Ura Moka began.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked as he felt the bandage of where the wound hid and he felt the familiar liquid warmth of his own blood.

"Wait, you know what that wound means?" Lou inquired the silver haired vampire.

"**Hai, his body is breaking apart.**" Ura Moka warned. "**It is at its limit. If I continue to inject more blood into his body, he will die, or worse.**"

"What do you mean, 'worse'?" It was then that the cousins noticed droplets of water from the ceiling when they landed upon their heads.

"**It won't matter if you leave for the human world.**" Ura Moka advised. "**Your body will recover, little by little over time, but that also means leaving the academy as well.**"

"But if I leave-" Tsukune began when Ura Moka interrupted.

"**You must never get involved with the supernatural world ever again.**"

"But then wouldn't that mean that I won't see Moka-san again." Tsukune blurted out in disbelief.

"**It can't be helped then.**" Ura Moka stated. "**Besides, Omote will be the only one troubled from this. After all, whatever happens to you two or the others has nothing to do with me.**"Tsukune simply stood there speechless.

"Yeah, it's kinda cute that you're coverin' the fact that you kinda care about us with this whole 'I don't care' anti-hero altitude and all. But you need us for just a _tad_ bit longer cuz'-" Lou was interrupted when Midou's form erupted from the pile of rubble his body occupied just moments ago and rushed towards the vampire.

"**Chatting as if you won the fight already? You are all nothing but fools!**" Midou roared as he swung his clawed fist towards Ura Moka. The force of which was enough to shatter the ground the silver haired vampire stood upon and a good distance behind. "**That's thanking you for the kick earlier. And this, is what they call the coup de gras!**"

Almost upon impulse, both Lou and Tsukune jumped before Ura Moka to absorb the blow meant for the vampire. The trio then found themselves against the far wall of the abandoned building as it shook violently. It could not take anymore such blows to itself before it collapsed. "Yeah, that wasn't the smartest thing I've done- Couz'!" Both the American and the vampire turned to see that Tsukune did not escape the blow unscathed as a large piece of rubble imbedded itself into Tsukune's shoulder blade.

"**Baka!**" Ura Moka nearly slapped Tsukune before she shook his shoulders. "**Why did you have to do that? You're body is on dangerous ground right now, my blood can no longer heal your wounds! You cannot help me, especially not in your condition where you can barely take care of your own body so know your place! Your help is not necessary at all so don't get involved in my quarrels ever again!**"

"That might not be the smartest of moves there Xena," Lou advised. "I'm pretty sure that these Monstrel guys have done their homework and-"

"**Whatever happens, do **_**not**_** let Tsukune move from this spot.**" Ura Moka ordered. "**I will make sure that Tsukune returns to the human world safely after I deal with the idiot.**"

"Xena wait!" Too late, Ura Moka has begun her attack upon Midou. "Shit! Now what the fuck am I gonna do?"

"Lou-kun, the water-!" Tsukune groaned in pain just as Yukari, who had just dispatched her own foes and rushed to the human's aid.

"What do you think I've been _tryin_' to do?" Lou then turned towards Yukari. "Good, you're here."

"I can heal Tsukune's wounds with my-" Yukari began.

"No time! You gotta find the source of water of this place and make sure that it ain't turned on!" Lou ordered.

"They wouldn't-"

"I have a feelin' that they would if it means a victory for themselves, now get goin' before our chances of livin' are gone!" The little witch then rushed to locate the source of water to the old structure. It was after Yukari left that Ura Moka returned.

"**Can Tsukune stand?**" Ura Moka asked the American. "**We'll have to leave-**"

"Fight's not over Xena, they gone one more ace up their sleeve." Lou warned the silver haired vampire.

"**So this is the legendary ability of vampires, hehehehehe... to convert supernatural aura into strength, such a simple concept yet so powerful. Powerful enough to be considered a kill shot, but then I must wonder what the cost of such power is?**" Midou pulled himself off the ground.

"**What are you talking about?**" Ura Moka roared in her demand.

"That's what I've been tryin' to warn yah Xena, this place is rigged against vampires- Aw shit!" Lou barely had enough time to shield Ura Moka from the spray of the sprinkler heads above. It would appear to the American that either Yukari did not find the water source fast enough, or that there was enough resistance to halt her ability to cut off this tactical advantage.

"**Vampires have been known to have the greatest of strengths, the greatest of power, yet in exchange they also have the most weaknesses among all monsters.**" Midou counted upon his fingers. "**Christian Crosses, Silver Bullets, and from what I have researched and see before me, water is the greatest of your weaknesses. Its natural purification ability saps the very source of your strength until you are no more! So what do you think of this 'shower room' that we've prepared especially for you?**"

"And this is where having friends that are water resistant such as Couz' and I pays off." Lou smirked.

"**I can fight my own battles! I don't need your help-**" Ura Moka protested.

"Just shut up and let us help Xena!" Lou ordered just as he used his ethereal wings to block a blow from Midou's clawed hand. The words alone were enough to cause Ura Moka to blush. "Look, despite what your pride or whatever is tellin' yah, you don't have to act like the lone wolf of the group. You got friends that'll help yah wether you like it or not! Besides, we already got a dog and he's a huge pervert."

"**Hey!**" Gin began his protest before he had to recall back to his own fight with three Outcast Monstrels.

"**I am more than capable of handling myself in a fight!**" Ura Moka countered.

"Not in the 'rain' you can't." Lou corrected as he continued to block and parry blows from Midou. To the vampire, the fact that she was so utterly helpless to do anything beyond that of some maiden in distress aggravated her to no end even though the situation dictates that she could not do more then allow herself to be protected. Her vampire pride simply could not allow such logic to keep her from the fight, to defend herself and defeat her foes. That was the reason that ran in her mind as she dashed out of the protective ethereal wings and into the downpour and the pain of the water upon her flesh caused her to howl in pain despite her efforts to push down the pain so that she may fight.

"Xena, what are you- GACK!" Midou used this momentary distraction to shove Lou out of the way far enough so that the American could not help the now damaged silver haired vampire.

"**I'll thank that stupid 'pride' of yours with this!**" Midou roared as he swung the clawed fist to deliver the final blow. However, when the smoke cleared, it was revealed that it was Tsukune who took the blow. "**I-Impossible, he's still standing after an attack like that?**"

"Moka-san..." Ura Moka barely was able to catch Tsukune's broken form.

"**Why...? Why did you do that? Even after all that I've said, why did you-**"

"When you said that it was none of my concern, I got frustrated." Tsukune confessed. "To me, both you and Omote Moka are important to me... That's why I wanted to protect Moka-san..." He was able to say before he coughed up blood.

"God damned it Couz'!" Lou cursed. "Why'd you have to go and do somethin' that stupid!"

With no other option, Ura Moka gently laid Tsukune's broken body upon a pile of rubble nearby. "**With this broken body of yours, how could you protect me at this academy? That should be clear enough for you. That's why I said that you weren't needed, so hurry up and go back to the human world!**" With those words, she injected him with her blood one last time in an attempt to save his life. However, nothing happened.

"Wait, I thought you said-" Lou began, however Tsukune then stood up upon his two feet with empty crimson eyes and strange, tattoo-like markings that webbed out from the unhealed puncture wounds. "...I'll take it that this is the 'worse' that you were talkin' about, right Xena?"

"**Well this is interesting, being able to stand there drenched in water yet have all the powers and strength of a vampire yet were as weak as a human just moments ago.**" Midou smirked after he recovered from such a blow to his world view. "**I have no idea what you really are, Aono Tsukune, but this'll be interesting in deed!**" Tsukune could only growl in response, more interested in the new body he found himself rather then his surroundings. The rubble fragment was then ejected from his body as Midou rushed towards him with a killer's intent and the clawed hand raised.

"**Don't!**" Ura Moka warned. "**If you provoke him now-**" Midou was unable to head the warning as Tsukune's simple punch sent the Outcast Monstrel leader into flight before a cinematic crash into the ground.

Nearly all within the forsaken building paused in the battle once they witnessed Tsukune throw Midou as if he were but fluff of feathers. "**What happened to Tsukune?**" Kurumu inquired both the American and the vampire.

"No idea, you'll have to ask-" Lou began.

"**The worse possible outcome has happened.**" Moka spoke in dread as Tsukune performed a feral, unnatural roar that shook the foundations of the building itself before he lunged towards Midou and smashed him into the ground repeatedly akin to what a toddler would do to a rag doll. Upon his face was the most sadistic smile ever witnessed by any monster.

"H-holy shit! He's gonna kill him at this rate!" One of the Monstrels yelled out, a spark that caused a flood of Outcast Monstrels that were not unconscious to aid their fallen leader. However, the act was in vain as one Monstrel had his arm snapped in half at the elbow when Tsukune smashed him into the ground before used as an impromptu club to toss the other Monstrels away. Another Monstrel found himself unable to feel any sensation below his hips as his spine was snapped in half by a powerful blow from Tsukune's knee. Two more Monstrels found their limbs dislocated from their joints, barely ripped from their sockets when Tsukune flung them into the ground. One unlucky Monstrel found his neck chewed upon by Tsukune's fangs as he feasted upon his blood before a blow to the stomach knocked the poor fellow into the ground. It was nothing short of a massacre as Tsukune performed one more feral roar before he befell the now helpless Monstrels.

"**Wh-what's gotten into Tsukune-kun...?**" Kurumu gasped.

"**He's now under the control of the vampire blood in his body.**" Ura Moka answered. "**By our nature, vampires are a warlike species, to seek 'blood and slaughter'. His body was weak enough for the blood to destroy his mental state until nothing is left than a mindless animal. A ghoul.**"

"Yeah, that sounds worse." Lou commented before he recalled the current situation and covered Ura Moka from the rain with his wings. "Pamala, look and see what's holdin' up Sabrina with the water!"

"**H-hai!**" Kurumu flew off to locate Yukari. Moments later, the sprinkler heads no longer sprayed water into the building.

"So how do we get Couz' outta this Ghoul- where'd she go?" Lou looked around to find that the silver haired vampire now did battle with Tsukune. "Xena, what the fuck?" Tsukune received the blow of Ura Moka's kick, but it wasn't enough to knock him out as he jumped back to his feet and roared at the vampire.

"**Forgive me, I no longer have a way to save you.**" Ura Moka apologized as she rushed towards Tsukune with another blow. "**There is no other choice but this, please don't think ill of me.**" He recovered from the blow, but was barely able to counter when the silver haired vampire went on the offensive. Her fist smashed through a piece of rubble that was meant for Tsukune's heart when he dodged the blow.

"Are you tryin' to kill him?" Lou yelled.

"**Yeah, Tsukune-kun could have died from that!**" Kurumu roared.

"**Tsukune is effectively dead right now.**" The revelation shocked the Newspaper Club. "**There are only two outcomes to one who received too much vampire blood into their bodies: Death, or degenerate into a Ghoul in Tsukune's case. Those who become Ghouls no longer have any will beyond the need for blood and carnage. And because I caused all of this, I must be the one to end it. It will be a far better fate then to let him run free to kill and devour monsters and humans alike.**"

However, Kurumu placed herself in between Tsukune and Moka whose hand was raised to strike. "**Stop! Don't do it!**"

"**Move!**" Ura Moka ordered. "**Do you want to die? It's dangerous to be here when Tsukune's like this!**"

"**How can you say stuff like that, pretend to be strong and cold hearted? I can see that your arm is shaking!**" Kurumu pointed out. "**I don't want to hate you, you're always there to help us out. But if you keep this up, even if it is you, then I'll never forgive you if-**"

"**Baka!**" Ura Moka yelled. "**I told you to move because it's dangerous!**"

"Oh shit!" Lou cursed as he barely pulled Kurumu out of the path of Tsukune's lethal slash. She was still wounded, but it was not as serious if the American did not try to save the succubus. Tsukune then lifted the blood stained hand to his nose and growled in pleasure from the scent alone. A growl that almost sounded like laughter.

Ura Moka then took this momentary distraction on Tsukune's part to strike a blow, only to have Lou pull his cousin away and restrain his arms. "**Louis! This **_**must**_** be done!**"

"**I don't know how things are done on the vampire side of the issue, but Tsukune's still my cousin, he's sill family!**" Lou struggled to keep Tsukune in place as his limbs flailed about in an attempt to free himself. "**There has to be a way to get Tsukune out of this! There has to be!**"

"**There is no other way!**" Ura Moka roared as she dashed towards Tsukune for the final blow only to have Lou fly out of the way of the attack. The Newspaper Club could only watch in horror of the whole affair as the American silently prayed, begged for anyone to intervene.

"**TSUKUNE!**" Ura Moka yelled out as Lou's one mistake was enough for her to take Tsukune's life, however she found her limbs and body bound by strange ribbons that emerged beneath the cloak of one of the two strangers that appeared.

"**And all the trouble it took to get me here.**" One of the strangers cloaked in white sighed as he jumped to the ground and approached Tsukune. From within the darkness of the hood glowed eerie eyes.

"Wait, isn't that guy the principal?" Lou questioned as the stranger cloaked in white chanted as he revealed a rosary.

"**Wait, what are you going to do to Tsukune?**" Ura Moka demanded just before the white cloaked stranger placed the rosario upon Tsukune's forehead. The sight of the Newspaper Club was flooded with intense light.

The moment the white cloaked stranger had placed the rosario upon Tsukune's forehead, the strange web-like tattoo mark that grew from the bite wound faded and the wound itself healed as the body grew limp from unconsciousness. Lou was barely prepared to catch the now slumber form of his cousin as he gently lied him upon the ground.

"**Wh-who are you people?**" Ura Moka asked the two strangers.

"Don't worry, we're not your enemy." The second cloaked stranger revealed herself to be the witch Rubi. "He's an exorcist that came to save Tsukune-san."

"Rubi-san!" The Newspaper Club exclaimed almost in union.

"It's been a while since we last met. This is simply returning the favor for what you guy's did back at Witch Hill."

The American then turned towards the priest-like monster. "So, uh, Principal Exorcist-"

"Chairman." The Exorcist corrected.

"Whatever. So how are we gonna keep Couz' here from goin' berserk like that?" The Chairman simply revealed to the Newspaper Club a rather elegant set of chains and lock that bore crosses.

"This should seal young Tsukune-kun's vampire blood from reverting him into a ghoul."

"Tenmei Mikogami, you know as well as I do that the lock is only a fleeting and temporary solution at best." Iblis spoke as, once again, his sudden presence surprised the Newspaper Club.

"Would you _stop_ doing that?" Lou complained to his d'jinn brother after he recovered from the shock.

"**What do you mean?**" Ura Moka inquired the ha-Shay'tan.

"The so-called 'Holy Lock' that this academy's chairman intends to use as a solution is a fragile one at best." Iblis explained. "If anything should happen to the device in question, it will free the dai'mon blood within him into that ghul once more. Any undisciplined use of the aura to strengthen his own abilities will cause unintended damage. And even if the ash'a lives a full life as a human, the moment his body faces death the lock will simply fail and he will become a ghul once more and he will have to face a second death."

"And what do you propose?" Mikogami asked the d'jinn.

"It's quite simple really." Iblis explained. "Currently his soul is barely attached to his flesh, trapped in limbo between this Realm of the Living and She'ol, the Realm of the Afterlife. One simply liberates the displaced soul from She'ol and bind it to his material body so as to make the seal more concrete."

"So where's Couz's soul?" Lou asked.

"Unfortunately, and in no part to Tsukune's will mind you, he is upon the periphery of a great depression. A 'prison' if you will upon She'ol where the damned and sinful suffer for their less than divine actions committed in life."

"So is Tsukune-kun in hell or something?" Kurumu blurted out.

"We prefer to call it under a different name." Iblis corrected.

"I don't care whatever you call the place." Lou began. "It can be called 'Disneyland' for all I know, but if Tsukune's soul is trapped there and if I gotta go through hell itself to save him from this fate then get the fuck outta my way!" The Newspaper Club nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you want to perform such a quest?" Iblis asked his reincarnated brother. "It will be wrought with danger and horror beyond what your mortal mind can safely comprehend."

"Just show me the way."

With a flick of his wrists, Iblis summoned a great black gate that passed through dimensions and realities into existence. It's summon sent ripples through existence just as a stone causes ripples in a pond. Upon the gate were artistically crafted sculptures of both human and monsters in agony and pain. Those sensitive enough to the supernatural could feel dread and despair radiate from the structure.

"So what's this thing any-" Lou was unable to complete his inquiry as a thunderous voice echoed throughout the minds of the Newspaper Club assembled at the abandoned gym building.

'_Through me, the way into the city of woe:_

_Through me, the way into everlasting pain:_

_Through me, the way to the forsaken and lost._

'_Justice it was which moved my creator:_

_Divine Power made me,_

_And Highest Wisdom with primal Love_

'_Before me, none are made but the eternal; eternal I endure._

_Abandon all hope, ye who enter here!_'

The gate then slid open to reveal pitch darkness, yet from within the fabric of shadows came the cries and woes of unfortunate souls. "This is the gate of Tartaros. It will allow you to retrieve young Tsukune's soul from eternal damnation and save him from the curse of Ghul life." Iblis announced.

Suddenly, the ghoul form of Tsukune had awaken despite the seal of purification that Mikogami placed upon him earlier. As if driven to a singular goal, Tsukune rushed into the hell gate and fade into the shadows within.

"Tsukune!" Lou called back as he gave chase after his cousin and he too entered the gate. The Newspaper Club would have followed after the American if it were not for a certain djinn.

"**Why do you stop us?**" Ura Moka inquired. Her answer was that of Iblis reveal of the Rosario with Lou's ring that surrounded the crimson gem at its center.

"You will know what to do when the time comes." He then hands the unsealed vampire the altered rosario. "The choice in if your young friend is absolved or contemned will be reflected upon its use."

Unsure of the cryptic message, Ura Moka simply nodded and the Newspaper Club rushed into the darkness. "Oh and before I forget, watch that first step." The warning was ill timed as the Newspaper Club suddenly found themself no longer upon the ground, but within the air and the sensation of rapid decent flooded their senses.

"Everyone grab hold!" Kurumu offered as she unfurled her wings as a way to slow the decent of the Newspaper Club. It was by that time that they noticed that Rubi had joined the group as she held aloft the young witch and werewolf.

"Rubi-san, you're here as well ~Desu?" Yukari gasped.

"I wanted to help Tsukune-san find his soul as well." Rubi grunted in response as she attempted to hold aloft two extra passengers. Just then, the group glimpsed what was best described as a nude man on fire as he yelled in pain and suffering as he approached the bottom of this strange pit.

"Wh-what's going on?" Mizore did not have the opportunity for her inquiry to be answered as several more inflamed bodies fell around them, screamed in terror and agony. These poor souls were not limited to human males and females, but also other monsters as well such as orcs, trolls, goblins, sirens, and mermaids yet these were just a sample of all the beings that descended into this strange abyss.

Soon enough, the Newspaper Club found themselves upon stable ground that was best describes as a composition of stone and living beings that struggled to free themselves yet the task itself was futile. Each begged the Newspaper Club to free them as maggots, worms, snakes and wasps covered what limbs that were free. They soon found themselves near the tops of cliffs that overlooked a great sea with what could be presumed a cyclone just off to the distant horizon.

"Where the hell are we?" Gin asked.

"Is it not obvious?" Iblis asked from behind the group, who did not react to his sudden presence well.

"**What are you talking about?**" Ura Moka demanded.

"We are within a great pit that resides upon She'ol, the realm of eternal woe and pain. We now stand upon the great cliffs of Ere'bes that boarders Acher'ontas, the river of pain. The periphery if you will." Iblis waved his hand before the nightmarish scenery that made the monsters of the group tremble in fear. "Welcome to Tartaros."

* * *

Now THAT's a twist worthy of M. Night Shyamalan himself! How's that for a twist in the ol' tale eh? The Rosario gang first found themselves to fight to save our pinkette vampire and now they must descend into the very depths of hell itself to save Tsukune's soul! Will they succeed in their task? What horrors will they face in the very pit of damnation? What revelations will they encounter as they survive the great circles of hell? Will they be strong enough to face Cell's tournament-

Son of a bitch, I did it again.

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


	17. Desperate Decent

**Two Guys, a Vampire, and a Monster Academy**

I do apologize for the lateness of the chapter; I have little excuse for its completion other than mere procrastination from distractions of various sources. From video games that must be played to fanfiction ideas such as a Code Geass and Rosario to Vampire Crossover, a Code Geass and My-Hime Crossover, another Rosario to Vampire story that involves dimensional doubles and a galactic war, A mega Sunrise Crossover project with the first story arc project being a reimagining of the One Year War, An AU Stargate SG-1 crossover with multiple animes such as Code Geass, Rosario to Vampire, Ranma ½ and various Gundam series, A God of War story which replaces Kratos with Moka and the urge to create a magical girl/super sentai version of the Ashford Girls among other fanfiction ideas that I can't immediately recall.

Needless to say, future chapters in all three fanfiction projects will be delayed for some time to come. Either way, I humbly ask you all to wait until I can at least complete the first years of these stories up to the canon conclusion as seen in the manga. Speaking of which…

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Rosario + Vampire storyline, background, characters and similar media. Anything that sounds familiar to the readers is more than likely not mine, but originated from a source that I do not remember clearly. I may not be able to own my OC in this fiction.

Oh, and I just remembered something. It's a bit of a spoiler but might as well put it up now and decrease the amount of irate readers with this little heads up.

**Warning****:** The following scenes WILL offend My-Hime fans.

Now that those are out of the way, let's begin.

Chapter 17: Desperate Decent

The Newspaper Club continued their decent from what the ha-Shay'tan (1) d'jinn Adar Iblis had earlier identified as the Erebes Cliffs, as of the same time in a frequency too uncomfortable for even the likes of the unsealed vampire Moka Akashiya the starless sky was illuminated by the enflamed bodies of those condemned to the hell known as Tartaros (2) as the shades of those condemned to the border regions of the demonic realm were assaulted by hornet-like creatures horrific enough to belong to this abyss. It was learned earlier that the hornet and wasp beasts chased after those who were condemned to the outer reaches of the dark valley, stung and bitten the poor souls until they could escape no more and are soon entombed into the very stone that make up the very cliffs to which the Monster Academy students currently occupy and descended. Entombed by maggots, worms and snakes or what these nightmarish abominations most resemble that feasted upon the blood and tears of those unable to escape such a terrible torment. To the amazement of many of the members of the Newspaper Club, this was but a light sentence compared to those beyond the far shores of Ache'ontas (3).

"Is that how She'ole is organized?" Yukari asked the d'jinn as she absorbed the information given to her by the ha-Shay'tan over the violet but still low audible winds that seem to originate from the far off distant cyclone.

"Of course, that is how the divinity of the Empyreus Throne had divided what you call 'the Afterlife' long before the rebellion into the three Kingdoms: Elysion (4) to which the Mal'akh (5) court of Nibbana (6) rules on high and subordinate to the Ahura Mazda (7) that occupy the Empryreus, Hamistagan (8) where those Pne'uma (9) not pure enough to ascend into Elysion directly upon the initial transition cleanse themselves through the trials of the Arraf (10) for entry into the great entrance of Ed'Hen (11), and Tartaros that you see before you condemns those whose mortal crimes weight them down into the dark valley and the most recently formed." Iblis explained.

"From when Lou-san's original body descended from Elysion, correct?" The D'jinn nodded.

"And to which my brother's body still resides within the pillar of Angra Mainyu at the very deepest pit in the center of Tartaros."

Just then, the enflamed body of the recently damned soul crashed into the side of the cliff face and clawed at the path before it fell into the shadows of the crags that so distinguish Erebes. This particular soul subtly alarmed the unleashed vampire simply because this creature had the same crimson eyes as her own.

The bluenette succubus visibly shivered from the uncomfortable sight as she embraced herself. "I still don't see how these people-"

"Pne'uma." Iblis corrected.

"Whatever. I still don't see how they could ever get used to such a place."

"Simple: They don't." The D'jinn ominously replied as the distant commotion of a harbor was heard. Almost directly below them was a massive wooden ship, or how it appeared from that distance, and what stood in place of a tall mast was instead a cloaked figure who seemed to grow from the craft itself. From the many peers that lance from the shore to the ship came many pne'uma who boarded the great vessel. Many of which were forced by the red and blue skinned creatures for mentioned to punish those condemned to Tartaros by their own sins.

"Is that-" Rubi began.

"The great ferry of Acher'ontas to which Kha'ron (12) is captain. Yet it is one of several that services the painful river that separate Erebes from the hills of Asphodelus and the Dark Judges."

"Sounds kind of inefficient if you ask me." Gin commented. "To have that many souls- I mean pne'uma, just collect at a pier like that."

"There are those who crimes in life are so grave that they descend directly into the pit below rather than gathered by the Ahu'ra, or Oni as your culture refers them." Iblis answered. "Though such mortals are few and far in between fortunately."

"'Fortunately'?" Mizore questioned.

"Well, in respect to those who still live upon the mortal realm of Earth." Just then, the group heard the nearby screams of shock and horror as trio of phe'uma rounded a corner and pursued by the demonic wasps and hornets that continued to stab and impale them when the poor yet sinful dead were close enough for such an attack. An attack that the cursed dead would desperately wish to avoid at all costs. Neither of the trio fully accepted the fact that they were condemned from their own sins into this province of Tartaros as commanded on high.

"What the fuck's going on?" The elder, dark brunette man brown eyed man cursed as he shoved off the hellish insectoid beast just after it shoved a demonic stinger into his shoulder. "Why are they after us?"

"Where are we? What are they?" A younger, light brunette boy with blue eyes exclaimed as he felt the stingers rip through his sides as the creatures began to gnaw into his neck to hold fast to its prey.

"I'm a fuckin' celebrity! I should not be treated like shit!" A black headed, blue eyed beauty complained as the trio rounded another corner and out of sight, yet not out of earshot, of the Newspaper Club.

It was a few moments of confused silence before one of their number spoke up. "Who were they?" Kurumu asked.

"I think that were those western celebrities." The Yuki-Onna replied before the d'jinn could have responded. "Ashton Kutcher, Justin Bieber, and I believe most people would call her 'Snookie'."

"**How would you know that?**" Ura Moka questioned Mizore.

"My homeland has satellite television." She answered. "Otherwise we would be completely ignorant of the world beyond our borders."

"Still, we must fly." Iblis advised the club of this twisted odyssey. "The d'kia (13) of Tsukune Aono may board the ferry into the proper of Tartaros and before one of the seven judges of the damned."

"I thought we were in Tartaros?" Kurumu questioned.

"To be exact, we are upon the periphery of the great pit. The borderlands that separate us from all of the lands of She'ol." Iblis answered the bluenette succubus. "It is here that those whose mortal sins committed in waking life are not grave enough to plung them deeper into the woeful circles of damnation, yet still present enough to deny them even entry upon Hamistagan itself. Enough to weight them down into this great scar we now occupy and decend."

"We still need to find Tsukune-san ~desu!" Yukari exclaimed. "Both of him!"

* * *

The soul of Tsukune had wandered towards this woeful harbor of despair, still unsure as to where he was or even if he was alive or not. Before him he saw beings that were more corporeal then his present self, nude human and monster alike along with creatures that he assumed were d'jinns hurded by both red and blue skinned oni onto a nightmarish barge with a tall, cloaked man as a mast. In short, he felt as if he was upon the precipice of hell itself. There was certainly enough fire and brimstone that fell from the sky to suggest such a realm.

The oni-like creatures herded the condemned souls with kanabos, pitchforks, swords, spears and whips. To force them to board the lower levels of the seaworthy craft, yet they ignored Tsukune as if he were no more than a ghost or its equivalent in this afterlife realm. It was at that time that the strange cloaked giant turned towards him and commanded, "You there! Stand aside from those that are dead."

Unsurprising, Tsukune's soul was confused. Was he not dead? Is his being not ethereal? And why were these other beings seem more complete than himself? He no longer felt the familiar pulse of a living heart, to signify that he was still alive. Yet this great being, the ferryman of the damned stated plainly and outright that he was not dead. However, it did not explain why he did not felt alive either. Did something happen when Ura Moka injected her blood into him for the last time?

Suddenly, he felt a sense of fear. Of uncontrollable horror as he turned around and saw the source of his strange terror. It was his own body or at least that's how he perceived it. Yet somehow it was different then what he remembered. There was a strange tattoo that webbed from almost stereotypical vampire bite and silted iris eyes the color of crimson and its manner of movement was savage, beastial. But most of all was that Tsukune's soul felt fear, which was strange into itself. Should he not be glad that he found his corporeal body?

The question left unanswered as strange instincts drove him to seek sanctuary and safety within the bowls of the demonic craft. If he had stayed longer, he would have noticed Lou's fallen angel form chase after the ghoul body.

"Couz'! Stop! Don't go into that weird boat!" His pleas go unheeded as the ghoul of Tuskune leaped towards the craft, only to miss the hull as it moved away from the harbor and towards its destination on the far side of the river. Lou was then able to catch up to the creature that was formerly Tsukune Aono. "Son of a bitch, what the hell are you thinking?"

From raw determination the creature then leapt into the river water and began to swim after the craft that had a noticeable head start despite the sheer mass of the vessel. "Motha fuckin'- Not again!" Lou cursed as he flew after the ghoul, all the while surprised in wonder as to how the creature could swim so fast.

The Newspaper Club, plus one elder witch and ha-Shay'tan d'jinn arrived upon the pier just in time to watch the craft leave for the far side of the river with the ghoul of Tsukune Aono and his fallen angel cousin Louis McCorray in hot pursuit.

"We're too late…." Kurumu nearly collapsed from the revelation before their very eyes.

Ura Moka then turned towards Iblis. "**Quickly, tell us if there is another ship that we can board!**"

"It will come soon enough; however Kha'ron's craft and whatever pne'uma onboard will have at least a living hour head start."

"'Living hour'?" Mizore asked.

"As a great scholar of knowledge had noted within your recent history, time is relative. Here, the march of the clock is much slower compared to all of creation. To prologue the suffering these damned have righteously earned for the woe and pain they cast upon their fellow mortals in life." Iblis answered. It was then that the group heard a strange melody amongst the wind. It was feint, but audible enough to be heard. It held no lyrics, yet it conveyed a sense of loss, sadness and helplessness against the inevitable.

"What is that?" Rubi inquired.

"The hymm of Tartaros." Iblis informed. "A song that has been sung since my brother's body was condemned to its depths. Music that held more torment to the pne'uma then whatever torments their sins have consigned them and still heard no matter how strongly the fowl wind blows."

"Who sings such a sad tune ~desu?" The young witch asked.

"Even myself do not know who it was that condemns so many to its melody." Iblis confessed. "Only the boss knows the identity and she does not give up her secrets so lightly."

* * *

The Newspaper Club, plus one d'jinn and one elder witch, arrived upon limbo proper of Tartaros. What Iblis had identified as the Asphodelus hills to which many Ahu'ra call home due to the more pleasant and natural environment beyond the great fortress of judgment to which its port they now disembarked. The great wind that they have felt from the far side of the river Ache'ontas was noticeably stronger and the cyclone that was just beyond the horizon from the mentioned vantage point lie just below the cliff that separated this realm of Tartaros to the next and only its cloud tops were visible.

"Seems rather nice for it being within hel- I mean Tartaros proper." Gin noted from the green meadows and asphodel flowers that dot the land.

"It is designed to be but a poor representation of Elysion, to eternally remind those condemned to this inner shore of Ache'ontas for their inability to see powers beyond the mortal plane, a life beyond death." Iblis explained to the werewolf and the rest of the Newspaper Club. "The very same thought that curses those they knew or encountered in life with little more than misery and woe, to deny them the very fruits of mortal living that enrich their d'kia for their eventual return to the divine."

"So who reigns this scary looking castle?" Kurumu asked as she looked upon the great fortress to which the harbor belonged. It resembled less a medieval fortress of either European or Asian lore and more like a construct that could only exist in the deepest and darkest of nightmares. A grand structure to remind those who enter that they will be indeed punished for the suffering they caused in their living hours.

"I am unsure myself." Iblis confessed. "If I know not the name of this house of pain then I would not know who resides as judge of the damned. All I know is that there are seven judges: Shin'je, Mi'noz, Rhada'mathys, Share'don, Hine'Nui, K'iche, and Chalme'catl. Each represents the lands of eastern Asia, western Asia, east Europe and Eurasia, western Europe, Oceanus, north and south America respectfully."

"So those who died in those lands are condemned by that judge who presides there?" Rubi inquired.

"They used to." Iblis answered.

"'Used to'?" Mizore repeated in bewilderment.

"The reasoning is beyond those who do not serve before the Empyreus Throne and rather….complicated." Iblis explained. "All I could say on the matter is that it conflicted too much with the mortal realm of today. Yet these judges of the damned still preside within the house of pain still have a duty to categorize the damned into their proper circles so that the Ahu'ra stationed below may properly receive them."

"And just for that particular sin I presume?" Gin questioned. "What of those with-"

"Their gravest offense to the divine is their first circle of punishment." Iblis answered before the werewolf could finish, almost as if the d'jinn could read his mind. "Once that Phn'uma is purified of such filth it is simply blown by the great wind to the next circle to which their sin achors them."

"Like a kind of buoyancy of sin?" Yukari raised an eyebrow.

"Not in so little words, but it does describe the effect."

"And how do we find Tsukune's sou- I mean d'kia in all of this anyway?" The bluenette succubus gestured towards the great mass of d'kias that was herded by the Ahu'ra like so much cattle to slaughter.

"We utilize the same corridor the Ahu'ra utilizes to shift past the d'kia and spot the misplaced Ash'a (13) d'kia in addition to the ghul body of his." Iblis advised the group. "They should be easier to identify since neither truly belong in She'ol."

Just then, the group turned their attention towards the golden ethereal wings of Lou's true form as it flew above the horde of the condemned and chased after an unseen quarry. His calls towards his cousin were just as easily heard above the wind and even the Hymn of Tartaros. "Couz'! Get back here! This is NOT the direction you wanna go!"

"**Well that was anticlimactically easy.**" Ura Moka mused.

"Yes, however that is only half of our quandary solved." Iblis noted. "We still must locate the d'kia."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The little witch led the charge of the Newspaper Club as they struggled to catch up with the aforementioned pair.

* * *

Tsukune's soul then found himself before a grand and terrible court to which many of the other souls were herded by the strange blue and red skinned creatures that he now assumed to be Oni. What was noticeable about this room was that it was more like a roofed balcony then an actual room and that it was open to a strange yet terrible cyclone that Tsukune's soul had noticed upon the arrival to this strange castle.

At the very center of this court room was a massive being, a titan perhaps, who writhed of tentacles and feelers with a terrible crown adorned with the bones and skulls of the deceased. A mass of six eyes filled the eye socket of the creature's face which also lacked lips to cover aged and warned teeth that have seen better dentistry.

"Please! No!" A monster soul begged, but his words fell upon deaf ears as the giant grabbed the shade and brought it to its deformed and horrific visage. The creature breathed in the soul's odor before it used its near-serpentine tongue to taste the skin. "This was not my fate!"

"Suicide." The grand beast then lowered the soul down to a small assembly of Oni who stood before a furnace and each held branding irons of intricate shapes that would have been beautiful if it weren't for where they were designed and used.

"Sad really," A blue oni commented as he pulled a freshly heated iron from the furnace. "I didn't think a Dai'mon (15) that young would even contemplate such a thing."

"I beg of you! Keep that thing away from- AAAAHHH!" The monster soul roared in pain as the branding iron seared the symbol into his back. When it was pulled from the ruined ethereal-flesh, the brand slowly pooled ectoplasmic blood.

"While we're on the subject," A red oni, whose physical characteristics suggested that he was one of the elder workers, began. "What is the latest word on those Kevorkian 'patience' as they preferred to be called?"

"Well technically most of them didn't cause the suffering of their loved ones." Another blue oni joined in on the conversation. "So they technically aren't sinners."

"Technicality." The titan sighed as he shoved the branded monster soul onto a strange, spiked wheel imbedded into the floor of the court balcony. "A great bane for those who are trying to work and earn an honest living." With those words completed, a red oni pulled a lever that caused the wheel to spin rapidly and launch the condemned monster soul into the storm. "It makes one even wonder if we're-" Then the giant paused as he smelled something queer, alien and out of place for this hell as he turned its tormented body towards Tsukune's soul. "Who enters my house of pain?"

Tsukune's soul was frozen in fear from the very sight of the titan's attention drawn towards his very being, long enough for the great being to capture the ethereal form into its dirtied talons as it brought the now terrified soul to his senses. "A ghul (16)! It has been millennia since I've judged one to the lower circles."

"Is there something wrong?" The oni below then noticed the perplexed look upon the giant's face just before it lowered Tsukine's soul to the ground.

"Many, but chief among them is that this d'kia is still alive." The judge answered.

"Then why is he even in Tartaros if he's still alive?" A blue oni questioned.

"No idea. But if I find out that it's another prank from-" The giant's threat was interrupted when the displaced human soul suddenly felt the urge to run and followed such instincts to leap off the court balcony and into the demonic depths below just as the corporeal ghoul body of Tsukune arrived with Lou in hot pursuit.

"Seriously Tsukune! That is not the direction you wanna- Don't do it!" Lou called out in vain as Tsukune leapt into the void after a quarry that the fallen angel was unsure of but only saw glimpses. "I am SO gonna kick your ass when we get the fuck otta here Couz'!" And the fallen angel leapt into pursuit just as the Newspaper Club arrived to witness his grand departure.

"We missed them!" The bluenette succubus hissed in annoyance.

Ura Moka then turned towards the great judge of the damned who, among his own posse of Ahu'ma were equally perplexed. "**How do we decend to the lower circle?**" The silver manned vampire demanded.

"Um… there is a service lift just over there." The judge pointed towards a rather ancient stone-like lift near where the court wall met with the balcony edge. It did not look safe for those who do not slave within the dark pit, but there was little else if the Newspaper Club could do to continue the pursuit.

"We thank you for your assistance, Judge Shin'je." Iblis bowed in respect. "Also forgive us for our intrusion, but we have an errand that must be completed."

"Of course, ha-Shay'tan." Shin'je noted as the group headed towards the service elevator and began their decent into the true horrors of Tantanos.

"Who was that anyway?" Gin questioned the D'jinn.

"In your culture, you have known that judge as Yama." Iblis answered.

"Wait, HE'S Great King Yama?" Yukari exclaimed as the group descended into the first circle. Shin'je and his court Ahu'ra were simply perplexed by this strange disturbance.

"…What was that all about?" A red Ahu'ra inquired.

"I am unsure….I may have to report this-" Shin'je nearly coughed from the odor that has plagued his nostrils. "Wh-What is this horrific stench? Such greed! Treachery! What Phe'uma could have such a-" The judge of the damned then turned and found the source of the stench in a rather middle aged American Ash'a who held the air of a corporate executive who had just entered the court balcony.

Shin'je then turned towards one of his Ahu'ra. "Get the trebuchet, the launcher won't be strong enough to launch THAT amount of sin from one Phe'uma." The Ahu'ra nodded as Shin'je dragged the Ash'a phe'uma to his damnation.

"Yeah, wasn't he that last chairmen and CEO of that one place…what was it called- oh yeah! Lehman Brothers!" The red Ahu'ra recalled. Clearly, Richard S. Fuld Jr. had seen better days.

* * *

The Newspaper Club removed themselves from the service elevator and onto a desolate landscape dominated by blade-like pillars of stone, shaped into being by the perpetual winds of the cyclone above them. High above and within the cyclone the group could see and even hear the cries of torment from the pne'uma of monsters and humans alike as they were helpless against the great storm.

"What sin did they commit that earned them such a torment?" Rubi inquired the d'jinn just as the brunette pnu'ma of Angelina Jolie attempted to grasp onto a stalagmite to find rest from the cyclone's wind. Her labor was for naught as her strength did not grant her the rest that she wished from such torment as she flew back into the cyclone in terror and hopelessness.

"Lust," Iblis answered. "They allowed their passion to control their logic and their selfish needs caused needless pain to its victims. Thus, they are scattered to the Storm of Por'Neia (18) just as their sinful lust have scattered their reason. Just like that one ash'a pnu'ma just now who lead another man to her bed as his former beloved was stricken with agony." As the d'jinn spoke these words, the not so distant screams of the condemned a washed the young witch's with a strange sensation that was like the winter cold but it also came hand in hand with something that was in between nausea and vertigo. This strange effect made Yukari tremble with strange fear.

"Yukari-chan, are you alright?" Rubi asked as Yukari embraced herself as she almost collapsed onto the ground.

"Wh-what's going on? What's happening to me?" Yukari nearly cried.

The ha-Shay'tan pondered this for but a moment before he spoke his opinion. "Well, the only answer to this little reaction could be that the young dai'mon wich'e (19) would need to reevaluate how she conducts herself with others in this life."

Gin, meanwhile, has felt the same kind of sensation that Yukari suffered but used what willpower he had left within his very being to ensure that his own little guilt was not visible. It would not have been too long for the rest of the Newspaper Club to notice this overt admission of guilt if it were not for the sudden arrival of an elder werewolf who dug its claws into the bedrock in an attempt to find rest from the ceaseless cyclone. To the unfortunate fate of the younger werewolf, Gin knew this monster. "O-Oji-san?"

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" The elder werewolf exclaimed has his grip begun to wane from the strength of the cyclone. This little commotion caused the Newspaper Clubs attention to be drawn away from the young witch's suffering.

"Oji-san! Stop calling me that! I'm not a pup!"

"Who is this?" Mizore questioned.

"This is my uncle." Gin introduced as he struggled to keep his beloved family from being pulled back into the storm. "I've learned everything there is to learn about being a werewolf."

"I'm sure…." Kurumu and many of the other girls rolled their eyes.

"Yes, and it must be a mistake that m-must be rectified!" The elder yet condemned Morioka declared as he barely caught the grip of a nearby stalagmite and held on to all his might.

"Oji-san?" Gin questioned his deceased relative.

"Ginny, I suffer this torment because of a lifetime of womanizing and lustful ways." He then grabbed Gin's collar to ensure that he heard these words. "This is not the fate I would want for you to suffer when your time comes! You still have time to right your wrongs and to lead a more honorable path, to raise a proper family!"

"Oji-san.." Gin fought back the tears as the Newspaper Club was touched by this exchange. An emotion that was horribly interrupted by the loud crack of the stalagmite that signifies that the elder werewolf's time would end soon.

"Listen to me Ginny, there is something else I must tell you! I-" The rock had finally gave way and the elder werewolf was once again a slave to the winds of the cyclone above.

"OJI-SAN!" Gin attempted to grab hold of his beloved uncle's paws but it was a moment too late as the howls of the wind muted any words that the elder werewolf could have said, a truth that was forever lost.

It was some time before any of the Newspaper Club spoke after the tragic affair ended between the werewolf kinsmen. "We-we still need to find Tsukune-kun's d'kia before something horrible happens to him!" Kurumu advised the group.

"I believe I just did." Iblis replied in a rather montone and dry tone which drew the group's attention towards a strange yet horrible shadow that decended towards them. The Newspaper Club scattered enough to allow the strange monster to land. It was a centaur-like beast that had the body of griffon but with the wings, tail and long neck of a hellish dragon. The upper torso of the centaur-monster was that of a human but with the heads of a bull and ram that erupted from its shoulders with the human head that exhailed flames. The beast was covered in armor in a strange, demonic yet perverse caricature of a knight in shining armor upon his mare. In one hand it held a lance; in the other was the d'kia of Tsukune Aono.

The ghoul body of Tsukune landed just before the beast and growled unnaturally yet not unlike a selfish and jealous dog whos prised toy was taken away. The fallen mal'akh in form of Louis McCorray appeared quicly afterwards.

"_**Stay your maw, forsaken ghul! I claim this d'kia as my own!**_" The armored beast roared with its entire heads.

"It ain't yours fucker!" Lou countered in his own, unique style.

"_**I refuse to repeat myself yet again, but if I must I will do so once more if you are hard of hearing and stiff of judgement: This affair is between the ghul and I, it does not demand the judgment of the reborn Angra Mainiuu **_(20)_** himself!**_"

"This is my cousin we're talking about! Of course it concerns me!"

"**Such annoyance, I'll take the d'kia-**" Ura Moka's attempt to defeat the massive Dru'j(19) beast by the d'jinn. "**Why do you prevent what must be done?**"

"Sheath your claws, young dai'mon." Iblis warned. "Though you may be descended from the line of vurdulakas (20), your supernatural strength alone will not defeat this prince of Tartaros."

"Who is it?" Rubi inquired.

"This dru'j is but one of the great leaders of the rebel mal'akh who fought against their own, those inspired by my brother's defiance against the deity. This is the Daeva (21) Ash'Medai." The d'jinn answered the elder witch.

"Ash'Medai? You mean Asmodeus?" Rubi exclaimed.

"You know what that thing is?" Mizore inquired the elder witch as she bared her ice claws at the massive Dru'j.

"In arcane lore, he was said to be one of the princes of hell, if not the king of all demons."

"An accurate description of the Daeva if there ever was one." Iblis mused.

"But aren't Dru'j simply fallen ang- I mean mal'akh?" Yukari asked as she readied her wand for combat. "So why does it look like that ~desu?"

"Mortal sin corrupts the caricature of all those who reside Tartaros for eternity." Iblis answered. "Those Dru'j or even Daeva who's will are not strong enough have their forms metamorphosed into twisted and unnatural shapes by the collection of sin amassed within the pit throughout the eons. The pain of the slow transformation alone drives many mad."

"**As if such a beast is stronger than a vampire.**" Ura Moka scoffed the warning and delivered a powerful, vampire aura powered kick to the side of the massive dru'j. To her horror, her most powerful kick was but a pin prick to the resident lord of Tartaros.

"_**Is that all you can muster? Such an annoyance!**_" Daeva Ash'Medai smirked before it used its demonic lance to send the shaken silver mane vampire into the nearby cliff wall in an almost perverse parody of when Ura Moka had done the same to the late Saizou Komiya.

"Xena!" Lou exclaimed just before the ghoulified body of Tsukune Aono leapt towards the dru'j daeva. Ash'Medai blocked the attack with the griffin head that was occupied with a ghoul in its mouth that was preoccupied with the task to rip the leather beak in pieces. "No! Bad move!"

"**Tsukune!**" Both the yuki-onna and the succubus charged towards the lower body of the daeva to ghoul Tsukune's aid. Mizore slashed at the forelimbs of the dragon-griffin 'mount' while Kurumu used her claws to force the creature to release their beloved human.

The strategy worked, but not as originally intended as Ash'Medai spat out ghoul Tsukune at Kurumu to which the force was enough to slam the two into the cliff face while used its tail to slam Mizore to the ground with a powerful blow.

Yukari, meanwhile, was occupied with the aid of the unsealed vampire whose greatest wound was to her pride as Rubi used what spells she knew and could cast to shake the great demon's hold upon Tsukune's d'kia. It was the opening that Lou sought as he leapt into the air into a ballistic arc to which he readied his holy blade in a downward strike upon Ash'Medai's crown with the intent that the injury would be enough to loosen the vice-like grip enough for rescue.

Instead, Ash'Medai blocked the attack with its lance and parried the reborn fallen mal'akh into the cyclone. Due to his aether wings, Lou returned with little effort as Gin used whatever speed he could muster to deliver a flurry of blows into the bull head. Yet, the attack had little effect against the daeva.

"**Uh oh- ACK!**" Gin was swatted away from the dru'j not unlike one would do with a fly, yet slammed into the ground by the demonic lance with such force that the werewolf actually spat up blood. Rubi countered by her bladed crow wings that only nicked at the strange armor of Ash'Medai's gauntlets, but it gave enough pause from the dru'j daeva long enough for Gin to free himself.

Yukari then attempted to use a summoned washbin to smash into one of the heads of the corrupted centaur beast. All it did was annoy the daeva to no end as it then spat up enflamed mucus projectiles at the young witch who barely saved herself as she used her magic to produce rock shields that stood between her and the perversed weapon. "What do we do ~desu?"

"**We keep fighting until Tsukune's d'kia is freed!**" Ura Moka grunted in pain as she pulled herself up from the base of the cliff wall. Not soon afterwards, she coughed up blood.

"What we need is a plan, people! A strategy- ACK!" Lou advised the Newspaper Club just before he found himself in a power struggle with Ash'Medai's mount head with only his sword to keep the thing's fangs that would have turned his own flesh into a chew towy. "Quickly would be nice!"

"_**The life d'kia is mine!**_" Ash'Medai roared just moments before its ram and bull heads lashed out prehensile, sticky tongues that captured tormented pnu'ma from the cyclone winds. Once captured, the ash'a pnu'ma of former actresses and celebrities Angelina Jolie and Demi Moore were chewed by these heads horribly before immediately spat out covered in enflamed mucus at the Newspaper Club to prevent them from any assembly of strength.

"**That just wasn't right…**" Gin complained. "**A nude Angelina Jolie and not a single camera or even a good pose to- ITAI!**" Kurumu slapped the side of the werewolf's head.

"**We got more important problems to worry about then your need to whack off to a dead woman you necrophiliac!**" The bluenette succubus scolded.

"Yeah! Like me about to be turned into a rag doll by a freakish lion, dragon-like thingy!" Lou complained, to which his own call to aid was answered by the raven winged Rubi that was used to stab into the tender underside of the jaw. All that did was turn the attention of Ash'Medai's mount head from Lou to Rubi.

"Rubi-san!" Yukari exclaimed in a panic as the mount head readied its neck to strike not unlike a venomous cobra.

"Workin' on it!" Lou then noticed a lone, black locked and brown eyed ash'a pnu'ma that clung to a nearby stalagmite for dear life in an attempt of rest against the cyclone. To the fallen mal'akh, the situation dictated anything but rest for the unfortunate condemned. "Sorry Miss Fox, but your sufferin' is required."

"Wait, no-" The plea for mercy fell upon deaf ears as Lou grabbed the pnu'ma's arm and swung her in line to the terrible lunge of the mount jaws that would have otherwise been occupied by the elder witch. Megan Fox screamed for mercy as the mount was occupied with the euphoria that came from the inflictment of suffering long enough for the American to drag Rubi out of the line of fire before it wised up to the ploy.

Mizore recovered long enough to manifest a pillar of ice to both strike at the massive dru'j and to place the rescue of Tsukune's d'kia within reach as she dashed up towards the clawed fist before the Alkahest-like bodily fluids dissolved the pillar. However, to the misfortune of the yuki-onna if not the rest of the Newspaper Club, Ash'Medai exhaled a gust of fire that stood as a barrier between purple-locked Mizore and Tsukune's d'kia.

"…**.Too Hot…!**" Mizore complained in pain as she leapt off the ice pillar before the jet ooze that was dru'j blood could dissolve her as well.

The Newspaper Club members, that were physically able, then quickly surrounded Ash'Medai and kept their distance while they attempted to find a way to free Tsukune's d'kia.

"So anybody have an idea in how we defeat something that has THAT many heads and is THAT big?" Lou questioned their current problem.

"**What problem?**" Ura Moka mused in a rather arrogant manner. "**All we must do is free Tsukune's d'kia from that beast's hold.**"

"Yeah, that's the problem." Lou noted to the silver headed vampire. "It's getting to that particular goal that's gonna be problematic."

"_**I claim this d'kia as my own!**_" Ash'Medai's heads proclaimed in a mighty roar. "_**None of you mortal realmers have the power to counter my declaration!**_"

Suddenly, before another blow could be made, a blow to Ash'Medai at the back of his central head was caused by the pnu'ma of the cyclone condemned. This violet-eyed pnu'ma was an Ash'a whose chief characteristic was her orange tinted hair styled with short locks and a rather large bussom that was almost on par with the bluenette succubus. The Ash'a pnu'ma barely was able to grab hold of a stalagmite to keep her from the eventual return to the cyclone as the Newspaper Club took advantage of the distraction as they performed a simultaneous attack upon the daeva.

It was at that very same moment that Ura Moka felt a strange kind of power, a warm sensation which strangely reminded the unsealed vampire of Tsukune Aono. The feeling, she quickly discovered, had originated from the altered Rosario that Iblis had handed to her just before they passed through the Tartaros gate. It then immediately recalled the exact same words that the d'jinn had offered, in addition to a possible solution to this problem. "**Louis!**"

"What?" The American exclaimed as he stabbed his sword through a space in between the armored plates and into the beast's collar bone.

"**Use this!**" Ura Moka then tossed the altered Rosario to Lou, who barely caught it and simply had no idea in how to use the fore mentioned object.

"Well, might as well try something." And with those words, Lou slammed the silver cross onto Ash'Medai's exposed flesh. The moment the jeweled eye of the Rosario touched the d'jinn, a strange wave of energy erupted from the point of contact that not only caused great pain to the daeva enough to release Tsukune's d'kia from its talons, but that it also had a visible effect upon both the d'kia and ghoulified body.

"Tsukune-san! Are you alright ~desu?" Yukari came to the d'kia's aid as it appeared visibly ill, not unlike the consumption of moldy bread. All too quickly did Tsukune's d'kia spat up a strange, crystalized jet-black mass. A mass that the ghoulilified body of Tsukune Aono was more than willing to consume as it charged towards the strange and alien object. A charge that caused the d'kia to leap away from the ravenous animal and dwelled deeper into Tartaros if only to get away from whatever drove the ghoulified body.

Almost by instinct, Lou leapt off the daeva with Rosario and sword in and into the ghoulified body's path and prevented any contact between it and the crystalized mass. "Pretty sure this ain't a good idea to have Couz'." A warning that fell on deaf ears, yet with the Rosario in hand the reborn Angra Mainiuu slammed the silver jeweled cross into the strange mass. Another strange wave of energy erupted from the point of contact which a washed the ghoulified body with an equally strange sensation as the ghoul tattoo that webbed from the vampire bite began to ripple and shimmer with a strange kind of light that repulsed the ghoulified body. The unknown mass shown a brilliant light before it waned into an unknown, shield shaped lock.

"What the hell….?" Lou picked up the lock with a puzzled look upon his face just moments before he noticed that the ghoulified corporeal form of Tsukune leaped off the cliff face and descended into a deeper circle of Tartaros. "Motha fucka- not again!"

Ash'Medai had recovered from the blessed blow enough to discover that Tsukune's d'kia had just been purified to its own horror. The temptation that was locked within the Ash'a's core was no longer strong enough for its plans. "_**I was so close….**_ " The daeva dru'j cursed. "_**I was SO CLOOOOSE!**_" With that single cry of defeat, Ash'Medai flew back into the cyclone in anger and projected its own anger and frustration upon the condemned that flew with the winds.

Those words had not fallen from the d'jinn's ears, who had pondered this strange yet troublesome need for the daeva dru'j to have the d'kia of Tsukune Aono.

"Lou-kun, what is that ~desu?" Yukari asked as she noticed the strange item in Lou's hand.

"No idea, but it's probably important." Lou answered just before he pocketed the unknown item. "Either way we got a body and a soul to- Oh wait, I almost forgot!" He remembered just before he would have taken a step towards the chase after the two incarnations of one Tsukune Aono.

"What?" Gin asked.

"We need to thank that girl over there for the help earli- Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Lou cursed as he both covered and adverted his eyes. "I forgot that they're buck naked down here!" The werewolf turned to catch a glimpse of the rather busty orangette pnu'ma, only for the action to be punished by many of the female members of the Newspaper Club. It was enough time for the aforementioned pnu'ma to realize her current state of dress, which was none, and covered herself however she could and crouched in embarrassment at the same time. However, while earlier she barely hung to the blade of rock with all of her might, she now could hold onto the stalagmite with only one arm and her body reacted to the cyclone generated wind not unlike how one would manage through a windstorm.

"**Who is she?**" Mizore inquired of the unknown condemned girl. Iblis then pulled out an all too convenient clip board from seemingly nowhere and read the papers before him.

"A 'Mai Tokiha' I believe." The d'jinn answered. "And from what I can read of her file, at the last moments of her life she had poor judgment and equally poor timing."

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked just moments after she reverted to her human guise form.

"Well, I could explain," Iblis began. "However, as some Ash'a cultures would say 'It's best to hear it from the horse's mouth'." The d'jinn then pointed at the pnu'ma of Mai who was more preoccupied with her current shame than any other possible matter.

"What did he mean by 'poor timing' Tokiha-san ~desu?" Yukari asked the orangette. It was some time before Mai spoke and recalled her first year of high school at Fuka Academy and the HiME Carnival.

Then she reached the point in her sad tale as to why she was condemned to such a fate. "And then I confronted Tate-san of my true feelings. I knew of how much he bled and sacrificed for my own sake, but I could not return his love. I…I had grown too attached to Mitoko. It was deeper than between friends, even deeper than sisterhood as it was in the beginning. Though he accepted the fact that I did not love him as he loved me with such a straight face, it was his eyes- Kami-sama his eyes had such anger within them! I-I couldn't stand it any longer and I just left him there. I can still see those angry eyes after all this time, I can even see the anger every time my name was ever mentioned after my passing and how my confession held him back! He was nearly disqualified in a kendo tournament because he nearly beat a competitor to death with just a shinai!"

"How were you able to do that?" Mizore questioned the well-endowed pnu'ma. "How were you able to remember his actions after you died?"

"It is a divine curse." Iblis answered on Mai's behalf due to greater depth of knowledge alone. "Those condemned to the pit of Tartaros are forever plagued by their sinful past and premonitions on how their legacy is viewed by the victims. Never are they granted a vision of the present so what she saw of this Yuuichi Tate was how he would react in the future."

"But what good is such a premonition if they cannot act upon it?" Rubi questioned.

"Simple: it doesn't." The d'jinn answered. "It's meant to plague and torment them mentally while their pnu'ma selves are punished physically."

"Yes…that would also explain why I remember seeing Tate-san looking down upon my grave marker with such contempt and hatred even after he becomes an old man…." Mai recalled. "I wasn't even thinking clearly when I told him! I was just a teenager!"

"So what happened next?" Kurumu asked.

"It…it was the day afterwards. Long enough for me to ponder how I viewed him over the long time we've known each other. I realized that I still cared about him, perhaps even loved him a little bit, but it wasn't strong enough to even compete my love for Mitoko. Yet I did not want to even end, not under such terms and I wanted to at least let him know that I still cared about him. Just then, I saw him on the other side of the street alone. Not even Shiho was with him and to see him in such a state was so painful, it gave me the resolve to cross that street to talk things out to him. But when I called out his name….those eyes were still there and he only gave me a glimpse before he looked away. I paused in shock from that look alone, and it was…" Mai choked before she continued. "It was when a truck hit me with such force that I was dead before I even hit the ground. Naturally, the driver was punished for his actions but it took away my chance of even reconciliation. And that look in his eyes, I….I just can't stand it!" She cried, the story alone was enough to pull the heart strings of most of the girls of the Newspaper Club. Even Gin and Lou were slightly affected though only Ura Moka held the straight and honest face.

"**Did you really think that you are even in the right?**" The silver headed vampire near scolded the orangette which caught her attention away from her tears. "**Well I'll tell you this: You are not. Your own selfishness and inconsideration brought you to this hell.**"

"But I-"

"**Do not even try to sway me, human.**" Ura Moka interrupted. "**From what you told of us, all I see is that you strung him along for your own benefit and nothing to even correct his thoughts. Such selfish and inconsiderate- no, I take that back. You did consider his feelings and yet you did nothing but think of your own needs first and foremost. You may call your own feelings love, but say as I see it: the pain of your guilt and how much of a coward you really are. You simply do not deserve his love, not after what you have done.**"

Just as Ura Moka had concluded her scornful lecture to Mai, one that the pnu'ma herself believed was well deserved for what she had done, Iblis then lifted her head to face his own with just a touch upon her chin. "I propose a deal to you then. If you wish to see Yuuichi Tate again, if only to say your last goodbyes, then I suggest that you aid this Newspaper Club in the location and rescue of both the d'kia and mortal body of one Tsukune Aono from Tartaros." The d'jinn offered with a tone and atmosphere that one would have expected from the culturally cliché deal with the devil.

"H-how would I know who he is?" Mai inquired intelligently.

"His identification should be easy enough." Iblis answered. "He would be the one everyone else calls after and gives persuit. But to make sure that you are not immediately blown away…." The d'jinn trailed off as he searched for something in particular.

The ha-Shay'tan then located a rather alien, demonic creature that was slightly larger than a large cat whose body was octopodal in form. He picked the grotesque being up as it squirmed and struggled for freedom. "I guess this will do for now." Iblis sighed in annoyance as he squeezed his hand which resulted in a sick, disturbed snap of flesh and bone before he slapped the tortured beast upon Mai's back. It soon erupted into a flurry of limbs as it wrapped its tendrils around the orangette's body into a strange costume that was little better than her previous state of dress when it came to the concealment of her more private areas.

It was best described as a rather risqué schoolgirl uniform not unlike those found in a gentlemen's club and colored mostly in shades of orange and white. The skirt barely covered what would have been her panties, which in truth was simply a patch of flesh of the creature that now served as her clothes, that was held together by a perverse bow that ended with feeler-tendrils. The stockings were equally provocative as it gave or rather formed rather luscious curves that gave her legs a seductive form despite the fact that they were membranes of the demonic creature's flesh. The blouse or what had passed for a blouse was more of a single-piece pretzel-style sling bikini swimwear that just covered her aeolias and nipples from sight, though some would believe that it resembled more of an elaborate version of the equally seductive trikini, as it stretched downward from her neck and towards her crotch, tied together by what was a red scarf that equally terminated in feeler-tendrils. The same kind of membrane as the stockings make up the arm length gloves ran down from the shoulders as it emerged from a shoulder dress not unlike the stereotypical and fetish French maid style. Many would believe that such a state of dress was barely an improvement to full nudity.

"Wh-what is this?" Mai crouched down and covered herself not unlike how she was a moment earlier. "I can't walk around in this!"

"Unfortunately there is only so much mass that the creature could cover." Iblis answered.

Light lightning, the orangette pnu'ma bolted from her crouch position with ahigh shriek. "Th-that thing just felt me up!" Her accusation was answered when a snake-like demonic head appeared next to her own which immediately hissed at her.

"To be honest, it has been 'feeling you up' as you say." Iblis noted. "After all, you only have the creature as both outer wear and undergarment. Also, you should not be surprised if it takes a sample of your ichor every now and then. It is alive after all."

Mai raised a confused eyebrow; however her internal question was answered for her as she felt the head bite into her sides. From the wound came thick, jet black ooze that was as much like blood as water was like molten steel. To say that the orangette was disturbed from the sight and sensation was one would consider an understatement. "Th-this isn't something I can get used to."

"Well, you are free to take off the creature whenever you feel." Iblis advised Mai. "However, keep in mind that the parasite is your only anchor against the winds of Tartaros. The moment you free yourself of it before the deal can be concluded, you will be thrown back into cyclone above and you will not be able to see your beloved again."

"You bitch!" The group then turned to a newcomer that they have not yet noticed before now, a brunette Ash'a pnu'ma whose Kyoto accent was glaringly obvious as she clung to the stalagmite against the cyclone winds. "Why were you given such absolution in a deal? There are many others of us who are far more-" Before the pnu'ma could continue her scorn, the rock formation began to break all too quickly. "Oh no….. Natsuki-chan help me!" She screamed as the stalagmight finally broke and she was once again lifted aloft into the winds of torment.

"….**Who was that?**" Ura Moka inquired.

"That would be one 'Shizuru Fujino'." Iblis answered as he looked at the angered pnu'ma's file. "Oh my, such a record….!" The d'jinn raised an amazed eyebrow.

"Whatever, we still got my cousin to find." Lou reminded the group.

"I am sure that we would find a service elevator other type of transport down to the deeper circles eventually." Iblis noted. "Unless there are those of you that would brave a jump over the edge." An offer that not even Ura Moka took up.

It was just then that Yukari's body succumbed to the strange sensation that was ignored due to the adrenaline of panic and battle. "Yukari-chan, are you alright?" Rubi asked with concern in her voice.

"I will once we're out of here." Yukari admitted before she turned back towards the werewolf. "But it's surprising that Gin isn't affected." A point that many within the Newspaper Club had just realized about their club president.

"Do I really look like the kind of person who would really be that bad?" Gin reasoned, though it was not enough for the other Newspaper Club members to hide their true feelings upon the subject, let alone change their opinion. "Oh come on!"

Soon enough, the group found a kind of commute tram that allowed Ahu'ra to traverse the circles of Tartaros that make up the great pit. Once more, the Newspaper Club, plus one d'jinn and one drafted pnu'ma, descended the cliff face and down towards a deeper circle of the hell that was Tartaros.

* * *

The Newspaper Club stepped off the commute tram and onto what was considered slick, soft ground. The air itself was musty, humid, and not unlike the last exhaled of breath of the dead or even that of a cadaver.

"What is this place ~desu?" Yukari nervously asked.

"The Circle of Gastrim'Argia(22) is to where those that let their appetites deprive those who have need of such sustenance are punished." Iblis explained. "Those that have grown fat of foods and drink, wasting what they though were 'unpalatable' to rot while those who would give anything for a crum starve upon the streets and begged for food."

"So it's not the act of eating so much is the sin," Rubi pondered out loud as she made sense of the fact. "But rather allowing those who need to eat to suffer?"

"Mostly willingly." Iblis answered. "The worst offenders are those who wallow in the torment of others, or those who did not care for the suffering of others." It was then that Ura Moka began to succumb to the strange sensation that plagued both Yukari and Gin earlier back upon the circle of Lust just above. Naturally Yukari went to her side to see what was wrong.

"**I-I'm fine!**" Ura Moka denied. "**It will pass soon enough!**"

"Be mindful of what your own body knows." The d'jinn hinted to the silver locked vampire. "It may determine whether or not you will avoid this fate."

"Couz'!" Lou cried out as he saw both Tsukune's d'kia and ghoulified body charge deeper into the circle. "Stop, get back here!" He cried out as he chased after them, with the Newspaper Club and one Mai Tokiha that followed soon enough.

However, such a chase was short lived as the d'kia maneuvered around the sleeping form of a huge, shaggy dog-like creature that had a cobra in place of a tail and a frame that was more skin and bone then flesh with the exemption of a large, grotesque belly. Its fur was dirtied and matted with mud and filth and rain, enough so that it would not look out of place for a starving, stray dog that one would expect from alleyways and abandoned warehouses.

Yukari's response was a quick 'eep' which accurately mirrored the reaction of the other Newspaper Club members. Lou's own response was a simple. "What the fuck is that?"

"A Kerberos." Iblis answered as he approached the group. "A hellhound that guards the pnu'ma that are to suffer within the icy rain and filth for how their actions caused others to suffer needlessly." It was then that Ura Moka noticed the cold rain, yet were perplexed in how she was able to withstand the downpour yet her body did not react to it. Naturally, the d'jinn offered an answer to her unspoken question. "This is not mortal water that falls upon you. It is less… pure and primarily comprised of the tears of those who are tormented by the cyclone above."

"Wait…. THAT'S Cerberus?" Lou questioned. "Isn't he supposed to have, like, three heads?" The outburst alone was enough to rouse the massive hound from its otherwise peaceful slumber. The Newspaper Club now realized that the fore paws of the massive beast-animal were more human like then dog or even wolf-like. The Kerberos growled, but the pulled lips only revealed a toothless maw.

Lou's natural response was an oddly southern guffaw. "That's the feared guardian of the damned? It can't even scare a blind man if all it can do is gum us to death-" The Kerberos then the opened its mouth and, proceeded by the grotesque displacement of stomach mass up towards the chest, emerged three proboscises that terminated in pharyngeal jaws that were not unlike the teeth of wolves. These proboscises were best described as perversions of heads as what were considered eyestalks had only teeth then eyeballs, each drooled a slime that suggested no less than hunger. "…I really hate being proven wrong in these kinds of things…."

The ghoulified body of Tsukune Aono growled at the Kerberos in defiance. In turn, the beast roared with all three of its proboscises and fell into a combat stance of a wolf ready to kill. The Newspaper Club, plus one fallen HiME, readied themselves for battle against the grotesque canine guardian of the Gluttonic condemned.

"So what's the plan?" Mai asked as she summoned her Element weapons.

"Besides not getting eaten to bits?" Lou shrugged in his suggestion and readied himself for battle, but not before he whacked the side of Gin's head in response to how much the werewolf stared at the provocative state of dress that the orange locked pnu'ma wore. "Pay attention to the dog that's gonna kill us and not the one in your jock straps Horn Dog."

The Kerebos then lunged towards the group, the wolf-teeth proboscises open wide to such an extent that it could have swallowed three whole human beings whole as they stretched towards the Newspaper Club. Most of the group scattered, though only Lou and ghoulified Tsukune stayed as they both blocked the massive jaws that would have otherwise captured them. Ghoulified Tsukune used his bare hands and limbs to prevent the pharyngeal jaws to capture him while Lou blocked with his blade as he mentally cursed the werewolf president of the club. "A little help here!"

Ura Moka was the first to respond to Lou's call for aid as she dashed beneath one of the proboscises that plagued the ghoulified Tsukune and delivered a swift kick beneath the tongue-like demonic appendage and allowed him to free his fist to punch away the second. The unsealed, silver locked vampire then turned towards Lou's own predictament and performed a similar service to which all three jumped away before the Kerebos could counter their efforts. It was then injured by the former HiME's fire-based Element attacks.

The fire attacks worked, but only for a moment as the Kerebos roared in anger and frustration. "So how do we kill this thing?" Kurumu asked out loud as she bared her succubus talons towards the hell spawned guardian.

"It would not be wise." Iblis advised the group. "The Kerebos birth rate is not high enough to warrant its own death. The best any of you could perform is to either subdue or knock out the guardian beast that obstructs our path."

"So how do we knock out something that has three heads then?" The bluenette succubus asked in disbelief.

"Just because it has three jaws doesn't mean that they're all heads, stupid boobie monster." Mizore corrected Kurumu just before the yuki onna conjured an ice wall as a momentary shield to allow her to escape a blow from one of the proboscises. That singular act of self-defense gave the younger of the two witches an idea.

"We need to freeze those jaws desu!" Yukari exclaimed. "It would allow us to get past the hellhound and catch up with Tsukune's d'kia!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Lou exclaimed before he turned towards the violette locked yuki onna. "Think you can handle itSnow White?"

"I can try." Mizore honestly answered as the Newspaper Club hap-hazardly organized their strategy to entrap the Kerebos long enough for them to move deeper into the Tartaros circle of Gluttony. All that was needed of the group was to keep the hellhound still long enough for the ice locks conjured by the yuki onna to hold firm and that required particular coordination of those who would play as bait and those that would herd the Kerebos into position.

"Remind me again why I'm the bait in this?" Gin exclaimed as even his own werewolf speed was barely enough to keep the pharyngeal jaws of the proboscises that would have otherwise bitten his tail off.

"You and Xena are fast enough on the ground and we need to keep the jaws close to the ground, that's why!" Lou spat his counter as he parried a lunge attack from the proboscises to keep them focused upon the very unfortunate werewolf.

"**To think that a proud vampire such as I would have to run from an enemy rather than fight it directly.**" Ura Moka complained in her usual tone as her own instincts preferred a more direct confrontation with the Kerebos.

"At the rate we're going, this'll just be a minor inconvenience!" As one of the few of the group that could fly, Lou was charged with the task to herd the grotesque limbs close to the ground to allow Mizore to capture them with ice. The Kerebos countered these air-based attacks when it grabbed hold the condemned pnu'ma submerged in the mud and fith of the circle beyond, chewed and swallowed the poor damned before it projectile vomited the ethereal sinners as a kind of perverse anti-aircraft fire against Lou, Rubi, and Kurumu.

"That's disgusting!" Kurumu whined.

"I'm open to any ideas, good ideas might I add!" Lou responded.

It was then that Ura Moka dodged one of the lunge attacks of the proboscises that lead towards the entrapment into an ice cage created by Mizore's abilities. However, the task itself is profoundly difficult alone when the strength of the proboscis was stronger than what the Newspaper Club had anticipated and it took much of the Yuki Onna's concentration to keep the ice-based bondage intact. The rest of the Newspaper Club was too occupied with the still free proboscies that attempted to free the entrapped third.

"We can't keep this up forever desu!" Yukari cried out as she used her iron tarot cards to keep the proboscises from both the ice cage and the Newspaper Club.

"We only need to keep that thing at bay long enough to escape right?" Mai asked the group as she conjured a fire barrier to protect herself along with Gin and Lou.

"Yeah, exactly!" Lou exclaimed. "It just needs to be occupied with freeing itself long enough for us to get the fuck away!"

"Will that even work with only one of it down?" Kurumu asked.

"Well I'm open to any better ideas!"

"**More running from our enemies?**" Ura Moka complained once more.

"We're here to rescue Tsukue, not conquer and enslave hell yah know!" Lou reminded the unsealed vampire.

Soon enough, the Newspape r Club plus one former HiME were able to maneuver the Kerebos away from their intended path and soon took the chance to flee deeper into the Tartaros circle just as the ice-based bondage was finally broken. The Monster Academy students and former Fuka Academy HiME fled the now enraged hellhound, yet they soon discovered that Iblis was not amongst them.

"What the- Why isn't that d'jinn with us?" Lou wondered out loud. It was then that the group discovered that, with but a gestured wave of his hand, Iblis kept the Kerebos from any further attacks upon not only himself but the group as a whole.

"Don't tell me that-" Kurumu gasped in complete shock and frustration as to how easy the ha-Shay'tan had subdued the Kerebos.

"To be quite frank," Iblis began to explain. "None had suggested that I ask the Kerebos to let us pass." Nearly none of the group was left upon their feet from such a revelation.

"Next time, we let him ask before we fight." Lou groaned in annoyance as the group sojourned deeper into the Tartaros circle.

* * *

The Newspaper Club, plus one former HiME and D'jinn, traversed the natural bridges and ledges that hung high above the mud and filth to which gluttonic Ash'a and Dai'mons were punished alongside the icy rains from the Cyclone of Por'neia higher above. All could hear the lament of the condemned as easily as they could hear the roar of the wind from the deeper levels of Tartaros and the strange, haunting hymn that echoed across the hellish landscape of what seemed best described as flesh-like rock. There were those pnu'ma who attempted to escape the torment of the circle, only to be forced back down by the Ahu'ra armed with their signature weaponry that they are renowned for in many cultures.

Even though the group had been told that all of those condemned to these pits of torture had only themselves to blame, it did not sway the pitty many within the Newspaper Club and the former HiME felt towards those who are forced to wallow in such torment. "It still doesn't make it easy." Kurumu replied to Iblis' explanation.

"No matter how any one of us may feel in how Tartaros operates, it's just how it is." However, before he could continue the group was interrupted by a commotion ahead of them as a large group of Ahu'ra attempted to subdue a pnu'ma that had successfully left the torment below. Only one within the group recognized the condemned ash'a.

"M-Mikoto?" Mai gasped.

"Mai!" The brunette ash'a called out as she struggled against the ahu'ra. Iblis simply gestured the Ahu'ra to release the other girl who immediately latched onto the fallen HiME in a rather risqué fashion.

"That definitely looks familiar." Lou mused as this Mikoto Minagi rubbed her face into Mai's mammaries. The American cousin then broke his own moment of déjà vu when he smacked Gin upside the werewolf's head. "You mind?"

"So envious….!" Yukari nearly beamed from the rather macabre reunion.

"Not helping there Sabrina."

"Maybe I should try-"

"No!" Both Lou and Ura Moka exclaimed before the young witch could even conclude her thought. Immediately afterwards, the silver locked vampire then returned her attention towards the reunion of the ash'a pnu'mas that was before the group.

"**I'll assume that this is the 'Minagi Mikoto' that you have mentioned earlier?**" Ura Moka questioned the former HiME or rather one of the former HiMEs, in which it was at that moment in time that the younger girl had noticed the others around her beloved Mai Tokiha.

"W-who are these people Mai?" Mikoto questioned.

"Oh boy…" Lou groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Where do I even fuckin' begin?"

It took both Lou and Mai nearly ten minutes to describe her new travel companions on this pilgrimage for a lost d'kia within the depths of Tartaros, the unique quirks and personalities of those within the Newspaper Club. In summary, Mikoto was told that the group was comprised of people that were friendly towards the former HiME.

"So they're all good people?" Mitoko asked the elder former HiME.

"Yes, they are." Mai answered.

"So what brought you down here?" Mizore bluntly asked the younger former HiME, much to the chagrin of the rest of the Newspaper Club. Lou was not one to physically assault a member of the opposite gender beyond self-defense, but the urge to do so made him reconsider his stance.

"I….I guess it was because I bothered Mai about food." Mitoko admitted.

"Mitoko, that's not true." Mai reassured her friend. "You were never a-"

"But it's true!" Mikoto cried out. "I always begged you to cook something for me! Even if it distracted you from everything else like Tate-san. I just… I just couldn't express myself any other way and you cook with so much love that I-"

"Shhhh, it's okay Mikoto, it's okay."

"But it's not okay! It's because of me that you had to break up with Tate-san!" And in that moment, Mai saw a flash of eyes that could only have belonged to one Yuuichi Tate. A strange premonition that caused the elder ex-HiME to stumble into the bluenette succubus.

"Whoh! What just happened-" Kurumu was about to complete her inquiry when Mai's hand and her own tail brushed against each other did the succubus instantly knew the cause of the elder ex-HiME's reaction a moment earlier. "Wh-What was that?"

"What are you talking about?" Gin asked in between fantasies that involved the aforementioned orangette and bluenette.

"Anger." Kurumu replied. "Really strong anger."

"I-I think it was Yuuichi's anger just now." Mai added as well. "But why-"

"An effect of Tartaros as a whole." Iblis answered. "A phenomenon that prevents one pnu'ma to seek and give comfort to another to ensure that their punishment is experienced in full without empathic support of any kind. To put it into words that could be understand clearly, the damnation of the pit is a journey that must be done alone."

"But why did I even see it?" Kurumu asked the d'jinn. "She only touched my tail and I was able to feel that image as if I saw it myself, as if I was even there."

"Well, if I remember my bestiary correctly, succubus such as yourselves are dream walkers or rather those who can see in to the dreams of others. Considering the current environment we are in, one could surmise that the aura of Tartaros is affecting your own sensitivity in such matters erratically and randomly."

"Which means you'd better keep that mind of yours clean, Horn Dog." Lou advised the werewolf. However, the group were distracted by the distant howls of the damned as they were attacked and engulfed by strange, worm-like demons that emerged from the filth below. "Wh-What the fuck is that?"

"Gastrim'Argic Maggots if I remember correctly." Iblis answered. "Like their Gastrim counterparts, the Gastrim'Argic Maggots add additional misery to the condemned. A bit of variety if you will."

"**How?**" Ura Moka's inquiry was answered as the strange worms engulfed a dai'mon pnu'ma whole and chewed the sinner as it continued to scream before it swallowed.

"As you can plainly observe with your very eyes. Of course the pnu'ma cannot simply 'die' from digestion as they would have in the mortal realm so the torture is repeatable again and again with each excrement of the Gastrim'Argic Maggots. For eternity, one can argue."

"Ouch….- Wait, what's a Gastrim?" Lou turned away from the Gastrim'Argic Maggots' feeding frenzy to find that Mikoto was surprised with the timely arrival of what could be best described as an eight foot tall hominid being with mouths for hands, each jaw filled with grotesque teeth that could be best described as torturous.

"M-Mai, help me!" Mikoto cried out when the Gastrim grabbed hold of her body and began to chew upon the pnu'ma painfully.

"Mikoto!" Mai cried out as she pulled Mikoto out from the clutches of the Gastrim that drooled with endless hunger. However, that rescue was short lived as another Gastrim pulled the hapless ex-HiME from her elder's arms and jumped away with its feast. The first Gastrim and a few other beings chased after the prize that was Mikoto Minagi not unlike ravenous dogs that fought over a piece of meat.

"Damn…" Lou stated in awe. "They move fast for something with that much blubber on 'em."

"We have to rescue her!" Mai demanded.

"It is best that we not disturb the punishment of others while in Tartaros." Iblis warned. "Our actions are disruptive enough; best if we do not test our fortunes anymore."

"But we can't let her suffer like this! I can't just stand by and let-"

"The process of sin and punishment is very much related to your own goal with Yuuichi." The statement of the d'jinn did much too silent Mai's objections even if her own mouth moved in defiance in what had happened to her precious friend. "Let us not forget that there is but one goal in this pilgrimage to the very pits of Tartaros that must be made mindful: The absolvent and recue of the d'kia of one Tsukune Aono."

"So how will we find both Tsukune ~desu?" Yukari asked the d'jinn when all of a sudden the group heard the distant roar of the ghoulified Tsukune.

"I believe we follow the roars of beastly barbarism." Iblis gestured towards the source of the now apparent battle. Lou wasted no time in the pursuit of his cousin as he flew towards the sounds of combat upon his aether wings with the Newspaper Club plus one ex-HiME and one d'jinn closely behind and raced towards Tsukune's aid.

* * *

Tsukune's soul was quite confused, bewildered, but most of all very frightened. He barely avoided the strange wolf-dog creature, careful not to awaken the strange beast, before he had gotten lost in the attempt to navigate the strange elevated pathways of this grotesque world that more resembled the inside of a living being than an actual cave. As if that were not enough to plague this displaced soul, he found himself captured by a gigantic mantis insectoid-like creature with seven heads just moments before he would have otherwise been tackled by the strange double ganger that had hunted him ever since his arrival to this hellish domain.

"_**Get your own life d'kia ghul!**_" The strange beast roared with its entire heads. "_**It is mine and mine alone!**_" The retort from the other body was a simple guttural roar as it leaped towards the multi-headed monstrosity in a vain attempt to gain victory. The insectoid being parried the lunge with its razor sharp chitinous wings not unlike a swordsman and forced the other self into a defense as it barely escaped the attack. The flesh-like stalagmites were not as fortunate as the gash from the attack spewed a crimson liquid, to which Tsukune's soul thought that it looked too similar to human blood.

"Tsukune should be around here!" Tsukune's soul then heard familiar voices echo off the flesh-like rock. He turned towards the source of the sound and found not only the Newspaper Club round the corner, but also the d'jinn Iblis and an unfamiliar orangette who wore a rather risqué swimsuit-like outfit.

"Well it sounds like all that fighting is pretty- Holy shit!" Lou cursed as he looked upon the grotesque, seven headed and winged arthropod being. Its form, though insect like at first glance, was more of a perversion of any exoskeleton invertebrate. The chitin-built exoskeleton caricature of the dru'j was more of a forced mixture between a praying mantis, fly, cockroach, and spider that one would find in the deepest nightmarish pits of a madman's psyche. "Seriously, what's with this place and multiple heads?"

"Before you stand another fallen leader of the Enlysion War, a beast whose hunger for sustenance was outshone by his brutality and savagery. The Daeva Ze'Bub." Iblis introduced while both Ze'Bub and the ghoulified form of Tsukune's body battled one another in a rather perversion of the classic biblical story of David versus Goliath.

"Ze'Bub? You mean Beelzebub?" The d'jinn could only nod in response to the elder witch's inquiry.

"That thing is the Lord of the Flies?" Yukari exclaimed as she pointed at Ze'bub with her wand.

"More like Lord of the 'What the Fuck is That' bug if you ask me." Lou commented.

"So now what?" Gin inquired the group. "Do we wait until they tire each other out or-"

"Ze'Bug here has Tsukune's d'kia." Lou interrupted. "I ain't gonna wait for a victor and I ain't gonna let my couz' be stuck in that thing's claws….talons.. whatever the fuck those things are any longer." The Angra Mainiuu incarnate then readied his blade for battle.

"He's right!" Kurumu agreed just before she transformed into her true self. "**I won't let my Destined One be terrorized by that daeva dru'j any longer! Not so long as he has a woman to return to!**"

"**It would be counterproductive if the father of my children were to die before I ever got the chance to receive his seed.**" Mizore bared her ice claws.

"And I won't get my threesome with Moka-san and Lou-kun if Tsukune-san were to die!" Yukari declared. Lou could only respond with a groan and a palm to his face while Ura Moka rolled her eyes in annoyance. Mai, was too disturbed by the comments to even consider with a sound mind.

"You guys REALLY know how to ruin the mood, dont'cha?" One could almost see the vein upon Lou's forehead pulse.

"Still, we need a strategy against Ze'Bub." Gin gestured with his thumb. "We weren't that successful last time we faced a daeva and only lucked out when Mai here unwittingly distracted it." It was then that the werewolf recalled the ex-HiME's lack of dress at that moment in time. "Though then again, I wouldn't mind an encore performance-" Righteously, the orangette slapped the Newspaper Club president in the face.

"Exactly, we need to distract that hydra bug long enough for me to get to use this uh….Uber-Rosario for lack of better terms on Tsukune's body, followed by a purification….whatever on the weird crystal thingy that he spats up." Then a though occurred to the American. "…I just picked up something he puked out…."

"**It would be difficult to distract something with seven heads.**" Ura Moka warned.

"There's MORE than enough of us to distract him..her…it…whatever. Not to mention that Tsukune's body is doing a heck of a great job in attracting Ze'Bug's attention right now." Lou noted.

"This is going to hurt a lot isn't it?" Gin asked before he transformed into his true werewolf self.

"Horn Dog, it STILL hurts from last time." Lou countered.

"Yes, though if I remember correctly all that was needed to produce the reaction was to simply touch the Rosario onto Ze'Bub's flesh rather than to simply touch Tsukune's d'kia." Rubi recalled.

"Which makes my job a heck of a lot easier then." Lou grinned. The group then began their assault against Ze'Bub just as the battle between the daeva and Tsukune's ghoulified body began to turn in favor of the ghoul.

However, Ze'Bub responded to this simultaneous attack as it grotesquely separated its upper body into seven separate torsos, each armed with arthropod-like talons and razor-blade wings. "That's…..new…." The American noted at this macabre ability of Ze'Bub.

"**This does not change the plan!**" Ura Moka roared as she attacked the nearest Ze'Bub torso to her person. Soon enough, the rest of the group attacked the closest available torso to draw the daeva's attention away from the American Cousin as he climbed up the dru'j's body until he reached the common core that linked all the torsos together and the inner flesh revealed.

"**Please tell me Lou is close!**" Gin roared tiredly as used his speed to confuse and confound the torso he battled as it used its claws to strike at both air and flesh stalagmites in an attempt to take down the werewolf.

"Let Lou-kun deal with his job and we'll worry about ours!" Yukari declared as she used her magic to bind the limbs and wings of her own Ze'Bub torso to leave it open to a massive wash bin strike.

"**Though he had better hurry up!**" Ura Moka groaned in frustration as she struggled against a Ze'Bub torso that had slammed her against bedrock and attempted to disembowel her with its wings and razor mandibles. "**I can only do so much restrained!**"

"**It will all end when we purify Tsukune-kun's d'kia!**" Kurumu slashed at the talons of the Ze'Bub torso with her own claws and effectively reduced its offensive and defensive capability with only its wings and lone limbs to rely upon with but a single blow.

"**All we can do until then is to give him the time that he needs!**" Mizore entrapped her own Ze'Bub torso in ice and used her claws to wound the daeva before her. However, she must continually reform the ice entrapment as it failed just before she had the chance to deliver the final blow and knock that portion of the dru'j out for good.

"That's all we can do for Lou and Tsukune now!" Rubi used her raven wings and raven feathers against the Ze'Bub torso to heavily wound the portion of the daeva and keep its attention upon her own. Her task was not the slaughter of the arch dru'j but rather to distract it away from Lou. Meanwhile Mai used her fire-based attacks to burn the final Ze'Bub torso from the inside out not unlike a lobster or crab. This only succeeded to make the attacks sluggish and the Ze'Bub torso furious at the ex-HiME.

Lou then finally reached the point of the daeva's body to which all seven torsos were joined as one and readied the Rosario. "Alright, let's get this over with-"

From the mound of flesh came a strange caricature of what is considered the cliché form of demons in the western world as it fluttered it wings and bared its claws at the American. "Yeah, I should have known that it wasn't that easy." Lou then readied its sword and charged at the animated flesh. The two adversaries clashed with claws and blade as Lou maneuvered himself to ready the strike with the Rosario upon it. The core of Ze'Bub knew not what the purpose of the Rosario was, but was determined not to allow its use.

It was only with a swift boot to the core's chin did Lou have the opening he sought to slam the Rosario onto the presumed chest of the core and, like with Daeva Ash'Medai before in the circle above, a great wave of light and energy emerged from the point of contact and consumed the now freed d'kia of Tsukune Aono.

Lou lept away from the core and dashed towards Tsukune's d'kia just as Daeva Ze'Bub realized the goal of the attack. "_**NO! The life d'kia must not be purified!**_" All of the torsos demanded as they unnaturally became one once more.

"Nope, not happenin'!" Lou taunted back as he slammed the Rosario upon the recently spat up black mass and another flash of light was emitted. Once it died down, all that remained of the mass was a rather beautiful necklace that had the aura of either royally or divinity.

"_**Curse you Angra Mainiuu!**_" Ze'Bub roared in furious anger before he flew away. "_**How dare you condemn me to this prison?**_"

"You messed with my cousin, that's why motha fucker!" Lou taunted back before he noticed that the ghoulified body of Tsukune leaped off the edge of the circle and down towards the lower depths of Tartaros. "Oh come on! Not again!" The American groaned in frustration as he dashed down in pursuit of his cousin's body.

However, his chase was delayed by the numerous mechanical and industrial gears that populate the space of the next circle. "Holy- Son of a bitch! They're everywhere!"

"Tsukune!" Nearly all of the girls of the Newspaper Club called out as they chased after both the body and d'kia of Tsukune, with the rest of the group followed closely behind.

However, the elder witch had hesitated in the pursuit as she felt something call for her attention. Rubi then turned back towards the necklaces and moved closer to the object to find that it was the source of the strange call. "Why am I drawn to it…?" She wondered as she delicately picked up the item that was forged by the purification of what was originally a black mass. Deep within her psyche, her body, her very soul told her that she must keep the object. That it would be important for the trials to come as she pocketed the strangely precious item and caught up with the group.

* * *

Unlike the circles above and previously visited by the group, the circle they descended into was less natural and organic but rather more mechanical and industrial, resemble the more demonic and hellish version of Victorian Era factories and made manifest the deepest pit of fear and nightmare of the author Charles Dickens.

"**And this is…?**" Ura Moka turned towards Iblis.

"The Circle of Phlar'Gyria (24)," The d'jinn answered. "To where those who value materiel wealth and to flaunt this excess of fortune over the wellbeing of their fellow neighbors, to those who have taken the wealth of others unjustly and leave its victims to suffer in life."

"So it's for those who value money over virtue?" Mizore inquired.

"Not just coinage," Iblis corrected. "But in objects of value such as jewels and precious metals, businesses and sales, and even people that the damned have selfishly protected." It was then that the strange sensation washed over first Kurumu, then Mizore, then Ura Moka and Yukari.

Lou simply looked at the effects upon the monster girls before he turned towards Gin. "So why aren't you doubled over in pain Horn Dog?"

"Why," The young werewolf began. "I am not so greedy when it comes to the art of love-"

"Bullshit!" The American interrupted. "There's gotta be something wrong with the whole system!"

"It rarely is such upon the subject matter at hand." Iblis advised before he then theorized. "Of course, it may also indicate that when it comes to the pleasures of the flesh and of the fairer gender, the lycanthrope youth would be more than please to allow to share such lovers with other males, observe and perhaps….participate?"

All eyes then turned towards Gin with various ideas through the cogs of their heads as the president of the Newspaper Club attempted to salvage the accusation. "Um….well, I am not opposed to such groupings upon one _very_ comfortable bed. After all, there's too much Ginei Morioka for just _one_ girl." The collective looks of the group were not convinced. "Hey! Don't judge me! I-"

"I don't have to." Lou interrupted. "And from now on, I don't want ya anywhere close to my derriere. In fact, I'd prefer you to be a few seconds running distance from me."

"But I am not-"

"So says Tom Cruise and look what happened to him." And it was that time that the American noticed that the d'kia were segregated into two groups: One who were shackled to mechanical wheels not unlike slaves and the other who were emulsified and even pumped into gargantuan tanks of molten gold. "But before we get out of hand to Horn Dog's orientation here, what's with the get up?"

"Well, to be more exact there are in effect two manifestation of Phlar'Gyria: Recondo and Eximo, or to be exact Hoarders and Wasters in your tongues." Iblis began. "The Recondo gather such wealth to themselves not unlike a squirrel that hordes nuts in preparation for winter. However, this horde is not survival but rather to keep such wealth for themselves and exclude its use to others. Thus each d'kia are shackled and chained to the 'Wheels of Fortune' to labor and power the machinery you all see around you. The Eximo, who waste such wealth simply to showcase how better off they are compared to their neighbors are immersed in molten gold and, on occasion, dismembered throughout the machinery they are piped through."

Just then, an alarm sounded and many Ahu'ra rushed towards one of the pumps that delivered the molten gold and the condemned eximo d'kia to their torment. The machinery was halted so that the apparent clog could be cleared, which revealed itself to be a rather obese ash'a d'kia. "However, there are times when the process can be halted due to the lifestyle of various d'kia when they were alive." Iblis noted.

"That guy looks kind of familiar." Lou wondered out loud as Iblis pulled out a record of the d'kia.

"One 'Daniel Lawrence Whitney'," The d'jinn read. "Though he also has the alias of Larry the Cable-"

"What? You mean Larry the Cable Guy's down here as well?" The American looked back in disbelief. "I didn't even know he died. I liked his act."

"What act?" Gin asked out loud.

"Red Neck comedy. You wouldn't get it." Lou advised.

"Sh-Shiho-san?" Mai exclaimed as she rushed towards a d'kia with a rather distinctive, double ponytail hairstyle who was chained to one of the many cogs that turned the Wheel of Fortune. The rest of the group followed soon afterwards.

"Wait, you know this one too? Like a friend or something?" Mai nodded in response. "Damn, must suck to know that more of your friends are down here in hell with ya."

"T-Tokiha-san? What are you doing here?" Shiho exclaimed with much confusion. However, she could not help herself but ask. "And why are you wearing that?"

Mai, almost in a relapse of her current state of dress, used her arms to cover what modesty she had left. Her self-conscious has also brought much unwanted color to her face as Lou turned towards his d'jinn brother. "So what's her deal?"

"Avarice of a certain individual that was mentioned once before in the circles high above." Iblis explained. "Her actions were," his wrist rolled as his mind attempted to find a more appropriate word to describe the crimes of the young girl chained to the cog. "Less than civil. Her actions lead to the deaths of at least two ash'a during the latter stages of the so-called Hime Carnival and brought about much suffering, even though both were returned to life by its sudden conclusion."

"Get your hands off me!" Shiho suddenly exploded in response to Mai's attempt to comfort the damned former HiME chained to the cog. "Did you really think that I would ever forgive you for what you did to me, to Yuuichi-kun?"

"I sense a soap opera coming up." The werewolf mused to himself, though it was unfortunately loud enough for him to receive a less than pleasant response to his comment.

"Sh-Shiho-san…"

"Don't you 'Shiho-san' me you bitch! You think you can just take someone else's childhood friend, their first love, and then discard them as if they were beneath you and get away with it?" Shiho roared in anger.

"B-but it's not like that! It's-"

"It's exactly that! You strung Yuuichi-kun along like some dog, only to kick him to the curb over that stupid cat girl!"

"Cat girl? Where?" Gin's sudden inquiry was soon answered by more physical violence. The amount of force behind each blow in respect to justification was debatable.

"I may be stuck here in this hell, forced to do this strange work for these oni, but at least the thought that you're just as damned as I am down here makes it all worth it!"

"Probably best if you don't mention that little 'deal' you gave Striperella over there." Lou whispered the cautionary advice to Iblis, who subsequently agreed though much to his chagrin.

However, such warning fell to naught from the words that came out of Gin's mouth as he recovered from the ambush of fists and palms. "So are we gonna let her come with us to find Tsukune's d'kia with that promise of salvation that we gave to Tokiha-san as well?"

"Horn dog!"

"What?"

"Wh-what did he mean by that?" Shiho's face then twisted from perverse satisfaction to unbridled rage as she turned towards Mai.

"Um….well…." The orangette former HiME twiddled her thumbs as she attempted to bring about the appropriate words to keep her fellow HiME calm. She could not find any. "I was promised a way out and back to Yuuichi if I helped out-"

"You bitch!" Shiho's lunge was spoiled by the chains that linked her limbs to the cog. "You fucking bitch! Why are you given such a deal after all you've done? You don't deserve any salvation you traterious cunt! Not after what you did to Yuuichi-kun!"

"Shiho-san…..I'm sorry…." Mai was on the verge of tears as she is confronted with another one of her mistakes that she had done while she was amongst the living.

"Well look on the bright side," Lou began as he turned towards Shiho. "At least you'll get a well-toned body from that Wheel of Pain workout."

"Huh?" Gin questioned, reflecting the same look the rest of the group wore.

"You know. The Wheel of Pain, from that Conan movie with Arnold Schwar- You know what, forget it." The reincarnated mal'akh in then gestured to the group. "We got ourselves a lost d'kia and ghoul body to find. It's not like they'll drop onto our laps if we just stand- ACK!"

Lou was interrupted when a massive daeva dru'j landed near them as it stepped upon Tsukune's ghoulified body as it landed. Its deformed mal'akhin body cloaked by its own chiropteran wings that gave the beast the look of a hooded monk as it held Tsukune's d'kia within its terrible tallons. "_**Be silent, ghul! You have both amused and annoyed me long enough, now watch me be free as I absorb this living d'kia foolish, mindless beast!**_" the dru'j daeva cackled.

"Is-is that..?" Rubi gasped from the sight of the seemingly victorious daeva.

"Yes," Iblis answered. "That is the Daeva Mam'onas."

"Mam'onas? You mean that Mammon guy? Well whatever, now that we know what to do in a situation like this, we can beat the shit out of him! Right guys?" Lou's attempt to spur the confidence of the group only revealed that Rubi, Mai, and Gin were able bodied enough to battle Mam'onas. "…Okay, this might be harder than it looks."

"Guess it'll be harder to succeed this time around." Gin noted. "At least we have some chance at succeeding with this few people not affected-"

"I'm still callin' bullshit on you, but that'll wait for after this little bout." Lou interrupted the werewolf.

"For now, we have to save Tsukune-kun!" Rubi then sprouted raven wings as the four dashed towards Mam'onas before he could swallow the now prized d'kia.

"_**Accursed insects!**_" Mam'onas roared in defiance as it pulled Tsukune's d'kia out their grasp. "_**You will not prevent my emancipation!**_" It then climbed through the various gears and machinery to evade the four.

"Crap, I'm starting to hate this." Lou groaned in annoyance. He then readied the Rosario as he unfurled his ethereal wings. "Looks like we're givin' chase rather than fight it out."

"Is it any easier?" Gin simply shrugged as Rubi readied herself for flight.

"I guess not, but we don't have much choice in the matter do we?" Lou answered. "Alright, we know the game plan right? Slam the Rosario onto the daeva's flesh and purify the…..whatever Tsukune's d'kia spat out before his ghoul body…. You know, we never really established what would happen if the body did get that before purification."

"It would be best if we do not know of the consequences." Rubi advised.

"Point. So basically do all that without running into those giant gears of death-"

"**Or fall to death.**" Gin added as the only non-avian winged member of the pursuit force.

"Well you know what they say about that. 'It's not the fall that kills yah, it's the sudden stop at the end'." The able bodied group then ascended into the complex machinery of the avarice circle. "Considering that we don't know how difficult this might be, we'd better juggle responsibility of the Rosario smash between us."

"Without dropping it?" Mai asked.

"That would be ideal." The pursuit team then ascended into the machinery high above to track down Mam'Onas to both free and purify Tsukune's d'kia. The flyers of the team maneuvered through the various gears and mechanical systems while Gin leaped from whatever surface he is able to grasp hold of in preparation for the next jump.

"Shit, I'm not even sure if we can find somebody that big even if we tried to scout this place above-"

"To my left!" Mai announcement interrupted the American's complaint as her eyes barely spotted what appeared to be the fluttering of a cloak behind a fly wheel.

"Alright, since you're closer you take a jab at it!" Lou tossed the Rosario towards Mai, who barely caught the object as she flew towards Mam'Onas. "Better surround and keep the tail tight so we don't lose him!"

"And you'd do better without trying to peek at Carrie's dress?" Lou mused. "Highly doubt it. Let's move it before something else goes bad!" The rest of the persuit group agreed and began their hunt for Mam'Onas and Tsukune's d'kia.

However, they were not the only ones in pursuit as the ghoulified body of Tsukune climbed the various machinery and lept from one location to another in a feat of superhuman strength no human being could ever replicate.

"I missed!" Mai cursed and barely noticed that the body of Tsukune pounced towards the d'kia not unlike a panther after prey.

"Sorry!" Rubi then apologized as she used her wings to bash the automated ghoul body away from Mam'Onas and the d'kia.

"Perfect!" Lou growled. "As of it ain't bad enough as is!"

"**Well it could have been-**" Gin would have concluded the infamous quote when the American interrupted.

"Don't you dare say it. We're hard pressed enough as is without somebody jinxing the whole thing!"

"There he is!" Rubi exclaimed as she pointed at a distant cog that briefly hid the still moving form of the daeva.

"I see him." Lou then took back the modified Rosario since he was closer. "Fas for a big guy though."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Mai asked.

"What else? See if you can get close to Tsukune and call out for the Rosario." Lou advised. "Better to swarm over Mam'Onas than to have one of us miss and the rest too far away."

"**And what about those that aren't exactly flight capable then?**" Gin raised an eyebrow.

"Simple really, you go after the other guy who can't fly."

"**Wh-What? But he could kill me!**"

"Only if you get caught. Besides, piss Tsukune enough then he'll chase after you instead of his d'kia."

"**That's what I'm worried about.**"

"Yeah well I'm still waiting for a better idea. Let's split." The group then divided themselves as both the flyers and lone climber headed off to their assigned objective. It was a rough plan, an imperfect plan, but it was the only one that they could conceive in such a dire emergency.

Lou, Rubi, and Mai continued to weave through the great machinery of the circle, juggled the Rosario between them as they attempted to free Tsukune's d'kia from the daeva's grasp. Gin, meanwhile, chased after the ghoulified body of Tsukune in order to keep him away from his own d'kia. The only clear advantage, beyond the werewolf's speed which has been powered by the strange atmosphere of Tartaros in substitute for moonlight, was that the ghoulified body was driven by instinct and extremely simple minded; enough for Gin to execute tricks to keep the ghoul away from the d'kia.

Unfortunately, it was also simple minded enough to be angered quite easily as the ghoulified body made a deadly slash towards Gin's throat. "**Yeow! Careful there Tsukune-kun, you could have killed me!**"

The ghoulified body, however, paid little mind as it had a new objective that must be eliminated before it could return to its original quarry: kill Morioka Ginei, much to the werewolf's chagrin.

The persuit flyers fared little better. "Seriously, anyone got a better fuckin' idea than this shit?" Lou cursed as he barely parried the ethereal wings of the Daeva.

"The problem is Mam'Onas' agility and mobility!" Rubi reasoned as she internally cursed at the fact that she missed the daeva's flesh again. "We need to immobilize him somehow!"

It was then that a mere glance downward in the pursuit of Mam'Onas that Mai of the various gold vats upon the circle floor did a spark of genius grew within her mind. "What about using them?"

Lou looked down to where she was pointing at, but frankly the brilliance of the idea escaped him. "I'm not sure trying to trick him into a golden spa dip would be such a good idea, for any of us now that I think about it."

"No! I mean take one of those Hoarders and throw it at the daeva onto a gear or something!"

"But how do we even hold them without burning ourselves?" Rubi asked.

"I got an idea." Lou recalled when the ahu'ra attempted to clear a blockage due to the body mass of the red neck comedian. He then swooped down to commandeer a pitch fork that a blue-skinned ahu'ra had used. "Gotta borrow this!" He apologized as he used the pitch fork to fish out a Hoarder from the molten gold vat.

"You saved me, thank goodness-" Uwe Bolle began.

"Oops, wrong one." The American then returned the film director into a nearby vat, though with a great emphasis on the German's suffering before he fished out another Hoarder.

"Augh! Sweet merciful god, my stomach!" Brett Ratner justly complained as the pitch fork emerged horribly from his torso.

"Don't worry; this'll only be but a moment." Lou advised as he rejoined Mai and Rubi as they swarmed around Mam'Onas. "Got our glue!"

"…Disturbing, but good idea!" Mai then gestured the Monster Academy students. "Now follow me!" The other persuit flyers followed the fomer HiME as she led them after Mam'Onas through the gearwork and machinery until they finally caught up with the Daeva. "Rubi and I will corner it while you pin it onto something."

"It's better than just chasing after 'em." Lou mused as both Mai and Rubi began to fly complex circles around the cloaked monstrocity as the American carefully flew beneath the beast and aimed for one of its more solid limbs. He had to time the strike just right so that it would stick.

"Now!" Mai called out and Lou almost reflexively tossed the molten gold covered Brett Ratner at Mam'Onas' left talon and the force of the impact was enough to shove the leg through the space of one of the gears. The opposing forces of the gear work and Mam'Onas killed the Daeva's ability to move, an opening that could not be missed as the ex-HiME slammed the Rosario upon the exposed neck in mid flap of the beast's ethereal wings.

As before, the point of impact radiated a great wave of light and energy which engulfed Tsukune's d'kia. The purification effect of the strange energies caused the d'kia to spat up another strange, black mass that bounced around from one piece of machinery to another on its decent towards the bottom of the circle. "Oh come on! This is starting to get pathetic!" Lou cursed as the two other pursuit flyers weaved through the gear works towards the descending black mass, just in time for the ghoulified body of Tsukune into pursuit. Not long afterwards, yet with great struggle and effort, Mem'Onas gave chase as well after its only salvation of the damnation that was the realm of Tartaros.

* * *

Kurumu could barely keep to her knees as the paranormal effect of the circle began to greatly affect her body in alien ways that she could not comprehend. If she remembered correctly, it was because she selfishly wanted Tsukune all to herself that her body is so ill-ridden. But how could she not, Tsukune was her Destined One, her Mate of Fate to which she would devote her love and her life towards so it was natural that she wanted to keep him to herself. Of course, the d'jinn also mentioned that the sin isn't just the act itself, but the victims of which it touched and she found herself in wonder as to what that would ultimately mean to all the girls when Tsukune finally choses whom he would-

A strange, black yet crystalline mass then skipped towards her, the same kind that was to be purified by the Rosario if Tsukune was to ever hope to escape Tartaros with his d'kia intact. Still, almost drawn to the object, the bluenette succubus picked up the mass though it took much of her concentration and strength that she had left within her body just to pick up the excreted darkness, and just as strangely, the object beckoned her, drawn her to the abyss that was beyond the superficial surface of matter.

"Watch yourself Pamela!" Kurumu turned up to see Lou descend upon her not unlike an avenging angel with the Rosario in hand. Behind the American were Mai and Rubi, Tsukune's ghoulified body with Gin in persuit, and the great daeva of the circle closely behind with the d'kia still within its clutches.

Kurumu barely raised the item in her hand far enough away from her person when Lou slammed the Rosario against the mass and the light purified both the strange object and the d'kia. When it faded, she saw that the strange mass had transmutated into a brilliant bracelet that one would have sworn was forged by a divine jewel smith. For some strange reason, she felt deep within her heart that she must keep the object that was now within her hands. For that moment of time, it felt to her like she felt a piece of her beloved Tsukune within her grasp, that the bracelet was Tsukune.

"_**NOOOOOO!**_" Daeva Mam'Onas cried out in sorrow more than from the pain of the d'kia purification within its talons. The force of the release was enough to throw Tsukune's d'kia beyond the rim of the circle and down to the next. "_**Why do you condemn me to this fate, Angra Mainiuu? I fought in your name!**_"

"Yeah well I fight for my famil- OH COME ON, NOT AGAIN!" Lou growled as Tsukune's ghoulified body leaped into the circle below after its quarry. Naturally, the concerned Lou flew down after the two sides of his cousin.

"Hurry! We'll lose them both if we don't catch up to them!" Mai rallied the other monster girls of the academy, though with little luck as still only Rubi was unaffected by the strange aura of the circle they were now within.

"We still have to help them here." Rubi reasoned. "They will help us once we descend further into the depths of Tartaros."

With great reluctance, Mai could not help but agree as her salvation was delayed once more. She bent down to help Kurumu, but instead the succubus jerked away from her touch as the pain within the monster girl's heart began to swell uncontrollably. Her vision filled with the strange image of one Yuuichi Tate and his rage towards the former HiME before her and she fought off the strange sensations from her mind, abet poorly. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" Mai asked.

"I…I'm not sure." Kurumu groaned in frustration and pain. "E-every time I look at you, I still see those strange flashes from when we touched. I could barely manage it before but now…now I can't even bear it, so please stay away from me right now!"

"**Well if you need a hand, I am willing to offer it-**" The young werewolf extended hand was met with the rage of a succubus who subconsciously knew of Gin's ulterior motive and expressed her displeasure physically with a strength that came from nowhere. The experience was, painfully repeated with the other girls as Mai, Rubi, and Iblis were charged with aid of the guilt ridden monster girls towards the nearest lift down into the depths of the hellish void.

* * *

"Welcome to the Circle of Or'Ge (25)!" Iblis announced as the group finally reached the bottom of the lift that has taken them from the Tartaros Circle Phlar'Gyria high above to the current circle before them. "Lo and behold the great river Stux (26)!"

"It's like a huge marsh, a swamp even." The former HiME mused as she observed the general landscape of the Tartaros Circle. The trees were mangled perversions and embodiment of pain and suffering, of wrath and vengeance as they swayed with the blows of the wind and the rhythm of the hymn that is ever present. The group saw that many within the deeper portions of the river fight against one another violently; terrible curses flowed from the lips of the condemned. Within the shallows and inlet bogs of the river land, one could barely see the form of other pne'uma that just lie within the muck and moaned in sorrow and depression.

"Stux? Isn't that another word for the River Stix ~desu?" Yukari asked the d'jinn.

"The River of Wrath, the Sullen, that is the sin of those condemned to these waters." Iblis reported. "This is where those whose Anger or false Depression has caused the misery of their loved ones, directly, indirectly, or otherwise."

Almost unsurprisingly, Mizore, Rubi and Yukari felt the pain of guilt wrack their bodies and filled their senses. It was the direct result of how they treated their loneliness and the injustices brought to them within their lives towards those that were innocent of such charges.

"This is going to be problematic." Gin mused before he turned towards Iblis. "For the sake of argument, let's assume that we don't catch Tsukune's d'kia 'till we reach the bottom of this…uh…pit, how many of these circles are there?"

"Within the walls of Pandae'Monium lie four more circles, forever more separated from the punishments high above for the sins they house are not of the flesh and its frailty, but rather of the mind and thus more offensive to the divine." Iblis poetically answered.

"So how do we cross it?" Mai wondered as she had just noticed the tops of the city walls to the distance.

"There are but two paths: Traverse the many trails through the boggy islands between here and the gates of Pandae'Monium or await the arrival of ferries."

"**How long will either take us?**" Ura Moka asked.

"In theory, the ferries are faster than to traverse the many boggy islands of Stux."

"However there's the wait time for said ferry, correct?" Kurumu concluded, to which Iblis simply nodded his head.

"The choice is, ultimately yours." The d'jinn then gestured to the very river before the group and they saw, to their horror, the mass of the wrathful pne'uma fought one another for seemingly pointless issues, though there were those who roared above the river surface and demanded that the Hymm of Tartaros be stopped.

"So um…." Gin began. "Has any of them ever-"

"So long as you either stay upon the path or away from the edge of the ferry decks." Iblis concluded for the werewolf youth. "The ferry boats are smaller due to the need to navigate the tight spaces of the islands and the pathways are larger for ease of travel by the masses."

"Can you three walk?" Mai turned towards Mizore, Rubi, and Yukari. They tried to answer, but as they attempted to stand, they fell to their knees.

"**It would appear that we would have to wait for the river ferries.**" Ura Moka declared when it was evident that her own light headedness nearly caused her to loose balance. Gin caught her just in time.

"Are you alright?" Gin asked in concerned as one of his hands attempted to feel her body. However, Ura Moka noticed this plan and nearly kicked the werewolf youth into the Stux itself.

"**I can take care of myself you hormone driven baka!**"

"My, my, my, this is very interesting." Iblis mused. "What could have caused you to feel such wrath, or…perhaps it is sullenness?"

"**My past is none of your concern!**" Ura Moka demanded.

"It may not be, but it is something to consider." The d'jinn mused cryptically when the group headed towards the nearest ferry landing.

* * *

It was some time before the core of the Newspaper Club, plus extra persons, boarded one of the numerous river ferries that crossed the great river. Throughout the trip, they continued to hear the grunts and yells of the wratheful along with the moans of the sullen within the river waters saturated with victimfull sins.

Yukari then noticed two female ash'a that fought over a small rock mound; one with blonde locks with othe other that held a similar hair color to a certain pinkette vampire. This innocent gaze drew the curiocity of Mai who instantly recognized the blonde. "H-Haruka-san?"

"Another friend you knew?" Gin then mused. "First that Shizuru chick, then that Mikoto and Shiho girl, now her? That must really be something to know that nearly all of your friends are in hell."

The proclamation did not reach deaf ears as Haruka Suzushiro recognized one of the names and instantly rejoiced. "Finally! That Bubuzuke got what she deserved!"

However, the moment of trump nearly became a moment of defeat when Utena Tenjo nearly shoved Haruka off the rock pile. "This is my rock, not yours!"

Haruka shoved back just as violently. "How dare you ruin my moment of happiness!" And the argument and brawl continued on.

Gin saw the fight and sighed. "If only I had my camera with me-" The female members of the group, especially those who knew of the werewolf's tendencies, delivered swift retribution upon the president of the Newspaper Club.

"So where is Lou now?" Kurumu questioned as she massaged her wrists. "Do you think that he's found Tsukune-kun's d'kia yet?"

"**With our current track record,**" Ura Moka began. "**Then Lou would have encountered the daeva that has captured Tsukune's d'kia by now-**" Just then, Lou landed with Tsukune's d'kia held under arm.

"Oh, that's where you guys are." Lou mused as if they were back at Monster Academy rather than within the pits of Tartaros itself.

"Lou! You got Tsukune's d'kia-" Kurumu exclaimed when the ghoulified body of Tsukune decended upon the American. He parried with an upward kick that literally threw the body into a crash at a nearby island on the far side of the ferry.

"Sorry! Didn't mean it!" Lou apologized as he turned back to his current problem in the form of a four winged, raven headed wolf which wore armor. This daeva was more beastly than its former nature as a Mal'akh as its lower torso and legs were replaced by the tail of a rattlesnake and the raven beak is filled with serrated, sharp wolf teeth. It tries to swipe at Lou with its wolf-tallons but it was blocked by Lou's ethereal angel wings.

"_**Release that living d'kia at once!**_" The daeva declared.

"Fat chance, asshole!" Lou taunted as he took to the air and dodged tongues of fire that erupted from the daeva's beak.

"You will not deny the prize from Aam'On forever!" The daeva Aam'On roared as it flew after Lou.

"**We gotta help-**" Kurumu unfurled her wings when Ura Moka placed a hand upon her shoulder. "**What are you doing? We gotta help-**"

"**I missed out on the last fight, I will not be absent for this one.**" Ura Moka answered.

"Can you even fly?" Mai asked.

"**No, which is why I need a lift.**"

"**Oh? So the all-powerful vampire is asking us for-**" Kurumu recoiled when a sudden shift of Ura Moka's posture indicated that she was about to attack. "**Nevermind, I take it back!**"

"**Then let's go and rescue Tsukune's d'kia.**" Ura Moka commanded and soon the three girls flew towards an island where Lou, the Daeva Aam'On, and even Tsukune's ghoulified body battled for possession of the d'kia.

Lou then noticed that the three girls have arrived upon the extremely muddy island. "Oh good! I was wondering when you guys'll arrive! Just be careful about the ground though," The American advised as he avoided attacks from both the Daeva and Tsukune's goulified body. "Stay long enough and you'll get stuck!"

"**We came to help-**" Kurumu began when Lou tossed her the modified Rosario.

"Take it, I'll run distraction!" Lou ordered as he flew up into the air which ultimately left the ghoulified body back on the ground with its inability to fly, yet Aam'On flew after the American.

After a moment of awkward silence, Mai response with a question, "So what do we do now?"

"**We follow and end it.**" Ura Moka answered as she grabbed the Rosario from Kurumu's hand.

"**And how are we going to even catch up if we're both carrying-**" Kurumu began to complain.

"**The both of you leap frog me into position.**" Ura looked upward as Lou blocked another lash of fire that whipped from Aam'On's beak. "**We'll have to time it just right though. I don't feel like digging myself out from mud.**"

"The wind will be a problem." Mai advised the silver-locked vampire.

"**It blows constant enough and in from a general direction to correct easily. Now throw me!**" Ura Moka ordered. Mai did her best as she spun around fast enough to compensate for her lack of strength and tossed the vampire into the general direction of the daeva. Both Kurumu and Mai flew upards fast enough before her ascension slowed into a fall back towards the ground. Kurumu then grabed hold of Ura Moka's wrist and threw her upwards as Mai accelerated her speed to meet up with the vampire.

This continued until Ura Moka overshot the daeva. "**Oh no! I threw too hard!**"

"**No, I can catch it easier from above!**" Ura Moka countered as she flew downward towards Aam'On's back. She grabbed hold of one of the pieces of armor before she ripped off another plate of armor and exposed the Daeva's flesh.

"_**How dare you to-**_" Before the daeva could continue, Ura Moka slammed the Rosario against the furry hide and a wave of energy emitted from the point of impact. However the flash of light was enough for the vampire to lose her grip and fall off the beast. Lou, Mai, and Kurumu dived down to catch Ura Moka before she crashed into the mud.

Ura Moka then noticed the strange mass that Tsukune's d'kia spat up and groaned to reach the object with the Rosario. She was able to impact the two before the group roughly landed upon the ground that lead towards a great, massive bridge. The mass flashed into a strange chained lock that drew her attention. In truth, it confused her as she picked the object up and held it within her grasp.

"_**Curse you all!**_" Daeva Aam'On roared in frustration. "_**Aam'On will not forget this insult!**_"

"Weren't we above a mud island?" Lou inquired, lost enough interest for Tsukune's d'kia to slip past the group and towards the bridge.

"It would appear that your task is successful." Iblis noted as the ferry arrived at the bridge island. The rest of the Newspaper Club soon followed.

"Yeah, and thankfuly I got Tsukune- Son of a bitch!" Lou cursed as he finally noticed the d'kia's departure.

"It's interesting that the d'kia chose to dig deeper into Tartaros, behind the very walls of the City of Dis itself."

"Dis? As in the capital of hell Pandae'Monium?" Lou inquired his d'jinn brother as the group stood before the great bridged that lead to a walled city- no, a fortress that would have rivaled mytic Troy itself. Each surface was decorated with not only arcane symbols and runes but also statues of torment, pain, and suffering, of the damned and sinful that received dark judgement from the pit itself that was Tartaros. Even the watchtowers themselves were a grotesque reminder of what terrors awaited those who dared to walk into the deepest pits of Tartaros, where the most evil are punished in the most inhumane and unnatural fashion possible.

"Yes, the fortress-city of Tartaros and the punishment of those whom have violated the sacred rites of the faith they have sworn fielty to observe and honor." Iblis described. "To them they are encased in inflamed tombs to reflect how their own wanton neglects of the sacred in offense of those who observe, to ridicule something that is as their own as the blood that flows through their very veins."

"Well, at the rate we're going," The American then took a quick glance at the group in addition to their recent exit of the Stixian Marsh, "It looks like we're gonna paint the town red."

* * *

Well it looks like the group's journey into hells is going to continue into the deeper circles and see more torment of the sinful and depraved. Will they be able to save Tsukune's soul before it's too late? Either way, it's been a long time coming and this is but a taste of what to expect in the next chapter that will be done….eventually.

Oh, I almost forgot. Many of the condemned souls are suggested by a fellow author, Hildebrant. If any of my fellow readers have any particular characters, politicians or any of the sorts that fit in with the next circles of Heresy, Violence, Fraud and Treason, feel free to suggest them to me. Oh and maybe a description of them if it isn't too much to ask for?

Anywho, here are some footnotes for some of the words used in this chapter to help clear things up a bit:

(1) She'ole word for "accuser" or "adversary", used as a title for what one would call District Attorney or Chief Procecutor

(2) She'ole word for "Pit" or "Crater", used as the proper name of what is known as Hell

(3) She'ole word for "Great Pain" or "Great Suffering", used as the proper name of the boarder river.

(4) She'ole word for "homeland", "divine air", or "holy realm", used as the proper name of what is known as Heaven

(5) She'ole word for "Messenger of the Divine", what we call angels

(6) Capital of Elysion

(7) Name/Title of Supreme Creator Being, what many would call "God"

(8) She'ole word for "clense" and "to make pure", used as the proper name of purgatory

(9) She'ole word for Shade spirit or "Reborn Mortal"

(10) She'ole word for "Terrace" or "Levels".

(11) Capital of Hamistagan

(12) She'ole pronunciation of the name "Charon".

(13) She'ole word for "soul".

(14) She'ole word for "chosen", "blessed", and "pure", used as a proper noun for humans.

(15) She'ole word for "First Mortal", "Strong Being", "Supernatural", use as a proper noun for monsters/yokai/ayashi

(16) She'ole pronunciation of the word "Ghoul".

(17) She'ole word for "Betrayer", "evil thought", "Fallen One", or "malicious deed", used as the name for the contemporary vision of Satan or The Devil.

(18) She'ole word for "Lust" or "Fornication", more commonly used as the name of the Tartaros Circle.

(19) She'ole pronunciation of the word "Witch".

(20) She'ole word equivalent of "Vampire".

(21) She'ole word for "Lie", "false", "vial", "traitor", used as a proper noun for what we would call Demons or Fallen Angels

(22) She'ole word for "dark lieutenant" or "enemy leader", used as a title the chief leaders of the Angelic Rebellion and similar to contemporary vision of archdemons.

(23) She'ole word for "Gluttony", more commonly used as the name of the Tartaros Circle.

(24) She'ole word for "Greed", "Avarice", or "Extravagance", more commonly used as the name of the Tartaros Circle.

(25) She'ole word for "Wrath", "Anger" or "Sullen", more commonly used as the name of the Tartaros Circle.

(26) She'ole pronunciation of the word "Stix".

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated.


End file.
